


The Destiny of Albion

by Alarynia



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Always a girl, F/M, Fluff, Genderbending, Magic Revealed, Violence, fem!merlin, slowburn, the slowest of slow burns
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-16 19:51:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 98,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3500771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alarynia/pseuds/Alarynia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Same story, different type of Merlin, or should I say Merilyn. No doe-eyed Merlin here. Slow-burn fic with many ideas for what comes after! Arthur/ Fem!Merlin Minor bits of Gwen/Lancelot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dragon's Call - Pt. 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm currently in a re-write stage on this as I'm picking my story back up, so I figured that as I rewrote it, I would post on AO3. 
> 
> The beginning of the story is episodic, but that will change. 
> 
> Smut won't happen for a while, so if that's all you're here for, sorry. 
> 
> Normal disclaimer applies. I own none of the characters, save for my changes.

She woke with a soft groan. Small tufts of hair had slid over her face during the night. A lone strand of ebony had moved with the light brush of air that had entered the room and had given her nose a light tickling. Shifting slightly, the young woman opened bleary eyes to find that her makeshift pillow was rising and falling at a rhythmic pace, matching a breathy snore that was disturbing the silence of the room. The events of the night before ran quickly through her mind. She gave a small smile at the recollection.  
  
It had been her last night in Ealdor and she had meant to make it memorable. After her mother had gone to bed for the night, the young woman had headed to the village tavern. She had taken her last chance to see her childhood friends over one last jubilation with mead. The thud in her head was verification enough of the amount she had partaken in, as was the handsome stranger that was her pillow.  
  
Slowly, the young woman inched herself away from the snoring man, stealthily removing his arm from about her stomach as she rose from the pallet, glancing around the room in search of her clothes. A rush of air left her skin chilled as she quietly worked her way into her clothing. Her attire hardly ever changed, as it was all she had, save for a small selection of tunics and a dress her mother had fashioned for her. Tan leather breeches covered her legs and a brightly dyed blue tunic accompanied it, covering the light cloth undergarments she owned. The young woman found her dark brown leather boots by the wall of the hut, along with the leather corset she had been able to piece together herself. She slipped on her boots, tucked in her tunic, and began tying her corset as she crept quietly out the back door and off into the woods.  
  
She had learned the hard way when she had exited via the front door once, when she had had one of her encounters from the tavern before. It had resulted in a severe punishment from her mother—three weeks of chores plus several “educational” speeches from her mother. The young woman had been forced to read a book on such matters, and while it had been very informative, it was not a process she wanted repeated. Since then she had made a point to not do the deed as often, despite how enjoyable it was. The prior night had been an exception.  
  
Treading lightly through the underbrush, she made her way to her home in the early light of dawn, praying that her mother had not roused as of yet. The thought of leaving Ealdor saddened her, but it had been something she and her mother had agreed upon, as her gift would eventually bring trouble to her if she did not get more knowledge on how to control and use it. Hudith, her mother, had done what she could, giving her books that she had managed to trade for from smugglers that passed through the village. As the woman grew older, the magic that had been born with her developed as well, and her mother feared what outcome would occur if someone were to find out. So she was leaving, to save her own neck by hiding in plain sight, as well as that of her mother’s.  
  
The books she would miss as well. They had served as a basis on which she could control the power welling up within her. The tomes were familiar, and comforting - the scent of them alone was enough to calm her on the most troubling of days - but she knew she couldn’t be caught with them once she reached Camelot. Magic was outlawed throughout the kingdom, and she had an inkling that if King Uther’s guards found a commoner with books of magic with the walls of the city, they would receive accusations of sorcery and would be put to death. She would have to keep her magic a secret.  
  
The youth stepped through the threshold to her home, only to be welcomed to the clearing of her mother’s throat. Bright blue eyes rounded in surprise, almost giving a similar likeness to a startled deer.  
  
  
“Merilyn, where have you been?” Hudith’s tone was accusatory, but soft. Her accusation didn’t reach her eyes, saddened and red as they were, moist from the tears that were still present upon her cheek.  
  
Merilyn’s eyes moved to anywhere but her mother’s, “Walking in the forest, mum.” Once her eyes met those of her mother, she knew that her ruse has been weak. She still didn’t admit her misdeed, not wanting to worry her mother, whose main worry was that of disease and unwanted pregnancy. The young woman had never told Hudith of the research she had done to prevent such things in the very tomes she had been given. She had the basic knowledge to create a medicine to prevent such infection, and her magic helped keep her womanly anatomy dormant, a skill she had learned by mistake - what a shock that had been - but had nonetheless proven useful. Such knowledge would have been too awkward for her mother’s ears.  
  
“Well, you are a proper adult now, lass. What you do in your spare time is nothing for mine mind.” Merilyn’s eyes widened at this. ““No matter whether I approve or not. You are still my daughter after all.”  
  
Hudith placed a bowl of warm porridge in Merilyn’s small hands. “You should eat up before you go,” Hudith said with a heavyhearted smile, placing a hand on the young woman’s shoulder as she sat to eat. She tended herself to her own bowl, and they sat in silence. Merilyn’s eyes roamed over the small cottage, taking in every detail to memory, afraid that she might never see it again. A worn leather pack sat ready by the door, bow and quiver leaning neatly beside it, her daggers lying across the top of her pack. That explained why Hudith had been awake already; she had packed Merilyn’s items for her. After her last bite, she gave a small sigh, and leaned into her mother.  
  
“I wish I didn’t have to go.” Her eyes began to moisten; her mother began to sob softly. They brought each other into an embrace, one that was tighter than either had thought possible of the other.  
  
Hudith gave a muffled reply through her hair, “I know, my dear, but it’s for the best.” She withdrew, cupping her daughter’s face in her hand and placing a kiss on her forehead. She eyed the window. “The sun is brightening the day, and you’ve a long trip ahead.” She blinked a tear away, a frustrated hand wiping it from her face as she motioned Merilyn towards her items and watched as her daughter shrugged into her light tan jacket.  
  
Merilyn unhitched the cord from her bow and placed it in her quiver before placing it on her back along with her pack. She placed a dagger in the pouches she had fashioned in each boot, positioned in such a way where she could not cut herself and so that it would be snug while she moved. As she had grown, she had always been chastised for knowing how to use such things. She was female after all, and it was the way of things that women not foray into weaponry. But ever since she could remember she had not had a father, or any siblings to speak of, so she made do. Her knowledge of archery came with time through hunting, and her skills with a blade from the numerous onslaughts that bandits and outlaws had brought upon Ealdor. Years of experience had given her a lengthy list of skills, none of which she was sure she would be able to use if she would be confined within the walls of a city. The prospect both excited and frightened her.  
  
She turned to her mother as she drew her long locks into a tight braid, tying it closed with a flexible strip of leather. Hudith dangled a corded necklace from her fingers. Its cords were of blue, red, and black leather weaved together, with a small clear crystal at its center. “To remember me, my dear.” Merilyn accepted the gift, and tied it securely around her neck; the crystal resting just above her bosom. As soon as her hands were free, her mother swept her into an embrace again. Withdrawing, they nodded to each other, and Merilyn stepped through the front entrance to begin her trek towards Camelot trying her hardest to not glance back.  


*********

 

 

Merilyn had made it about halfway, or what she hoped was halfway based on her mother’s directions, before she stopped to make camp. After a small fire had been created with but a whisper of a spell. She munched on some dried fruit as she stared at the few stars that peaked through the tree canopy. What would it be like living in the city? What purpose would she find for herself? Would she meet anyone? Or rather, would she find anyone worth pursuing? She chuckled at the though as her imagination swept her away as she tried to imagine who this Gaius man was, what the castle looked like, how people would treat her. Eventually she succumbed to sleep.  
  
As dim light began to trickle through the gaps in the canopy, Merilyn was jolted awake as some stranger forced her from her slumber, rolling her face into the leaves of the forest floor. A rough hand pinned her hands to her back and brought her to her feet. She felt the cold steel of a blade press upon her neck. A filthily dressed man stepped in front of her, greed apparent in his eyes.  
  
Those eyes traced their ways along her body she rather they’d not go, and it was obvious that his greed was not the kind like gold lust. The shoddily dressed bandit stepped forward, pressing the rough pads of his fingers across the flesh that was visible above her tunic. “What is a beauty such as you doing alone in our forest?”  
  
Her eyes narrowed at the man. “You mean King Uther’s forest….that is unless something has happened to promote your position to that of royalty.” Her retort resulting in the blade pressed harder against her throat as the bandit grabbed her chin, unclean fingers digging into her cheeks.  
  
“No king rules us little lady. We say who goes through here. And we say what happens to those who go through here.” The rough hand left her cheeks, leaving them red, as it traveled down her body, touching her in places she didn’’t want touched. “You wouldn’t know of a way of convincin’ us to let you go, now would ya, lass?”” She could hear sniggering from behind her. There were more than two of them.  
  
Merilyn’s face became heated. “Oh, I know of a way, but there’s no chance in hell I would give that to you.” The blade dug deeper, lightly cutting the skin of her neck. She squirmed slightly, her body protesting to what it was feeling.  
  
“Oh, we’ll have it whether you want to give it or not.” He grabbed at the crevice between her legs. ““You only need choose on whether you’ll be alive when we do it. Consider it a tax for crossing our territory.” The bandit gave her a toothy grin as he started to fumble with the laces of her breeches.  
  
Enough of this shite. Merilyn’s eyes flashed a bright gold as she threw the men away from her in a pulse of magic. A light cut was left on her neck as the man with the knife was knocked away from her. Small droplets of blood began to trickle from the cut as she kneeled, withdrawing the daggers from her boots. She glanced quickly about, finding that there were only six of them, and they were starting to get up. _Fair enough odds for me._  
  
The leader roared at the others as he got back to his feet, blade in hand, his intent clear to kill her. Two men charged her from opposing directions. Merilyn darted to the side, eyes flashing gold as she threw one man head first into a tree, sweeping her legs into a kick that knocked the other down, giving her enough time to slash at the flesh of his throat. The brute that had held the knife to her throat was next to attempt an assault, coming up from behind her and trying to pin her arms. A swift kick to his groin rendered him dazed as she spun with her blades ready. He crumpled to the forest floor. _Three down, three to go._  
  
Two more charged at her, only to be met halfway as her daggers stuck snugly in the flesh of their necks, as she had thrown both towards their charge, her powers to keep the aim true. A sucking sound came from each body as she pulled her blades from their bloody throats, blood bubbling from the newly opened gashes. She wiped both blades on the clothes of the dead bandits before she rose, turning to the leader. _And then there was one._ Merilyn gave him a smirk.  
  
The leader’s eyes were sparked with fear and shock at this woman who had so quickly and brutally killed his men. “W-Witch!” He gulped as she stepped towards him, unable to move from the fear that rendered his body useless.  
  
“I am not one for killing unless it is necessary. But you,” She thrust a finger at his chest. His flinch was obvious. “You were a bloody ass, coming up upon a woman while she slept, and trying to have your way with her. I don’t doubt you’ve done that very thing before, to another woman, or family, or…” Her words left her in the rage of her anger, apparent in how her magic almost sparked in the air around her. “You won’t be doing it again. Not if I have a say.”  
  
Merilyn placed her daggers back in her boots, and grabbed her items quickly, all the while the man sobbed against the tree. He seemed relieved, as her daggers had been put away, obviously assuming that she was leaving him. A soft “Thank you” was muttered in the the stillness of the forest. Merilyn simply turned to the bandit leader, with a sad smile on her face. ““You’re not getting away with it that easily. Consider it a tax……”  
  
The gold flashed across her eyes as fire leapt towards his body from her outstretched hand, a tear running down her cheek at the scream that escaped his lips before she turned to gather her things from the camp.  


*********

 

 

A small spell was all that was needed to heal her cut nicely, but it had done nothing for the few splatters of blood that had found their way to the inner collar of her jacket. Proficient at magic as she was, she wasn’t as adept at cleaning spells as she could’ve been. It would need to be cleaned the first chance she got to do so. Merilyn hated what she had had to do earlier that day, guilt ripping at her for the six lives she had taken, but it had been deemed necessary, if only for protection for herself and others that probably would have been attacked after her. The reasoning seemed sound enough, but it didn’t shake how uncomfortable she felt with killing six men with ease.  
  
Nimbly choosing her footing in the forest, she found herself reaching a field full of wavy grass and scattered wild flowers that swayed with the breeze. In the distance, she could see the outline of a castle, and her heart jumped with excitement at the sight of it. She quickened her pace, effortlessly putting her troubles to the back of her mind as she neared the stony walls that enclosed Camelot.  
  
Merilyn paused as she reached the entrance to the city, awed by how large and splendorous it was. The walls were all awash with white stone, battlements could be seen here and there, citizens scurried about on their daily duties. She eagerly joined the crowd of scuttling people, moving with them as she took in the various vendors and stalls, the merchants carrying their wares along the street, and the occasional children playing or chasing chickens. Merilyn hoped that following this course of movement would eventually take her to the castle, where she could begin her search for the court physician, Gaius.  
  
As she neared the castle, she could hear the trumpeting of horns and the slow beat of drums. Curious, she turned a corner to find a large crowd gathered in the courtyard in front of the castle. They were circled around a wooden platform, where a hooded man stood with an axe. _Never a good sign._ Merilyn made her way into the crowd, vying for a better view of what was going on.  
  
The drums continued their cadence as two armored guard,s sporting red tunics with a golden crest, escorted a man in simple leather clothes to the platform. A deep voice came from a balcony above; Merilyn turned to see to whom the voice belonged to. It could only be the king, if the outfit and crown were anything to go by.  
  
“Let this serve as a lesson to all,” King Uther turned to face the entirety of the crowd, his expression stern, “this man, Thomas James Collins, is adjudged guilty of conspiring to use enchantments and magic.” Merilyn felt the blood in her face drain; her palms grew sweaty as she fidgeted with the straps of her pack.  
  
The king drew a breath, and continued. “And pursuant to the laws of Camelot, these practices are banned on penalty of death.” A low murmur spread through the crowd. “I pride myself as a fair and just King, but for a crime of sorcery…there is only one sentence I can pass.” Merilyn drew a quick breath, having realized that she had been holding hers throughout his speach. Uther nodded to the guards to bring the prisoner forth.  
  
The drums began to roll as the king paused while Merilyn regrettably moved to get a better view. It was obvious that this was an execution, but the curiousity within her vied for a better spot to view the event. Why? She watched in fear as the executioner raised his axe, waiting for the king to grant him the command. Uther raised his hand, and pointedly brought it down. The executioner, taking his cue, swung his axe down, and with a wet crunch, the aforementioned Thomas Collins was no more. Merilyn sighed as everyone in the crowd gasped in disgust at the sight. This is what she had to look forward to if she were ever caught.  
  
“When I came to this land, this kingdom was mired in chaos. But, with the peoples’ help, magic was driven from the realm.” The king seemed to smirk, raising his hands to the crowd, as if offering them a great service. “So I declare a festival to celebrate twenty years since the great dragon was captured and Camelot was freed from the evil of sorcery.” He paused. Merilyn felt revolted at his glee. _He chops a man’s head off and wants to celebrate?!_ “Let the celebrations begin.” Uther turned to leave the balcony.  
  
The crowd began to move to disperse, but a shout of despair stopped their movement. Merilyn found herself once again vying for a spot to see what was occurring. People were stepping away from an old woman near the center of the courtyard, her hair disheveled and gray, her clothing but mere rags. Her cry turned into a sob. Uther turned to see who made the outcry.  
  
“There is only one evil in this land and it is not magic.” She stepped forward, her sobs raking her body. Merilyn stood still as she watched. “It is you, with your hatred. And your ignorance.” Her sobs broke into her voice as she spoke. Merilyn began to feel tears well up in her eyes as she felt the pain, remorse, and anger within the voice of this old woman.  
  
The woman cried. “You took my son.” She pointed to the platform, and his head that still laid there. Merilyn heard the woman take a big breath, and her voice turned to hatred. “But I promise you…before these celebrations are over, you will share my tears. An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth.” She paused, vengeance seething in her eyes. ““And a son for a son.”  
  
At this, Uther pointed for his guards. “Seize her.”  
  
Before they could do so, the mother clutched at a stone at her chest, and muttered a spell. Within seconds, she had disappeared in a whirlwind of magic and air. Uther stormed from the balcony, and crowd hurriedly began to disperse. Merilyn’s eyes were round with shock at what she had just witnessed, but she began to slowly move away from the courtyard.  


*********

 

 

After meandering around a few areas of the courtyard, Merilyn finally overcame her nervousness and approached one of two guards that were placed on either side of an entrance.  
  
She fidgeted. “Do you know where I might be able to find Gaius, the court physician?” The guard simply pointed to the door behind them. _Fat lot of help you are_ , she thought as she went through the door. Upon entering, she saw a sign on the stone wall indicating where the physician’s chambers were. _Well, I guess he was a little helpful._ She shrugged silently to herself as she made her way down a hallway.  
  
Merilyn found a door ajar at the end of the hallway; she gave it a light rapping, hoping this was the right area. She peeked her head in, her braid falling over her shoulder as she did so. “Hello?” Her voice came out softer than she had meant it to. She took a step inside, shifting her pack and quiver to her shoulder. The door emitted a loud squeak that made her jump.  
  
A glance around made it apparent that she was in the physician’s chambers. Tables had bottles and herbs strewn about, she could hear bubbling, and the room smelt slightly of dust and lavender. Merilyn gave another quick “Hello?”” to the air around her, saying it a bit louder this time. She stepped around once of the overly crowded tables and continued to look around. She saw a staircase on the far wall leading up to a collection of bookcases, and she could clearly see the old man searching for a tome.  
  
“Gaius?” She cleared her throat. “Um, excuse me, are you Gaius?”  
  
The old man only then noticed her voice, and turned to see who it was, while mistakenly putting too much pressure on the railing behind him. The wood must have been weak, as it gave way underneath his weight, breaking way and taking the physician with it. A frightened gasp was all she heard as he began to fall.  
  
On instinct, her magic sparked within her, and the time around her began to slow down. This shocked her. She had never been able to do this before. Staying focused, Merilyn looked around frantically as the physician continued to fall, looking for something to prevent his fall from causing him injuring. Finally, she saw a bed in the far corner, and with a flick of her hand, it instantly slid underneath the physician. Time sped up, and Gaius hit the bed with a sharp ““Uumph!” Merilyn let out a relieved sigh, still a little shocked that she had just used magic in such a way. Moving things was easy, stopping time however was new all together.  
  
She heard a startled “Shit!” from under his breath as he looked around, trying to figure out what had just happened.  
  
“What the…?” Gaius scrambled to get up from the bed, stumbling towards her with a frantic expression. “What did you just do?” Merilyn felt fear began to creep up in her stomach.  
  
“Ummmmm….” She looked around frantically again, starting to wonder if she would need to resort to drastic means to keep this man she didn’t really know from making off with the knowledge of her magic.  
  
“Tell me!”  
  
“I – I – I – I don’’t know what just happened.” She stuttered. She wasn’t fooling anyone.  
  
Gaius turned to look up at the landing he just been on seconds before. “If anyone had seen that…” He started to look around.  
  
“I assure you that had nothing to do with me. Nothing at all.” Panic began to set in. _Oh bullocks, I’m in trouble._  
  
“I know what it was…” Wait….you what? “I just want to know where you learned how to do it.” Gaius looked at her insistently. “So how is it you know magic?””  
  
“I – I don’t know magic.” _Yeah, you’re not fooling anyone._  
  
“That’s bullocks, child. I know magic when I see it. Where did you study?” _Shit, I’m going to have to kill him aren’t I?_ She began to mentally prepare herself, not answering his question. “ANSWER ME.””  
  
Merilyn flinched at his insistence and began to babble. “I’ve never studied magic or been taught. I’ve read a couple books, but that’s it. I swear. No, no. I’m not lying to you.”” She insisted after he interrupted her. “What do you want me to say?”  
  
“The truth!”  
  
She hesitated. Well, he did already know she had magic. And Hudith had sent her to him, so he couldn’t be that bad could he? She decided it best not to kill him. “I – I was born like this.”  
  
Gaius raised an eyebrow. “That’s impossible.” He paused, a quizzical look spreading across his face. “Wait, who are you?”  
  
“Oh!” Merilyn slid her pack off of her back. “I have this letter from my mother.” She handed him a worn letter. She knew what it said, as she had read its contents while she had traveled. Hudith had sent her here with the intent that he would serve as a mentor. _Yeah, probably not okay if I kill him to keep my secret safe._   
  
Gaius took the paper hesitantly, but shook his head. “I…don’t have my glasses.” He looked at her expectantly.  
  
“I’m Merilyn, sir.”  
  
Recognition dawned on his face. “Hudith’s daughter?”  
  
“Yes, sir.” She nodded encouragingly.  
  
His eyes roamed across her face, looking a little confused. “But you’re not meant to be here until Wednesday.”  
  
“But, sir, it is Wednesday.” Merilyn took a quick look around, awkwardly fidgeting with the laces of her corset. To this he gave her a quick “Ah!”” and just nodded.  
  
“Well, you can put your items in there.” He nodded to a door past a short flight of stairs.  
  
Merilyn grabbed her bag, but paused giving a worried look around at the mess that was result of Gaius’s fall earlier. “Are you going to…say anything about this?””  
  
Gaius gave her a reassuring smile, and she instantly began to relax. “No…but I should say thank you.”  
  
Merilyn returned his smile with an awkward one of her own and turned to enter her new room. At the sight of a bed of her own, she instantly brightened. She was so accustomed to finding comfort with some straw on the floor of her mother’s home. This would be a welcome change. Merilyn plopped herself on the bed, placing her pack beside her to unpack it.  
  
When night settled, her room was aglow with the golden flickers from the various candles that were strewn across her new room. She found herself entranced with the view of Camelot as she looked out of the window. Her heart filled with the prospect of the new adventures she would come across tomorrow.  
  


*********

 

 

Merilyn……Merilyn…….  
  
A voice not her own disturbed her mind, rousing her to the new morning. Glancing around, she found herself alone in her bed chambers, confusing her all the more. A shaft of light from her open window greeted her groggy eyes, and she instantly put thoughts of the mysterious voice in her mind away. A new day…  
  
She put on her normal clothes, brushing off her corset as she fitted it over a teal tunic for the day. A few minutes went into smoothing her hair into a series of intricate braids that met into a braided bun at the base of her neck. Fingering the crystal from her necklace, she wondered if being here would help her at all and found herself afraid, just slightly, of the unknown. Merilyn made to grab her jacket, and then remembered momentarily the small flecks of blood on the collar. After a few minutes of rubbing with a damp piece of cloth, relief swept over her over not having a blood stained jacket. She slipped it on, and stepped out to meet Gaius in the chamber downstairs.  
  
Merilyn found him preparing a bowl of what appeared to be porridge. Please let it be porridge. Her stomach protested at the lack of food she had consumed since her arrival. Gaius placed the bowl on the table beside him, and then motioned to a bucket of water.  
  
“Please help yourself to some water. You didn’t wash before you slept last night.” Merilyn nodded her thanks and sat, grabbing the spoon so that she could dig in. She didn’t notice Gaius push the bucket of the edge of the table with a nudge of his elbow, but she did notice it begin to fall, and instinct set in like it did before. Everything around the bucket slowed to stop as she focused intently on it, the water that had been spilling from its mouth stilled with it. Gaius gasped, and she released the power, allowing the bucket to fall. Water splashed as it hit the floor.  
  
“How did you do that?” Gaius asked. “Did you encant a spell in your mind?”  
  
She shook her head and hastily replied, “I don’t know any spells. Well, I mean, I now some spells. But none that can make time slow down like that.” Merilyn shrugged.  
  
Gaius looked exasperated. “Well, it must be something. What did you do?”  
  
She sighed. “Look, Gaius, it just happened.” Merilyn without food on her stomach, she was very much cranky. She grabbed a few bites and then grabbed the mop to sop up the water that had spilled.  
  
“Well, we better keep you out of trouble.” Gaius said pointedly. “You can help around here until I can find you a position that is paid.” She perked up at that. I really didn’t give much thought to being paid.  
  
“Here.” Gaius put down a small pouch and a phial filled with a yellow liquid. He gestured towards the pouch, “Hollyhock and feverfew for Lady Perceval. And this,”” he gestured to the bottle. “is for Sir Owain. He’s as blind as a weevil, so warn him not to drink it all at once.” Merilyn nodded to indicate she understood as she grabbed both items.  
  
Gaius handed her a sandwich, which was accompanied with a smile. “Off you go.” Oh sweet food. She immediately began to munch on it as she walked out the door, wondering how she was going to find these two people to deliver these to.  


*********

 

 

Merilyn had been directed to a hallway to find Sir Owain. She knocked lightly on the door, swallowing the last of her sandwich as she did so. An old man opened the creaky door, squinting. “Uh….I brought you your medicine, sir.” He stuck his hand out and waited.  
  
Oh! Yeah! Blind! She stuck the bottle in his hand and was just about to tell him to not down it all, but he had already immediately done so. She let loose an exasperated sigh. “I’m sure it’s fine…” Merilyn mumbled to herself, shaking her head in shock as she turned to leave.  
  
She couldn’t help but grin as she walked out into the sunlight. The sun’s rays heated her skin, despite the slight chill to the air. As she moved to wander the city, she overheard a slight disturbance nearby. It definitely sounded like bullying. Merilyn watched, unsure as to why it was happening, as she approached.  
  
A circle of knights were surrounding what appeared to be a servant boy and chiding him. A particularly handsome one, with sandy blonde hair, began to chide him. As soon as he opened his mouth, she wished he hadn’t have.  
  
“Where’s the target?” The blonde knight asked the servant, who happened to be awkwardly handling some shields. The knight’’s voice was so matter-of-fact. “There?” the servant motioned to an area. He was cute up until he opened that mouth.  
  
“But that’s too close the sun,” the knight noted. The servant gave an exasperated sigh.  
  
“But it’s not that bright, sire.”  
  
“A lot like you then.” The other knights sniggered at the blonde’s comment. Merilyn only rolled her eyes as she leaned against a nearby fence post.  
  
The servant lowered his head. “I’ll place it on the other end then, sire.” He put down the shields that he had been carrying and picked up the wooden, green target to be moved to the location this pompous git wanted it.  
  
She heard a low “This will teach him.” Suddenly, the blonde knight threw a dagger at the target, startling the servant.  
  
“Oy, hang on!” he said frantically.  
  
The knights were chuckling and blondie had a wide grin on his face. “Well don’t stop! Keep moving!”  
  
The servant was then forced to keep moving around, while this pompous ass proceeded to throw daggers at him. Merilyn itched to show this knight what for. The servant stumbled around, frantic to keep from getting hit by the knives, finally dropping the target and stumbling to the ground at Merilyn’s feet.  
  
“Hello there.” She grinned down to him, stooping over to help him up. Merilyn looked over to the knight who had harassed the young man. “Come on, now, that’’s enough,” she felt the need to defend this servant.  
A glowering glare met her relaxed stare. “What?”  
  
Merilyn stood her ground. “Look, you’ve had your fun, friend,” saying such in a tone to clearly indicate that he was no friend of hers.  
  
Blondie strode over to her, his armor rattling as it shifted around his shoulders as he walked. “Do I know you?” She crossed her arms.  
  
“No, and I’m rather glad of that to be honest.” He looked slightly offended. But only slightly.  
  
“So I don’t know you.”  
  
“No.”  
  
The blonde night gave her a look. “And yet you called me….friend.” The way he said it meant he had caught her intonation. The corner of her lips began to rise.  
  
“Caught on, did you? Friend?” She intoned it again. He frowned at her, which only made Merilyn’s grin grow wider.  
  
“Yeah, I think so.”  
  
Merilyn took it a step further, shrugging sarcastically. “Yeah, I don’t think I could ever have a friend that was such an….oh what’s the work for it….ass.” She was having fun here. Merilyn gave a quick nod to the servant, and turned to walk away.  
Oh, he’s going to get a beating.  
“Idiotic?”  
  
“Are you deaf, too?” Her ears began to turn red, but she kept her calm. Blondie was intentionally trying to rile her up. “Tell me, friend, can you walk on your knees?”  
  
“No….”  
  
Blondie sauntered over to her, still glowering. “Would you like me to help you?”  
  
Merilyn took a step closer, matching his stance. “Get on my knees? Wouldn’t that be highly inappropriate? But I am such an innocent young lady….” She mocked with scandalized tone, her hand pressed against her chest. She laughed, and then suddenly grew serious. “I wouldn’t do that if I were you.”  
  
“Why, what on earth could you do to me?”  
  
Merlin huffed. _You have no idea, mister._  
  
He must have sensed what was on her mind, because he took a step back, welcoming her to try. “Well, come on then!”  
  
She took a step forward, cautious. Merilyn tentatively balled her fist to make for a punch, and watched as he moved to counter. Instead she spun and locked his arms behind his back. He gave a quick gasp of surprise, but before she could knock his knees from beneath him, Blondie flipped her over his back, making her thud on the ground in front of him. For a quick moment, she lost the air in her lungs. He quickly grabbed her arm and pinned it to her back.  
  
“I could have you in jail for that,” he told her, almost gleefully, as she tried to squirm out of his grip.  
  
She retorted, “Who do you think you are? The king?”  
  
“No….I’m his son.” _Oh holy hell._ “Arthur.” Her heart sank. She was in trouble now.

  
  


_Don’t hesitate to let me know what you think. These will be episodic (so yes, I will use some dialog from the show)._


	2. Dragon's Call - Pt. 2

_Typical Disclaimer applies. :)_  
  
  
  
Merilyn groaned as she leaned against the damp, filthy wall of the dungeon cell. She had truly been idiotic, picking a quarrel with a prince. It hadn’t been a day yet and she had been thrown into the dungeons. What bloody luck! Her nerves betrayed her usual confidence as she worried as to what her punishment would be for assaulting royalty. But that asshole started it, she thought to herself, knowing that such a defense would definitely not hold up if she were brought before the king. _Ah, yes, milord. I didn’t know your son was the king of a gits. Oh….excuse me…..prince._ Her mother would have been disappointed. Here she had come to Camelot to seek knowledge and a new future, and had trashed all chances with the span of a day.  
  
She settled against the wall, finally finding a position that did not make her body protest in discomfort. The dampness of the cell added to the chill of the air, forcing goose bumps to run along her skin. Merilyn imagined a buffer of warm air around her in her mind, wishing that she could do so. Shockingly, the thought met her magic, and within seconds she warm and cozy in her own little bubble of comfort. Worry for the day ahead melted away and she sank into a light sleep.  
  
_Merilyn……_ There it was again, that strange voice pervading her mind. Merilyn woke with a start, straw from the floor sticking in her hair as she jumped to her feet.  
  
_Merilyn……_ The voice continued, insistent. She searched frantically around, hoping that there was some source that she could attribute to the voice, disproving her break in sanity.  
  
_Merilyn……_ She could feel the voice from within her, urging her downward. It had to be somewhere below the floor. Bits of straw began to fly in various directions as she frantically began searching the floor, not realizing how insane she must have looked.  
  
A throat cleared from behind her, and she stilled her movements, looking behind her to see Gaius at the open door of the dungeon cell. Merilyn gave him a sheepish grin and stood, suddenly aware of how filthy she was. She began to absently pick the straw from her hair as Gaius spoke.  
  
Gaius gave her a frustrated sigh. “You never cease to amaze me! You’re here one day and you’ve landed yourself in the bloody dungeon!” He began to pace in front of her. “The one thing that someone like you should do, especially in Camelot, is keep your head down, but, no, what do you do? You behave like a sodding idiot!”  
  
Merilyn’s face flushed red. She had the urge to argue, to tell him that the ponce of a prince had started it, that she had been provoked. Instead, she thought better of it, lowering her head, and giving Gaius a soft “Sorry.”  
  
Gaius turned to face her. “Luckily for you, I’m the court physician, and I was able to pull a few strings to arrange for your release.” He gave her a small smirk as her face lit up in relief. “However, there is a small price to pay.”  
  
“Oh, anything, Gaius. I’ll do anything!” He snorted.  
  


*********

 

 

 

Two guards had taken her to a wooden stock located in the lower part of the city. She had been forced to bend, allowing her head and hands to fit snugly within the openings of the musty frame. Her arms were still manacled together, the chain hanging in front of her lowered face.

She watched as a crowd of adults and children alike amassed in front of her, supplied with copious amounts of rotting fruit and vegetables. Her face cringed at the stench they gave off, dreading the knowledge that that stench would soon be woven into her hair and clothes. _A small price to pay…_ Merilyn gave a small gasp as the first volley was thrown, feeling the juices of the expired food squish against her skin as they met her head, face, and hands. The crowd was laughing, Gaius along with them. How this was funny was beyond her, but she took it as calmly as she could, trying not to gag from the stench, focusing on a small stone on the ground in front of her.

Eventually, the hits slowed down as the crowd ran out of their rotten weapons, and she released a brief sigh, wondering how long this break would last. A woman approached her as she leaned against the wood of the stocks for support. She wore a light red cloth dress, with a matching red cloak. Her hair fell around her face in curly brown ringlets. The woman gave Merilyn a sympathetic smile.

“I’m Guinevere, but most people call me Gwen.” Merilyn gave her a polite smile as she explained that she was the Lady Morgana’s maid.

“Right, I’m Merilyn. I’m sorry, but I’m a little indisposed to be making introductions.” Merilyn replied with an exasperated groan.

“I saw what you did yesterday. I was rather surprised to see you try to take on the prince, especially since you’re a woman.”

Merilyn did what she could to shrug, given the restraint of the stocks. “Well, he did get the better of me in the end. And I got stuck here. I’m not sure what good it did.”

“Oh, it was a brave thing. It’s rare for someone to stand up to Prince Arthur. He’s actually quite a bully.” Gwen nodded.

“That might be the case, but I’m still stuck here.” She motioned towards herself.

“In any case, find me later and we can talk, maybe have some tea. I’ll help you get those stains out of your clothes.” Gwen rushed off as the crowd returned, new spoils in hand. Merilyn groaned, but looked forward to getting to know this new friend.

By the end of the day, she was soaked through and through. Despite Gwen’s offer, she knew that only magic would be able to get the grime out of her clothing, but dreaded the many attempts she would need to make to do so. She sighed with relief as the jingle of keys indicated that the stock was being unlocked. A pair of hands came around and unlocked her manacles as well. Merilyn glanced up, only to find the blonde prat of a prince, and had to force herself to keep from audibly groaning.

“So, _friend._ ” He started, standing back as the wood was lifted from her neck. “Have you learned your lesson?”” She gave him a stiff glare as she tried to rub the soreness from her wrists.

“Yes, _m’lord._ ” She picked a piece of rotten tomato from her hair, grimacing as she flicked away.

“Oh, so it’s m’lord now is it? Learned your place now, eh?” Her eyes narrowed as he laughed.

“If you don’t mind, sire, I would like to go clean this…… _ugh_ ……” Merilyn motioned derisively to her body, fully noticing how filthy she was. _Only magic will clean this now._ Arthur chortled again.

“As you’ve learned how to properly speak to me, I may consider allowing you to leave…” he paused, obviously waiting for her name.

“I’m Merilyn, m’lord.”

He scoffed. “What kind of name is that? You may leave.”

She immediately turned on her heel and left, listening to the laughter fade away as she headed to Gaius’ chambers.

After a half hour of cleaning, and about seven botched cleaning spells, all remnants of the day’s toils were no longer evident on her body or clothes. She had paid special attention to her corset, as it had proven difficult to get the spoiled grime out of the leather. Gaius appeared impressed as she sat down to eat.

Gaius jokingly slid a plate of vegetables in her direction. “Would you like some vegetables with that?”

Her nose crinkled; even the scent of fresh vegetables was enough to churn her stomach. She wondered how long she would have to wait before she could eat normally again. “No bloody way,” she shook her head quickly. Gaius chuckled.

“Are you still angry with me?” she asked, as she took a bite of the meat on her plate.

“Your mother asked that I take care of you, but it would be nice if you don’t make it difficult on me.” He threw her a small smile. ““There’s only so much I can do.” He paused, his face turning serious. “What did your mother tell you of your magic?””

“That I was special,” she replied around a chunk of bread. “When I was young, she traded for books so that I could learn about my power and how to control it. I learned basic things at first, and some things I picked up along the way. But as I’ve gotten older, it seems the power within me has grown as well. More and more unexplainable things began to happen back home.” Merilyn’s expression grew distant as she chewed, trying to think of how her mother was coping. “People were beginning to ask questions. Mum thought it best if I left.”

“I hope that I can help you in any way I can, Merilyn. It can’t have been easy to have left your mother and home.” She nodded as he paused. “She was right though. You are special. The likes of which I have never seen before.”

She glanced up at him, confused. “What do you mean, Gaius?”

“Magic involves incantations, spells, tools, years of study to get it perfect. What I saw you do was….well, instinctual, as if it came naturally to you. To be born with it….that’s unheard of.” Gaius had an expression of awe spread across his face. It made her feel slightly bashful.

A thought came to her. If her mother sent her here, then maybe that meant Gaius had some knowledge of magic. “Did you ever study magic?” she asked him.

He was quick to shake his head. She wasn’t sure to believe him. “Uther outlawed magic twenty years ago.”

Merilyn had always wanted to ask this, but her mother had never answered her, so she posed the question to Gaius. “Why?”

Gaius shook his head, this time with sadness rather than denial. “People used it for the wrong means during that time. It threw natural order to chaos. Uther made it his mission to destroy everything that involved magic back then, even the dragons.”

Merilyn gasped. “All of them?”

Gaius paused. “There was one that he did not kill, so that he could use him as an example. The dragon was imprisoned in a cave, deep below the castle, where no one can free it. He’s been down there for twenty years.” Merilyn mused on this. Could the dragon be the voice in my mind?

*********

 

 

 

After they finished their meal, Gaius handed her a bottle, directing her to give it Lady Helen, the singer who had arrived for King Uther’s celebration. Merilyn wondered what the yellow goo inside could do to help her with her voice as she walked the hallways to her appointed guest chamber.

Merilyn politely rapped on the door, but heard no reply. So she opened the door, finding the room empty. She quietly brought the bottle to the desk in front of the door, placing it so Lady Helen would easily find it. Curiosity got the better of her as Merilyn glanced around. She had never been in a lady’s chambers before. Tapestries hung on the stone walls, an elegant four-post bed sat in the corner, complete with lush pillows and velvet blankets. A golden gown hung nearby. Merilyn’s eyes swept over the table, where she saw a rather curious thing.

She felt drawn to it, magnetized. It looked like a corn-husk doll, much like what her mother had made for her when she was a child. However there were marked beads and symbols placed on the doll, and as she eyed the markings, recognition set in. Those were runes engraved on the beads. This doll was magical in some way, but instinct told her that it was riddled with dark power. She dropped the doll back onto the table, uncomfortable with the tingling it left in her fingers. Merilyn then noticed a bounded book, covered in glyphs she didn’t understand. It appeared thrown together and it too drew her closer. She itched to look inside and her hand had just begun to lift its cover when she heard footsteps on the stone outside the door. Quickly, she rushed to put it back in place, turning abruptly.

A woman appeared in the doorway. She had a fair complexion and wavy black hair that swept over her shoulders. The length of it rivaled Merilyn’s own when it was not braided. She wore a royal purple gown with a gold belt. When she saw Merilyn, she instantly looked aggravated, and just a bit suspicious. “What are you doing here?” Her voice was stern. Merilyn assumed that this was Lady Helen, but the magic she felt in the room made her nervous.

“I, um, I came to deliver this.” She picked up the small bottle and handed it to the lady, fingers brushing against the woman’s fingers, leaving more of the uncomfortable energy to trail up Merilyn’s arm. She withdrew her hand, the tingling surprising her, and made to quickly left the room. Her heart raced at her discovery and she was left wondering what it meant.

As Gaius had not yet found her a position to work, he had given her the rest of the day to explore, so she began to meander about. She bought a small bit of food from one of the vendors and walked about, looking at what they had to offer. There was a tailor, who specialized in fine clothing, a jeweler, food merchants, a vendor for special items such as books and paper. Merilyn spent a large amount of time shuffling through the books, whose titles ranged from cookbooks, war strategy, plant identification, to tales for children. She grabbed one of the few coins she owned from the pouch at her side, and paid for a tome on common herbs and their uses. Merilyn tucked her new possession in her pouch, and continued venturing into the market.

The blacksmith was her last stop, as she wanted to inquire about the price of daggers. She stepped up and was greeted by a middle-aged, dark-skinned man who was well muscled. He had stopped upon noticing her presence. “What can I do for you m’dear?”” He wiped his dusty hands on his apron.

She gave him a friendly smile. “I would like to inquire about your prices for daggers.” His eyebrows rose.

“What would a lady want with daggers I wonder?” His tone was humorous.

Merilyn was quick to respond. “Oh, I’m not a lady,” she said with a small giggle. Setting her foot up on a nearby barrel, she withdrew one of her daggers. “I’ve had these since I was eleven. They’ve stayed true this whole time, but they are becoming worse for wear.” She handed him the blade. “I’m Merilyn by the way.” He nodded.

“My daughter spoke of you just last night. I’m Tom, Gwen’s father.” He added once he saw her confusion. Tom inspected the blade. “You’ve done well to keep the blade sharp. Do you have its twin as well?”

She nodded as she brought her other foot up, withdrawing its mate from her boot, handing it over. Tom gave it a quick glance, and then nodded, handing both back to her.

“I can work on forging you new blades. I’ll reduce the price after what I heard about you.” He had a jovial gleam in his eye. “Any friend of Gwen’s is welcome here. Five silvers and you’ll have the best blades you’ve ever seen.”” Her eyes widened, be he gave her a reassuring smile. “You’ll pay me when you can, and before you know it, you’ll have new daggers.” She grinned at him widely. Merilyn felt a warmth of emotion come from this kind man.

“I appreciate this very much. Do you know when Gwen will be home? I owe her a tea.” He smiled.

“As soon as she’s done with her duties with Lady Morgana. I can have her come see you when she’s done if you’d like.” Tom turned back to his forge, giving her a nod. “May your day be blessed, Merilyn.”

*********

 

 

 

“Sir Mercer, Sir Lanel tells me I should be congratulating you on a new son.” Arthur gave a hearty slap to Sir Mercer’s shoulder. Today’s training had gone well, and without any interruptions as it had the day before. Arthur was itching to take his armor off; their training had taken its toll on his body and he wanted his skin to breathe.

“Yes, m’lord. Lily gave birth to him not three days ago. We decided to name him Maxwell.” Arthur nodded his approval.

“A just name, Sir Mercer.” They had lost Sir Joseph Maxwell to over-zealous bandits in a skirmish not one month past. It seemed fitting to have brought another Maxwell into the kingdom. One day this Maxwell would grow up and prove his skill to become a knight of Camelot.

The men chatted from topics of war to women, to banquets and mean. They reached a point of a street, and Sir Lanel asked that they waited while he doted upon his wife for a short moment. The remaining men continued to converse, and Arthur began to survey his surroundings. Wouldn’t you know it? An easy target.

He watched as Merilyn shuffled through a stack of books at one of the vendor stalls, and then finally she settled on one. Arthur was too far away to see the title, but he could see the smile on her face after she paid for it. So she can read. She must be at least semi-intelligent. His eyes followed her as she crossed the street and greeted Tom, the blacksmith. Their greeting was obviously warm. Merilyn was obviously enquiring about something to do with his trade, which stumped Arthur to no end. The only woman he knew that had any interest in weaponry was Morgana, and that was only because she had received some basic protective training.

Arthur followed Merilyn’s movements as she brought a foot up onto a barrel, and pulled a dagger from her boot. His eyes went up at that. She walks around with protection. He wondered what kind of past she had to have to feel that to be necessary. He watched as Tom adoringly inspected the blade and nodded, to which she pulled its twin from her other boot. Arthur gave a light chuckle at this, surprised not only to see one dagger hidden on this woman, but two. She was slowly beginning to gain his respect. Finally, she and Tom had reached some sort of agreement, and she began to turn in Arthur’s direction. The smile that spread across her features was enthralling, and he felt his breath catch in his throat. As she began to walk in his direction, Arthur turned to see Sir Lanel exiting his home, and he shook off the sensation he just got. Such thoughts were unappropriate.

He turned to his men, and nodded in Merilyn’s direction. “Want to have some fun?

*********

 

 

 

Merilyn began walking down the street, wondering if there was anything else that could go well today. She began eying the area to find a place to start inspecting her new book, passing a small group of knights as she went.

“How’s your knee walking coming along?” Her expression grew stony as she recognized the voice, but as she had no intent to land herself in the stocks again, she kept walking and acted as she hadn’t heard the query.

“Oh, come on!” The voice chided behind her. “Don’t run away!” _I’m not running away, you blond prat._

“From you?” She asked as she slowed her pace. “Is that an order, _sire?_ ” Merilyn toned his title so it sounded like an insult.

Arthur gave a small smirk to her back before she turned. “Oh thank god! I thought you were deaf as well as dumb!” The knights around him all sniggered as she gave him a cold glare.

Merilyn had had enough, and was quick to anger as he had interrupted a particularly nice afternoon, one where a she was meant to have a date with a quiet nook and her newly acquired book. “Look, sire, I’ve already bloody told you are an ass. I just didn’t realize that you were a royal pain in the ass.” Arthur glanced at his men.

Merilyn raised an eyebrow and chided him. “Oh, what are you going to do, prince? Have your daddy’s men protect the ass of an ass?”

He puffed up. “You do realize that normal woman don’t speak so crudely.”

She scoffed, flipping her braid over her shoulder. “I am not normal.”

“I could tear you apart with one blow.”

Merilyn could sense that what she said next would mean another fight, but anger within her was starting to think that a day in the stocks could be worth it, so she retorted a reply, crossing her arms, her book in one hand. “I could do the same to you in less.”

The men around Arthur all laughed with him. “Are you sure?”

In response, she took her jacket off, revealing her teal tunic and corset, and wrapped her book inside the jacket to protect it, and then placed both to the side. “I’m ready if you are, sire.”

Arthur gave into a fit of laughter, and turned to one of his men, who handed him a mace. He tossed it to Merilyn, who expertly caught it, grinning at the look of shock on Arthur’s face. She twirled it around to get a feel of its weight, and then raised an eyebrow to him.

The blond made a show with a few swings of his own mace, advancing on her. “I warn you, I’ve been trained to kill since birth.”

“Sire, training means nothing less you have experience. And that,” she said pointedly, “I have. Besides, how long have you been training to be a such a prick?”

Arthur gave a small chuckle. “Merilyn, you can’t address me like that.”

“Oh, I am so sorry, my prince.” She edged to the side as he advanced. “How long have you been training to be a royal prick, _m’lord?_ ” Despite her disgust for the man before her, this banter had it’s own form or entertainment. The stocks would be worth it for just this. Merilyn gave him a wide grin.

At that, he took the advantage of catching her off guard and swung, causing her to dodge and skip back, the mace just missing her head. “Oh, come on, Merilyn!” Arthur chided. He continued to show off for his knights as he jumped up onto a cart, swinging the mace above him.

She looked up at him and just waited. Sure enough he charged, so she ducked into a roll to make him miss. Another swing came at her, and she it with a strike of her own. The maces met in midair, the chains wrapping around themselves. Merilyn gave hers a tug to find that they stuck together. Arthur pulled at his, and when she let go, he fell backwards from the force. He rushed to his feet, looking around for a new weapon. Her eyes to swept the scene before her to find something that could be used to her advantage. She figured pulling her daggers out now would only get her into further trouble.

Merilyn found a sturdy pole, only to find that Arthur had found one similar. She twirled hers around, meeting the back of his armor with a smart rap. As his returning strike whistled through the air, she tried to dodge it only to have it hit her in the middle of her stomach, knocking the air from her. Quick to regain her air, she brought her pole up to meet his before he struck her again, meeting blow by blow. Arthur’s frustration was apparent in being matched by someone else, probably more so at being matched by a woman.

As she spun to dodge a blow, she willed a nearby hanging net to move and catch on Arthur’s pole. The pole snagged and he couldn’t move it and she moved to strike, but didn’t continue the blow, having caught Gaius’ eye in the crowd. He had given her a very stern look. Arthur took his chance and disarmed her, taking her pole as his own and proceeded to knock her legs from under her. She landed and smacked her head against a box, sharp pain spreading from where it made contact.

Guards made their way to pick her up, most likely with the intent to lock her in the dungeon again. She was about to slump into their hold when Arthur stopped them. “She may be an idiot, but she’s brave at that.”

The look he gave her was piercing. “There’s something about you, Merilyn, but I can’t seem to put my finger on it.” With that he walked off, waiving off the guards. The crowd that had been watching dispersed. Gaius gave her a grumpy look, pushing her in the direction of his quarters. She stooped to pick up her jacket and book before they left the street.

As soon as they made it back to Gaius’ chambers, he began to yell at her. “How could you be so bloody foolish, child? Do you want to be found out?”

“That prince is a prat, Gaius. A bully. He provoked me, and he deserved a lesson.” Merilyn returned with her own yell as she rubbed the back of her scalp.

“That’s not the point! Magic needs to be studied, mastered, and used for good! Not for sodding pranks!”

She turned to him, livid. “It doesn’t need to be mastered! I’ve been able to move things with my mind since I could walk!”

“Then you should know how to keep in under control!”

Merilyn’s face grew serious. “What good am I if I can’t use magic, Gaius? It’s who I am. It’s in my blood. If I can’t use magic, I’m worthless.” She broke down, and trudged to her room, slamming the door behind her, throwing herself on the bed.

A few moments later, Gaius entered. In a gentle voice he asked, “Are you ok? Did you get hurt?” Merilyn sat up, allowing him to sit beside her, regretting her outburst.

“I’m sorry, Gaius.” She apologized softly as she pulled her hair from her braid, showing him where she had hit her head. Small splinters jutted from the wound, and he gingerly pulled them out. He made to clean it and then she stopped him, muttering a spell. Merilyn heard his gasp as he watched the wound close up by herself. The pain still remained, and it was apparent. A small glass of tonic was placed in her hand, and she downed it in an instant.

“Gaius?” He glanced up to her face. “Do you know why I would have been born this way? Are there others?” Gaius sighed at her inquiry.

“I regret to say that I do not, Merilyn.”

Her eyes hit the floor in disappointment. “If you don’t know, than no one does.”

“Perhaps there is someone out there that knows better than me. Magic may be outlawed here, but there are those who still practice.” Gaius rose, and gave her a fatherly pat on the shoulder, and then left her to sulk in her chambers.

*********

 

 

 

_Merilyn….._ She woke to that foreign voice in her mind, calling her name. This time she could tell that it wasn’t her mind playing tricks on her, as she could feel the presence of a power sparking across her skin. Merilyn quietly slipped into her breeches and boots, and pulled her jacket over her tunic. Her hair tumbled over her shoulders.

As she made her way down the stairs, she could hear snoring from Gaius’ bed. She whispered a spell, and the snoring stopped. Stepping lightly through the chamber, she made her way to the door, willing it not to squeak as she snuck out.

_Merilyn….._ The voice inside her mind lead her to the dungeon stairs, which she quietly descended until she saw two sentries playing dice. Eyes lit with a golden glow as she willed the dice off the table of their own accord, tumbling them down the hall so the sentries would follow them. Sneaking past, she stole a torch from their table and lit it, making her way through a gated entrance.

_Merilyn….._ With another itch of power washing over her skin, she was compelled to move further downward into the earth. The hallway sloped, taking her deeper and deeper. Ruins lined the walls as she passed, and after one last turn, she stepped through the entrance a cave.

“Merilyn….” This time, the voice was not in her mind, but was audible. _No, it can’t be._  
She heard a throaty laugh from somewhere distant in the cave. “Where are you?” she asked into the chilly air of the cave. The power was strongest her, making her skin feeling as if there were sparks arcing across it.

The boom leathery wings echoed off the stone walls, pebbles crumbled from the stone perch in front of Merilyn as the enormity of the dragon landed in front of her. “I am here,” he stated in the same voice that had pervaded her mind, whilst he folded his wings close to his body. She couldn’t see much detail, save that he was incredibly large, with bronze scales the flickered in the firelight of her torch. Great round golden eyes looked down upon her, the same shade hers turned when her power was called upon. This was a creature of magic. Merilyn could not help but to smile in awe.

The Great Dragon seemed to be able to see within her soul, his expression the like of when her mother was deciphering one of Merilyn’s fibs. “How small you are,” he started. “for one with such a great destiny.”

Her breath hitched in shock as she was caught off guard. _Destiny?_ “Wha – Why? What do you mean?” She stepped forward, closer to the edge of the ledge she stood upon, trying to glimpse the great dragon better. “What destiny?”

The dragon settled into his perch, much like a cat would. “Your gift, Merilyn, was given to you for a reason.” _And that is?_

“So there is a reason for me being this way?”

“Arthur is the once and future king that will unite the land of Albion. But before he can reach his own destiny, he will face many threats, from friend and foe alike.” This seemed to be a prophecy.

Merilyn shrugged, “What does that have to do with me, Great Dragon?”

“Everything,” he replied, giving her a sense of foreboding. _This can’t be good._ He continued, “Without you, young witch, Arthur will never succeed, he would never become a fair and just king. Without you, his heart will turn cold, and he will become like his father. Without you, Merilyn, Albion will fall.”

She huffed. “You’re kidding me right? You’ve got to be wrong.”  
The bronze dragon gave a light chuckle. “There is no right and wrong, young witch, just what is and what isn’t.”  
“No. He’s a prat. He’s got his head stuck so far up his ass that he wouldn’t be able to tell friend from foe, from ‘what is and what isn’t.’” Merilyn couldn’t believe that the blond prince that infuriated her so much had the fate of Albion in his hands.

The dragon laughed again. “None of us can choose our destiny, Merilyn. And none of us can escape it. Your destiny, young witch, is to help Arthur become who he is meant to be. Your destiny and fate are entwined with his. Without you, there is no Arthur, no Albion.” His words seemed heavy on her shoulders. Before she could ask him for more wisdom, or knowledge, or whatever this had been, he flew from his perch and off into the cave.

As she left the cave, her mind was on nothing else. She almost let herself get caught by the sentries, only just managing to get by them. Sleepiness and worry overcame her as she reentered Gaius’ chambers and made her way to her room. Without a care for where her belongings went, she slipped off her boots and clothes and collapsed into the bed.

*********

 

 

 

Gaius awoke her with complaints about the state of her room. Looking about she found her clothing scattered about from where she had thrown it from the night before. She wrapped her blanket around her torso to spare Gaius the sight of unnecessary skin. “How does it get like this?””

“Magic?” She answered, hoping he would give her leniency with her jest.

“Well, then you can clean it up without magic. And after you’re done, I need you to collect henbane, wormwood, and sorrel.” She sighed, collapsing into her bed. “And then, you’ll deliver this to Morgana. The poor girl has nightmares.” He motioned to a flask in his hand. _Is that all?_ Gaius made to turn from the room. “Oh, and make sure you buy yourself a dress. You’re working the banquet tonight.” He tossed her a small pouch that jingled when she caught it.

As soon as Gaius left her to herself, she escaped the confines of her sheet, taking a quick moment to wash herself and run a brush through her hair. That was one luxury her mother had allowed her, given the length of her hair. She only put half of it up, a braid tied back on either side of her head, leaving the rest of her hair to fall over her shoulders. Merilyn slipped into her normal clothes, putting on a red tunic this time. Most of the morning she spent clearing up her room, and rearranging some of the furniture that lay within it. After which, she trekked to the forest just outside the city to search for those herbs. It didn’t take as long as she had thought as they were easier to recognize than she had first reckoned. Before she knew it she was making her way up a flight of stairs within the castle, searching for the Lady Morgana’s room.

After a few moments of searching, she found the Lady’s door open, and stepped inside. Without looking to see who she was, Morgana began to speak to her. Merilyn suddenly felt self-conscious; Lady Morgana was a stunning woman.

“You know I’ve been thinking about Arthur.” Morgana spoke as she smoothed down her hair. “I wouldn’t touch him with a lance pole.” She stepped behind a privacy screen and began to disrobe. “Pass me that dress, will you Gwen?””

Merilyn stood at the door. “Um…M’lady? I’m not Guinevere.” Morgana’s head peaked around the screen in shock, a bare shoulder barely showing as she did so. “I’m Merilyn. I’m here with Gaius’ potion.” She gave Morgana an apologetic smile. Merilyn quickly strode to the dress and handed it to her over the screen.

“Th-thank you, Merilyn. Could you possibly help me with this fastening?”

“Uh….” Merilyn felt uncomfortable. The only other woman she had ever helped into a dress was herself. Much to her delight, Gwen stepped through the chamber’s entrance.

“Why, hello, Merilyn. What are you doing here?” She gave Merilyn a confused, but friendly smile.

“Dropping off this potion.” Merilyn hastily put it down on a nearby desk, and then motioned to Morgana behind the screen. “She needs help with her dress.””

Gwen moved to help her mistress. “Oh, and Gwen?” She turned back to Merilyn. “Can you help me find a dress? I believe I’m working with you tonight at the banquet.”

Gwen gave her a wide smile. “Wait for me downstairs and we’ll go together. Let me attend to my mistress first.”

Merilyn nodded, and cheerfully left the room. She practically skipped down the stairs, that is until she ran face first into Arthur as she turned a corner. Their skulls lightly knocked against each other’s before she fell to the floor, while Arthur stayed standing, rubbing his forehead.

“Oh bloody hell!” She groaned, leaning against the steps, a little shocked that she had just collided with someone head on. Her temple was pounding, she placed a hand up to rub and soothe it.

“Typically I hear that language from my knights, not a woman.” Arthur looked down at her, and amused expression on his face. He extended a hand to help her up, but Merilyn stubbornly refused it, getting up of her own accord. Suddenly, Arthur became stern. “What are you doing in this part of the castle, Merlin?”

“I was running errands for Gaius, if it please your highness. I just came from the Lady Morgana’s room.” Merilyn motioned up the stairs.

“And you were skipping because?”

“That’s really none of your business.” Merilyn replied, and then thought to add: “Sire.”

“That’s really no way to speak to me, Merilyn.” Arthur gave her a quick once over. “You look different today.” Merilyn shrugged as she began to head back down the stairs. “Red suits you.” She paused, and looked back up to see him turning the corner. _I know the prat didn’t just give me a compliment._ A frown crept onto her face.

Once she made it to the courtyard, she only needed wait a few minutes before Gwen appeared at her side, looping her arm through Merilyn’s. “We’ll go by my house and grab a quick meal and then find you a dress. We can’t take too long though, since we’ll need to be back here to help prepare for the banquet.” Merilyn nodded and allowed Gwen to lead her through the crowd.

By the time all was said and done, they had practically given each other their lives’ history, save for Merilyn having magic. She felt an odd calm for having someone that she could not only claim as a friend, but also knew about her past. They each took quick moments to change into their dresses, and Merilyn was obliged to fix Guinevere’s hair in a style much like their own. They stopped by Gaius’ chambers to drop off Merilyn’s bundle of clothes, and to hand off the coin purse Gaius had given her, and then they set off to the banquet hall to prepare.

Three long tables lined the room, covered from edge to edge with every delicacy Merilyn could imagine. She had every hope that when the night’s festivities were through, that the cook downstairs might allow her to take something back for herself. It was just a hope though, and nothing more.

Merilyn stood with Gwen, each with their own pitcher of wine. Gwen wore a rose colored dress, while Merilyn had chosen a dark blue dress that hugged her figure and flared at the hips. Merilyn tried to ignore the looks she was getting from the servants and knights alike, while Gwen giggled at her modesty. Merilyn, as of course luck would have it, was stationed at the king’s table, which meant she served the King, Morgana, and Arthur when the time came. Lords and ladies bustled about, visiting each other, and Gwen and Merilyn served those who needed their glasses full. When the lady Morgana walked in, the chatter of the room dimmed. All male eyes fell on her as she slinked along in the satiny gown as she made her own greetings throughout the crowd. _If only I could be her for a day._ Merilyn looked over at Gwen with a brow raised.

“She looks great, doesn’t she?” Gwen smirked at Merilyn.

“I gather that’s your handiwork then?”

“Well of course,” Gwen exclaimed, filling the goblet of a nearby nobleman. “Some people are just born to be queen.”

Merilyn’s expression grew curious as she dodged the hands of an insistent lord, asking if he needed more wine. “Really?”

Her new friend nodded. “I hope so, perhaps one day. Not that I want to be her, you know. I mean, who would want to marry Arthur?”

A chuckle escaped Merilyn’s lips, “What? I thought you liked those rough tough save the world kind men?”

“Oh heavens, no. The normal ones suit me fine. And you?”

Merilyn shook her head, “the rough ones suit me, but I’d rather be the one doing the saving. Don’t need a man to do the rough work for me.” Gwen just gave her a wry stare as she continued, “Best of luck to her then. That man is the epitome of everything wrong with men. The arrogance he has!”

They chortled amongst themselves, doing their duties, aka filling the goblets of the nobles wanting a drink, until a horn blew, announcing the entrance of the King. Everyone took their assigned positions at their tables as Uther walked to the front of the room. Merilyn and other servants stood off to the side.

“We have enjoyed twenty years of peace and prosperity,” Uther began. “It has brought the kingdom and myself many pleasures, but few can compare to the honor of introducing Lady Helen of Mora.” At the conclusion of his speech, the king took his seat, and the servants rushed to make sure all cups were full before Lady Helen made her entrance.

Lady Helen, the lady from whom Merilyn could feel magic rolling off her in waves, wore a gold and white gown that was truly exquisite. She positioned herself at the end of the room and took a deep breath. A sweet voice escaped from her mouth, captivating the room in a soft but eerie melody. As the lady’s song progressed, Merilyn felt a light wind begin to stir in the room, and as she glanced around, she began to notice every other lord and lady begin to fall asleep. Merilyn snuck a peek to the servants around her to find that they had slumped to the floor around her. She hid herself from view, knowing that this could not mean well, if she were the only other one not affected by the song.

The lady’s song continued and she strode forward slowly. As she got closer to the King’s table, cob webs began to creep about the room, giving it an eerie white glow as the candles lost their flames. As she watched the woman progress, Merilyn noted that her focus was only on Arthur, dozing in his chair, and the look that she gave him was one of ill intent. She watched as the lady pulled a dagger from her sleeve, her focus still on Arthur.

As Lady Helen strode underneath the chandelier, Merilyn willed it to come down with her magic. As her eyes flashed to gold, the chain holding the chandelier broke, and it came rushing down upon the lady, forcing her to the floor in a crumpled heap and knocking the blade from her hand. Her body morphed into that of an old woman’s, and as Merilyn noticed, it was the same old woman whose son Uther had killed. The courtiers slowly began to wake, Uther stood to glimpse the woman trapped by the chandelier.

Slowly, Mary Collins roused, and managed to bring herself up enough off the ground to grasp her dagger again. With a swift motion she threw it, it’s aim on course to meet a swift end in Arthur’s skull. Merilyn’s instinct kicked in and time slowed. She watched as the blade inched through the air. Merilyn rushed toward Arthur, during which she grabbed hold of one of her hidden blades. As she pulled Arthur from his chair, she spun their bodies so she would have a clear shot. In an instant her own blade was sent flying into Mary Collins chest and both Arthur and Merilyn had tumbled to the ground.

Arthur’s eyes were wide in shock as he tried to grasp what just happened. She didn’t know herself why she had chosen to save him. Perhaps the great dragon’s words had rung through her mind within that instant, making her willing to save his life. She watched his eyes as they found the body of Mary Collins, and found the dagger embedded in her chest. Merilyn hopped to her feet, and helped the prince up, despite his shock. Arthur just stared at her with a dumbfounded look upon his face.

*********

 

 

 

The banquet had been going rather well. His wine glass never went empty, and he was allowed to ogle from a distance the outfit Morgana had chosen for the evening. He also found himself glancing at another dark-haired woman, and he flushed when he realized it was none but Merilyn, wearing a simple navy dress. _Blue suits her better than red._ He shook the thought away. Horns blew at the entrance, signaling the arrival of his father. Arthur reached his chair and listened to his father’s short speech, focused more on his wine than anything else. At the conclusion, his wine seemed to replenish itself immediately, and he glanced up to see it was Merilyn who had serviced his glass.

He directed his attention to the Lady Helen, who he supposed his father had a thing for. She began to sing, her voice definitely living up to the reputation that had proceeded her. Arthur couldn’t help but feel drowsy. He glanced at his cup to see that it wasn’t empty. _I haven’t been drinking that much._ His head slumped to his chest.

The next moment he knew something had gone wrong. All of the candles in the room had been blown out, and cobwebs covered anything and everything in the room. He tore what webs covered him off in an instant. Arthur stood to see Mary Collins caught under the chandelier, which had somehow fallen. She was in the gown that had been on Lady Helen just moments ago. Arthur frowned he pondered this, watching as she roused and tried to pick herself up. Instead she picked up a nearby dagger, and flung it in his direction.

Arthur felt a tug on his arm and felt himself tumble to the floor, with Merilyn tumbling on top of him. She was quick to jump to her feet, but he was trying to make sense of what just happened. He looked around and saw Mary Collins body slumped to the floor, with a dagger, much like one of the ones he had seen Merilyn hand Tom the other day, stuck in her chest. _Did she just save me?_ He couldn’t believe it if she had.

Uther rushed over. “You save my boys life, a debt must be repaid.” Merilyn felt nervous at being the focus of the king. Her eyes flicked anxiously about the room.

“There is no need, my king…” she mumbled.

“Don’t be so modest. You shall be rewarded. This warrants something quite special. You shall be awarded a position in the Royal Household.” Uther paused, and Merilyn hung on his word. “You shall be Prince Author’s servant.” Uther turned away, and both Merilyn’s and Arthur’s eyes went wide.

Arthur made to protest but his father had already decided. He looked back at Merilyn and they both shared a look that meant that neither would be happy about this.

*********

 

 

 

 

Merilyn was sitting at the desk in her room, head in her hands, trying to figure out why she had saved that prat’s life when Gaius strode through the door. _What am I going to do now?_

“It seems you’re a hero.”

“Sod heroes.” Merilyn groaned.

Gaius sat next to her, a red bundle resting in his hands. “Ah, but it seems we’ve found a use for your magic. I saw how you saved him. Perhaps that’s its purpose.”” He shrugged.

The dragons words came back to her. “Yeah, my destiny.”

Gaius nodded, “Perhaps.” He shuffled the bundle within his hands, moving to hand it to her. “This tome was given to me when I was your age, but I’ve got a feeling that it will be of more use to you, than it was to me. Hide it well, Merilyn.”

Merilyn leaned back in her chair, placing the bundle on the desk. She glanced to Gaius, and he nodded. Slowly unwrapping it, her eyes were met with an intricately designed, leather bound tome. She unclasped the fastenings, and opened the book. What she found was unexpected. “It’s a book of magic!” She exclaimed. It was the largest she had ever seen.

Gaius patted her shoulder. “Which is why you must keep it hidden.”

_Being in Camelot may prove fruitful after all._ A large smile spread across her face.


	3. Valiant - Pt. 1

__

Standard disclaimer applies.  
*********  
  
  
  
  
The only thing Merilyn wanted was rest, and some peace and quiet. The morning had been a blue as she had been doing every little thing Arthur had asked of her in her role as his new servant. Her anger towards Uther for this “award” was silent, but nonetheless existent. Her day had started by bringing in Arthur’s breakfast and setting it on his table. Rousing him from his sleep had proven difficult, and Merilyn had already gained a few curses once she had opened every drape in the room, allowing the sun to filter in. Chastisement soon followed when she couldn’t keep her snort silent when Merilyn had glimpsed his bed-ridden hair and groggy face. It was at that point Arthur had given her a list of duties. The length of it was astounding; she wasn’t sure if either the last servant was a total prat or if Arthur was secretly trying to make her life hell. She was leaning towards the latter.  
  
Her entire morning had been spent cleaning his room—changing out the sheets, sweeping the floor, dusting out the fireplace, wiping down every surface that could be seen until it shone. It was even required that she cleaned his chamber pot. Merilyn gagged at the memory. The sloshing of bodily fluids as she rushed to clean it, the stench of it, both would haunt her every time she had to do it. A short break had been allowed to munch on some bread and fruit, thankfully after cleaning up herself after the chamber pot fiasco, but even then she was a constant blur of action, making sure his legal paperwork—taxes, fines, warrants for arrest, and the like—and other such things were organized.  
  
After that, she had been required to tend to the stables. Merilyn actually enjoyed brushing down the horses; they were sweet and enjoyed her company. And they didn’t order her around or talk back at her. Her only hesitance with them came when she had to muck out their facilities. She didn’t know which was worse, Arthur’s chamber pot or this, but she considered herself lucky for staying clean. It wasn’t even mid-afternoon, and her body was already exhausted. Merilyn leaned on a post for support, resting her head back while a mare nibbled on her tunic.  
  
“You wouldn’t be taking a nap would you?” The already recognizable voice came from her side. Merilyn’s eyes snapped open. His armor was shining brightly in the sunlight; the glare left spots in her eyes as she glanced away.  
  
“N – No, Sire.” She shifted her weight of the post and away from the mare, who proceeded to give her an ungrateful whinny. “I only just finished mucking out….this.” Her hand gestured to the stable.  
  
“Well, now it’s time for training. I need to be ready for the tournament tomorrow.” He motioned for her to follow him. They began heading towards the entrance of the city. “I need you to memorize the tournament rules and procedures before tomorrow, there’s a book in the library that should prove useful.” She nodded, even though he couldn’t see it. As they approached the entrance, another servant approached them, arms full of what looked to be old armor. It was rusty and dirty, and covered in dents and some rather unbecoming stains. An old sword and battered shield accompanied the set. Arthur turned to her. “This……” he gave her a smile, one that she was sure was an evil one. “is yours.”  
  
“What do I need armor for, sire?” Merilyn was perplexed, she didn’t know if she could wear this armor, or if she was even strong enough to stand with it on. _I’d warrant by the stench of this it could stand by it’s own._  
  
His smile widened. “If I’m going to win this tournament, I need practice.” The realization dawned on her. _Oh hell._  
  
*********  
  
  
  
  
Arthur gave her a moment as the other servant helped Merilyn into the shoddy armor. It’s wasn’t as heavy as she had imagined, but it was clunky, making movement jerky and awkward, and if the metal pressing in around her chest was any indication, it most definitely wasn’t made for a woman to wear. She heard Arthur chuckle and knew she must have looked a sight. The servant finished encasing her in her doom, and gave her a sheepish smile as she clanged after Arthur into a field near the city.  
  
Merilyn kept fumbling with the sword and shield, the chain mail gloves she had been given proving difficult to get a sturdy grip. Arthur huffed in front of her, “Yes, Merilyn, please take all day. Are you ready yet?”  
  
She gave him a glare. _He’s having too much fun with this._ “Would it make a sodding difference if I said no? This armor is freaking useless!”” Merilyn managed to seize the dented helmet with the unwieldy gloves and slip it onto her head. Her vision was narrowed, and a bit off center, obscured greatly by the shape of the lopsided helmet.  
  
“Not really,” Arthur replied with a wry grin on his face, swinging his sword around expertly. _Show off!_ Merilyn moaned as she hesitantly brought up her own shield and sword.  
  
Suddenly, Arthur was attacking, shouting orders. “Body!” His sword swung toward hers, and she just barely managed to block it. “Shield!”” Arthur swung his sword to her left, making a sound contact with the shield. Merilyn unwillingly was pushed a couple steps back. “Body! Shield!” He repeated the attack. “Head!” Merilyn paused.  
  
“Head?” His sword came down swiftly on her helmet, pushing it further down her face, causing her vision to become even more obscured.  
  
“Come on, Merilyn! You aren’t even giving it a good try!” Merilyn said a few choice words under her breath. Arthur turned to her again, and repeated the assault which had even worse results. “Merilyn! I’ve got a tournament to win, and I can’t very well get very good practice with you flouncing about like an idiot.””  
  
_Uuuuuuuuugh!_ If only she could have armor of her choosing, she knew this would have been going better. And better would have meant this blond clambering around on the ground once she’d won. But this? This was ridiculous. “Can we stop now? I can’t frelling see!”  
  
Her plea was ignored as he came in for another brutal assault, always a second ahead of her as she tried to react to each blow. It ended with another smart rap to her helmet, the blow hard enough to make her crumple to the ground. “Are we done now?” She could feel the armor dented further into her body, and she groaned with the aches that trembled through her.  
  
Arthur gave her a chuckle. “I’ll give you this much, most servants are passed out after the first blow.” He offered a hand to her, and this time she accepted. ““And no, we’re not done.” Arthur handed her a mace. “How’s that mace work coming along?” _Ok, this I can do. Right?_  
  
*********  
  
  
  
  
After the training, he released her for the evening, giving her a reminder that she would need to improve her skill before they trained again. Her boots scraped across the cobbles as she slowly trudged down the street with armor hanging off of her. Arthur’s was piled haphazardly in her arms to be polished before the tournament’s start. Children giggled at her appearance while vendors gaped at her with open mouths as they closed up their shops. Merilyn was just teetering past the blacksmith, when Tom came out to greet her, grabbing the armor in her hands. “Need some help?”  
  
Merilyn was relieved as the weight left her shoulders, and she nodded sheepishly to Tom. He gestured toward the house that adjoined his forge. “Why don’t you come inside and have some dinner?”  
  
Gwen was inside, rushing about preparing a meal for her and her father. When she saw Merilyn, she froze, breaking down into giggles. Tom chuckled with her, much to Merilyn’s expense, and then motioned to Gwen. “Merilyn’s joining us tonight.” Gwen’s face lit up, and then she turned to finish her task.  
  
Tom set Arthur’s armor on a side table, and then turned to Merilyn, who was trying to reach one of the straps on her side to pull the armor off. He shook his head as he rushed to help her, expertly withdrawing the pieces of armor from her body. “This armor is pitiful. I’m surprised you could move in it at all.”  
  
“I hardly could. It’s much too awkward.” Merilyn admitted. Tom gave her a quick glance as he threw another piece of ruined armor to the side. “And I could hardly see through the helmet. I don’t know how I’m going to survive training sessions with Arthur.”  
  
Gwen was placing plates on their table. “Sadly, that’s part of the job description.” She sounded sympathetic. Finally Merilyn was free from the armor, moving, stretching, and relishing the freedom she now had. They all took a seat at the table.  
  
“Thank you, Tom. And you, Gwen.”  
  
Tom looked at her speculatively over his plate. “I might be able to help with your training situation.” She raised an eyebrow. “I’ve recently come across a new way to temper steel, it turns out much stronger and lighter than normal, but I’ve found no way to advertise it. I may be able to work with Elsi, the leather worker down the street, to make you something that incorporates my new steel and her leather-work.””  
  
“Elsi’s work matches no other,” Gwen added. “She’s an amazing clothing maker, no doubt, but her true passion is in armoring, but her family never allowed her to study. Not fit for a lady, you see.”  
  
“So you’re talking about making me armor?” Merilyn was intrigued, although slightly abashed.  
  
“It wouldn’t be the usual type, granted. But it would work to keep you protected, and allow you to move quickly. No awkward weight to carry around, or discomfort. There’s a design for a helm that I’ve been meaning to try, that would allow you to have clear vision as well.” Tom was becoming enthusiastic over this new venture.  
  
“I’m assuming I would pay for this like I’ve been doing for the daggers.” He nodded. She had managed a few silvers over the past few days, thanks to Uther’s gratitude.  
  
“Since it’s experimental, it wouldn’t be overly expensive, but we’ll work on it as we get there.” She gave him a grateful smile.  
  
They chatted, sharing stories, and laughing at Gwen’s experience she had had with a knight in the castle that day. Merilyn was happy and relaxed, albeit sore. At one point Tom asked her to stand, and Gwen assisted as he took Merilyn’s measurements. She didn’t want to leave, but Arthur’s pile of armor was a beckoning reminder of her tasks for the night. Reluctantly, Merilyn made to leave, thanking them both, Gwen giving her a small hug. She managed to pick up all of Arthur’s armor, with Tom’s help and she was soon on her way back to Gaius’ chambers.  
  
*********  
  
  
  
  
She trudged through the door and ended up scattering Arthur’s armor everywhere as she dropped it onto Gaius’s table. Every single muscle in her body felt sore and she was sure she would have bruises in the morning. Gaius gave her an amused smile.  
  
“So, how was your first day as Arthur’s servant?” Merilyn groaned as she collapsed onto a nearby bench, looking at Gaius weakly.  
  
“It was absolutely horrid, Gaius. And I’ve still got to polish his armor and go over tournament etiquette by the morning.” Gaius began working on one of her sore shoulders as she spoke. She heard a light pop as pressure was released and some of the soreness disappeared. With everything that she had been doing, she hadn’t realized she had gotten that stiff.  
  
She eyed the tournament book on the opposite side of the table, willing it to her. It slid towards her, stopping just in front of her, opening itself to the first page. Merilyn smiled at being able to use her magic for the first time that day, but that quickly disappeared once Gaius began to work on her other shoulder.  
  
“What did I tell you about using your magic like that?” He asked worriedly, as her shoulder began to ease into his fingers.  
  
Merilyn gave a small sigh. “If I could actually feel my sodding arms, I would have picked it up myself.” Arthur was going to be the end of her.  
  
Gaius continued, “Better yet, what am I supposed to do if you get caught?”  
  
She hadn’t considered that. “What would you do, Gaius?”  
  
He seemed uncomfortable. “Let’s try to avoid that situation all together, shall we?” Merilyn gave him a sheepish nod as he stretched her arms for her. More pops escaped from each loosening joint.  
  
“I saved Arthur and got rewarded by becoming his servant. In what world is that fair?”  
  
Gaius shrugged. “I don’t think fairness has anything to do with it. You never know, working for Arthur might end up fun.”  
  
Merilyn scoffed. “You think mucking out his horses and cleaning his chamber pot is going to be fun? I find that very unlikely.”  
  
A wry grin spread on the old man’s face. “You could’ve been assigned to a lady instead, you know. I’d wager that working for Arthur is probably a bit more up your alley.”  
  
Water spewed from her lips as she chortled. “Can you imagine? Me helping with dresses, and embroidery? Court etiquette and fashion? The horror!”  
  
*********  
  
  
  
  
Arthur was ecstatic about the tournament that day. It would bring some fresh excitement into his life, give him a challenge. Not that being a prince wasn’t amazing; it definitely had its perks. It was just that every day seemed to be a monotonous repeat of the last—going over complaints from commoners, helping with the taxes, training knights, being fawned over by every woman in kingdom. That last bit never got old, although from time to time it did get discomforting as there was no limit to the type of woman that would fawn over him. _Even the older ones. The much older ones._ He shuddered.   
  
He waited impatiently outside of his tent, already dressed in everything but his armor. Arthur caught glimpse of his servant walking down the row of tents towards him. She paused talking to a knight, sending him a warm smile. Arthur could see her cheeks flush from where he stood. _She never smiles at me like that. Not that it should matter._ He frowned, still impatient. “Oy! Merilyn!” A frown was sent in response as she dismissed the doting knight, and she took the last few strides she needed to get to Arthur. Merilyn hastily began to awkwardly attach his armor to his person.  
  
It was obvious that she was still learning how to handle the armor. The sight amused Arthur, but he would never let her see it. He faked irritation as she fidgeted the hauberk onto his forearm. “You do know the tournament starts today?” He watched her face flush with embarrassment.  
  
Merilyn muttered a soft, “Sorry, m’lord.” She double checked the lacing of his armor. “Are you nervous?”  
  
He raised an eyebrow. “I don’t get nervous.”  
  
She grabbed his cloak and moved to tie it around his neck. “I thought everyone gets nervous, sire.”  
  
“Oh, do shut up, Merilyn.” He found her hands at the base of his neck oddly comforting. Arthur watched as her face frowned in confusion as she attempted to tie his cloak correctly. It offered him a chance to see her eyes, which he hadn’t seen up close until now. They were bright blue, with small blue flecks. He didn’t realize she had finished her duty, and that he was now staring until he heard her clear her throat. Arthur quickly looked away as she placed his helm in his hands, soon followed by his sword.  
  
“Right, then, good luck, m’lord.” She gave him a swift bow and quickly turned away, not seeing the smirk on his face when she turned.  
  
*********  
  
  
  
  
Merilyn had caught those crystal blue eyes staring down at her after she had finished fastening the prince’s cloak. She awkwardly had had to clear her throat to jar him. It was odd, knowing that a prince, of all people, had been staring intently at her. She was unsure what to think of it, in fact she was rather sure that it likely meant nothing at all.  
  
As the knights entered the stadium, she followed closely behind, stopping at the entrance as they lined up before the crowd. Cheering spread through the air as they took their positions; each sporting various crests and colors; Arthur’s red was clearly visible to her from the entrance. Uther stepped out in front of the knights, a red cape adorning his own back.  
  
“Knights of the realm,” he began, as he stopped right before them. “It is a great honor to welcome you to the tournament at Camelot. Over the next three days, you will come to put your bravery to the test, your skills as warriors, and of course, to challenge the remaining champion, my son, Prince Arthur.” The crowd cheered.  
  
King Uther continued, “Only one can have the honor of being crowned champion, and he will receive a prize of 1,000 gold pieces.” Suddenly, Merilyn found herself wishing she were a knight. All of that gold, she thought wistfully. “It is in combat that we learn of a knight’s true nature. Whether he is indeed a warrior, or a coward. Let the tournament begin!” The crowd let loose a roar.  
  
Merilyn watched the knights each bow their head in respect to the king, and then disperse, leaving Arthur and one other in the arena. Uther stopped by his son before he turned to the stands, giving him a hearty clap on the back. Guards approached the two knights, who each in turn handed over their cloaks, donning their helmets, and retrieving their shields from the guards. Each man readied himself as Merilyn and the crowd looked anxiously on.  
  
With a whirr of metal, Arthur charged the other knight, and they began an onslaught of clashes and bangs as swords met shields or clanged against each other. Arthur met each advance with a flourish of his own, at one point pushing the knight away from him with the force of his shield. Merilyn found herself, surprisingly, cheering for Arthur. The other night swung frantically at Arthur, one swing aiming for his head. Arthur ducked just in time and Merilyn found herself yelling with the crowd. With one last attack, Arthur met blow after blow until he had managed to give his opponent a swift elbow to his chin. Merilyn joined in with the chorus of cheers and applause as Arthur removed his helmet in victory. She watched as he joined his father as he sat to watch the remaining fights for the day. Their eyes met for the briefest of moments, and she managed a congratulatory smile.  
  
*********  
  
  
  
  
Arthur’s blood was pumping with adrenaline. He didn’t want to sit and watch the other fights, but it was what was polite in these circumstances. Winning always sent a thrill through him, and having to sit in the stands with his father always seemed a waste of energy. Despite this, Arthur entered the stands, nodding in response the cheers and congratulations he received; his father merely nodded in his direction. Arthur looked out to see who would fight next and found Merilyn leaning against the stone of the entrance, looking positively happy, staring at him. She offered him a smile and a nod, and he found himself remembering his thoughts earlier when he had noticed the smile she had given the doting knight. He couldn’t help but chuckle to himself; he had won a smile.  
  
Sir Valiant, a knight sporting a yellow tunic and shield, with three green snakes as his crest, won his match with vigor. He would definitely prove a formidable opponent. The next knight, one who preferred two swords to a sword and shield, offered an interesting fighting style, his flourishes ending with swift kicks. Arthur was humored to see Merilyn entranced by the two curved swords the man used, her eyes following each stroke as if something all too amazing would happen. This man won his fight, and progressed to fight Knight Valiant in the next round.  
  
Arthur’s next fight didn’t last long. His skill was too much for his opponent, who ended up collapsing in shame. Arthur stood and watched as Valiant fought the knight with two swords and beat him brutally. He saw disappointment flash over Merilyn’s eyes as she turned to go to Arthur’s tent to await him.  
  
*********  
  
  
  
  
Merilyn laid out a bowl of fresh water and food for Arthur for when he returned to the tent and then she waited patiently outside as she watched the other knights come out of the stadium. Some wore sullen faces, as it was apparent that they had lost, while others had a certain spring to their step, indicating that they would be fighting once more tomorrow. Knight Valiant was such a man, walking towards his tent with an obnoxious air of arrogance. Merilyn wasn’t thrilled at the sight of him; he seemed overly pompous, as he reached the tent next to Arthur’s.  
  
“Good day, m’lady.” He nodded to her as he dipped a cloth in his own bowl of water.  
  
“I am no lady, sir, merely a servant.” She corrected, feeling his eyes on her as she stood sentry before Arthur’s tent.  
  
“You must be mistaken; you are too beautiful to be working for the likes of Prince Arthur.” Valiant wiped the cloth across his face, wiping whatever grime that had been there away. “Or rather, you work for him under a different capacity?”  
  
Merilyn’s face flushed red. “No, sir. I am a servant, not a whore.” His eyebrow rose.  
  
“But aren’t they one and the same in the house of Pendragon?” She didn’t understand why she kept meeting knights that liked to make her angry.  
  
“No, sir, they are not.”  
  
“Well, sweet lady, if you are not his whore, perhaps you would like to be mine?” He gave a soft chuckle, and acted as though he were about to step in her direction. Merilyn’s face flushed further with anger and not a moment too soon, Arthur strode up. Valiant straightened up at the sight of the prince, flashing Merilyn a quick smirk, causing her fists to clench at her sides.  
  
Valiant took a small step forward towards Arthur, while Merilyn took an instinctual step back. “May I offer congratulations on your victory today?”  
  
Arthur gave him a polite nod. “Likewise.”  
  
Valiant nodded in return. “I hope to see you at the reception this evening.” With that he turned back to his servant, motioning his him to his side while they walked off.  
  
As soon as he was outside of earshot, Merilyn muttered, “Pompous Ass” under her breath, and jumped when Arthur chuckled. She lowered her head. “Sorry, sire.”” He waived it away as she removed his armor, finally turning from her and grabbing the wet cloth she had prepared for him. Arthur finished cleaning his face and neck, grabbed the chunk of bread she had set out for him, and made to leave. He paused shortly, facing her.  
  
“For tomorrow you need to repair my shield, wash my tunic, clean my boots, sharpen my sword, and polish my chainmail.” He gave her a light smile, and then walked away. She glared at his back, trying to figure out how she would finish all of that in one night.  
  
She spent part of her evening looking up ways she could do all of what he asked of her with magic. Soon enough, Merilyn had it figured out, and each item was in the air being seen to by her powers. She gave a small smile, and then jumped when Gaius came through her door to let her know dinner was ready. Expecting Gaius to bark at her for using magic, she let all of the items fall to the floor, and looked up at him sheepishly, an apologetic look on her face. Despite her expectations though, he mere gave her an exasperated sigh, shook his head, and walked back out the door.  
  
*********  
  
  
  
  
The next morning, Merilyn was feeling particularly chipper. Her body wasn’t aching from her chores the previous night, something that could definitely be a plus from using magic. She toted Arthur’s belongings with her as she stopped by the armory to check on a few things. As she stepped inside, a low hissing could be heard, but she could not easily see its source. Merilyn placed Arthur’s items on a nearby table and stopped to investigate.  
  
Again, she could hear the hissing. The sound seemed to be coming from the floor, but she could see no snake, no boiling water, nothing that could possibly let loose a hiss. She looked down at Knight Valiant’s shield, and after hearing another short hiss, she was sure it was coming from it. The magic she felt from it shocked her. _What would magic be doing within a knight’s shield? Is he cheating?_ Kneeling down to investigate, she noticed the red eye of one of the snakes blink right before her eyes. Her breath caught in her throat.  
  
The point of a sword also caught her throat, and she slowly stood. “Can I help you with something, whore?” Knight Valiant stood across from her, holding a sword in her direction. She shook her head hastily.  
  
“I – I – I was just gathering Prince Arthur’s belongings, sir.”” She dropped her head as she quickly gathered everything that Arthur needed.  
  
“Then you best be on your way,” Valiant sneered, dropping his sword.  
  
*********  
  
  
  
  
Arthur woke to find his armor and weaponry neatly spread out neatly on his table, allowing for just enough room for the plate and goblet that had been set out. It also appeared as though everything had been cleaned. He took a sniff. Even the chamber pot it seems. He was slightly impressed; Merilyn had caught on quickly. As Arthur sat down, Merilyn rushed through the door, with a pitcher of water, offering him a small smile. “Morning, m’lord.” She stepped back to his chamber door and waited there, patiently.  
  
Arthur watched her as he ate. She twirled a finger around a braid that fell over her shoulder, her eyes glancing over everything but him it seemed. For once, he saw her without her jacket, and noticed she was sporting a blue tunic and corset, a clear crystal hanging from a cord around her neck. Merilyn definitely looked nicer without that jacket hiding her curves. That was something that he shouldn’t have been noticing. He cleared his throat, signaling that he was done, and she came over to grab his plate and goblet.  
  
Merilyn rushed off, presumably to take the plate and goblet to the kitchen, which gave him ample time to wash lightly and dress. By the time she was back he had groomed himself and was ready to don his armor. He motioned to the table.  
  
“You did all of this on your own.”  
  
She nodded quickly. “Yes, sire.”  
  
“Now let’s see if you can get me into it without taking all morning. And without strangling me in the process.” It was a challenge she seemed ready for. Within no time, she had gotten him into his tunic and armor and placed his dagger and sword into their appropriate places. She finished by handing him his helm. _Not too shabby._  
  
Arthur gave her a grin. “That was much better.” Then he realized that he was being a bit too nice. “Not that it could’ve gotten any worse.”  
  
She seemed a little proud and shrugged. “I’m a fast learner, sire.” He couldn’t help but think, _I’m sure you are. That’s inappropriate. I've really got to stop doing that._ Arthur frowned as they left his chambers.  
  
*********  
  
  
  
  
Merilyn followed Arthur as he made his way to the arena, stopping again at the entrance. Excitement filled her as she readied herself to watch him fight again. She didn’t realize she was smiling until Gaius came up upon her.  
  
He gave her a playful nudge. “Is it my imagination, or are you beginning to enjoy yourself.”  
  
She laughed, “I guess it isn’t totally horrible.” Her attention was directed back to Arthur, who quickly won his fight, causing her to cheer like she had before.  
  
The next fight was between Sir Valiant and Sir Ewan. Seeing the shield reminded her of what she had seen in the armory earlier that morning. It still confused her. The two nights skirmished, and she thought Sir Ewan might win, but Valiant knocked him to the ground and knocked him out with a hit from his sword. She looked on with concern as Gaius rushed in.  
  
That night, Merilyn had been asked by Arthur to check in on Sir Ewan’s condition. She rushed into Gaius’ chambers, seeing the old man kneeling over the unconscious knight that was sprawled across the cot. Merilyn dropped Arthur’s things—of course she had another night’s work ahead of her—on the table as she dashed over to Gaius.  
  
“How is he?”  
  
Gaius looked up at her, worry in his eyes. “It’s most odd. Look at this.” He motioned to Sir Ewan’s neck. “Do you see these two small wounds? It looks like a snake bite.” Gaius shook his head in confusion.  
  
Merilyn’s head cocked to the side. “How could he have been bitten? He was injured in the sword fight.” _Perhaps Valiant was cheating after all._ She knew she would have to see for herself.  
  
Gaius looked down at his patient. “And yet his symptoms are consistent with poisoning—slow pulse, fever, paralysis.”  
  
“Can you heal him?” Gaius gave her a shrug. Merilyn wondered if she could use her magic to do so, but so far her knowledge of healing only went so far as to mend small wounds.  
  
“Only with the antidote can I heal him. That may prove difficult though, as I have to have the venom of the snake that bit him to create it.” Gaius’ face was full with concern. “Without it, I’m afraid Sir Ewan will die.”  
  
Merilyn frowned, thinking that there must be some way to help this poor knight. Then she realized, he had been fighting Knight Valiant, and with that she rushed from the room, leaving Gaius looking up after her in confusion.  
  
*********  
  
  
  
  
Merilyn nodded to a servant as she crept through the castle towards the guest quarters. She noticed Valiant making his way down a hallway and quickly followed after, hoping he wouldn’t notice her steps. He entered a room with a wooden door, and she snuck closely to it, peaking through to try to see what was going on within his room. The gap was not wide enough, so she lightly pushed the door open further.  
  
Merilyn saw Valiant near a table, withdrawing a small mouse from a cage. With horror, she realized that three snakes seemed to have slithered partly from Valiant’s shield, eager for the snake. She watched as one took charge and swallowed the snake whole. Merilyn gasped and tried to back away quietly, but the door squeaked, betraying her attendance. She ran quickly, searching for a place to hide. Finding none, she hoped her magic would come to her aid, willing herself to become unseen.  
Surprisingly enough, it worked. Valiant ran past her, not seeming to notice that she was there. Merilyn looked down and was shocked to find that she could not see herself at all. Where her hand should have been waiving in front of her face, there was nothing. She had turned invisible. Slowly, her body reappeared, and she made her way back to Gaius’ chamber, astonishment coursing through her at her newly obtained knowledge.  
  
She now knew two things. One, Valiant was using magic. And two, she could hide, she could hide very well indeed.  
  
*********  
  
  
  
  
Merilyn was almost out of breath as she burst through the door of the physician’s chambers. She panted as he rose to meet her, alarmed.  
  
“I just saw one of the snakes in Sir Valiant’s shield come alive. He’s using magic.”  
  
Gaius gave her an accusatory glare. “Are you sure?”  
  
She nodded her head, absolutely sure. “The snake ate an entire mouse in one swallow, Gaius. I watched it.” Disgust was obvious on her face. “Ewan was fighting Valiant when he collapsed, so it must have been one of the snakes from the shield.”  
  
“I have to tell Arthur. If he fights Valiant, he’ll be killed.”  
  
“Perhaps,” Gaius agreed. “But, do you have any proof?”  
  
Merilyn frowned. “Do you not believe me?”  
  
“It’s not that I don’t believe you, Merilyn. I fear you’ll land yourself in trouble. You can accuse a knight of using magic without proof.” Gaius began to pace. “The king will believe a knight over you any day.”  
  
“So my word means nothing then?” She was beginning to hate this.  
  
“It accounts for very little as far as the King is concerned.” His face softened. “I’m sorry, Merilyn, but that’s the way it is.”  
  
*********  
  
  
  
  
They were outside Arthur’s tent and Merilyn was putting his armor on him, quicker than she had the day before. She glanced over at his opponent, relieved to see that it wasn’t Valiant. The knight she saw, however, was huge.  
  
“Bullocks!” Arthur threw her an amused glare, but said nothing. “That knight is huge! You’re telling me you’ve got to fight that?” She fastened his hauberk and stepped back, giving him a quick look over to check for mistakes.  
  
“Yes, that he is. But he’s also slow,” Arthur commented as she handed him his sword.  
  
“And you’re quick I take it?” He nodded as she placed his helmet in his hands. Merilyn gave him a cheery smile. She was fine with this so long as he wasn’t against Valiant. “Good Luck.”  
  
Arthur, of course, won as she had expected him to. He was, in fact, considerably faster than the giant knight, the arcs of his great sword never quite reaching Arthur. She was glad to see him win, but moments later she was witness to Valiant winning his match as well. She felt her heart sink as she watched the dead night be carried off the field.  
  
Arthur was going to be fighting Sir Valiant, who had every intent to use his shield from what she could tell. How was she going to convince Arthur that Valiant was cheating?  
  
*********  
  
  
  
  
Her concern was evident when Gaius came into the chamber. She was sitting over her meal, having hardly touched it, trying to figure out how best to prove Valiant guilty. Merilyn eyed the shallow breaths of Ewan, wanting to save him as well. She felt as if she were at a loss. _What do I do?_  
  
Gaius started hesitantly as he sat down. “Look, Merilyn, about what I said yesterday. Uther won’t listen to you or me; we are but servants to him. But I believe that you are right. Valiant is using magic, and we cannot let him get away with this.”  
  
Merilyn’s eyes showed her confusion as she looked up at him. “But we haven’t any proof, Gaius.”  
  
“I know Merilyn. However, if we can cure Sir Ewan, the King may be willing to listen to another knight. We only need to get the antidote.”  
  
A grin spread across Merilyn’s face. “I believe I know where to get it.” She rushed out the door.  
  
Merilyn willed herself invisible again, and found that she could move along without making herself apparent. She made her way past the banquet room, pausing for a second as she overheard King Uther and Valiant deep in discussion with the other knights. So he isn’t in his room. Good. Moving quicker now, she returned to where she had seen Valiant last night and slowly opened the door. Once inside, she released her power, becoming visible once more.  
  
Glancing around she couldn’t find any evidence that the snakes were loose. They must still be in the shield. She crouched, feeling for one of her daggers as she neared Valiant’s shield. Inspecting it, none of the snakes seemed to be moving. Hearing the faint sound of footsteps, she turned towards the door, unsure of what to do, or how she would provoke a snake from the shield. She heard a snarl from behind her and turned in time to see one of the snakes beginning to advance towards her. With a quick slash she removed its head, which caused a quick reaction from the other two. Frantically, Merilyn grabbed the snake head and dashed down the hall, willing herself hidden again during the process.  
  
What Merilyn didn’t realize is that Valiant had glimpsed her as she had turned transparent. Or that he had heard her footsteps as she had ran away from his chambers.

  



	4. Valiant - Pt. 2

_Thanks for the lovely reviews/comments so far._  
Standard disclosure—don’t sue….I don’t own the original content, yadayadayada, and so on.  


*********

 

 

 

By the time she flew through the door of Gaius’ chambers, her breath was gone from her. Merilyn was forced to lean against the wall as Gaius took the snake head from her. She watched with ragged breaths as Gaius positioned the fangs overs a covered flask, the venom dripping from each in slow tendrils before it reached the bottom of the glass.

As the last drop of venom escaped the dead snake’s fangs, Gaius looked at her. “I’ll need to start on the antidote right away.””

She nodded, still catching her breath. “I’ll need to tell Arthur.” _Although, I haven’t a clue how I’ll do it._  
Gaius gave a quick nod, and handed her the head. “You’ll need this.” As he turned to his alchemy set, he paused. “Merilyn?” She glanced up. “What you did was very brave.”

*********

 

 

 

Taking in a deep breath to steel her resolve, Merilyn tentatively knocked on Arthur’s door. As his servant, she knew he had the rest of the afternoon to himself, and had asked her to take the day off, so that he wouldn’t be disturbed.

“It’s Merilyn, m’lord.” She intoned through the door. A hasty “Come in” responded. As she opened the door to Arthur’s chambers, she glimpsed a tan, muscled chest as Arthur quickly slid into a teal tunic. Another servant must have brought his dinner up for him, as a half-eaten plate was before him on the table. Merilyn unintentionally blushed at the sight before she averted her eyes. Even as his servant, she was still unaccustomed to seeing the prince so comfortable.

Merilyn began, “I’m sorry to have interrupted you, sire. I came bringing news of Sir Ewan’s condition.” Bright blue eyes gave her an expectant look. “He seems to have been poisoned. Gaius found a bite on his neck and believes it to be that of a snake.”

Arthur’s face contorted in confusion. “That cannot be right. Sir Ewan was fighting Sir Valiant when he fell.”

“Too true, sire.” She glanced around, anxious about what she was about to have to tell him. “That brings me to my other reason for being here.”” Merilyn paused. “But I’m not sure you will believe me.”

“Well, out with it.” Arthur chewed on a chunk of bread from his plate, leaning back in his chair.

“I believe Sir Valiant may be using magic.”

Arthur about choked on the bread. “A knight using magic? You cannot be serious, Merilyn.”

She fidgeted with the laces of her corset with her hand that wasn’t holding the snake. “I thought it crazy, too, at first. I noticed the snakes in his shield move of their own accord when I was in the armory this morning. I thought that maybe I hadn’t slept well, or it was just a trick of the light.” Merilyn took a deep breath. “But after Ewan’s fall, and Gaius’ description of his symptoms, I wondered if there might have been something to it. Gaius needed the venom of the snake that bit Sir Ewan to form an antidote, so I may have found another chance to inspect Valiant’s shield.”

Arthur started. “You didn’t snoop around in his chambers did you?”

“N – No, Sire. No I did not.” She lied, hoping Arthur wouldn’t notice her anxiousness. “I saw the shield again before he took it back to his chambers. The snakes moved again, sire. And one tried to attack me. The opportunity was true, so I used one of my daggers to cut its head.’ Merilyn placed the snake’s head on the table next to Arthur’s food. He visibly flinched.

“You? You chopped its head off?” Merilyn raised an eyebrow.

“Women can’t chop the heads off things?” She joked. “Gaius and I think that Ewan was beating Valiant in the tournament, so Valiant used the snakes in his shield to win. Gaius is forming an antidote now. We’re hoping Ewan will soon be conscious enough to testify about what he saw.”

“Valiant wouldn’t dare use magic in Camelot.” Arthur was obviously having issues believing this.

“Ewan was under his shield. No one would have seen Valiant using magic save for him.”

Arthur stood, and strode to his window. “I don’t like the guy, but that doesn’t mean he’s cheating.”

Merilyn sighed, picking up the snake’s head again, and handing it to Arthur. “If you fight Valiant, he’ll use the shield against you. He can’t win against you fairly, so he’ll have to cheat. Look at it. Have you seen such a breed of snake within Camelot before?”

Arthur inspected the snake, and reluctantly shook his head, looking up at Merilyn.

She strode over to him, standing closer to him than she’d ever dared, lowering her head. “I know I’m a servant, and that my word means nothing in the eyes of royals.” Merilyn looked up, her eyes pleading. “But please believe me, Arthur; I would not lie to you.”

Arthur’s face softened. The look that reached Merilyn’s eyes searched for something, but she could not tell what. “I want you to swear to me that what you’re telling me is true.”

“I swear it, Arthur. It’s true.”

Arthur took a breath, breaking his gaze. “Then I believe you.”

*********

 

 

 

In the morning, Arthur called the court to meet, despite knowing it would delay the fight one day. He sincerely hoped that what Merilyn had told him was true, because otherwise he would be caught sticking his own neck out for his servant. People would see him as weak, and even worse, they would assume that he was trying to back out of the fight, that he was a coward.

He stood patiently as the court assembled, Merilyn only a few feet behind him. Knight Valiant strode in, accompanied by two guards. Arthur caught the glance as he sneered towards Merilyn. _Why is he directing that towards her?_ Then it dawned on him, Merilyn must have gotten caught when she had decapitated the snake. That had been a fact she had failed to mention, or she hadn’t even known that she had been see. Arthur hoped it wouldn’t come back to cause them trouble, especially now that they were at court.

Uther strode into the room and Arthur bowed his head respectfully. “Why have you summoned the court?”

Arthur strode forward as his father reached his throne. He took a deep breath, hoping to gain courage from the air that entered his lungs. “I believe Knight Valiant is using a magic shield to cheat in the tournament.”

His father looked to Valiant, who still stood glaring at Merilyn. “Valiant, what do you have to say of this?”

Sir Valiant turned to face them. “My lord, this is ridiculous. I have never used magic. Does your son have any evidence to support this outrageous accusation?”

Uther quickly asked, a serious glare accompanied it. “Do you have evidence?”

Arthur nodded. “I do.” He waved Merilyn forward, and she quickly handed the king the head, following it with a quick bow. Uther eyed the detail of it, and looked to Arthur for more.

“May I see the shield?” Valiant complied quickly. Arthur felt Merilyn lean closer to him.

“Don’t let your father get too close,” she whispered, her breath hot on his ear. He nodded, withdrawing his sword.

“Be careful father,” he warned, stepping closer, unsure of what to expect. Uther simply waved him off as he ran a hand across the shield.

“Merilyn.” Arthur turned to see that Gaius had arrived, and was calling her to him. Arthur was growing anxious; he did not see Ewan accompanying Merilyn.

He grabbed Merilyn's arm before she stepped to Gaius. “We need Ewan. Find out what’s happening.” She nodded.

Arthur turned back to his father and Valiant, finding Valiant giving Merilyn another glare. “As you see, m’lord, it’s just an ordinary shield.””

Frustration began to build up within Arthur’s chest. “He’s not going to let everyone see the snakes come alive.” He widened his arms in irritation, earning a look from his father of disapproval.

“Then how am I to know that what you say is true?”

“I have a witness, father.” Arthur replied. “Knight Ewan was bitten by one of the snakes in the shield and the poison has made him grievously ill. However, Gaius has fashioned an antidote and administered it to him. He will confirm that Knight Valiant is using magic.” Arthur looked to Valiant as he spoke those last words, noticing a smirk on Valiant’s face.

“Where is this witness?” Uther asked in a stony voice.

Arthur hesitated, now worried. “He should be here.” He looked back to see Merilyn’s face confused and frantic as she spoke with Gaius. Something had obviously happened. Arthur’s stomach turned. _This isn’t going to go well._  


*********

 

 

 

Merilyn’s eyes popped at Gaius’s news. “Are you sure?” She asked in a frantic whisper. He gave her a solemn nod, and she turned warily towards Arthur, trying to keep her fear from reaching her eyes as he stepped towards her.

He seemed confused and angry as he asked, “Where’s Ewan?”

She swallowed, “He –He’s dead.” Arthur’s eyes widened before his face set into a stony expression.

“I’m waiting!” Uther’s stern voice made her jump. Merilyn watched worriedly as Arthur turned towards him.

Arthur spoke softly, “I’m afraid the witness is dead.” Veins began to pop on Uther’s temple and Merilyn felt her legs begin to tremble. She managed a glance in Valiant’s direction and the look of utter contempt brought anger into her heart as well. _He’s done something!_

Uther strode slowly to his son. “So you have no proof to support these allegations?”

Arthur’s voice was softer still. “No.” He turned to Merilyn. “But my servant supposedly fought the snakes…” Him turning to her surprised her, although she didn’t know what good it would do.

“Your servant?” Uther seethed. “We’re trusting the word of your _servant?_ ” The way he said it made Merilyn cringe. It reminded her of how Valiant had named her Arthur’s whore. She felt small. “You make accusations against a _knight_ on the word of your _servant?_ ” He was angry enough that spittle flew from his mouth as he seethed.

Arthur surprisingly defended her. “I believe she’s telling me the truth. What does she have to gain by telling me otherwise?”

“My lord,” Valiant stepped forward, his glare switching from her to Arthur. “Am I really to be judged by some hearsay from some……” _Don’t you dare say it._ “…servant.” His intonation still implied his meaning, and his grin did so as well. Her face flushed with anger from his words.

Merilyn momentarily forgot her place and rushed forward, finding herself being held back by Arthur, who could hardly contain her. “I’ve seen those snakes come alive! I know you’ve done something to Knight Ewan! Why else would he die after having been given the antidote?” Her anger was getting away from her.

Uther stepped to her, giving a painful slap to her face. “How dare you interrupt? GUARDS!” he bellowed in her face. Merilyn slumped back in fear, feeling hands on both of her elbows as she felt the guards grab her. Her cheek stung where he had struck her.

As she was led by the guards out of the room, Merilyn heard Valiant speak up. “My lord?” Uther halted the guards.

Valiant looked at her with a malicious gleam in his eyes. “I’m sure the girl was merely mistaken. I would not want her punished on my account.” Uther nodded.

He gave Arthur a strict look. “You see? This is how a true knight behaves, with gallantry and honor.” Arthur bowed his head, a shameful expression on his head.

Valiant perked up. “M’lord, if your son made these accusations because he is afraid to fight tomorrow, I will gladly accept his withdrawal.” Merilyn wished she wasn’t restrained.

Uther’s expression was one of disappointment. “Is this true, Arthur? Do you wish to withdraw?” Arthur shook his head. “Then what am I to make of these allegations?”

Merilyn heard Arthur draw a short breath. “Obviously, there has been a misunderstanding. I withdraw my allegations to Sir Valiant.” There was a pause before he continued. “Please accept my apology.” She heard Valiant accept, and she watched as Arthur swiftly left the room.

“Merilyn,” Uther started, her head was still bowed. “You will finish what duties you have for my son today. Then you shall do whatever Knight Valiant asks of you for the rest of the night.” With that, the guards released her, and she moved to leave the room.

She found Arthur in his quarters pacing and agitated. When she appeared he rushed at her. “I believed in you!” Merilyn flinched at his yell. “I trusted you. And here, you have made me look the fool.”

Words were difficult as she spoke, her voice soft. “That was not the intent, sire. It did not quite go to plan. We did not know Sir Ewan would die.”

“You can bloody well say that again! Didn’t go to plan? My father and the entire court now think me a coward. And it is because of you.” His tone was scathing, enough to make her step back. He matched her step, and she continued to back up until she hit the wall, unable to continue further. “You humiliated me!”

“W – We can still expose Valiant.”

“You think I still care about Valiant?!” Arthur paused looking away, and then he lowered his voice. “I no longer require your services. You may leave.””

Merilyn’s face gaped in shock; not three days on the job and she was sacked. “You’re sacking me?” She asked in such a way that it was now Arthur backing up as she stepped from the wall. “After I’ve told you nothing but the truth?”

“A truth that, need I remind you, could not be defended with actual fact.” Her eyes narrowed. “I need a servant has sense, a servant I can _trust_. Now get out!”

Merilyn huffed, stopping her advance. “You will soon find how much you should have trusted me, Arthur Pendragon.” She slammed the door as she left.

*********

 

 

 

Merilyn rushed to the cave beneath the city, her anger broiling within her as she ran. No one, it seemed, save for Gaius, trusted her word. There was no way that Arthur Pendragon was to be a part of her destiny, nor she a part of his. She found her way to the ledge, torch in hand. The dragon was nowhere in sight.

“Where are you?” She shouted into the damp air of the cavern. Silence was her only answer. “I just wanted you to know, whatever you think my destiny is, whatever it is you think it is that I’m supposed to do, you’ve got the wrong bloody person!” Silence still engulfed the cave. “That’s it. I’m gone. Goodbye.” Merilyn turned to leave the cave.

Only then did the Great Dragon land on his perch behind her. “If only it was so easy to escape one’s destiny.”

Merilyn turned back to him. “How can it be my destiny to protect someone who hates me?”

The dragon’s golden eyes looked down upon her. “A half cannot truly hate that which makes it whole, very soon you shall learn that, young witch.”

“More frelling riddles?” Merilyn shrugged, shaking her head. “Just great.”

The golden head moved closer to her, those vibrant eyes staring into her pointedly. “That your and Arthur’s path lies together is but the truth.”

She cocked her head at the dragon. “What is that supposed to mean?”

“You know, Merilyn, this is not the end. It is but the beginning.” Merilyn sighed as the dragon took flight, now sullen knowing that she had Valiant to tend to.

*********

 

 

 

Merilyn shakily knocked on the door, and brought in a sharp breath as Knight Valiant opened the door. A smirk greeted her as he motioned her inside.

“Hello, little whore.” The corners of his mouth drew up in a snarlish grin.

“I’ve told you before, I am no whore.” Merilyn glanced about, anxious to get this over with. “What is it that you need tended to?”

He shrugged, sitting in a chair contentedly. “I actually have nothing that needs tending to. King Uther’s request has given me a rare chance.” Valiant directed his attention to his shield. “Come out and play with our new guest.” Two snakes slithered out of the shield and began circling where she stood, hissing up at her. Merilyn dared not move, it would not prove useful to get bitten.

“I’ve been thinking, Merilyn, that you do not belong here. It’s not every day that one finds someone with skills such as yours.””

“To what do you mean, sir?” Merilyn’s heart was nearly beating out of her chest as the scaly predators slinked around her. _I officially hate snakes._

“Ah, well, becoming invisible is a rare feat indeed. I wonder, what else it is you can do?” She did not respond, astonished that he knew. “I find it astonishing to find a witch working under the employ of royalty, especially under the rule of the likes of Uther.” Valiant rose from his chair and stepped towards her, his snakes allowing him room to approach.

“You see, tomorrow, when I have won the tournament, when your prince is dead on the ground; I will have Uther falling to my feet. And, I will have you, witch, to help me do this.” Greed leaked into his eyes as he grabbed her chin with rough fingers. “With your power under my command, people, kings and peasants alike, will bow before me. Countries will surrender to my will, all the lands will know my name. I will be King.”

Narrowed blue eyes shot up to glare at the knight. “And how, Sir Valiant, do you intend to…control me?” A fist met her jaw in reply, reeling her sideways from the impact.

“I will force you into compliance.” A hand caught her arm and another fist met her eye, causing her to gasp in as pain spread though her face and hip as she collapsed to the floor. A boot met her ribs and she doubled over from the force of the blow. “You will do as I command.” His snakes slithered towards her, another kick landing against her chest. A sharp crack sounded, followed quickly in an instant flash of pain. Something was broken.

Merilyn’s anger boiled over. “Then you are a fool.” Eyes flashed to gold as power shot through the room, causing Valiant and both snakes to be flung backwards. The snakes hissed in agony, retreating into the safety of their shield. Merilyn slowly got to her feet, moving a hand over to her the searing pain of ribs and stomach. Her teeth clenched as she strode to where Valiant lay crumpled on the floor.

With but a thought, she rose his body into the air before him, and with a flick of her wrist, she slammed him into the nearby wall, holding him back first against it. His body shook with short sobs, his fear evident in his wide eyes.

“Who are you to think that you can command me?” Her voice shaking with ferocity. It shocked her; she had never been so angry before. “You, who have resorted to using an enchanted shield to try and win a tournament?” Merilyn growled. “ _You have no idea what I am capable of._ ” The power over him lessened, allowing his feet to meet the floor.

“I’ll tell you what you will do tomorrow. You will fight, but you will lose, and you’ll lose graciously to preserve the honor of the prince you brought into question. And then you will leave.” Valiant made to protest, and she let loose a reply much like his had been earlier. His eye began to puff up. “You _will_ leave and you will make no mention of who or what I am. And if you so much as attempt to do anything other than just that, so help me…you will wish you had not challenged me.”

She turned to leave the room, and then paused, glancing at the sobbing man from over her shoulder. “If you so much as try to hurt Arthur, or anyone in the kingdom, you will die. I promise you that.” The door shut swiftly behind her.

*********

 

 

 

Merilyn left swiftly, making it to the steps of the courtyard before collapsing on the stairs. Her skin throbbed where Valiant had left his marks, she was sure it would bruise. The pain worse where her rib had been broken. Healing it was an option, but some small part of her felt it necessary to show the world Valiant’s true side. She would go to Gaius to see about her stomach and ribs, but the rest would be left alone. They had wanted evidence. They would get evidence of the knight’s true nature.

A sigh was let loose from her mouth, and she closed her eyes, trying to empty her mind of what had happened of her day. A man had ended up dead, Arthur thought she had betrayed his trust, and while she had done well to threaten Valiant, she had a feeling that he would find means to retaliate. Merilyn needed some means of ensuring that Valiant would not use his shield tomorrow. Her mind came up blank, and she let loose a groan of frustration.

She hadn’t realized that Gwen had appeared before her. “Merilyn? Are you ok?” Merilyn opened her eyes to see a shock stricken Guinevere moving to sit beside her.

“I’m alright,” she managed.

“Your face…” Gwen’s fingers gently touched the tender skin around her eye, and Merilyn flinched.

Merilyn groaned once more. “A result of tending to that sodding Knight Valiant.” It wasn’t far from the truth. Gwen’s eyes went wide.

“Is it true what you said about Valiant using magic?” Merilyn nodded.

“What are you going to do?”

Merilyn shook her head, slightly amused. “Why does everyone seem to think it’s down to me to do something about it?”

Gwen gave her a small shrug. “Because it is, isn’t it? You have to show everyone that you were right and that they were wrong, that your word is to be trusted.”

Merilyn glanced at her. “How do I do that, Gwen?”

“I’m not sure.” Merilyn chewed on her lip, and glanced around, her eyes resting on a statue of a dog and shield. Her eyebrow rose. “You wouldn’t by chance have a wheelbarrow, would you Gwen?”

*********

 

 

 

After a short, but painful early supper with Gwen and Tom, they both helped her wheel the statue to the physician’s chambers, offering their farewells accompanied by confused glances as they left. Merilyn managed to roll the wheelbarrow through the chamber, grinning as Gaius gave her the most curious look.

“What are you doing with that?” Gaius gaped after her. “And what the hell happened to you?” The question trailed after her as she left the wheelbarrow before Gaius, and carefully made her way to his tonics.

“I’m going to let everyone see the snakes for themselves.” _And screw over Knight Valiant in the process._ “And this is the result of my seeing Knight Valiant earlier.”

The old man came up next to her, inspecting the bruises on her face.

“Are you okay?”

“I’ll be fine. It’s just a cracked rib. What can I do to get that healed, but leave the bruises?” Wary eyes glanced at her as Gaius pointed at a vial.

“You only need a small bit of that to mend the break. We should tell the King of this. He will not appreciate his hospitality being taken so lightly.”

She shook her head as she accepted Gaius’ help with the vial. “We can’t do that. Not after earlier. They’ll have to see for themselves that I’m to be trusted.” She downed the vial in one go, choking at the taste. “Help me with that?” A hand motioned at the statue now residing in the physician’s chambers.

Merilyn and Gaius managed to roll the statue into her room and she quickly shooed him out after continuing to insist that she would be okay. The door was locked behind her before she rushed to where she had hidden the book Gaius had given her. Frantically rushing through the pages, she looked to find anything that would make something inanimate come to life. Finally, about two-thirds into the book and a half hour later, she found a spell that she thought would suffice.

She eyed the dog. “ _Bebay odothay arisan quickum._ ” Nothing happened. She tried again, “ _Bebay odothay arisan quickum._ ” And again, she had the same result, nothing. Merilyn repeated the process again and again, but to no avail. Each attempt began to frustrate her to no end.

Hours later and she was still at it, and she decided she needed a break. Merilyn left the chambers and walked out into the cool night air, hoping something would help her make the spell work. She gave the city a quick walk through and on her return, she noticed light still peaking from Arthur’s chambers. He was still awake. _Maybe I can convince him to leave the fight._

Upon reaching Arthur’s chambers, she politely knocked on the already open door. Arthur stood in front of the fire, not glancing up, but seeming to know who had just entered his chambers.

“I thought I told you to get out of my sight.” His voice was soft, lacking command. Merilyn cautiously stepped closer.

“Don’t fight Valiant in the final tomorrow.” Arthur sighed, eyes lost somewhere in the fire. “He’ll use the shield against you, Arthur.”

“I know.”

Merilyn’s brow furrowed, much to the protest to her now bruised eye. “Then withdraw, you have to withdraw.”

“I can’t withdraw,” he turned to look at her, exasperated, but then his eyes alighted on her face, on the bruises there. ““Merilyn.” She lowered her gaze. “The people expect their prince to fight.” He stepped towards her. “How can I be expected to lead men into battle if they think me a coward?” Arthur stopped right before her.

“Valiant will kill you, if you fight, you die.” Merilyn stated simply not raising her gaze from the floor. She felt a warm hand raise her chin, and she winced at the feel of it.

“Then I die proving myself. Who did this to you?” There was true concern in his voice, something she didn’t expect after their yelling match earlier.

“After you left court, your father demanded that I serve Valiant for the night.” She paused as Arthur turned her face to inspect the bruises. “This was the result of that.” Arthur let go of her face, stepping back.

He seemed shocked. “He beat you?” She nodded her reply.

“He didn’t get off so easily. He has some bruises of his own though, m’lord.” To this she smiled, almost wickedly. She shook her head, and brought them back to the subject at hand, the prince needn’t worry about her bruises now. “How can you go out there, ready to die?”

Arthur gave her a pointed look. “Because I have to. It’s my duty.”

Merilyn looked away. “Then get some rest, sire. No need for you to fight without your wits about you. Good night.” For once, she bowed, and then turned and left the room.

Once back in her own chambers, she spent the last few hours before dawn trying to work out the spell. On countless occasions she found herself dozing and had to shake herself awake, reminding herself that she needed to keep Arthur alive, and send Valiant on his way.

*********

 

 

 

By the time the first rooster crowed its tune, Arthur had hardly slept. His worries clouded his mind, and had kept sleep at bay. Breakfast seemed only to last for a few mere moments and then his previous servant was on hand, helping him into his armor. He was facing the window when Morgana entered.

Arthur felt her hand on his shoulder as she dismissed the servant, and she began the final process of checking his fastenings. “Allow me?” He nodded, and she worked her way around his body, checking each section as she went. His curious gaze followed her as she went.

Morgana must have seen it as she gave him a quick explanation. “I used to help my father into his armor.” She offered him a sympathetic smile. Never had she acted so sisterly before, despite her status as Uther’s ward. It seemed everyone was treating him so gently this morning, as if he were going to die. _And I just might._

After finding that everything was in order, she made for his helmet, returning quickly and pressing it into his hands. Arthur offered her a soft “Thanks,” and then stepped around her to leave the room.

“Arthur?” Arthur paused to look back at Morgana. “Be careful.” He nodded.  
“I’ll see you at the feast,” he meant it as an assurance, and then he exited his chambers.  
As he made his way to the arena, it seemed as if every person he passed treated him as a thing that was about to fall apart. This is what he had wanted to avoid, but the spectacle at court yesterday made this whole situation unavoidable. The audience gave them their brightest cheers as he stepped out onto the field. Valiant was ready, standing in front of the crowd, giving him a seething glare as he strode to stand beside him. Arthur noticed Valiant’s left eye had a blue and purple blotch. Merilyn had been truthful about his bruises. _Here’s to hoping that was the only thing she was truthful about._

Each knight gave a short bow to Uther, who sat expectantly before them. They touched swords, as was the necessary etiquette, and took their stances apart from each other. Arthur drew a short breath as Valiant charged, hoping he was ready for whatever he would throw at him. He blocked each swing that aimed its way towards his body, parried what blows he could, adding as many as he could to put Valiant at a disadvantage. They were dancing the knights' dance, each sending blow upon blow on the other. The crowd cheered and groaned with each blow or missed swing.

A chance moment allowed Arthur a slash at Valiant’s helm, forcing it off entirely. As he watched it fall to the ground, Arthur pulled his own off, as a means to showing that he meant to give a fair fight. The crowd cheered as he did so, sweat tricking down the side of his chin as he managed to pull his hood down. Valiant gave him a small sneer, and attacked with new vigilance, giving him a sharp attack with his shield. Arthur felt a sharp pain on his chin as he fell backwards.

Valiant charged again and Arthur made to block him, but Valiant’s boot prevented the move. Arthur blocked with his sword and rolled just in time to see Valiant’s sword miss his face. He is definitely intent on killing me, for whatever reason. Arthur made it to his feet, only to have Valiant disarm him, and send him forcefully against the wall. Arthur watched as Valiant gave Merilyn a quick mischievous grin, and he took the opportunity to land a swift elbow to his jaw, sending Valiant reeling.

Suddenly, two snakes emerged from Valiant’s shield, right before Arthur’s very eyes. Shock was his only expression, and then fear came along to replace it.

Valiant looked down. “W – What are you doing?! I didn’t summon you!” _So he was using magic._ Arthur heard his father mutter something much to the same realization.

Arthur kept his eyes on the snakes. “And now they all see you for what you really are.”

Valiant gave a hearty chuckle, and both snakes slid from the shield and began to advance on Arthur. “Kill him!”

 

Arthur looked frantically around, all the while managing to dodge strikes from the snakes. He backed up against the railing near Morgana and his father.  
“Arthur!” He turned to see Morgana throwing him a sword. He gratefully caught it and swung back to delay Valiant’s and the snake’s advances. With one deft swing, both snakes lost their heads. Arthur turned his attention to Valiant, who then charged towards him. Arthur parried swing after swing, and once he saw his chance he closed in on Valiant, bringing his sword to its hilt within Valiant’s chest. As he slid his sword from Valiant’s embracing torso, the crowd teemed with cheers and applause. Arthur stood there, breathing in the air of victory, as he received an approving nod from his father.

*********

 

 

 

Merilyn had not slept a wink. Her determination to see this spell through was the only thing that kept her awake. The sun peaked through her window, now past its early morning position, and she knew she must hurry, but the welcoming arms of sleep were too inviting. She unwillingly slumped into a relaxed trance-like state, still mumbling “ _Bebay odothay arisan quickum._ ”

A sharp bark from the corner of the room was quick to bring her from her sleepy reverie. Excitement overwhelmed as she realized the spell had finally worked. The dog began to advance upon her and she quickly left her room, her door shaking as the dog tried to claw its way out. Merilyn rushed to leave the chamber as Gaius entered.

“Arthur is fighting Valiant.” Gaius said urgently.

“I know, I know, I’m on my way,” She replied hastily, never slowing her pace. She shouted a quick warning back to Gaius. “Don’t go back to my room. I’ll deal with it later.” As if in reply, a sharp bark was heard from her chambers.

Merilyn arrived at the arena in time to see Arthur advance upon Valiant, bringing a swing down upon his head with a blow that removed his helmet. She watched as he took of his own, chastising him mentally for not keeping it on. This seemed to be a move Valiant was waiting for; he was quick to attack, landing a blow to Arthur’s chin with his shield, a blow that landed Arthur forcefully on the ground. Valiant attacked again, sending his sword home to where Arthur’s head had been just moments before. It was all the proof she needed. Valiant definitely wasn’t going to step down.

Arthur had made it to his feet, but was disarmed and forced to the wall closest to Merilyn. Valiant gave her a quick sneer, indicating he was going to see this through, regardless of what she had to say about it. Merilyn gave him a cold stare in return, grinning as Arthur brought his elbow home to Valiant’s jaw. It was her moment.

As Valiant was sent flying back, she focused intently upon his shield. “ _Bebay odothay arisan quickum_.” The two snakes began to slide from the shield. Merilyn could hear gasps of shock from the crowd. Arthur stayed out of range from the snakes, stepping lightly around Valiant.

“W – What are you doing?! I didn’t summon you!” Valiant’s look was frantic as he saw the snakes emerge from his shield. His quick glance to Merilyn ended with a hearty grin on her end.

“And now they all see you for what you really are.” Arthur stayed out of the snakes grasp.

Valiant gave Arthur a chuckle and a glare full of malice. Both snakes fully slithered from the shield, and Valiant barked an order to them to kill Arthur. Merilyn wasn’t sure what she could do from this point that wouldn’t implicate outside help, or that further magic was involved. All she could do was watch.

To her relief, Morgana managed to toss Arthur a sword, and within seconds both snakes were beheaded, and the sword made contact with Valiant’s chest. Merilyn began to breathe again, not realizing that her breath had been stuck in her lungs this whole time, as Valiant’s body slid to the ground. She had at least been true to her word. Death had been his end.

*********

 

 

 

Arthur had snuck away quietly before dressing for the feast, having one thing in mind. He needed some means of thanking Merilyn, without outright thanking her. Giving it some thought, he decided that this was the best plan of action.  
He knocked on the blacksmith’s door. Tom opened it, shocked at the person in front of him. Arthur gave him a hearty smile and walked in. “Hello, Tom.”

“S – S – Sire. What can I do for you?” He was obviously nervous.

Arthur turned to Tom. “I need to know what Merilyn was doing here the other day.”

Tom frowned. “She was only seeking to have her daggers replaced, sire. I haven’t started on them, as she has not been able to complete payment as of yet.” Tom paused. “Why are you troubling yourself with this, sire, if you don’t mind my asking?”  
“Consider it me paying for a debt. Is there anything else you have been helping her with?” Tom nodded. Arthur was surprised, she had come to him for more than just daggers it seemed.

Tom seemed a little embarrassed. “She came by after you two trained. The armor didn’t fit her, and it seemed difficult for her to move. I mentioned helping her with some experimental armor.”

Arthur chuckled at the memory. “That was evil of me wasn’t it?” Tom just blushed. “I assume that, too, she would receive after having paid for it.” Tom nodded.

“I’m working with Elsi on the plans. I think she had a few extra things she wanted to test on Merilyn as well.” Tom looked curious.

“Ok, one last thing. Did you get to go to the fights?”

“When I had a break, I went to see how it was going. You fought valiantly, m’lord.” The expression on Tom’s face was that of amazement.

“Then I trust you saw Sir Eddlemoor, the knight that wielded the two curved swords.”

Tom nodded at the description. “Yes, the two scimitars. They’re of foreign origin, but easily replicated. What of it, sire?”

“Can you forge a pair?”

Tom paused, unsure. “I believe so, sire.”

“Then you will forge a pair for Merilyn. Take as long as you need, but make the daggers your first priority. Make everything the finest that you can muster, but she can never know that it was I that requested it.” Tom nodded slowly as Arthur took a small pouch from his waist. “I trust this will more than cover for it.” A pile of gold coins spilled from the pouch and Tom drew a short breath of air in surprise.

“Y – Yes, m’lord. But what shall I do when she comes to pay?” Tom looked disturbed by this thought.

“Simply have Gwen return the money to me. I’ll find a way to make sure Merilyn gets it back.” Arthur gave Tom a friendly pat on the shoulder. “Thank you, Tom.” With that done, he cheerily headed back to the castle.

*********

 

 

 

His father announced his arrival as he walked into the banquet hall. “My honorable guests, I give you Prince Arthur, your champion.” Arthur flushed slightly at the onslaught of applause. He approached Morgana to escort her to their table.

He gave her a polite nod, offering her his arm. “My lady.”

She returned his nod with a happy grin of her own. “My champion.” As they walked forward she leaned in. “Has your father apologized yet for not believing you?””

He shook his head. “He’ll never apologize.” Arthur turned to gaze at the ward. “I hope you’re not disappointed that Valiant is not here to escort you.”

As Morgana withdrew her arm from his, she replied, “It turns out he wasn’t really champion material.”

“That was some tournament final,” Arthur commented, thinking back on the events earlier that day.

Morgana grinned. “Tell me about it. It’s not every day a woman gets to save her prince.”

Arthur scoffed, feeling undignified. “I wouldn’t say that I needed exactly saving. I’m sure I would have thought of something.” _I’m not sure what as of right now, but I’m sure it would’ve been something good._

Morgana gave him a frown. “So you’re too bloody proud to admit you were saved by a girl.”

“Because I….wasn’t.” _This is pitiful._

The look on Morgana’s face was a hateful one. “You know what? I wish Valiant was escorting me.”

“Me, too.” He retorted. “Then I wouldn’t have to listen to your babbling!”” Morgana turned on heel and walked away, leaving Arthur to himself. He turned to his seat, glimpsing Merilyn waiting nearby with a wine pitcher. The bruises on her eye and chin had turned a dark purple. A silent rage built up again within him at the sight, despite knowing that there was no longer anything to be done about it, and knowing that having done something would have landed him in serious trouble. He rushed to her.

“Can you believe Morgana?!” Merilyn have Arthur a dumbfounded look. “She says she saved me. Like I needed any help.” He scoffed and Merilyn’s lip drew into a small smirk, what for he didn’t know.

Arthur drew in a deep breath. “Look, Merilyn.” Her face grew still. “I wanted to say that I made a mistake.” Merilyn’s deep blue, gold flecked eyes grew wide. “It was…unfair to have sacked you.” He heard a small “Hmph!” from under her breath and resisted a grin. Her words from the day before ran through his mind.

_“You will soon find how much you should have trusted me, Arthur Pendragon!”_

_How right she had been._

Merilyn gave him a grin. I’ve won one again! “Don’t worry about it, sire. Buy me a drink and we can call it even.”

Arthur frowned. “Um, Merilyn…” Her eyes grew wide.

“Uh, bullocks! I – I didn’t mean like that!” She cupped a hand to her mouth, and her cheeks flushed red for a brief moment. It amused him.

Arthur raised an eyebrow. “I was only going to say, I can’t really be seen buying drinks for my servant.” His tone was lightly flirtatious, and he gave her a wide grin, and she flushed redder still.

Her face soon turned to a frown though, as she caught another meaning to his words. “Your servant, m’lord? You sacked me, remember?”

Arthur shrugged. “And now I’m rehiring you. Which means….my chambers need cleaning, my clothes need washing, my armor needs repairing……..let’s see…..oh!....my boots need cleaning…” he continued, holding in his laughter as Merilyn’s face turned to one of complete frustration as he turned to head to his seat. _She’s cute when she was frustrated._


	5. The Mark of Nimueh, Pt. 1

**_Standard disclaimer, you know the drill._**  
  


*********

 

 

 

About two weeks had passed since the tournament and by then Merilyn’s bruises had fully healed. Her rib, which Valiant had broken when he had kicked her, was still on the mend, but Gaius had given her the go ahead to do intensive things once more. As a start, she had training with Arthur that afternoon. Merilyn tried to figure out if either training with his knights wasn’t doing the trick or if Arthur simply had something against her. Doing his every bidding definitely had its perks, however. Another half silver, and she’d have her new daggers.

Merilyn walked with Gaius along the street. They were delivering tonics and potions, helping mothers with their sick children, doing whatever was necessary in the lower town. It was becoming a weekly routine, Merilyn noticed, and the town’s people seemed happier for it. She wondered if perhaps it was some ploy by Uther to ensure his people would back his every decision. _Keep them healthy and you’ll keep them happy._ It definitely made sense. While she didn’t always agree with the man’s opinions, there were some things she could get behind. Plus, it benefited her as well. The people were more amenable to her now that she worked with Gaius than when she first got there.

Gaius approached a man sprawled in the middle of the street. Citizens kept their distance, which was a normal protocol when dealing with those who had either passed out from too much alcohol, or were truly drunk. You never new is one would empty their stomach contents on your person, or if they were actually sick. Merilyn noticed the man’s skin was pale white and his chest wasn’t moving. There wasn’t much chance that this was merely a passed out drunk. She watched as Gaius stooped to examine the man.

“Aren’t you afraid?” Merilyn asked as he did so.

Gaius glanced up at her. “Of what, Merilyn?”

Merilyn thought it obvious. “That you’ll catch whatever it is.”

The look she was given made her feel idiotic for having asked. “I’m the court physician, this is my job,” Gaius said, matter-of-factly. “Most of the time there is nothing really to be scared of.” As he said this, he turned the man over. All of his skin was pasty white, his veins a deep blue. His eyes had lost all color, the appearance of them now was eerie.

“You were saying?” Gaius gave her a raised eyebrow as he began to look around.

“People mustn’t see this. They’ll panic.” Merilyn made to grab for a nearby sheet that someone had hung over a fence. She made a mental note to clean it before bringing it back, hoping they wouldn’t think it stolen in the mean time. She handed a corner to Gaius and they managed to drape it over the body. With more her strength than his, they lifted the lifeless corpse into a nearby wagon and set off to return to Gaius’ chambers. This task, figuring out what had killed him, was urgently more important than servicing the lower town folk.

They had made it the entrance to the castle courtyard when Gwen caught up with them. Merilyn quickly covered an exposed foot and turned to greet her, aware of the irritated glance Gaius was throwing their way. Gwen was cheery, sporting a bundle of flowers on her way to the castle.

“What are you doing?” Gwen asked sweetly of her friend.

Merilyn shrugged. “Just carrying something up to the castle. Gaius needs to run an experiment.” It wasn’t far from the truth.

Gwen looked around Merilyn’s shoulder, trying to get a better view. “Looks heavy,” she commented, when Merilyn blocked her view once more.

Merilyn shook her head. “It’s really just nothing. Supplies of a sort.” She looked down at the flowers in Gwen’s hand, “Did someone get you flowers?”

Gwen blushed and then offered Merilyn a shrug. “I wish someone had gotten me flowers. I picked them for Morgana’s chambers. Would you like a few?”

Without waiting for an answer, Gwen deftly withdrew a few buds from her bundle and began securely placing them within Merilyn’s braided bun. “There you are.” Gwen said when she finished. “It’s actually a nice change. Purple suits you.” Merilyn smiled at her. _Not that anyone will notice a few flowers on the back of my head._

“Thank you, Gwen.” Merilyn rushed, knowing she was keeping Gaius held up. “I’ll try to come by for dinner once I’ve served Arthur his.” Their dinners were becoming routine. Tom and Gwen were quickly becoming like family, always welcoming her to their table. She always made a point of bringing something from the castle kitchen, whatever she could beg away.

“See you then,” Gwen replied, offering a small wave as she headed to the castle.

Gaius gave an inaudible mumble as they began pushing the cart forward once more.

  


*********

 

 

 

Gaius inspected the man’s skin once they set him on the table. “I’ve never seen anything like this before.”

“Do you think it could be some kind of plague?” Merilyn was still keeping a slight distance from the body, still unsettled with being in such a vicinity of someone who was so creepily dead.

Gaius shook his head, withdrawing the glass he was using to magnify the man’s face. “No, I fear something such as this could never come from nature.” Merilyn caught his meaning.

She gave him a pointed glance. “You think it’s caused by magic?”

Just then Merilyn heard Arthur’s voice calling for her from the hallway just outside their chambers. Gaius nodded to her and she rushed to the door, blocking it with her body so that Arthur could not see past her into the room. There was no need to trouble the prince just yet, as they hadn’t a clue as to what had caused this man’s death.

“I’m on my way. Sorry that I’m late.” She said hurriedly.

Arthur’s brow rose. “Don’t worry, I’m getting used to it.” Arthur’s retort forced her to gasp, almost playfully. Today was the only day she had been late since the day after Valiant had died. She had perfectly good reasons for both instances. Arthur gave her a grin, and then she noticed his eye’s upon her head. _Oh hell, oh course he would notice, and now of all times?_

“Did someone give you flowers?” There was an odd inflection to his voice.

“Gwen gave them to me this morning. Actually, she kind of forced them on me. I didn’t have much choice in the matter.” Merilyn shook her head.

“Well they’re a nice change, Merilyn.” He offered her a smile as she awkwardly looked away, blushing. She was not quite accustomed to his compliments, rare as they may be. Arthur’s face turned serious, and he cleared his throat, obviously wanting to get to the matter he had arrived for.

He nodded over her shoulder towards Gaius. “Tell Gaius my father wants to see him now.” Arthur turned, briskly walking away. Merilyn closed the door after him, turning back to Gaius.

“I heard.” Gaius nodded, searching for his satchel.

Merilyn rolled her eyes. “Why couldn’t he have just told you that himself?”

Gaius’ looked at her, “It’s because you’re his servant, Merilyn. That’s just the way that it is.” Merilyn sighed, walking over to Gaius to see what he needed of her before they left to see the king.

“If he knew what I am, what I’ve done…” She shook her head in frustration.

Gaius’ glance was one of concern. “Then you would be a dead servant. He can never know, Merilyn. Alright, then, get this covered up.”

“Oy! I’m not your servant.” She mocked a fake huffiness, flashing Gaius a smile.

“No, but you do live here. Come on then.” Merilyn grabbed a nearby sheet and covered the body, and then continued to follow Gaius out the door.

  


*********

 

 

 

They entered the court to find one of the royal servants sprawled dead on the floor. He looked much like the man in their chambers looked, pale with blue veins and white eyes. The sight of a second instance of this disease, this plague sent shivers down Merilyn’s spine. Couturiers had filled the room, looking on with disgust, shock, and a slight bit of panic.

Gaius strode and knelt over the body as Merilyn stood back. Uther’s voice was filled with what Merilyn could only assume was concern. “What’s happened to him?”

Gaius stood. “I’m not sure, sire. It’s the second case I’ve seen today.”

Uther frowned. “Why didn’t you report it to me?”

Gaius’ head shook as he answered. “I was attempting to find the cause.”

“And what have you found?”

Merilyn watched as Gaius took a deep breath. “I don’t think it’s time to rush to conclusions, sire. The scientific process is a long one.” Merilyn’s eyes graced the ground. She knew what Gaius said wasn’t the full truth.

The frown on Uther’s face deepened. “What are you concealing from me, Gaius?”

“Sire,” Gaius paused. “I have seen nothing like it in all of my years. The victims are dying within the cycle of a day, and it’s spreading fast.”

Uther’s concern increase. “And what is the cause?”

Gaius shrugged. “I think you should say the cause, the most likely cause, is sorcery.”

Uther’s face turned grave and he turned to his son. “You _must_ find who did this.”

Arthur nodded. “I will, father.”

Uther continued. “Increase your presence in the town, conduct door to door searches. This sorcerer must be found.” Merilyn bent with Gaius to pick up the dead body, cringing at the touch of the cold skin. “Double the guards on all of the gates. And…” she noticed a pause. “Lend the physician your servant.”

Arthurs face contorted into a frown. “Merilyn? But…”

“We need Gaius to find a cure, perhaps her help will quicken the process.” Arthur didn’t seem happy by this development, but nodded nonetheless. “If Gaius is right, believe me, this city will be wiped out.” Merilyn noticed Uther’s voice deepen to a whisper. “This is the kind of magic that undermines our authority, challenging all that we have worked for. If we cannot control this plague, the people will turn to magic for a cure, and we cannot have that.”

“I’ll do what I can, father,” she heard Arthur’s reply as she and Gaius managed the body onto a stretcher and began to exit the chamber.

  


*********

 

 

 

Merilyn and Gaius strode through the streets with a guarded escort, looking for any bodies that would need to be dealt with. They had found three already since that morning. The appearance of guards searching through each and every house was unnerving, fear was beginning to spread throughout the town. She watched as Arthur pointed some guards into a house, while he himself talked to its owner.

Hearing a groan, she looked down, noticing a man still alive, but sporting the beginning of this new disease. His hand reached out to her, and she knelt in front of him, feeling sorrow well up for this man’s pending doom. She wished there was something that she could do for this man, for everyone who was becoming afflicted. Worry spread through her. What would she do if this reached Gaius, her mentor and companion? What of Arthur and their supposed destiny? What if she were to die, having so much more that she hadn’t accomplished in this life? Small tears began to well at the corners of her eyes. She felt Gaius’ hand land upon her shoulder as she knelt before the dying man.

She looked up at him as she spoke, “Gaius? He’s still alive.”

Gaius’ voice was grave. “I’m afraid there is nothing that we can do for him.” He forced her to her feet, guiding her away from the man.

“But we haven’t tried!”

Shaking his head, Gaius responded. “If we don’t know what the disease is, then how do you think we can go about curing him? Curing all of them?”

A tear fell down her cheek as she whispered, “by magic?” The grip on her arm tightened and Gaius turned her, motioned towards where guards and Arthur were inspecting houses down the street.

“Have common sense will you? They are suspicious of everyone. Now is not the time to be using magic.” He began to lead her away. “Science is our only hope now. It will lead us to the source of the disease.” Merilyn wiped away the tears as each step brought them further and further away from the dying man.

  


*********

 

 

 

They were back in the physician’s chambers so that Gaius could examine the first body. Merilyn sat nearby, sipping on the tea he had instructed her to make. It was proving successful at calming her nerves. She watched as Gaius made a small cut in the dead man’s side, and as he cut the lining of some small pink organ. A yellowish fluid spilled out into the flask Gaius had ready, a decrepit stench accompanying the foul fluid. Merilyn scrunched her nose at the scent, pushing what was left of the tea away. Her stomach would not have handled it now. _To think, I can deal with blood, and I can deal with death, but the sight of other bodily fluids turns my stomach._

Merilyn unwillingly stood and drew herself closer to what Gaius was doing. “What are you doing?” she asked as he swished the yellowish liquid in the flask.

“I’m examining the contents of that man’s stomach.” Merilyn grimaced at the realization of what the fluid was.

“Will that tell who did it?” She watched as Gaius added a red liquid to the contents of the beaker.

“No, but it may tell us how it is spread.” Gaius swirled the beaker, mixing the contents within. “One thing I do know is that this is magic of the darkest kind.”

Merilyn shook her head. “How can someone use magic like that?” She couldn’t grasp the concept of someone being so evil to do such a thing.

“Magic corrupts. People use it for their own greed, for their own ends.” Gaius stopped swishing the beaker, setting it down on the table in front of him as he turned to her.

“But not all magic is bad, I know that.”

Gaius nodded. “Magic is neither good nor bad. It’s how you choose to use it that matters.” It was the wisest thing she had heard come from his mouth as of yet. The door behind them swung open as Arthur entered unannounced, guards spilling in behind him.

Arthur nodded to Gaius as he motioned the guards to the room around them. “Over there. I’m sorry, Gaius. We’re searching every room in town.”

Gaius frowned at the interruption. “What for?”

“The sorcerer.”

An eyebrow rose on Gaius’ face. “Why would they be here?”

Arthur turned to look at him pointedly. “Every room is being searched, even mine. I’m just doing my job, Gaius.”

Gaius nodded. “Very well, sire. We have nothing to hide. Go on, then. Search.”

Guards shuffled through every belonging of Gaius’ as the both watched in silence. Books were rummaged through, vials checked, drawers opened. The entire room was beginning to look distorted as things were taken from their designated places.  
Arthur motioned to a stack of books and journals. “What are all these books and papers?” He made to begin leafing through them.

Gaius replied, “My life’s work, sire. Dedicated to the understanding of science. You are quite welcome to read through them if you wish. I would love to hear what you think of it.”

Arthur looked as if he immediately wished he hadn’t have asked. Merilyn suppressed a grin. “T – That’s fine, Gaius.” He turned to the door of Merilyn’s chambers. “What’s this room up here?”

It was Merilyn’s turn to answer. “It’s mine, sire.” She suddenly felt very uncomfortable at the prospect of Arthur entering her chambers. Elsi had dropped off some new attire for her, so her chambers were strewn with clothes and undergarments, not to mention her personal items and books. And _the_ book. _Shit._

Gaius spoke up, sensing her discomfort. “What do you intend to find in there?”

Arthur strode to the door as he answered. “I’m looking for material or evidence suggesting the use of enchantments.”

The physician leaned in and whispered in Merilyn’s ear, “What have you done with the…book I gave you?” She looked to him, her eyes conveying her worry. She had forgotten to put it away that morning before they had set out for the lower town. Merilyn heard her door swing open and she glanced up.

“Merilyn, come here.” Arthur’s voice was commanding. Merilyn began to approach her chambers, afraid of what Arthur may have found. “Look at what I’ve found.”

Upon entering her chamber she found Arthur holding up one of the items Elsi had left for her. It was an experimental wrapping to hold her breasts in place, made of leather with straps that tied in the back. So far she had approved of the garment, and the mate Elsi had made with it to cover her lower anatomy. Merilyn had already ordered a few sets.

Arthur’s face was dumbfounded as he looked at it. “What is this?”

Merilyn’s face turned beet red. “Definitely not an enchantment, m’lord.”

“Yes, I realize that, but what is it?” A frown crossed his face.

“It’s a garment, for my….uh….”” As Arthur looked up at her, she motioned towards her chest. It was his turn for his face to become flushed and he immediately dropped the garment on her bed. His eyes glanced around the room awkwardly.

“Merilyn, why is your room in such a state?” Arthur crossed his arms, walking over to the wooden cupboard in the corner of her room.

“Because I spend more time cleaning yours than I do my own,” she retorted, eyes flicking around looking for her book. Merilyn spotted it peeking out from under her bed.

“You know,” he opened the door to find that nothing had been placed inside. Arthur chuckled. “It’s called a cupboard. It’s a place where you can store…” he motioned to the disarray of her room. “…things. You really need to tidy up in here, I don’t like it.”

Merilyn snorted. “Are you implying that you’ll be inspecting my chambers often?” She had meant it as a joke, but Arthur’s face turned to a flaming red.

“N – No, Merilyn.” She found his stuttering adorable, and then suddenly chastised herself mentally. _He’s a prince. You’re a servant. He cannot be adorable. He’s a prat, remember? Boundaries, Merilyn. Boundaries._

“Then I don’t see why you’re bothering.” She offered a smile, and he relaxed. He began his inspection of her room. Merilyn glanced down at her book, and just before Arthur knelt to look under her bed, she managed to will a blanket to fall on top of it, hiding it from view. Having found nothing incriminating, Arthur rose and turned to leave her room. Merilyn let loose a sigh of relief, following him down into the main chamber.

Arthur turned towards Gaius. “How long do you think it will take you to find a cure?”

Gaius’ response humored Merilyn, but she hid her emotion. “Depends on how many interruptions I get.”

“Of course,” Arthur nodded. “I’m sorry. We’re finished here.” At his words, the guards ceased their search, and immediately began to leave the chambers. Gaius rushed to close the door behind them, whirling upon her after he did so.

“We have to hide that book!” Gaius was adamant.

Merilyn leaned forward on the table in front of her. “No we must use it. I can save these people!”

“You want to practice magic with the king is hunting for sorcerers? Are you mad? Merilyn, you are destined for greater, more important things.” He turned his back to her, and headed back to the corpse.

“And if I don’t practice? How am I supposed to become this great sorceress if I don’t practice?” Her frustration was evident.

“There will come a time when your talents will be recognized. Patience is a virtue, Merilyn.”

Merilyn scoffed. “Sitting by and doing bloody nothing while people die? How is that a virtue?”

Gaius looked at her pointedly. “Your time will come. It does no good to heal just one person, we have to find a way to heal all of them.”

Merilyn waved to the door. “Arthur is out there right now looking for the sorcerer.”

Gaius shook his head. “He’ll never find them. A sorcerer powerful enough to do this will never be found skulking around the town. Arthur’s search is in vain.” Merilyn sighed, brushing a ringlet of hair from her face.

“Then what do we do, Gaius?”

“We hope that science can find the answer before it kills us all.” Merilyn grimaced, hoping that he was right and that they could find the source.

  


*********

 

 

 

The body count was getting higher. They had over thirty bodies lined up in the courtyard. This whole ordeal was taxing, and Arthur was growing frustrated he had failed in finding any sign of magic. He had even had his guards double check every room in the town. He had had to revisit Merilyn’s chambers, luckily without her there, relieved to find it clean and void of anything embarrassing.

Arthur now entered the throne room, watching as his father turned towards him expectantly. “We’ve searched everywhere, the entire city.”

“Nothing?” Fear was evident in Uther’s eyes.

Arthur shook his head, giving his father a tired shrug. “I don’t know where else to look.”

Uthur turned and began to pace. “I want you to impose a curfew. No one is to be allowed on the streets after the great bell.” Uther paused.

Arthur stepped forward. “Father.” He meant to console him, but his father continued.

“And cordon off the lower town.”

“Why?” Arthur frowned.

“Because that is where most of the victims are.” His father’s voice was betrayed by his fear. Uthur turned to a pitcher behind him. “Let’s isolate it. Stop this disease from spreading. “

“But…what of the people who live there? Are we to abandon all hope for them?” Arthur’’s voice was pleading. _Surely he doesn’t mean to abandon them to this disease._

Uther looked to him, a defeated look in his eyes. “Don’t you think I haven’t considered it? What else can I do?” Uther’s shoulders sagged with his shrug. “I have to protect the rest of the city.” _And protect yourself._ Arthur tried to keep the look of pity from reaching his eyes, but he did not know how well he had done in hiding it. Arthur bowed politely, and left his father to his fear.

  


*********

 

 

 

Merilyn and Gaius had just discussed the possibility of whatever this was being due to the town’s water supply. The last victim had been a courtier, which implied that this disease was not just focused on the people in the lower town. Gaius had asked her to go down to the lower town and gather him a sample of the water at the pump located there.

She had just finished pumping a torrent of water when she noticed her friend rushing down the street. Guinevere fled down the street crying, Merilyn rushing after her trying not to spill the water as she ran. As Merilyn reached the door, she found Gwen breaking down in front of Gaius, pleading for him to help her father. Merilyn felt the blood drain from her face. Tom had fallen ill, a man that was treating her like family. Her fears of those who she considered close falling prey to this were beginning to come true.

Upon Gaius’ admittance that he had no cure, Gwen rushed from the chamber before Merilyn could console her dear friend. She turned to Gaius, frantic.

“There must be something we can do.”

Gaius grabbed the bucked from her hands, his voice consoling. “Let’s hope that this can provide some answers.”

Her hands began to shake. “B – But Gaius, that will be too late for Gwen’s father.”

His eyes looked to her solemnly. “I fear you may be right.” Merilyn shook herself, trying to keep the tears from coming to her eyes. She watched a Gaius took a flower much like the ones in her hair and dipped it in a vial of the town’s water. What am I going to do? Finally, she couldn’t take it anymore, and she rushed to her room, allowing the tears to fall down her face.

  


*********

 

 

 

Later that night, when she heard Gaius’ snores from the other room, Merilyn roused herself from her bed, and slowly closed her door, willing it not to squeak. She grabbed her book from its hiding place under the floor, and began to search frantically for a way to help Gwen’s father, focusing only on helping her friend, not on the consequence her act might have. She would try to save at least one life, though the guilt of not trying for everyone ate away at her.

Turning the pages, she happened upon something that might prove useful. It gave her directions in forming a poult  
ice, and the spell that went along with it. Merilyn hurriedly rushed around the physician’s chambers, quietly putting it together, and then snuck out the door.  
Guards were patrolling the streets with force; the king’s new curfew was in effect. Merilyn was glad to have magic on her side as she looked down, unable to find her body. She stole her way across the streets, finding herself a few yards from the blacksmith’s home. A group of guards were making their way down the street, looking in every crevice, every stack of hay, as if they would find a sorcerer hiding in the shadows. Merilyn sucked in her breath, steeling herself to stay quiet.

The lead guard began to walk towards her position and Merilyn’s heart began to race. She willed the door to cottage behind him to give a small squeak, and the guard swung around, approaching it. Once he was in distance, the door met with his face, and the guard slumped to the ground, unconscious. The other guards rushed around him to help, and Merilyn took this as her chance to sneak around to the back of Tom’s house.

Peeking through the window at the back of their house, she glimpsed Tom sleeping raggedly on his bead, his skin almost the white tone of the corpses she had seen. Merilyn knew he was close to death, she was lucky to have come when she did. Gwen sat leaning against his bead, sleeping with her head resting next to his body. Using her magic, Merilyn quietly opened their door and stepped inside. A small groan from the floor below her spooked her, and she tried to step more lightly.

As she neared Tom’s bed, Merilyn withdrew the poultice from where she felt it in her jacket—since seeing it wasn’t an option at the moment. When she placed it under Tom’s pillow, it was no longer under her spell of magic, and instantly became visible. Stepping back, Merilyn took a deep breath, hoping that what she did next would help these two people she cared for.

Softly, she muttered, “ _Pu fornimst adl fram guman._ ” In amazement, Merilyn watched as a golden mist escaped from Tom’s skin, and he instantly began to look well. She took her moment to step out of the cottage, noticing as she left that he woke. A smile graced her face, knowing now that her friends were okay.

  


*********

 

 

 

The cost of lives that this was raising within the city was was beginning to weigh in on Arthur’s nerves. He watched as Gaius set down a small vial of water with a white flower within it on the table before himself and his father. Arthur made to pick it up, hoping that this was some indication that a cure was close at hand. Some of his knights had fallen ill, and he was unsure how he would take it if they, too, passed.

Gaius stopped him before he could touch the vial. “I had this in the water but for a few hours. It was originally a flower with a purple bloom, but now the water has caused it to die, and turn white.” Arthur frowned. And here he had been about to touch it.

“Where is the water from?” His father asked from beside him.

Gaius’ face was grim. “It came from the pump from where the people take their daily supply, m’lord. I’m afraid that whatever the cause, it has affected our water supply.”

“Then we need to find a way to stop the people from using it.” Arthur knew it sounded idiotic, but it was the only solution his mind would allow him.

Gaius shook his head. “The people cannot survive without water, sire.”

Uther paced. “Then we have to find this sorcerer.”

Arthur turned to his father. “I don’t believe that they’re inside Camelot.”

His father’s reply was fearful but commanding. “Then extend the search to the villages.”

His head lowered, “I’ve already started, father. But I cannot search the entire kingdom.”

“And I cannot stand by and have our people die.” Again, Arthur found himself merely bowing to his father, unable to speak for the fear that was in his father’s eyes truly upset him. He turned and left Gaius and his father to continue their deliberations.

  


*********

 

 

 

One of his guards had come rushing to him, notifying him of the blacksmith’s regain in health. He rushed to the lower part of town, finding Tom working on one of the swords he had requested for Merilyn. Arthur frowned, confused. Everyone else has died from this malady, and yet here Tom stands before me, looking better than he ever has.

Arthur approached him, and the blacksmith paused his hammering. “The story is you were sick.”

Tom shrugged his shoulders. “I don’t know what it was m’lord, but I’m not anymore.”

“Perhaps you were suffering from some other ailment,” Arthur ventured, hoping that was the case. Tom shook his head in reply.

“You’re joking. I felt like death itself. I was sure I would be gone from this world.” Tom looked around at the people surrounding them. “There wasn’t enough strength in me to stir the air about me.”

“Then what happened?” Arthur was intent to find the truth of this.

Tom’s shoulders were brought back up into a quick shrug as he shook his head in awe. “I don’t know, m’lord. Suddenly, it was gone. I feel better than I did before.”

Arthur was glad to see the man well again, but his good health was assuredly a mark of magic. “That’s remarkable,” he commented. “Was anybody with you when all of this happened?”

“Just my daughter Gwen,” Tom replied. A breath hitched in Arthur’s throat. Merilyn was not going to be happy with him, but he could not ignore such news.

Arthur ordered a search of the blacksmith’s home. For a few moments, he was sure they wouldn’t find something, in fact, he hoped that would be the case. But sure enough, a guard slipped a glowing poultice that could only hold magic from underneath Tom’s pillow. Arthur’s heart dropped at what he was about to have to do.

  


*********

 

 

 

Merilyn had been walking with Gaius from the chamber of a recently deceased lord. They were about to head back to Gaius’ chambers when Merilyn heard the cries of her friend. She rushed forward, hearing Gwen plea for her release. Her friend was crying, protesting that she had not done anything, that she was innocent, and yet the guards drug her down the hall, following Arthur as they headed to what she assumed was the throne room.

As Gwen struggled within the guards’ grasp, she caught sight of Merilyn, screaming for her friend. “Merilyn! Please help me!” Her shout was racked with sobs, and tears began to sting Merilyn’s eyes as she realized that her deed had left Gwen to be blamed. She made to follow her friend, but Gaius grasped her arm, forcing her to his chambers. There she slumped onto a chair, sobbing, afraid for her friend.

Gaius turned to her, “What have you done?!” He took a quick breath. “I warned you. Oh, I know, you thought you were doing good, but did you not think it would look suspicious if only were one man cured?”

Merilyn looked up, tears in her eyes. “I couldn’t stand by, knowing I could cure him. I’ll cure everyone if I have to. I’’ll make it look like it wasn’t magic. I’ll do anything, Gaius, anything!” Her voice was frantic. She knew her mistake may have landed her close friend a death sentence.

Gaius huffed. “It’s too late for that. They already think that she’s the sorceress, that she caused the disease.”

“But she didn’t!” She didn’t know how she would prove it, but she rushed off anyways.

  


*********

 

 

 

Merilyn watched with a tear stained face as the guards brought Gwen in. “Please, I haven’t done anything! I swear I haven’t done……” her sobs took over as the guards threw her down on the floor in front of the king. She looked frantically around, searching for help in any face. Arthur stood near her, his shoulders slumped.

Uther looked to him, “Well done.”

Another sob escaped Gwen’s mouth. “Why will no one believe me? He got better. He just recovered. Just like that. I didn’t do anything.”

Merilyn watched on as Morgana came to Gwen’s defense. “I believe you!” She stood at Gwen’s side and addressed the king. “Perhaps this is a disease that is not always fatal. Have you thought of that? Perhaps he recovered naturally.” Her voice was pleading.

Uther’s expression was stony, nodding towards his son. “Then what of this poultice that was found?”

Gwen’s eyes were round with shock. “Poultice? What poultice? I don’t know anything about this?”

Uther’s voice was merciless. “It was found in your house.” He stood, approaching Gwen. “Undo this enchantment. Put an end to this contagion.”

More tears fell down Merilyn’s cheek as she watched Gwen shake her head frantically. “I can’t. I am not a witch. I don’t know how to undo this, this curse.”

Uther towered over the crying woman. “Then I can show you no mercy. If you will not undo your sorcery, you force my hand, and I must find you guilty.” Uther paced in front of her. “It is therefore my duty to pronounce judgment. And under the circumstance, I have no choice. I must sentence you to death.”

A sobbed “No!” escaped from both Gwen’s and Merilyn’s mouths alike. Merilyn cupped her mouth with her hand in hopes it would help quiet her own sobs.

Uther continued. “I can only hope that when you die, this evil plague dies with you.” He ordered her be taken away, and Merilyn sagged at the protests Gwen gave the guards.


	6. The Mark of Nimueh, Pt. 2

**Standard disclaimer, you know the drill.**

* * *

 

Arthur stood, shoulders slumped, in the now quiet thrown room. The only people left behind were his father, Morgana, himself, and a few guards. He had glimpsed a tear stricken Merilyn leaving the room after his father had announced judgment. Something about all of this didn’t seem right, he was unsure if Gwen actually had any role in this at all.

Morgana stepped forward, beginning to speak. “I know Gwen. She’s my maidservant, not an enchantress.”

Arthur watched as Uther gave his ward a hard glare. “Have you ever seen an enchantress? Believe me; they bear no sign, no mark. There is no sense of evil in the eye.”

Morgana still pleaded. Arthur secretly hoped that her words would have effect. “I have seen the way the girl works. Her fingers are worn, her nails are broken. If she was a sorceress, why would she do this? Why would she kneel on a cold, stone floor morning after morning when she could make these things happen with the snap of her fingers?” Morgana paused. “Like an idle king.” _She went too far._

Uther turned on her, accusatory. “You have no right…” he seethed.

Morgana didn’t back down. “But you have a right to cast a fair judgment on that woman, and I have yet to see you do so.”

“I have a responsibility to take care of this kingdom. I take no pleasure in this.” Uther’s narrowed eyes upon his ward were beyond surprising. Arthur had never fully grasped how much his father hated magic, that is, until now, as he watched with shocked eyes as Uther seethed at his ward.

“But you are sentencing the wrong person.” Morgana’s voice was becomingly more defeated by the second.

Arthur finally strode forward, coming to Morgana’s aid. “She’s right, father.” Uther gave him an accusatory glance. “You hear the word magic and you no longer listen to whatever comes after. “

Uther strode to his throne within the court. “But you saw her use enchantments.”

Arthur nodded. “Yes. Maybe. But it was to save her dying father. That doesn’t make her guilty of creating a plague.” Arthur motioned back to the doors Gwen had been drug through. “One is an act of kindness, of love, the other of evil.” He shook his head, trying to make his father see reason. “I don’t believe evil is in this woman’s heart.”

Arthur’s breath caught short at the glare he received. “I have witnessed what witchcraft can do, I’ve suffered at its hand. I cannot take that chance. If there is the slightest doubt about this woman, then she must die or we suffer the entire kingdom to perish.”

“I understand that, father, but we have no direct proof that she herself caused this plague.”

Uther sat in his throne. “One day you may become king, and then you will understand that certain decisions must be made. Dark forces threaten this kingdom.

Arthur let loose a sigh. “I know, witchcraft is an evil, but father, so is injustice. Yes, I am yet to be king, and I do not know what kind of king I will be.” He gave his father a pointed look. “But I do have a sense of the kind of Camelot I would wish to live in. It will be where the punishment fits the crime.” He hoped that this would lessen his father’s malicious intent, but his father’s next words showed him otherwise.

“You’re right. She has played with fire and, sadly, she must die by fire.” Arthur’s heart sank.

* * *

 

Merilyn sat across from Gaius, her head in her hands, defeated. The sound of the storm outside matched that of her mood. After a few moments of listening to the rain fall, she spoke, “I thought I was doing good, Gaius.” She paused as a great clap of thunder interrupted her. “I thought that curing Gwen’s father would help her, would make her happy. I thought I was saving a life, and here I’ve condemned one.”

Gaius looked at her with sympathy in his eyes. “Taking the easy solution is like a light in a dark storm, you can run towards it in your own peril, but it may not always take you to a safe harbor.”

Merilyn looked up at the wise, old physician. “I see that now.”

“How many times have I warned you about the responsibilities of being a witch?” Merilyn stayed silent, lost in her own thoughts.

With resignation she stood, “I must see her, Gaius.”

As Merilyn made her way down to the dungeon, she glimpsed Morgana run past her, tears on her cheek. Merilyn’s heart ached knowing that she was causing so many people grief for her own mistake. Approaching the bars of the dungeon, she called Gwen’s name.

She watched as Gwen rushed to see her, but was stopped by the chains that contained her. She looked up at Merilyn, sadness welling in her eyes. “Thank you, Merilyn.”

Merilyn frowned. “What for?”

“For coming to see me.”

“I’m your friend, Gwen. I had to come see you.” She gripped the bars of the door, wishing she could set Gwen free without causing her more trouble. “I know you didn’t do magic, that’s not who you are.”

Gwen gave her a sad smile. “If only the king could see that.”

“I can’t see this happen, Gwen. You’re not at fault here.” Gwen just shook her head.

“Just please, do me this one thing. Look after my father.” Merilyn nodded.

“I’ll get you out of here, Gwen, I will.” She rushed off to prevent Gwen from seeing her own distress, wanting to make sure Gwen had enough of her confidence as she could. She could not stand by as someone died on her behalf.

Merilyn worried as she paced in front of the doors of the court. She was unsure if what she was about to do, if it would actually serve to help Gwen’s case. Faint voices could be heard on the other side of the door. It was likely they were deliberating over what could be done if Gwen was not the witch. In that instant, Merilyn made up her mind. She would rather sacrifice herself than see her friend die unjustly.

With a great push, she forced the doors of the court open, rushing inside.

“It was me!” Merilyn exclaimed it with such false confidence as she approached the table in front of her. The eyes of everyone in the room were upon her. “It was me who used magic to cure Tom of the illness. I created the poultice and placed it under his pillow.” Merilyn gasped, dragging in great breaths. “Gwen is not the sorceress, I am!” Just saying there words made a small part of her relax. She’d said it, out loud. _For once there is truth._

Everyone stood still, not making a noise. Arthur’s brow was furrowed as he gazed at her. Gaius immediately stood to protest.

“Merilyn! Are you mad?” The tone in his voice was both serious and fearful.

Troubled blue eyes looked to him. “I cannot let her die for me. That is not something that I can live with on my conscious.”

Merilyn turned her eyes to Uther, whose face bore confusion. “I place myself at your mercy, sire.”

Gaius was quick to interrupt, “She doesn’t know what she’s talking about, m’lord.”

Merilyn frowned at him, quickly stating the opposite. “I do, too!”

Uther shrugged, and then signaled to the guards. “Then arrest her.” They began their advances to claim her, and the Arthur stopped them. _Damn it, Arthur!_

The look on his face was one of fear and shock; he was quick to defend her. “Father, I cannot allow this. This is madness. There is no way _Merilyn_ , of all people, is a sorceress.”

Uther glanced at his son. “Did you not hear her? She’s admitted it.”

Arthur’s face fell, slightly. “Well, yes. But, she saved my life, remember.” Merilyn watched as king and son bantered back and forth, growing frustrated with Arthur’s defense of her.

“Why should she fabricate such a tale?”

Arthur glanced at her while he thought of his answer. “I believe she is mad with grief, father, at the thought of losing her best friend.” Merilyn’s expression crumpled. How would he know who her best friend was? “I believe she’s conjured this story as an attempt to save Gwen’s life.”

Uther turned towards Merilyn. “Is this true?”

She frowned. “What? No? Gwen is innocent!”

Arthur turned towards his father, “I saw her just yesterday with flowers in her hair that Gwen put there herself. It’s a rare thing to find someone so loyal to their friends. I can only hope that she displays that same loyalty to me.” Merilyn gave an exasperated sigh. _Arthur is ruining this!_

Arthur gave her a quick once over, “Merilyn is a wonder,” he looked directly into her eyes, stilling her. “But she is also an idiot. There is no way she can be a sorceress.” _If only you knew._ Merilyn wanted nothing else than to slap Arthur upside the head for ruining her ploy to save Gwen.

She heard the king chuckle. “Don’t waste my time, again. You may go.” Merilyn turned, defeated, and left the room. She didn’t realize Arthur had been following her until he caught her arm in the courtyard.

“How idiotic are you?!” He exclaimed, his hand still grasping her arm. “You could’ve gotten yourself killed, and for no good reason!”

“And if I had been speaking truth? What then? Have I not proved my self as reliable?”

Arthur huffed. “Oh please, Merilyn. Valiant was one thing, accusing yourself of magics is another. How would we be able to take you seriously? Since when does anyone go to my father and claim that they practiced magic?”

_So they wouldn’t know the truth if it were staring them in the face?_ “I’m surprised it matters,” Merilyn retorted, staring coldly at the prince. “I know for a fact that Gwen is innocent, and that she shouldn’t die for this. What proof do you have that she actually started the plague?”

“None,” Arthur admitted. “We only have the poultice that was used to heal her father.” He paused, looking at her directly. “Merilyn, if I hadn’t have been there, it would be you in the dungeons, not Gwen. I don’t know what possessed you to come forward like that, but I’m grateful to have saved you from your own stupidity.” The coldness of her glare softened.

Merilyn shrugged, “What else was I to do? Gwen is going to die! I can’t stand just standing around and being unable to do something about it.” A tear began to fall, and Arthur brushed it off her cheek. The softness of his thumb sent a small tingle down her spine, she couldn’t help but to look up into those round blue orbs.

“She may be about to die, but you do not try to prove her innocence by offering to jump on the pyre yourself.” His voice was oddly consoling and she felt herself relaxing into his hand. “We’ll prove her innocence together by finding what’s causing the illness, yeah?” She nodded, taking a step back upon realizing that he was touching her, and was showing her an astounding amount of sympathy.

Arthur straightened up. “Return to Gaius and see what can be done. Report back to me when you’ve found something.” Arthur turned from her as she tried to piece together what had just happened.

She found Gaius in his chambers upon her return, and he was awfully irate. Merilyn calmly stopped him before he got the chance to yell at her for her idiocy. “I know, Gaius. It was stupid. I’ve already gotten a talking to from Arthur. What do we need to do to find the source of this ailment?”

Gaius gaped at her, seeming at loss for something to say. “We’ll need to check the water supply.” He picked up a key off of a nearby table and motioned for her to follow him. 

* * *

 

Gaius’ keys jangled as they approached the door that led down to the aquifer. After a few moments of Gaius fidgeting with the lock, the door opened, and they both stepped inside. Merilyn stooped to grab a torch, and took it to the already lit brazier to allow the flames to eat away at its end. The tunnel they followed weaved and turned until finally they met with a large pool.

Gaius motioned towards it. “The water from here supplies the whole town. Take a sample.”

Merilyn handed Gaius the torch and the phial from him. She leaned over to the water and dipped the phial in, allowing the water to fill it completely. She handed the full phial to Gaius, who placed it within his bag.

He thanked her. “Let’s take this back and examined it.”

At that moment, Merilyn felt an odd presence, pausing as she felt the wave of magic roll over her. A low growl came from the water behind them, and as she turned, she saw the most hideous of creatures. It appeared dark and slimy, with great long teeth. It only appeared a moment before dropping back into the water. She heard Gaius gasp beside her.

“What the bloody hell was that? Did you see it?” Gaius’ nod answered her question, and he grabbed her arm to usher her from the cave.

Upon returning to his chambers, Gaius immediately began hunting for a book. After finding the one he wanted, Merilyn waited impatiently by his side has he thumbed through the pages. It seemed an hour before Gaius found what it was he was looking for.

“Ah ha!” Gaius exclaimed, making Merilyn nearly jump from her skin. “There!” He pointed to a section of the book. Merilyn could see an image of a monster much like the one she had just seen. “It was an Afanc, a beast born of clay and conjured up only by the most powerful sorcerer.”

“Now we need a way to defeat it,” Merilyn commented, noticing Gaius as he looked up at a section of books high up upon his shelves. “I’ll be….right back…” She ran from the room, leaving him to his books. Merilyn needed a quicker source for her information if she were going to save Gwen.

Merilyn was quick to make it down to the dungeons, thinking that this was starting to become a pattern. She distracted the guard long enough to allow her entrance to go see the Great Dragon. As she stepped out onto the ledge, the dragon landed in front of her, giving her a toothy grin. “Hello,” she offered him.

He nodded, giving her his grin. “Hello. The great witch returns, as I knew she would.”

‘I need to know how to defeat an Afanc.”

The dragon chuckled. “Yes, I suppose you do.”

“Will you help me, Great Dragon?”

“Trust the elements that are at your command, young witch.”

Merilyn frowned. “Elements? What do you mean? What is it that I’m supposed to do?”

The dragon shook his head at her. “You cannot do this alone, or you will fail. You are but one side of a coin, Arthur is the other.”

Merilyn huffed at the dragon in frustration. _Why must he speak in riddles?_ “I don’t understand. Please just tell what it is I must do.” The dragon flew off without a response and Merilyn found herself more confused than before.

* * *

 

Arthur approached his father as he leaned against the court table. His father turned as he heard his son’s footsteps. “Have you found anything more?” He still hadn’t heard from Merilyn since they had spoken in the courtyard.

“I’ve tried, father, but nothing else has become evident. I can keep looking.”

Uther drew a great sigh. “People are dying. We cannot wait any longer. We must kill the witch. The execution will be brought forward to tonight.” Arthur couldn’t help but feel a lump in his throat. _Come on, Merilyn, find something._

* * *

 

Merilyn had taken down every book she could, hoping to figure out the dragon’s riddle. All she was looking for was something to do with the elements, so she felt like a complete fool when Gaius entered the room.

“Merilyn, what are you looking for?” He voice was cautious.

“A book,” was her quick reply.

“That is rather obvious, child. Care to tell me which one?”

She glanced at him quickly. “A book on elements. I’ll put them all back, I promise.”

“That would include pretty much any book I own, Merilyn. The study of base elements is at the very heart of the scientific process.” She groaned. “What do you need to know?””

“How would knowledge of the elements help me kill the Afanc?” She put the book she had been rifling through down on top of the others.

Gaius pondered this for a second. “Well, an Afanc is a creature made of earth and water. That’s two of the four base elements.”

Merilyn’s eye rose. “And what are the other two?

“Air and fire. Why?”

“I believe that’s what will kill the Afanc.” Merilyn answered, her excitement building. She was doing something correctly for once.

Gaius looked at her curiously. “How did you find this out?”

She avoided his eyes, shrugging. “I just knew, it’s part of my powers.”

His eyes widened. “What else did your powers tell you?”

“That I am one side of a coin. And apparently Arthur is the other.” She shook her head dismissively as Morgana burst through the door.

“They’re bringing forward the execution. Please tell me you have a plan?” Her voice was urgent.

Merilyn’s mouth was gaping with shock. “What for?”

“I do not know, Merilyn. I only know that we need to do something quickly. We have to prove Gwen’s innocence.” She rushed to where they stood. “Please just tell me what I can do to help.”

“I need to speak with Arthur.” Merilyn said, looking to Morgana.

“Arthur?” Morgana looked surprised.

Merilyn nodded. “There is a monster, an Afanc, in the water supply. That’s what is causing the plague.”

“Then we must tell Uther!” Morgana exclaimed.

Gaius spoke up. “The Afanc is a creature forged by magic. Telling Uther would not save Gwen. Instead he would blame her for conjuring it. We need to do this as silently as possible, without alerting Uther until the deed is done.”

Merilyn looked at Morgana pointedly, “We need to kill it, then the plague will end, and Uther may see sense. We need Arthur, but I know he won’t want to disobey the king.”

“Very well, I’ll get Arthur.” Merilyn gave her a thankful nod as she swiftly left the room, her cape billowing out behind her. She was surprised to see the lady so willing to save her servant. Merilyn walked out to go to the entrance of the aquifer, to wait anxiously for Arthur’s arrival.

* * *

 

Morgana was near the entrance of his chambers when he came around the corner, she looked down trodden. It was likely because of the execution being moved up to tonight. Arthur sighed, he felt sympathetic for her and Merilyn alike, although he didn’t know what he could do to ease the pain.

“Are you all right?” Arthur asked of her, glancing at the mess he had left on the table. “I’m sorry about all of this. Merilyn’s not been in today.”

“Poor Merilyn…” Morgana’s gaze met his. “…to offer to give up her life to save Gwen’s. That’s true loyalty there, true friendship. I certainly can’t imagine any friend doing the same for me.””

Arthur shook his head, a little confused. _Where is she going with this?_ “I…guess…I can’t either?” _What did she want him to say?_

“That’s because you’re not like Merilyn.”

Arthur frowned. “How so?”

Morgana shrugged. “She’s caring, loving. She’s made friends with almost everyone here since she has arrived. Merilyn works for what she wants, and for the most part, she wants those around her to be happy. You, however, are a prince. Things are given to you when you ask for them; half of the time you’re a complete prat. Admittedly, you love your people, but in the case of a servant you are slow to connect with them, if at all.”

“Perhaps I haven’t found the right person to connect with, Morgana. Would you have me become like Merilyn? Become her friend?” He laughed at the thought, although it didn’t bother him as much as he put on.

“What would be so wrong with that? Gwen may work for me, may clean for me, but she knows all of my secrets, she is as a sister to me. Why not be that way with Merilyn?”

Arthur shrugged. “Because she is a servant? It’s improper.”

“But she is still human, Arthur.” Morgana gave him a soft sigh. “It’s sad, isn’t it? The age of gallantry seems to be dead.” Arthur felt a frown creep upon his face. “The world is full of small men, hardly big enough to fill their armor; nonetheless stand up for what is right.” Arthur rolled his eyes at this; she was obviously trying to get him to do something for her. “And here Merilyn is, about to go fight an Afanc down at the water supply, by herself, knowing that it will not only save Gwen, but also save the city.”

At this Arthur’s head shot up, “She’s about to _what_?”

“Fight an Afanc,” Morgana said matter-of-factly, grinning despite herself as Arthur sheathed his sword and rushed down the hall. She followed after him, filling him in on what Merilyn had found. _Why didn’t Merilyn come to me first?_ As they approached the door to the aquifer, he spotted her leaning against the wall near the door, keys swaying from her hand.

“ _Merilyn!_ ”

* * *

 

Merilyn jumped as she heard her name shouted from the top of the hill. Morgana and Arthur were trotting down to her, Morgana seemingly proud of herself. When Arthur reached her, he looked furious.

“Did you really think you could fight this thing by yourself?” Merilyn was close to being truthful, stating that she was simply waiting on him to arrive, but a mischievous glance from Morgana told her there was a game afoot.

Merilyn shrugged, playfully. “Well I knew you wouldn’t want to go against your father’s orders. I thought it best if I did it myself. But, Morgana talked me into waiting, on the off chance that you’d _finally_ come around.”

Arthur glowered at her. “Just open the sodding door already. You’d better be right about this.” Merilyn unlocked the door, and ushered them inside, receiving a wink from Morgana in the process. They each picked up a torch, and set it alight, then beginning their journey into the cave.

“The creature will appear muddy, but will have great teeth.” Merilyn advised, informing Arthur of the creature’s features. “I do not know if it will stay in the water or not once it sees us.”

“Best if you stay quiet then, eh, Merilyn?” Arthur mumbled.

As the three ventured down the turns of the tunnel, a light growling could be heard ahead of them. At the sound of the growl, Arthur withdrew his sword, and Merilyn made sure her daggers were easily accessible. Morgana seemed visibly frightened at the guttural sound.

Arthur turned to Morgana, “You should stay here.”

Morgana stiffened, motioning towards Merilyn. “So she can go, but I cannot?”

Arthur looked at Morgana testily, “I at least know that she’s armed.”

Morgana peeked over Arthur’s shoulder at Merilyn, who gave her a shy smile, revealing one of her daggers. “You allow her to be so armed around you?”

Arthur glanced at Merilyn, smiling gently towards her. “It’s how she saved me when the Collins woman wanted me dead. I trust her, so she gets to keep her weapons. I never know when it might prove useful.”

Morgana pouted, “In any case, I’m still coming with you.”

“Father will slam us both in chains if he knew I’d endangered you.” Merilyn watched as Arthur glowered at Morgana.

Morgana was spiteful, “Well, then it’s a good thing he doesn’t know.”

Arthur let out a frustrated groan, and they continued down the tunnel. Merilyn heard a slithering behind them, and Arthur must have heard it as well. They both spun at the sound. Morgana yelped, “Did you see it?”

Arthur shook his head. “It was just a shadow.”

They passed the pool where Merilyn had seen it once before, but there was no sign of the creature. Several tunnels ventured off from this point, and Arthur motioned for them to spread out. Silence surrounded her as she continued on her own. Merilyn tried to feel out with her magic and find the creature, but it was proving useless.

She heard a growl down one of the other hallways, and then a rush of footsteps; she followed suit. She turned the corner to find Morgana helping Arthur up.

“Did you see it?” Merilyn asked of Arthur. He nodded.

“It’s bloody fast.”

Morgana screamed and they both turned in her direction. The Afanc was towering before her in its slimy hideous state. Arthur made to attack, but the creature was too quick for him. Merilyn glimpsed a shadow from the corner of her eye. Arthur looked around frantically.

“Where is it?” His sword was at the ready.

Merilyn nodded in the direction she had seen the shadow. “I think it’s gone this way!” She shouted, and Arthur took the lead. The creature began to growl again, but this time didn’t run away, instead it slowly crept around the corner in front of them. Arthur made to attack, but the creature’s speed bested him, disarming him of his sword. Arthur backed away, now defenseless. Morgana swung her torch towards the Afanc, but one swipe knocked it from her hands, forcing her to cower from the wall.

“Arthur!” Arthur turned towards Merilyn as she handed off the torch. “Use the torch.” He merely nodded, and began to circle the beast, swinging the torch at it. This time it began to flinch away at each swing. They soon had it cornered.

Merilyn saw her moment and she muttered softly into the air, “ _Lyfte ic pe in balwen ac forhienan._ ” A swift wind blew around her, and as it reached Arthur, it blew the flames into the Afanc, incinerating it. When the wind died down, all that remained of the beast was a pile of ash. Merilyn felt jubilant at having done something that saved so many lives, and she knew her friend would have to be set free.

* * *

 

Once it had been clarified that Gwen had no magic, both Merilyn and Morgana rushed to the dungeons to see her set free. To Merilyn’s surprise, Tom was already there, and he offered her a hearty hug. She felt him whisper in her ear.

“Thank you for saving my daughter,” he stood back, tears in his eyes. It was obvious he was about to say something else, but then a guard came towards them, keys in hand.

The guard unlocked the cell and they all rushed in at once. Tom rushed and picked his daughter up in a tight embrace. “Oh, my little child!” Gwen’s face was jubilant upon the news of her release. Once Tom released her, she grasped both Morgana’s and Merilyn’s hands.

“Thank you both, so very much.” Tears streaked down her face. She turned to Merilyn. “Well, come on, I believe you’ve earned a dinner.” Merilyn offered her a wide smile, and she set off with her and her father to their house.

* * *

 

As they entered the blacksmith’s house, Merilyn made to help Gwen with the preparations, but her friend would have none of it. Tom laughed at the spectacle, as Merilyn had escaped with a light dusting of flour in her hair.

“Come along, I have something to show you.” He motioned her to follow him to a bench nearby. There was a chest sitting upon it, so she sat next to it, looking to Tom curiously. “This is for you.”

Merilyn frowned. “But I haven’t done anything to warrant such a gift.”

Tom clasped her hand within his. “Merilyn, you saved my daughter. I am forever in your service.” His smile was warming, but as he hesitated the smile began to fade. “Also, I am in your debt.”

“What do you mean, Tom?”

“I saw, you, Merilyn. The night I was ill. I thought I had been delirious, but I saw you, child.”

Merilyn brought in a startled breath. “Tom, like you said, you were delirious. You obviously have no idea what you’re implying.”

Warmth returned to the blacksmith’s face. “That’s a load of hogwash, child, and you know it. I know what I saw, it was magic.” He laid a warm hand on her shoulder, and she flinched. “Don’t fear, Merilyn. You saved me, as you saved my daughter, your secret will always be safe with me. After these past few weeks, you’ve come to be like family.”

“You have no idea what that means to me, Tom.” The young woman relaxed as Tom brought her into a brief hug. “Will you tell Gwen?”

“It’s not a secret that is mine to tell, you’ll need to do that on your own.” Merilyn nodded.

He nodded to the chest. “I was going to wait and present this to you later, but my conscious has gotten the better of me. I would feel much better with you having this sooner rather than later,so I could not wait.” He picked up the chest and placed it in front of her, sitting down beside her where the bench allowed. “Save for a sword I am working on, what lies inside this chest is a culmination of my best work, even if it is experimental.”

Tom handed her a key to unlock the chest, and watched her as she fiddled with the lock. Once the lock sprung loose, the lid gave a slight pop as she opened it. A gasp escaped from her lips as she took in the chest’s contents.

The first thing she saw was a box. For a box it was simple, no designs, just smooth wood, but inside it, it was lined with velvet. Two daggers with red hilts lay within, intricate designs traced into the metal above the blades. Two small sheaths lay beneath them, as detailed as the metal on the hilts was. The metal was so new, so clean, that she could almost see her reflection within the blades. Merilyn picked one up, finding the hilt firm, but comfortable within her hand, the dagger itself lighter than both of her old ones put together. The metal tingled in her hand, the blade almost seemed to glow; she looked at it in awe. The sensation was an odd one.

“The experiment with these daggers is the same as with your armor. I found that by folding lyrium, a rare mineral found just west of the city, into the steel made it stronger. The blade is better, and stays sharper longer, and using the lyrium makes it lighter. It might take some getting used to.” Tom explained as she held the dagger.

Merilyn had heard of lyrium once, and that was in the random passing of a smuggler. All that she knew was that it had once been outlawed, as it was a mineral well used in magic. It would explain the tingling she felt when she touched the metal; she was feeling the magic within it. Tom had just unintentionally given her a most special gift, and this was just the daggers. Merilyn nodded to Tom, quite unable to speak just yet. Just these daggers were enough to keep her happy for a long time, and yet there was still more to the chest.

Merilyn placed the dagger back into its box and shut the lid, setting it aside. Beneath where it had laid was but another box, bigger than this one had been before, and yet it looked the same. She knew she had only ordered the daggers, so she was curious as to what lay inside. Before she opened this, she heard a comment from Tom.

“They were…a….uh…special request. I hope you like them.” Merilyn frowned. _Whose request?_

As she opened the box, a gasp escaped from her mouth. Two brightly gleaming blades shown from the velvet lined box. Each sword was not as long as a typical sword, like the kind Arthur and his knights kept. These had curved blades, much like the knight she had seen fighting in the tournament. She frowned, realizing. _Someone must have been watching me when I got to watch the fight._ Merilyn smiled as she remembered her awe of the fight. The swords also sported red hilts and designs that matched those of her daggers. Merilyn picked up one from the box, surprised at how light it was. It, too, tingled in her hand. _More lyrium_ , Merilyn thought with awe.

Tom smiled at her fascination. “They’re scimitars, a blade that whose origin is not of Albion. I managed to copy the idea, and improve upon it.”

“How will I carry them?” Merilyn hefted it, noting that the size of it would be too awkward at her wait with just one blade, and here she had two.

“Look further into the chest, my dear.” Merilyn obeyed, placing the sword back within its box. She was feeling incredibly overwhelmed. _Who had done all of this for her?_

Looking back into the chest, she found a large tightly-wrapped bundle. It didn’t look like anything Tom’s stuff normally came in. In fact, it looked similar to the one Elsi had dropped off.

“Ah, that. That’s from Elsi. Some more experiments she wanted you to wear, and if people liked them, she only asked that you refer them to her. I think there are some things in there that will prove comfortable to wear with your armor, as well as some everyday things and some dresses.” Tom took a quick glance into the chest. “I think she also included some boots as well. But all of that you can look at when you return to your chambers.” Tom wanted her to get to the rest of the chest before Gwen finished with their dinner.

What remained in the chest took her breath away. It was her armor. _Mine_. It was a mix of intricate leather work, chainmail, and, from the tingle the metal gave her, more of the lyrium. She had a chest piece, which seemed to have a short chainmail and leather skirt the tapered at its bottom, gauntlets, shin guards, and a helm the likes of which she had never seen before. The helm was a series of spidery metal that made its way around the head and neck base, while the front of it was open, allowing the viewer to see clearly. As she looked closer, she noticed the matching vined designs on the help and armor were the same as the inlays on the daggers and swords. It was beautiful.

“This metal was folded with lyrium as well,” Tom said confirming her suspicion. “Here it will keep every normal blade from slicing into you where it counts. If it works, you might consider sending Arthur my way.” Tom smiled as he said that.

Taking a quick glance in the chest, she found that she was not yet done. There was still a new quiver that matched her armor, a matching bow, a belt, and some kind of harness. Tom motioned for her to stand and he began to show her how it would all piece together. Gwen looked over to them and notified them that dinner was almost done, and she gave Merilyn a giant smile as she watched her dad work the armor for a short moment.

Tom showed her were all of the fastens and ties were. She was surprised at how light and snug it was, since the only other armor she had ever worn had been the old set Arthur had forced her into. Merilyn giggled as he showed her how the harness worked, as it was awkward as he slipped it over her arms. It fastened into her armor in several places and there was even a place where she could secure her quiver when she wore it. Two broad sheaths lay cross-ways on her back and Tom retrieved her swords, indicating that this is where they would go. The daggers would attach to her belt when she chose to wear it; otherwise they could hide in her boots, like normal.

As the last piece, Tom slipped her helm over her head and stepped back. Gwen had turned to see the finished work.

“You look like a warrior queen!” Gwen exclaimed. “It’s all so beautiful, but also a bit…” she scrunched her face as she looked at her friend who now wore four blades on her person. “…disturbing. You look so dangerous.” Gwen giggled with Merilyn, and then she looked pointedly at both of them. “Dinner is ready, by the way."

“So do you like it?” Tom asked as he helped her out of her armor.

She felt tears spring to her eyes. “Do I like it?” Merilyn enveloped the tall dark man into a hug. “I love it! It’s too much. I don’t know how I’ll ever pay you back.” No one had gone through that much trouble to help her, or to make her happy. It was so welcoming.

Tom gave her a grin. “Well now you’re like family, sweet Merilyn, so think not of the cost. It’s the least I can do.” He helped her get everything into the chest, which surprisingly was easy for her to lift and put on the bench once the contents were inside. She wouldn’t need help taking it back to her chambers. They both turned to sit with Gwen at the table. _Family_. It was a warming thought, though no one would ever replace her mother, but it was a generous idea so far. Somewhere she would fit in.

* * *

 

When Merilyn returned to the physician’s chambers, the sun had only just set. The physician glanced up, alarmed at the great chest in her arms. The alarm transformed to confusion as he noted the great smile on face.

Gaius set down the book he had been reading. “What in the blazes is that?”

“It’s amazing, Gaius. Apparently I’m well appreciated. It’s a gift of goodwill from Tom, for helping with Gwen today.” Gaius arched an eyebrow. Merilyn unlocked the trunk, and quickly showed Gaius her new items. He seemed impressed, although a little bored; weaponry was not his forte.

Merilyn was practically bouncing. “And get this, Gaius, Tom used lyrium.” Gaius’ eyes grew wide. That at least he knew about. His eyes followed her hand as she withdrew one of the daggers from their case. “I can feel the magic within them, Gaius. It’s…” she shook her head, still in awe as her words left her.

As she held the dagger, she felt her energy flow through it, as if it were an extension of herself. It looked like a simple dagger, albeit, a very pretty simple dagger. But as she pushed more energy into it, the blade began to glow. _I wonder what happens if I…_ she willed a force to the blade and it began to glow red, fire springing from the blade, but not changing it. Merilyn’s eyes grew wide as she heard gasps come from hers and Gaius’ mouths. She changed the energy going into the blade, and this time it turned blue, the blade seeming to frost over. This new knowledge excited her. She would be able to fight, hand to hand, with her magic, and be protected with it if need be.

As she drew her power back into herself, the blade slowly returned to its normal state, and she set it back into its box. She glanced to Gaius, who looked completely awe-stricken. “I think I know why lyrium was outlawed.” Gaius gave a small chuckle as Merilyn put everything but Elsi’s bundle into the chest and lugged it upstairs to her chambers. She quickly retrieved Elsi’s bundle and placed it on her bed and then rushed from the chambers. She had to get Arthur’s dinner before he grew too irate.

* * *

 

Arthur sat at his window sill, looking out to the city of Camelot. They had brushed too closely with death this time. If he hadn’t have trusted Merilyn, the city would have been in ruins within days. He sighed, wondering if there was anything to be done about what Morgana had said to him.

_“Perhaps I haven’t found the right person to connect with, Morgana. Would you have me become like Merilyn? Become her friend?”_

_“What would be so wrong with that? Gwen may work for me, may clean for me, but she knows all of my secrets, she is as a sister to me. Why not be that way with Merilyn?”_

_“Because she is a servant?”_

_“But she is still human, Arthur.”_

He thought about it. No matter one’s status, people found ways to get through to each other, to trust one another. Arthur heard a knock at his door. “Come in.”

Arthur heard the squeak of the handle as it turned, and looked to see Merilyn bump the door open with her hip. Her arms were full of food, three plates worth it seemed, and somehow she had managed to still carry a goblet and pitcher. Luckily for her, another servant had done her cleaning for the day, so the table was no longer littered with scraps of food. She awkwardly placed the plates down, being careful not to tip them. Arthur looked at the spread of food before him, wondering what it was he had done to have deserved something so feast worthy.

As he sat, he noticed that she was both smiling and humming. _She's content._ It brought a grin to his face, which quickly vanished when she caught him in the act. Merilyn placed his goblet down and filled it with… _Is that mead?_ Suddenly he realized, she must have been to see Tom. _No wonder she’s in a good mood._

“Merilyn, will you sit with me?” She complied happily, nodding, and taking the chair next to him. “Have you eaten?”

Merilyn nodded again. “I ate with Gwen before coming here, sire. She’s doing well, as is her father.”

“I trust it was a good visit then?” Merilyn’s eyebrow rose, accompanied by a smile.

“Yes, it was. Unexpectedly so. Every visit there is always enjoyable, they’re much like family to me now. But this last visit…” she paused, and looked to Arthur. “I got my new daggers.”

He smiled mid-chew. “I also got an unexpected surprise.” Arthur’s smile faded and he glanced to her, nervously. “There were some unexpected additions to my order, and he wouldn’t let me arrange payment. It was rather overwhelming.” Arthur swallowed. “You wouldn’t know anything about that, would you, sire? Perhaps your father arranged something? I must admit I’m at a loss.”

“I haven’t the slightest, Merilyn.”  _That's utter tripe, but she doesn't need to know that._

“But is it okay to accept such a thing, even if I don’t know where the funding came from? Would that not be inappropriate? I’d have to be nice to….everyone, lest I find out who the gifter was.” Arthur chortled.

“Or you can accept it at face value. If anyone questions you about it, just send them my way. However, speaking of appropriateness,” Arthur started, taking a sip of his wine. “I’ve been thinking on something   
Morgana said when she was trying to get me to come help. Although honestly, if you had come and told me, I would have anyways, but what she said had a point to it.”

He watched as Merilyn plucked a few berries from one of the plates and nibbled on them. _Someone has a sweet tooth._ She looked at him expectantly.

“She and Gwen are close. Morgana trusts her with every secret, and Gwen shares with her as well. Morgana defends her as if she weren’t even a handmaiden. They’re friends.”

Merilyn nodded in agreement. “I think today is even more proof to that fact. What’s your point, sire?”

Arthur shrugged. “I don’t see why we can’t be that way.”

Merilyn gave him a small laugh. “Well for one, we aren’t both women, unless there’s something I don’t know about you.” She gave him a teasing glance over.

He mocked a frown. “Merilyn!” And they broke into a series of chuckles.

Merilyn stole another berry as Arthur continued to eat. “So, despite me being your servant, you want us to be friends?” Arthur nodded while he chewed.

“Couldn’t that be…a little untoward? With me being a woman?”

Arthur rose an eyebrow. “Only if you find me attractive.” He noticed as Merilyn about choked on the berry she was chewing, her cheeks turning pink. “But even that we can work around if that’s the case.”

“I – I do not!” Merilyn scoffed, regaining her composure.

“You’d be insane not to,” Arthur pointed out.

“You’re such an oaf, Arthur.”

“So are we at an agreement then? We’ll work on becoming friends?” Merilyn nodded.

Arthur motioned to the table. “Then do me a favor, clear these plates, and go fetch some more berries seeing as you've eaten most of them, wine, and another goblet, and we can get started.”

After a few moments she had done as he had asked and returned, and they were soon sitting in front of the fire, sipping on wine and talking. They each shared bits of their past, and Arthur found it incredibly difficult as the night wore on to not stare at wine-stained lips.

 

 


	7. The Poisoned Chalice - Pt. 1

**THANK YOU SO MUCH to everyone that has stuck with this so far.**

**I <3 my readers. :D**

* * *

Merilyn had found herself lost in thought as she stood behind Arthur in the throne room. The last week had been as would be expected—full of cleaning, following Arthur’s orders, and doting on his every need. Then of course there were the orders from the King, to help around the castle on top of her duties for the prince. Her duties had ranged from scrubbing floors, to helping hunt to get more meat for the castle’s supply. She hadn’t found the time to try the items Elsi had packed away with her armor and weaponry; recent events had been entirely too busy, a perfect semblance of chaos. The only perk had been that Arthur was now considerably nicer when it was just the two of them, now that they had agreed to put status aside and work on this friendship thing. It felt odd, to hear him tell tales of adventures gone awry or stories from his childhood. If Hudith could only see her now; dimples marked her cheeks at the memory of her mother. Hopefully she’d have time soon to go and see her.

Her eyes followed the group of nobles, knights, and a crowned man, all clothed in some manner of silver or blue, as they approached Uther and his own escort of knights and royalty. It was for this moment that this whole week had been so insane; a treaty was to be signed between Uther and Lord Bayard.

Uther looked upon the lord in front of him. “Camelot welcomes you, Lord Bayard of Mercia.” Merilyn stole a glance across Bayard’s troupe, noticing a young servant eyeing her. He was wearing servants attire, with similar coloring to hers, his hair was shaggy, but in such a way it made him look mysterious. He was thin, but what from she could tell at her distance, he was well toned, if his forearms were any indicator. The servant caught her stare, and gave her a smirk of sorts, to which she rose an eyebrow. He intrigued her.

Her king continued his welcome of the newcomers. “The treaty we sign today marks an end to war and the beginning to a new friendship between our people.” Uther offered a gloved hand to Bayar, which the other man shook, the result ending in applause on both sides of the throne room.

With the arrival of so many new people came the true grunt work, as Merilyn soon found out. She had been tasked with helping the many other servants bring items up from Bayard’s caravan. After each load, she was sure her arms would give out from the strain of the exercise. In one of these instances she came across Gaius as she hobbled down the hallways with a particularly heavy load. Merilyn might’ve been strong for a woman, but this was quickly becoming tiresome.

She whined to Gaius as she came upon him in the hallway, taking the welcome chance to rest her arms as she set the pack down. “Why do I always get stuck with the donkey work?” Groaning as she realized that this was only the beginning of the day.

Gaius just watched with an amused twinkle in his eye as she panted. “You’re a servant, child. It’s what you’re expected to do.”

“Ugh,” Merilyn huffed. “If my arms aren’t completely gone by this day’s end, they’ll be a foot longer!” She stooped to pick the pack up again, but instead found herself tumbling over it instead, crumpling to the floor, bumping into another servant in the process. “Sorry!” she exclaimed, embarrassed by her clumsiness.

Upon glancing up, she found her eyes locked with those of the handsome servant she had seen in the throne room earlier. Those eyes were a deep blue, much like her own, but brighter than any she had ever seen. Well, if she were honest with herself, they came second to Arthur’s, but she so wasn’t going to go there. Merilyn found herself at a loss of something to say as he offered a hand down to her. “It’s okay, really. I’m the one who should be excusing myself as I seem to have gotten in your way.” Rough hands grasped her own as he helped her to her feet, the scratch of the calluses across the palm of her hand causing her skin to tinge pink. _Always had a thing for rough hands. Damnit, Merilyn._

Merilyn gave him a dimpled grin, cheeks still flaming with embarrassment, and then realized that she had forced him to drop what items he had been carrying. “Let me help you with that.” She bent to retrieve an item, only to find that he had already done so, and was already smiling at her as before. Merilyn noticed Gaius giving her a speculative glance from where he stood.

She reached out her hand, unsure if she were doing so because it was the right thing to do or if it was because she wanted to feel his skin again. “I’m Merilyn.” The bright eyed servant grasped her hand, slowly running a thumb over it. The sensation was enough to leave goosebumps on her skin.

“And I am Kaden.” He nodded his head. “You’re Arthur’s servant, are you not? It must be such an honor.”

 _Not always_ , Merilyn thought, but she replied anyways. “Yes, it’s a great honor to serve him. Someone’s got to keep him in order, keep the place running.” She gave Kaden a giggle, knowing that she was exaggerating, but she honestly couldn’t remember the last time she had been given a chance to flirt. It was an unspoken rule that the knights were off limits, and Arthur more so. So she took the chance as it was given to her. Her eyes ran over Kaden, from the expanse of pale skin under the open neck of his shirt to the overly snug fit of his pants that left nothing to the imagination. He was definitely a fine specimen, and she would do well to memorize what she could to think back on later.

Kaden’s smile was captivating. “It was a pleasure to meet you, Merilyn.” He gave a short bow, and then continued down the hall. Merilyn found herself staring longingly down the hall, that is, until Gaius cleared his throat behind her.

“Shouldn’t you be busy running the place?” Gaius asked mockingly. Merilyn felt her face redden as she bent to pick up the pack again, this time lifting it successfully.

* * *

 

Luckily for Merilyn, Arthur called her away from the painful ordeal of bringing in cargo, needing her to help him ready for the banquet that would be held that night. She absently hummed as she withdrew a selection of nice garments from a chest in the corner of his chambers, still slightly giddy from her encounter with Kaden earlier. Sorting through the chaotic mess of clothing, it was obvious; no matter what the prince chose, she would have to wash it; a fact that she realized as she patted dust off the sleeves off a jacket.

As she did so, a mixed stench of what could only be rotten food and musk wafted up towards her nose. Merilyn tried not to gag as she held the red leather jacket at arm’s reach.

“Oh, bloody hell!” She waved at the air in front of her nose, hoping the movement would do something to dissipate the odor. “When were these last cleaned?””

Arthur just shrugged. “Probably sometime last year, before the feast of Beltane.”

“Beltane?” She was glad to see disgust creep upon his face as well when she forced him to try it on, ensuring it still fit. “Did it end in a sodding food fight?” she asked, sliding the sleeves over his arms and smoothing out the collar around his neck.

Arthur threw her a grin, “Don’t all feasts?”

“It’s not as if I would know, m’lord.” Merilyn stood back to inspect the jacket, and then nodded. It was suitable to wear, only once it was rid of the stench it gave off. She began to slip it off of him. “The airs and graces of the court are a mystery to me. I don’t know what I would do if I were put in such a position.””

Arthur inspected the buttons on the jacket. “Well, you will need to figure out what you would do before tonight then.” He frowned, handing the jacket to Merilyn. “The buttons need polishing.” _Oy, one more thing to do._

“Wait, what do you mean?” She asked, whirling around after she set the jacket aside. “Am I to come with you?””

“Not quite.” He gave her a pointed look, accompanied by a sly grin. “You’ll be there to make sure my cup doesn’t run dry. If I have to sit through Bayard’s boring speeches, I don’t see why you should get out of it. Would you like to see what you’ll be wearing tonight?”

Merilyn frowned as Arthur stepped behind his privacy screen. “Won’t I just wear a dress, as is normal for feasts or banquets?” She looked up to see Arthur goofily holding up the most hideous outfit she’d ever seen. Merilyn balked at the sight. It was a poofy red tunic, sporting the gold Pendergast dragon on its chest, accompanied with the most revolting hat she had ever seen. “You’ve got to be bloody kidding me!”

“What?” Arthur asked, obviously holding back laughter. “You’re required to wear the official ceremonial robes of the servants of Camelot.” He gestured at the outfit in his hands.

Merilyn’s brow furrowed. “I am not wearing that! It’s made for a man!”

Arthur’s brow rose, his amusement overwhelming his features as he tossed it to her. “Then I’m sure you’ll figure something out. But you _are_ wearing it.”

* * *

 

After completing her errands for Arthur, and leaving his newly cleaned garments in his chambers, Merilyn had rolled the disgraceful costume up into a bundle, trying to hide it as she made her way through the town. She only had a little time to figure out something to do with this servant’s costume, so made her way to Gwens.

As she burst through the door, she found her friend chatting, as her luck would have it, Elsi. They both gave Merilyn a welcoming grin.

“You would not believe what Arthur is forcing me to wear tonight!” She unrolled the bundle, spreading it out before the two women. Elsi practically hissed at it, while Gwen cupped her mouth as her body shook with laughter.

“But that’s a man’s costume, and it’s…just horrid.” Elsi commented. “I think this calls for drastic measures. Come along.” She stood from the table leaving her tea behind, grabbing Merilyn’s hand and motioning for the Gwen to follow. In moments they were across the street in Elsi’s own house, Gwen and Merilyn chatting as they always did about what a prat the prince was.

“I cannot believe he wanted you to wear that.” Gwen giggled.

Merilyn shook her head as Elsi drug her to the center of the room, placing her up on a stool, instructing her to stay still. Merilyn’s face crinkled as the blonde woman forced the tunic over her head, all three women breaking out into a fit of laughter. Merilyn watched as the seamstress made decisive cuts in the fabric, placing the remnants on a table nearby. Bolts of fabric were soon strewn about her as Elsi hastily altered the servants costume, staying true to the colors it had originally been. All the while the women chatted, from how she liked her new armor to the man who had tried to gain Gwen’s affections in the market.

Finally, Elsi stood back, throwing a cautious eye over her hasty work. “It will have to do.” She handed Merilyn the remaining strips of fabric as she put the finishing touches on the garment. “These can be woven into your hair, because we’re not using that hideous thing.” She pointed to the hat that sat on the table, an array of feathers protruding from its front. Soon, Merilyn was carrying a new bundle up to her chambers, and she began dress to herself, wondering how angry the prince would be that his plot at embarrassing her would not work. _Technically I’m wearing the sodding uniform._

Merilyn slid into a pair of snug leather breeches and then slid the now servant’s dress over her head. She silently cursed Elsi for making it so that so much skin showed along her neck line, but she definitely found it preferable to the original outfit. The dress was true to the colors of the Pendragon crest, red with gold trim, and some black accents added in for good measure. The neck was a layer of red and gold fabric that crossed from shoulder to shoulder, leaving the tops of her shoulders bare. The Pendragon crest lay centered on her chest, with black and gold laces tying the tunic over a makeshift dress of black fabric. An array of red, gold, and black cloth formed the dress that flowed from Merilyns hips to her feet. As a finishing touch, a black belt kept everything in place, separating attention from the dragon on her chest and the interesting display of Elsi’s talent below her waist.

With moments to spare, Merilyn wove the strands of fabric into the braids in her hair, wrapping half of them up into a tight bun while leaving others down to mix in with the curls of her hair. She slipped on her boots in a rush, not forgetting to put her daggers in their designated places. No one but the prince and close friends truly knew that she kept them on her person at all times, so chances of her catching trouble for being so armed were minimal. Despite knowing that she was going as a servant, Merilyn felt flushed from her nervousness for the banquet. Gaius gave her a fatherly smile as she stepped from her chambers and they strode to the banquet hall together.

* * *

 

Arthur had known it had been overly mischievous to order Merilyn to wear the costume, but he had been unable to contain himself. He wondered at how outrageous she would look in the man’s getup, although a little guiltily.

As he and his father entered the banquet hall, he couldn’t find the hideous outfit anywhere. Arthur frowned, despite himself, and then felt a slight shock as he noticed Merilyn standing dutifully beside his chair. She had found a way to change the outfit to suit her, as she was now wearing an entrancing dress that, if it had been given enough time and decent material, would have made her seem almost royal. Arthur couldn’t help but feel impressed by what she had managed, wondering if in some small part the resident seamstress/leather worker had had anything to do with it. The only off thing about what she wore, he noted, was that it bared her shoulders and neck line, and proved to be considerably distracting.

“Impressive,” he whispered as she poured wine into the goblet before him.

She gave him a wicked smile. “Pouring isn’t that difficult, Arthur.”

He huffed. “You know what I mean, Merilyn.”

Soft lips smirked at him. “You don’t get to embarrass me that easily, sire.”

He wouldn’t have admitted it openly, but he would prefer this look on Merilyn over the former any day. Eventually, Lord Bayard and his host of nobles joined them in the hall, giving Arthur and his father respectful nods in turn. Arthur stood and strode to the podium that had been erected in the middle of the room. He was to mediate in the signing of this new treaty. Both his father and Lord Bayard stood there, each taking a turn with the quill as they scrawled their mark on the bottom of the pages. Two copies there were, one for each to have in their records. Once the signing was finished, Uther and Bayard shook hands, and again, like before, everyone applauded the act. Arthur took a nice big pull at his goblet of wine, upon returning to his chair.

* * *

 

Merilyn stood quietly by Gwen as quills scratched on vellum, both sets of female eyes on Kaden, who had sent a flirty smile in their direction from across the room.

“Oh, he’s a looker isn’t he?” Gwen nodded in his direction.

Merilyn blushed, “That he is, but I’m afraid I’ve already made myself look the fool. I fell into him early today, whilst we were bringing items up from Bayard’s caravan.” Gwen giggled. “Have you seen those arms?”

“The way he’s watching at you, you might still have a chance.” Merilyn nudged her to keep her quiet, making sure they didn’t interrupt the signing. They both watched as the two men shook hands and the crowd of nobles and knights took their seats. Gwen nodded to Merilyn as this was where they would part for the night, heading towards a table with a pitcher in her hands. Merilyn watched as Arthur sat with resignation, apparently bored already, despite Bayard not having given a speech just yet.

As if on que, Bayard strode forward, and Arthur visibly slumped in his seat. “People of Camelot, for a great many years we have been mortal enemies, and the blood of our men stains the ground from the walls of Camelot to the gates of Mercia. And though we remember those who have died, we must not allow any more to join them.”

Merilyn watched as a serving girl brought forth an intricately ornate wooden box, from which Bayard withdrew two silver goblets.

Bayard continued his speech. “As a symbol of our goodwill, and our newfound friendship, I present these ceremonial goblets to you, Uther, and to your son, Arthur, in the hope that our friendship may last.” He rose both chalices to the king and his son.

At this point a warm hand had pressed itself at the small of her back, causing Merilyn to startlingly realize that Kaden had made his way to stand at her side, a frantic look about his eyes. Concern etched her features at his sudden appearance.

“Merilyn, I must speak with you. It’s urgent.” He whispered to her desperately, the hand at her back pushing her towards the back entrance of the chamber.

Merilyn’s eyes fleetingly flicked over to Arthur, who was giving Kaden an narrowed look. The emotion behind the prince’s eyes was foreign to Merilyn, but she didn’t have the chance to think on it as Kaiden ushered her towards the exit. “What is it?”” she muttered softly back to the pleading blue orbs of the man next to her.

Kaden shook his head, looking about. “Not here, please. I don’t know who else to tell.” His hand traced across her back as he went to take her arm, guiding her to a quiet nook just off the banquet hall. In any other case she would have deemed this inappropriate. Welcomed, perhaps, but inappropriate still.

He eyed the hallway before he spoke quietly, but with a sense of urgency. “It wasn’t until I saw him give Arthur the goblet that I realized…”

Merilyn looked up at him in confusion. “Quickly. From the beginning.”

His words were soft but quick. “Two days ago, I was bringing my lord his evening meal. We’re supposed to knock, but I had forgotten. He didn’t expect me to walk in……” The fear in Kaden’s eyes made Merilyn anxious.

“What are you trying to say?”

“If he knows that I’ve said something, he will kill me.” His breathing increased in rate.

Merilyn tried to reassure him, putting her hand softly upon his arm. “I am servant to the Prince, Kaden. We can keep you safe. Please tell me what you saw, and quickly.”

Male fingers fidgeted with a button on his tunic as Kaiden struggled to continue. “Bayard is no friend of Camelot, Merilyn. He craves power. He wants the kingdom for himself. He believes that with Arthur’s death, Uther’s spirit will become broken, and the kingdom will be ripe for the picking.”

Merilyn paused, trying to make sense of this man’s words. “Has he done something to the goblet?”

Kaden’s voice softened further. “I saw him put something in it.”

Alarm coursed through Merilyn. “What was it? Was it poison? Does he mean to kill the prince?!”

The man in front of her did not speak, but meekly nodded, and Merilyn felt her heart suddenly thud harder in her chest. She ran as quickly as her legs could take her back into the banquet hall, rushing to Arthur just before the chalice met his lips. “Stop!” Merilyn snatched the goblet from his hands and was met with a very agitated glare as wine sloshed over its edge to the floor. She took a step back. “It’s poisoned!”

Uther glanced at the goblet and exclaimed, “What?!”

Arthur flung his arms in exasperation. “Merilyn, what are you doing?”

Merilyn held the goblet in her hands shakily, turning towards Bayard as she spoke. “Bayard laced Arthur’s goblet with poison.”

The lord in front of her became angered, pulling his sword from his sheath, his knights following suit. “This is an outrage!” Camelot’s knights returned the gesture, and knights flooded in from all sides. Merilyn spun around in fright.

“Order your men to put down their swords, you’re outnumbered.” Uther ordered Bayard.

Bayard gave Merilyn a steely glare, pointing his sword in her direction. “I will not allow this insult to go unchallenged.” Merilyn looked from Bayard to Uther, and then to Arthur, unsure of what she was to do. She wasn’t in a position to put up a fight, not in the middle of the entire noble court and between two sets of men with swords.

Uther looked to her. “On what do you base this accusation?”

Arthur rushed to her, presumably to defend her much like he had when she had thrown herself at Uther’s mercy so that Gwen would not be killed. _Ugh, not again, Arthur!_ He grabbed her arm, pulling her to follow him. “I’ll handle this,” he said, nodding to his father. “Merilyn, you idiotic woman! Have you been at the gin again?” His ploy to get her out of there was stopped by Uther.

Uther’s glare was chilling, his voice strict. “Unless you want to be strung up, you will tell me why you think it’s poisoned. Now.”

Merilyn nodded, feeling Arthur’s grip loosen on her arm. “He was seen lacing it, m’lord.”

“By whom?” Uther asked of her.

Merilyn lowered her head, unwilling to endanger the life of someone such as Kaden. He had put his trust in her. “I cannot say.”

Bayard let loose a grumpy groan from behind her. “I will not listen to this a second longer.”

Uther walked around the table, motioning to Arthur who had taken back the goblet from Merilyn. “Pass me the goblet, son.”

Goblet in hand, the king strode towards Bayard. “If you’re telling the truth,” Bayard quickly nodded to indicate he was. “Then you have nothing to fear by drinking this, do you?” Uther lifted the cup. Bayard gave a sigh, calmly sheathing his sword, motioning to Uther to give it to him.

A kingly hand rose in protest. “No. If it does prove to be poisoned, I want the opportunity to kill you myself.” The hand stretched towards Merilyn as Uther glanced over at her. “She’ll drink it instead.” Merilyn’s throat grew suddenly dry, shocked at this new development, instinctively taking a small step back.

Arthur rushed forward, “But if it’s poisoned, she’ll die.” He looked frantically to Merilyn, as if her were willing her not to take the cup.

Uther’s expression remained stony. “And if she dies, then she will have saved your life.” Again. Trembling fingers reached for the goblet, trying to ignore the sounds her friends gave in protest of her doing so. The cool metal on her fingers seemed to a force a sense of dread into her very being.

Bayard stepped forward, anger still evident in his eyes. “And what if she lives?”

Uther turned to look at the lord coldly. “Then you’ll have my deepest apologies and you can do with her as you will.” The nod the lord gave him indicated that this was acceptable. All eyes turned to Merilyn as she solemnly looked down at the goblet. The silver of the goblet sparkled from the its bottom as the wine sloshed in the cup as she hesitatingly before her face. In a moment, they would see that she was right, but a part of her, the part that was scrambling for an idea to stay alive, was hoping that the news Kaden had given her was incorrect.

Gaius’ voice rose up from nearby, pleading for her. “Uther, please, she’s just a girl. She has no idea what she’s saying.” She looked up from above the goblet, watching as the world seemed to rush around her.

The glare the king gave the physician sent a chill to her heart, bringing a tingle of anger to the surface. “Then you should have schooled her better, Gaius.”

“Merilyn!” Strong fingers grabbed her arm. “You must apologize. Just tell them that this is a mistake. A misunderstanding. I’ll drink it if I have to.”

A braided strand of dark hair shifted on her shoulder as she shook her head, guilt striking at her from the pain she saw in the prince’s eyes. “It’s not a mistake, Arthur. It’s all right.” She looked down as she placed a hand on the one he had placed on her arm, patting at his fingers before removing them from her body. “It will be all right.” Merilyn turned away and looked to Bayard from above the silver of the chalice, as he gazed at her expectantly.

 _The things I do to keep my friends alive_. Merilyn took a deep breath, and then brought the chalice to her lips, feeling the cool sweet liquid flow between them as she drank. It didn’t taste poisoned, but who was she to know the taste of poisons. Merilyn finished the glass and sat it down, frowning as she did so. She didn’t feel any different, no pain, nothing. She looked at the faces around her, all looking at her for some change, but it didn’t come. Her brow furrowed in confusion. _Had Kaden been wrong? Is it some kind of trick?_

She shrugged as she looked at Arthur, relief spreading over his face. “It’s fine.”

Uther glowered and then motioned towards Bayard. “She’s all yours.”

It was in that moment when Merilyn felt it, the tightening in her throat. It felt as if ropes were winding around the skin of her neck, constricting into a knot as she tried to breathe. Gentle hands went up to try to remove the rope, only to find that it wasn’t there, the pads of her fingers scrabbling against her skin to try to find some kind of release. Nails dug into her skin as she tried to swallow, but found that her throat was no longer under her control. Terror seized her as she attempted to breath, but began to choke instead, unable to control the passages that brought the air into her body. Her eyes grew wide in shock, and she felt a tingling heat begin to spread throughout her body. Before she knew it, her world was spinning and she saw Arthur and Gwen rushing towards her. Merilyn felt nothing as her body collapsed to the floor below her, nor did she feel the sharp pain that should have accompanied the smart tap that her skull made when it hit the floor.

* * *

 

Arthur hadn’t been able to help himself as he stole a glance at his servant when Bayard began his speech. Her alteration of the servant’s costume had caught him off guard, and now he seemed unable to keep his eyes off her. Arthur frowned as he noticed a fair man speaking urgently to Merilyn in hushed tones, feeling a small twinge of something unrecognizable as concern covered Merilyn’s face. Her turned his face away, knowing better than to impose on such a thing. She wasn’t his.

The silver chalices had now been handed to both him and his father and a nearby servant— _Not Merilyn, I see…_ \--filled them with sweet wine. Bayard began to make a toast. “To your health, Uther…” Arthur stood with the others and raised his glass as the lord then said his name. “…Arthur…” He brought the cup to his lips as Bayard still continued, now growing frustrated at being unable to drink his wine. “…the Lady Morgana, and the people of Camelot.”

 _Finally, I can drink_ , Arthur thought, stalling the cup to his lips again, only to be interrupted as his father added a toast of his own. _Oh, bloody hell_. “And to fallen warriors, on both sides.” Arthur paused, wanting to make sure that now he could finally drink from his cup, and seeing that the other people in the room had brought their own to their lips, he began to followed suit.

Arther let out a frustrated whine as his cup was torn from his hands. “Stop! It’s poisoned.” Merilyn stole the cup away from him, only proving to enflame his anger more. The next moments happened so quickly. The at first peaceful banquet had now turned to one where blades were drawn against both sides, the lord and king alike both livid at the accusation Merilyn had presented for them. Arthur couldn’t help but wonder if this is what the man had been talking to her so quietly about, and he couldn’t help but feel calmed, albeit a bit undignified, as he realized that she could possibly be saving him again. He made to protect her, creating some crazy excuse for her actions, taking the cup from her and trying to pull her from the room, but Uther would not have any of it.

He watched with concern as his father interrogated his servant, as she protected her source of information. Uther made his way around the table, motioning to the goblet that was now within Arthur’s hands; he willingly gave it to him.

Uther strode forward. “If you’re telling the truth, then you have nothing to fear by drinking this, do you?” Uther lifted the cup to hand it to the lord. Bayard merely nodded, sheathing his sword so that he might take the cup Uther offered him.

Uther paused. “No. If it does prove to be poisoned, I want the opportunity to kill you myself.” His father turned to Merilyn. “She’ll drink it instead.” The blood drained from Arthur’s face, unable to hide the shock from his expression.

“But if it’s poisoned, she’ll die.”

His father looked at him with a resigned expression, and Arthur knew that he had made up his mind. “And if she dies, then she will have saved your life.” He watched with fearful eyes as Merilyn reached out for the goblet, knowing full well that so far, in any instance where a life had been at stake, she had not been wrong once.

Lord Bayard stepped forward, frustration at the accusation against him still evident. “And what if she lives?”

Arthur watched as his father gave the lord a stony glare. “Then you’ll have my deepest apologies and you can do with her as you will.” Arthur was unsure if this was a better option, but in any case, if it meant that Merilyn stayed alive...

Gaius spoke up, pleading for her, much as Arthur had tried to do. “Uther, please, she’s just a girl. She has no idea what she’s saying.”

The king’s cold reply made Arthur wince. “Then you should have schooled her better, Gaius.”

“Merilyn!” Arthur grabbed her arm. “You must apologize. Just tell them that this is a mistake. A misunderstanding. I’ll drink it if I have to.”

Merilyn shook her head, and Arthur felt an indescribable pain reach his eyes as she spoke. “It’s not a mistake, Arthur. It’s all right.” He watched as soft fingers patted his own on her arm before removing them, as if to reassure him. “It will be all right.” Arthur secretly hoped that it was some ploy for attention, some attempt at gaining favor. He hoped that she was wrong. _She has to be wrong._

In mere moments she had drank the entirety of the goblet and stood there with a dumbfounded expression on her face. The look she gave Arthur was one of confusion, and he felt himself relax at the knowledge that she had been wrong, for once. Her shoulders arched into a shrug as she looked to Arthur. “It’s fine.”

His father motioned towards Bayard. “She’s all yours.”

Arthur began to turn from his servant, knowing the guards would come claim her for the dungeons until her punishment was to be judged, but then he noticed as she tensed up. Alarmed eyes looked around as she tried to breathe, as her fingers began to scratch at her throat. Panic coursed through Arthur as her face turned red and she began to choke and gasp and he made to catch her before she collapsed to the floor, but found himself too late, wincing at the noise as her head hit the floor. He knealt over her, protective, frantically chastising himself for not taking the drink instead of her. _Not her._  The pounding in his heart betrayed him as he looked at her paling skin, her chest moving with ragged breaths as she lay on the cool stone of the floor.

Soon Guinevere and Gaius accompanied him by her side. The pain in Gaius’ voice was evident, but he continued with purpose, checking Merilyn over. “Merilyn? Can you hear me?” The physician’s eyes flicked to his own. “We have to get her back to my chambers.” Arthur nodded, sliding his arms under Merilyn’s arms and knees, cradling her to him as he lifted her from the floor. He took a slow breath to steady himself as he watch her head fall back limply.

Gaius motioned to Gwen, who stood by anxious to do something for her friend. “Bring the goblet, we’ll need it to identify the poison.” The woman rushed to pick the chalice from the floor as Arthur began quickly to follow Gaius from the banquet hall.

In minutes he was rushing through the physician’s doors, hurriedly carrying the limp woman to the bed that Gaius pointed to. “Lay her on the bed. Quickly now. She’s struggling to breath.” Arthur complied, gently setting her down and bringing the pillow up under her head, noticing a thin gleam of sweat forming at her brow. He withdrew, beginning to pace, listening as Gaius continued with his orders.

“Gwen, fetch me some water and a towel.” The woman rushed off quickly as Gaius turned to Merilyn’s now seemingly fragile body. “Arthur, you should look away. I must remove this dress.” Arthur turned to look away as he heard the ripping as the physician cut the dress from her body. He would have to make sure to have Elsi well paid for her efforts, especially now that they were cut and torn. Arthur only looked back when he knew Gaius had covered her, rushing back to her side.

“Will she be ok?”

The physician’s honesty now scared him. “I don’t know, sire. She’s burning up.”

Gwen quickly returned with fresh water and more than one towel. “You can cure her, can’t you Gaius? Please tell me you can.” Her emotions seemed as desperate as Arthur’s.

Gaius merely shook his head. “I won’t know until I can identify the poison. Pass me the goblet.” Gwen was quick to comply and the physician stood, putting his glasses on as he did so. Arthur watched as he inspected the glass. “Ah, there’s something stuck on the inside.”

Arthur strode over to him, leaving Gwen at Merilyn’s side. “What is it?”

Gaius frowned. “It looks like a flower petal of some kind,” the physician said, holding a translucent petal up to the light.

Gwen’s worried voice came from the other side of the room. “Her brow is on fire.”

“Keep her cool. It’s the best chance at fighting the fever.” Gwen nodded, dabbing the damp towel around Merilyn’s brow. Arthur watched on, helpless as he shifted his weight from one foot the other, wishing there was something he could fight, as he watched Gaius leaf through the pages of a book, skimming through photo upon photo of different flowers. Gaius stilled on a page, his worried expression making Arthur become even more anxious, if it were even possible.

“Ah…the petal comes from the Mortaeus Flower.” The physician compared the petal to the image in front of him, nodding as he concluded they were a match. Arthur looked over the physician’s shoulder as he pointed out the details to him. “It says here that someone poisoned by this flower can only be saved by a potion made from the leaf of the very same flower.” Gaius looked up at Arthur as he spoke. “It can only be found in the caves deep beneath the forest of Baloch.”

Arthur pondered at this new found information. Would it be so simple to just retrieve this flower? The physician turned the page. “The flower grows on the roots of the Mortaeus tree.” Arthur’s brow rose as he noticed an image of a particularly fearsome creature on the opposing page. He pointed it out to the physician.

“That doesn’t look particularly friendly.” Gaius nodded in agreement.

“The beast is a cockatrice, it guards the forest. It’s venom is so potent that a single drop would mean certain death.” This definitely isn’t going to be so easy. “Few who have crossed the mountains of Isgard in search of the Mortaeus Flower have made it back alive.” Arthur chewed on his lip, beginning to pace again. He glanced at the weakening Merilyn, at the tear stained face of Gwen, and the worried lines on the face of the physician. Arthur knew that in this, they were together, fearful for their friend, hoping she could live a little longer. Merilyn had thrown caution to the wind on numerous counts for his sake, perhaps it was time to return the favor.

Arthur took a deep breath. “Sounds like fun.” He tried to sound light hearted, as if this was no new thing, but the shake in his voice betrayed him.

Gaius protested. “Arthur, it is too dangerous. We cannot risk to lose your life as well.”

Arthur strode to the physician, giving him a rather pointed look. “If I don’t get the antidote, what happens to Merilyn?”

“The Mortaeus induces a slow and painful death. She may be able to hold off for four, maybe five days, but not for much longer. Eventually…” Gaius nodded, “…she will die.”

“Then the decision is made.” Arthur strode over to where Merilyn lie, nodding to Gwen as she went to find more water. He knelt over her, bringing his head next to hers, his mouth but mere inches from her ear. “Stay strong, Merilyn, and live. It’s my turn to save you.” Perhaps it was on impulse, or because he needed some small comfort, he quickly pressed his lips to the young woman’s forehead, not noticing the bewildered look the physician gave him, and he stood, slowly striding from the room, trying to figure out how he would sell his father into letting him go on this quest.

* * *

 

Gwen turned back with her bucket of water to see the prince whispering something into Merilyn’s ear. For a moment, she wondered what it could be that a prince would tell his servant whilst she was on her death bed, and then with shock, Gwen watched as he placed a kiss upon her brow. Did Arthur care for her friend that much?

As Arthur left, Gwen rushed back to Merilyn’s side, rewetting the cloth that lay on her forehead. Tears streaked down Gwen’s face at the sight of her dear friend so ill. Merilyn was always the strong one, the one Gwen knew she could turn to. What would happen now? She quietly chastised herself at already thinking of her as dying, but she didn’t see much hope in Arthur’s quest. Gwen suddenly gasped, glancing up at Gaius.

“I forgot to tend to the Lady Morgana!”

Gaius nodded, seeing her worry. “I can tend to her while you’re gone. You can go about your duties.” She gave Gaius a grateful smile, and rushed from the room.

When she appeared in Morgana’s chambers, the lady was already taking her hair down. “My lady,” she stepped forward as Morgana turned to her. “I am so sorry I haven’t been here to attend to you.”

Morgana gave her a comforting smile, and Gwen was relieved to find her not angry, but sympathetic. The lady placed a hand over her own. “Don’t worry, I’m all right. How is Merilyn?””

Gwen wiped her watering eyes. “If Arthur comes back with the antidote in time, she’ll be okay.” She found herself lost in the doubt of Arthur’s quest once more.

Morgana nodded, a reassuring smile on her face. “Then she’ll be fine. You should be with her. I’ll manage. I know what she means to you.” The lady nodded to the door. “Go, see to your friend.”

Gwen curtsied, “Thank you, m’lady.”

* * *

 

She could feel everything, the pain coursing through her veins, the protestation that her organs gave when the poison attacked. Merilyn couldn’t move, couldn’t open her eyes, her body was no longer hers to control. A dull throb had begun at the base of her skull and she wished she could alter her position to make it stop. She wanted to scream, but all that came out was a short exhalation of breath before she sucked in air again.

Merilyn remembered swaying back in forth, in the presence of something familiar. The touch to her skin had a familiar tingle to it, but she could not remember who had held her. She remembered frantic voices, voices she understood to be Gaius’, Gwen’s, and Arthur’s. _Arthur’s? Had he been the one to carry her?_

She lay there, unable to do anything to help herself, anything to keep her friends from worrying over her. Her senses were heightened. She could feel the heat of her own body as her fever rose, the sharp cooling of the rag at her brow, then sensations of her hand being held. Merilyn could still taste the sweetness of the wine on her tongue, and could smell the herbs and dust that could only mean she was in Gaius’ chambers.

Her only comforts were the soothing coolness of the towel as it moved across her face and the warm tingle of her magic. It worked to strengthen her, she could feel it within, helping resist the force of the poison in the battle for her life. The magic reached out from her, and she could feel the presence of the fatherly physician, and her worried friend. If she had been able to do so, she would have gasped as her magic enveloped itself around the only other person left in the room, Arthur. Her power had never reacted to someone in such a way; she was unsure of what was happening.

Merilyn swore she could see him, that she could feel his heart beat as if it were her own, as if his movements were her own. But then the sensation faded, and Merilyn felt disappointed. She heard him speak confidently somewhere in the room. “Then the decision is made.”

She felt him move closer to her as her magic enveloped him again. Merilyn felt the presence of his heat, cooler than her own, as he knelt above her. His words helped strengthen her resolve as he whispered into her ear. “Stay strong, Merilyn, and live. It’s my turn to save you.” A moment later and she felt her magic surge to the contact his lips made with the skin of her brow, the connection instant. Merilyn saw her weak body from his eyes, felt his worry for her, and felt his resolve to save her as he left the room. The kiss had forged a connection, and it was something she didn’t understand, but she could feel him as he walked back to his chambers, readying himself for his challenge.

* * *

 

Arthur quickly followed his father down the hallway, his chain-mail clinking as he walked. His father had grown agitated at his plan to save Merilyn, and it was distressing him. Uther’s walk was brisk, and he had to nearly jog to keep up.

“What’s the point of having people taste for you if you’re going to get yourself killed anyways?” Uther’s tone was harsh.

Arthur strode beside his father. “I won’t fail, no matter what you think.”

Uther shook his head. “Arthur, you are my only son and heir. I cannot risk losing you for the sake of some serving girl.”

Arthur was taken aback. “What? Is her life so worthless?”

Uther turned to him, his voice stern. “No, it’s just worth less than yours.”

Arthur stood up to his father, persistent. “I can save her. Let me take some men and I’ll be back before you know it. It will be like I never left. We’ll find the antidote and bring it back.”

His father simply, but commandingly said, “No.”

Arthur huffed, “Why not?”

“Because one day I will be dead, Arthur, and Camelot will need a king. I will not allow you to jeopardize the future of this kingdom over some fool’s errand.” Uther turned from him, sighing.

“It’s not a fool’s errand!” Arthur exclaimed. “Gaius says that if we…”

Uther whirled around, furious. “’Gaius says’? That’s exactly what makes it so.”

“Please, Father,” Arthur begged. “She saved my life.” He shook his head as he spoke his next words. “I can’t stand by and watch her die.” Arthur tried his hardest to not betray his true emotions. They were ones he had been trying to hide for the past month, that the young woman was becoming a common fixture in his life, and had gained his attention in a way that no other had done before. If Uther knew his true purpose, Arthur could not imagine the uproar he would receive.

His father stayed cold on the subject. “Then don’t look. This woman, this servant, will not be the last to die on your behalf. If you’re going to be King, it’s something you will have to get used to.”

Arthur raised his hands in frustration. “I cannot accept that.”

Uther’s last words were final. “You’re not going, and that’s it.”

Arthur frowned, crossing his arms. “You wouldn’t be able to stop me if I tried, father.”

Uther roared. “Damn it, Arthur, you are not leaving, and that’s the end of it. You will not be leaving this castle tonight!” Arthur felt his ferocity grow inside of him, and he turned his heel, rushing to his room to keep from breaking something or someone. He threw his sword to the table in defeat, running a hand through his hair as he paced his room.

Footsteps arrived at his open doorway, and he heard Morgana to begin to speak. “Say what you like about the food, but you cannot beat our feasts for entertainment.” _She’s trying to lighten the mood._

Arthur turned to her, his expression apologetic. “Morgana, I’m sorry. I should have made sure you were all right.”

She merely shrugged. “I know you had other things on your mind. I’m disappointed actually. I was looking forward to clumping a couple of Bayard’s men around the head with a ladle.” Morgana gave a soft chuckle.

Arthur shook his head. “I’m sure the guards would have handled Bayard and his men.”

Morgana scrunched her nose. “Yeah, but why let the boys have all the fun?”

He gave a small sigh. “Morgana, you shouldn’t get involved. It’s too dangerous.”

She huffed. “Spare me the lecture; I’ve already had it from Uther.”

“If it’s any consolation, you weren’t the only one.” He leaned against the table in defeat.

“Not that I listen to him.” Morgana shrugged, giving him a rather pointed look. “Sometimes you’ve got to do what you think is right, and to hell with the consequences.”

“You think I should go?” Arthur asked of her.

“It doesn’t matter what I think, Arthur. It should only be what you believe is right.”

“And if I don’t make it back?” He began to pace again. “Who will be the next king of Camelot? There’s more than just my life at stake.” Arthur’s frustrations were beginning to get the better of him again.

Morgana nodded. “Perhaps that is true. But what kind of king do you think Camelot would want?” Morgana drew his sword from it sat on the table, and strode over to him. “One that would risk his life to save that of a servant? Of a friend?” She rose an eyebrow. “Or one that does what his father tells him to?”

Arthur felt a surge of pride for the woman in front of him for making him see this situation in such a sense. He felt relief as he accepted his sword, knowing that he would soon be saving his Merilyn.

* * *

 

Gwen and Gaius had taken shifts in caring for Merilyn, stealing sleep when they could. She had taken refuge in Merilyn’s own bed, waking only to ensure Gaius got his sleep as well. Now they were both awake as the sun peaked through the open window nearby, and the birds gave forth their first chirps of the day.

She worriedly tended to her sickly friend. The heat emanating from Merilyn’s brow alarmed her. “She’s getting hotter!” She exclaimed to Gaius, who rushed to her side.

Merilyn began to mutter. “ _Him. Liffrea, wuldres wealdend, woroldare forgeaf._ ” Gwen frowned. Whatever had just escaped Merilyn’s mouth had been oddly fluid, and calming.

“What language is that?” Gwen asked of Gaius and she patted Merilyn’s brow with the cool rag.

“None. The fever has taken hold of her. None of those words are her own.” She watched as Gaius felt Merilyn’s wrist. “Her pulse is getting weaker.”

Gwen wetted the cloth as Gaius set down Merilyn’s wrist, and then pause. He quickly picked it up again and inspected the skin on her forearm, glancing up at Gwen in alarm. Her movement still, sensing that this could not be a good development.

“What is it?” She asked warily, fearful for his answer.

Gaius shook his head. “That cannot be right.” Gwen noticed a rash had appeared on Merilyn’s skin. “The rash is not supposed to appear until the final stage.” Worry swept through her like wildfire.

Gwen stood as Gaius walked over to his book. “What does that mean?” she asked, as he inspected the text before him.

“It says here that once a rash appears, death will follow within two days.” Gwen’s eyes grew wide.

“But, you said she had four days, maybe five.”

Gaius seemed bewildered. “Something has increased the flower’s potency.” He quickly turned the page. “It warns that the effect of the Mortaeus will be more rapid if an enchantment is used during the flower’s preparation.”

“An enchantment?” Gwen felt confused. “But Bayard’s no sorcerer. Who did this, Gaius, if not him?”

Gwen watched as realization spread across Gaius’ face. “It can’t have been, he wouldn’t dare come here.” He stole a quick glance at her. “What happened to that boy?”

Gwen shrugged. “Which boy?”

“The boy that seemingly couldn’t tear his eyes from her. Just before Merilyn stopped Arthur, one of Bayard’s servants took her outside.” Gwen nodded in recognition, remembering the banquet.

“He had dark hair, blue eyes, and was very handsome.” She grinned sheepishly. “Do you think he had something to do with this?””

Gaius grew intense. “Find him. Quickly!” Gwen rushed off to the dungeons to look for this man.

* * *

 

Gwen returned to find the physician inspecting the rash on Merilyn’s forearm once more. He looked up at her as she entered the chambers. “Let me guess, he wasn’t there.” Gwen nodded, confirming Gaius’ suspicions.

“No one has seen him since the banquet. Who is he?” Gwen was curious as to who would have done such a thing to Merilyn.

“He’s not who he claims to be.” Gaius claimed mysteriously. “When we met him here, he gave us the name Kaden. But that’s not his name, not his real name anyways.”

Gwen frowned. “Then who is he?”

Gaius sighed. “A powerful sorcerer.”

“We should tell Uther,” Gwen insisted. “maybe he could send riders out after him.” Perhaps catching the sorcerer would find a faster means of curing Merilyn of her fate.

“He’s long gone by now, that’s for sure.” Gwen watched as Gaius suddenly became panicked. “If it wasn’t Bayard who made the poison, and it was intended for Merilyn, then it’s very possible that Arthur is walking into a trap.”

“Arthur…” They both turned to hear Merilyn murmur his name. “Arthur……trap.”

* * *

 

Merilyn hated being totally aware, but being unable to see and unable to move. Gwen’s humming had soothed her through the night, and she had found a calm in the slow buzz of her magic fighting her battle for her. Unknowingly, she had been muttering spells and incantations, the magic doing her work for her.

She had heard every word, knew that somehow this had been Kaden’s doing, not Bayard’s. This poisoning was intentional and had been meant for Arthur. Merilyn found herself wishing she could wring Kaden’s neck in her hands. He had placed her in mortal peril, and Arthur was soon to follow suit if what she had just heard had any truth to it. At the thought of Arthur, she was suddenly accosted with the scene of a serene forest, leading a horse behind her as she approached a cave. Merilyn hoped that whatever lie in store for Arthur, that there was some small way that she could help him, and not be lost watching on as he died for her.

 

 

 


	8. The Poisoned Chalice - Pt. 2

**Standard disclosure here.**

* * *

 

Arthur was surprised at how quickly he had made the trip. He had ridden all night, taking a quick break before dawn broke. Now it was mid-afternoon, and he drew his horse to a stop as he reached a clearing, noticing a cave entrance on the far side of the clearing. His focus was broken, however, when he noticed a low groan before him. A young man, one that looked quite similar to the one he had seen speaking with Merilyn prior to Bayar’s toast, lay on the ground. His skin was bloodied, his eye black, and his clothing torn to rags.

“Hello there,” Arthur called. The dark-haired man groaned again. “Are you okay?” Arthur tied up his horse nearby so that he could attempt to attend to the man. As Arthur knelt before him, he noticed the man’s eyes widen in fear at a sight behind him. A loud growl announced the presence of the beast, and as he turned, Arthur found that his presumption as to what it was was correct.

The cockatrice clambered over towards Arthur, stopping just a few yards away, hissing and spitting in his direction. As depicted in Gaius’ book, the creature was definitely fearsome. It was similar to a lizard, but almost the size of a horse, with scales covering its entire body. Two large, scaly dorsal spines protruded from its back, making it all the more intimidating. Arthur stood protectively before the injured man, withdrawing his sword from the sheath at his side.

“Stay here,” he commanded as the man behind him whimpered in fear.

The beast continued to snarl at Arthur, as he readied himself for the attack, hoping he could kill this beast swiftly. The cockatrice growled, and lunged towards Arthur, and he managed to duck just in time. He rolled back to his feet, readying his sword as he turned. Suddenly, he threw it towards the cockatrice and as luck would have it, the blade found its home within the beast’s chest. The forest grew quiet as the beast gave a few last snarls to the air.

Arthur turned to the injured man he had protected who seemed to try to back away as Arthur strode towards him. “It’s all right,” he assured the man. “I’m not going to hurt you.” He motioned to the blood and bruising . “Who did that to you?”” he asked, as he offered a hand to help the man up.

The dark haired man accepted the hand, pulling himself up. He softly replied, “My master did this.” The man’s expression seemed hopeless. “I ran away from him, but then I got lost in the forest. Can you take me away from here? To somewhere safe?”

Arthur shook his head as he approached the body of the now dead beast, placing his foot against its torso as he pulled his blade clear. “Not yet. There’s something I have to do first.” He nodded towards the cave on the other side of the clearing. S _omeone I have to save._ He grabbed a rag from his saddle bag and wiped his blade clean of the cockatrice’s blood.

“Why have you come to the caves?” The man asked of him.

“I’m looking for something for someone dear to me, and it can only be found here.” Arthur replied. _Dear to me? Did I just say that?_ He unwound his horse’s reins from the nearby limb, and began leading it towards the man.

“What is it?” The dark haired man asked. Arthur chose not to answer, but the man was persistent. “I know this place, I could help you.””

Help would definitely prove useful. “It’s a type of flower that only grows inside the cave. It’s very rare.” He watched as the man nodded in understanding.

“The Mortaeus flower?” Arthur nodded in reply. “I know where they are. I’ll show you.”

* * *

 

It seemed as if Merilyn was right beside him, walking with him as he led the horse to the clearing. She had heard the man’s groan, just as Arthur had, and felt the need to help this man. As Arthur neared him, however, Merilyn felt that need slip instantly away as she recognized him. He was covered in blood and bruises, but those eyes gave him away. It was Kaden, or whoever he was. It was the trap.

She wanted to will Arthur away from this man, despite knowing that doing so could mean her life, but she didn’t know how to in such a disembodied way. Merilyn watched, helplessly, as the cockatrice began to make its advance towards Arthur. She felt him ready himself, felt the sword as if it were in her own hands, but she had no control over what he did.

The cockatrice lunged and Merilyn cheered silently as Arthur ducked out of the way. As she saw what he planned to do ( _Really? You decided to throw the sword? I swear…_ ), she willed the sword to strike true, finding that her magic worked as well through him as it did through herself. The creature collapsed to the ground, Arthur’s sword sticking out of its chest. As Arthur went about retrieving the sword and cleaning it while talking to Kaden, Merilyn noticed a glimmer of disappointment on Kaden’s face, and for once during this time of illness, she felt jovial. But that happiness soon died as Kaden offered to show Arthur the location of the flower, and Merilyn knew that this was just another trap. _Think, you prat. He said he’d gotten lost! Why the hell would he know where the flower is?!_

Arthur followed Kaden down a series of tunnels within the cave, warily looking about, wondering if there were any other dangers hidden in this place. Merilyn felt his worry, and wished she could show him that Kaden was the hidden danger he was wary of.

* * *

Gwen watched as Merilyn squirmed in discomfort, more of those fluid sounds coming from her mouth. Suddenly, Merilyn’s voice became clear.

“ _Arthur, it…it’s a trap. It’s a trap……_ ” Merilyn’s voice was soft, but what she said was clear. Gwen looked to Gaius.

“Her fever’s getting worse, isn’t it.”

The physician nodded. “The poison’s setting in.”

Gwen watched in confusion as more of those fluid sounds came forth, but this time more audibly. Merilyn seemed to strain. “ _Eft gewunigen wilgesibas, ponne wig cume._ ” What was happening to her?

Gaius grabbed the towel from the water in the bowl nearby, placing it upon Merilyn’s brow. “Shh, child.” He turned to Gwen. “Can you fetch me some more Wolfbane?” Gwen nodded, rising from her chair. She heard the physician whisper to her friend. “Merilyn, you must fight it.”

* * *

 

Arthur followed the young man around a corner in the tunnel, and soon found themselves on a short ledge, with stony precipice that jutted across a steep canyon. The man pointed to the other side. “There they are.”

Arthur looked around for some secure means of going to the other side, other than walking out onto the precipice, but found none. With resignation he stepped out, suddenly aware of how steep the drop would be if he were to fall. Merilyn felt his fear within herself, knowing that if he did in fact fall, he would die. _Don’t go, Arthur. This life is not worth yours._

The prince furrowed his brow, pausing, looking back to the young man behind him. He could step back if he wanted to, but doing so would mean Merilyn’s death. He was unsure of how he would deal with such an occurrence. Not wanting heavy thoughts to lie on his conscience, he strode forward, hoping to make it to the other side.

Once he was halfway across, Arthur began to hear the man behind him mutter something unrecognizable.

“ _Eorthe, lyft, fyr, waeter, hiersumie me._ ”

Arthur frowned as the cave began to shake around him. Merilyn knew that it was Kaden doing this. J _ump, Arthur. Jump!_ Arthur froze, and heard the man mutter more.

“ _Eorthe ac stanas hiersumie me. Ic can stanas tobrytan._ ”

Arthur glanced back in time to see the eyes of the man behind him turn gold. He was using magic. “What are you doing?!”

The man had a cold gleam in his eyes as he continued. “ _H_ _iersumie me._ ”

_Damnit! Arthur, jump!_ The command appeared directly in his mind. Arthur dropped his torch and jumped for the ledge in front of him as the earth below him gave way. _Don’t let go._ Merilyn was screaming for him inside of her mind, wanting to do every evil thing that came to mind to this Kaden. She could feel tears in her eyes.

The dark haired man’s voice was now confident, “I expected so much more from you, Arthur Pendragon.”

Arthur tried to peek over his shoulder. “Who are you?!” He watched in fear as the bruises and blood disappeared from the man’s face and skin, as his appearance changed to the man he had seen Merilyn with at the banquet. In that moment, he knew that Merilyn had been used to bring him here, to bring him to his death.

“I’m the last face you’ll ever see,” the man sneered.

Arthur glimpsed movement to his right, and a great spider began to crawl across the wall in his direction.

The sorcerer seemed amused. “It seems we have a visitor.”

Edging hand by hand along the edge, Arthur managed to draw his sword and kill the spider while he hung from one hand. He wasn’t sure how he had done it, but his shoulder was definitely giving him some protestation. Arthur swung his sword up upon the ledge.

The sorcerer cackled. “Very good, but he won’t be the last I assure you. I’ll let his friends finish you off, Arthur Pendragon. It’s not your destiny to die at mine hand.”

Arthur suddenly found himself hanging in the dark as the sorcerer left, torch in hand. Panic began to set in as he heard a distant skittering in the cave. _Arthur! It’s too dark. Too dark._

* * *

 

Merilyn spoke out loud, the clearest she had spoken during this entire ordeal. Gaius looked down with a startled expression on his face.

“ _Arthur! It’s too dark. Too dark._ ” Gaius noticed a visible change in her face, she was straining to do something. Suddenly a rush of words came forth from her mouth. “ _Fromum feohgiftum on faeder bearme. Fromum feohgiftum._ ”

He noticed a light glow escape from under her blanket, so he pulled back the cover to find a glowing ball of light in her hand. Gaius’ eyes grew wide, fearful that whatever she was doing would be too taxing on her body.

“Merilyn, what are you doing?!”

* * *

 

Merilyn watched as her little ball of light appeared above Arthur, lighting the area around her. She felt it drawing her strength from her, but anything to keep him for falling to his death. **_Move, Arthur. You must move._**

Arthur glanced up, noticing the glimmering ball, assuming it had something to do with the sorcerer that had left him there to die. “Well! Come on then! What are you waiting for!? Finish me off!” The orb did nothing but float about him. He felt a gentle presence coming from it, urging him onwards. That mental command came again. **_Move._**

He pulled himself up onto the ledge, picking up his sword in the process and returning it to its scabbard. The orb floated further up, and Arthur noticed a gathering of flowers on the edge of the cave wall. The thoughts in his mind that weren’t his own urged him to forget them. **_Leave them, Arthur._**

"I can't."

The skittering of more spiders alerted Arthur to start climbing, but instead of climbing to the exit, he climbed towards the flower. _No, Arthur! Go! Save yourself. **Follow the light.**_ Arthur was determined to get the flower, no matter who or what stood in his way. After some clamber along the rock face, he reached the flowers and plucked one, placing it safely upon his person. Only then did he begin to climb upwards, moving with more vigor as the voice urged him on, the creeping spiders serving as steady reminder.

**_Faster. Go Faster! Follow the light! Move!_** He quickened his pace, and as he reached the top, he found that it was an exit into the forest. Arthur looked around for the light, but found that it had disappeared, along with the voice in his mind. He made haste to his horse and galloped into the night, hoping that he would make it back in time.

Arthur galloped the entire way back, but only so much as his horse would allow. He allowed her to canter at times, but the return trip proved faster than it had on the way out. It was midmorning by they time he saw the castle. Arthur slowed the horse to a walk and it swayed beneath him as he approached the drawbridge gate of Camelot. Guards blocked his entry into the city.

Anger crept into his voice as he spoke. “What are you doing? Let me pass!” He needed to get to Gaius, and quickly.

Sir Gregory stood before him. “I’m sorry, Sire.” He motioned for the prince to dismount his horse, which Arthur did haltingly. “You’re under arrest, by your father’s orders.”

* * *

 

Arthur was glad they had allowed him to remove his armor before entering the cell. There was no need to allow the stench of this place to get on that armor, especially if Merilyn got better. She would have been furious at the state of it. He paced from wall to wall, feeling chilled as he only wore his tunic, breeches, and boots, but no jacket. Withdrawing the flower from a pouch in his pants, he sighed. He was so close yet so far away, it seemed.

Uther barged into his cell, making his son jump slightly at the interruption. “You disobeyed me.”

Arthur threw his hands up in the air. “Of course I did, a woman’s life is at stake. Do not let Merilyn die because of something I did.”

Uther shook his head in confusion. “Why do you care so much? The girl is just a servant.”

“Because!” Arthur’s voice shook with rage. “She knew it was poison. She knew what would happen if she drank from that goblet, but she did it anyways. She saved my life.” Arthur paused. “There’s more……there was a man at the mountain, he knew I was there for the flower.” He gave his father a pointed look. “I don’t think it was Bayard who tried to poison me.”

Uther looked at his son as if her were an idiot. “Of course it was.”

Arthur shook his head while he withdrew the flower from the pouch at his side, the single shred of evidence that he had worked so hard to attain so that Merilyn might live. He approached his father with it in hand, pleading with him. “Gaius knows what to do with it. You can put me in the stocks for a week, father, a month even. I don’t care! Just make sure it gets to him. I’m begging you.”

As Arthur backed away, Uther gave him a cold stare, and crushed the flower his son had placed in his hand. Arthur rushed forward. “No!”

“You have to learn, there is a right and a wrong way of doing things.” Uther said sternly, turning and tossing the damaged flower just outside the cell. “I’ll see you let out in a week. And then, you can find yourself another servant.” Arthur looked panic stricken after the flower, the one life line Merilyn had left. As the door closed him within the cell, he reached with all his might to catch the flower within his hand.

* * *

 

Merilyn’s strength had grown weak, and Gwen was afraid that her time was growing close. As she entered the room, she noticed the bed was soaked around Merilyn from her sweat as her body tried to fight off the poison to no avail. Gaius looked up to her, worry now a seemingly permanent feature on his face.

“She hasn’t got much longer. Does Arthur have the flower?”

Gwen shook her head as she approached him. “I don’t know. Uther won’t allow anyone to see him.” Merilyn groaned in front of her, her breathing growing ragged. “Is there nothing we can do to help her?”

Gaius sighed. “Only the leaf of the Mortaeus Flower can save her. Without it, she dies. And that will be soon, I fear.”

Gwen paced in before the bed, feeling panicked knowing that Merilyn might die soon. “Then we have to find out if Arthur has it.” She paused. “I –– I could sneak into the dungeon.”

“That would be very dangerous,” the physician looked at her with concern.

“But it’s for Merilyn, so it’s worth it right? She’ll die if I don’t try.” he nodded in agreement.

She heard Gaius call after her as she raced from the room. “Be careful!”

* * *

 

Gwen had taken a quick detour to the kitchens, grabbing items that would be necessary for a lord’s meal, or at least what she would normally get for the Lady. She filled a plate and then set on her way to the dungeon.

Getting in was easier than she had imagined. All that was necessary was a smile and a “Food for the prince.” The guards let her by without question. As the guard unlocked the door, Arthur looked up at her, his eyes surprised, but his expression betraying nothing. She gave him a small nod, looking at the food in her hands. The guard blocked the doorway as she stepped inside the cell.

“Set it down over there,” Arthur ordered, nodding to a small table on the wall of the cell. Gwen complied, setting down the food, and then turning to leave. She heard the shift of the prince getting up, and a few footsteps as he approached the plate. ““Thank you.”

“Wait a minute,” Arthur called to her. She turned to just see him putting something on the plate, he put it down with a flourish. “I couldn’t possibly eat this, it’s disgusting. The state it’s in,” Arthur looked to her purposely. “…I’m not sure it’s fit for _anyone_.”

Gwen gave him a quick bow, and a “Sorry, m’lord” as she picked up the plate, noticing with glee that there was now an addition to the plate before her. A small crumpled flower with two leaves lay there. She stole a quick glance to the prince, seeing a small smirk on his face, and then she quickly rushed from the cell; the guard closing it behind her with a jingle of keys.

Before she managed to leave the dungeon, however, a guard paused her, eyeing the plate. Oh, not now! Gwen turned slowly, watching the guard choose what item he wanted, hoping that he would not settle upon the flower. To her relief, he picked up a piece of bread.

“Waste not, want not, eh? We’re not all as precious as our Royal Highness.” Gwen nodded politely and quickly turned to leave, making her way up the dungeon stairs. She passed a servant girl on the way up who was carrying a cup and a plate of food. Oh no. Gwen quickened her pace, grabbing the flower from the plate.

She heard the servant approach the guard. “Food for Prince Arthur.”

The guard glared up at Gwen. “Stay where you are!” Not following the order, Gwen dropped the plate, and made a run for it, going as fast as her legs could take her.

* * *

 

Gwen was still running when she burst into the physician’s chambers. “How is she?” She asked as soon as she caught her breath.

“Still alive. Have you got the Mortaeus?” Gaius asked. Gwen quickly handed the flower over, and then set about keeping Merilyn as cool as she could. “Her breathing is much worse. We have to hurry.”

Gaius immediately began to concoct the antidote, while Gwen looked to her friend with worry. Merilyn’s breath was catching and it was making her increasingly fearful. She hoped Gaius could work fast. She heard Gaius’ movements stop.

She glanced at him. “Why have you stopped?”

Gaius looked seriously concerned for mere moments. “The poison was created using an enchantment, we may need magic to make the antidote.”

“But we can’t.” Gwen replied, now frightened that he may be right. “It’s forbidden, even if we could…”

Gaius gave her a short nod. “I’ll try to make it work without it. Can you get me some fresh water?” Gwen was quick to her feet to go and get it.

* * *

 

Gaius watched Merilyn’s dear friend trot from the room to get him some water while he continued mixing the antidote. She had been correct, magic was forbidden, but Merilyn’s destiny was too great. The old man sighed, contemplating what he needed to do. _Stop wasting time. It’s obvious what you need to do_ , he thought to himself.

He grasped the bowl in front of him, closing his eyes, trying to remember what words to say.

“ _Sythan_ …” Gaius quickly glanced around to make sure no one could hear or see him. Only Merilyn’s limp body was nearby. “ _Sythan arrest wearth feasceaft funden. Denum aefter dome. Dreamleas gebad he gewinnes longsum._ ” He glanced down, noticing the potion sizzling and foaming for mere seconds. Footsteps outside the door announced Gwen’s return. Gaius thanked her for the water she brought, although he had not needed it. Gwen returned to Merilyn’s side as Gaius poured the potion into a small cup.

He nodded to Gwen. “Hold her nose.” She quickly complied, pinching Merilyn’s nose as Gaius poured the potion into her mouth.

“Swallow, Merilyn. Swallow.” Gaius urged her, hoping he had done the incantation correctly.

* * *

 

Gwen watched in horror as Merilyn’s chest stopped rising. “Gaius! She’s not breathing!” She felt tears start to well up in her eyes. “What’s happening?”

Gaius looked as shocked as she did. He pressed his head to Merilyn’s chest. His voices shook. “Her heart has stop beating.”

Gwen looked at Merilyn’s body, unable to comprehend what had just taken place. “She – she’s dead?”

Gaius shook his head, tears of his own beginning to form. “She can’t be….She…She can’t be. It was her destiny.”

Gwen began to shake with sobs, her voice shaky as she began to babble. “It’s my fault. If I’d gotten here sooner, if I’d been quicker…” She broke down as Gaius gave her a consoling hug, her words leaving her.

“No, no,” the physician consoled as he softly held her in his arms. “It was me. I failed, I must have formed the antidote incorrectly. I missed something.”

They both jumped as another voice spoke. “That’s bloody disgusting, that is. You should be ashamed of yourself, you’re old enough to be her grandfather.” Both turned to see Merilyn sitting up, smiling up at the two of them.

* * *

 

“Merilyn, you’re alive!” Gaius and Gwen both rushed her into a hug, squeezing her tightly. Gwen didn’t let go when Gaius backed away.

“Oy! Gwen! Let me breathe!” her friend laughed as she sat on the side of the bed.

“Sorry, I just thought you had died.” Gwen frowned at her. “Never do that to us again, okay?”

Merilyn chuckled, despite the soreness in her body. While she was definitely breathing, her body was having to work to catch up with her beating heart. “More than happy to oblige. I’m not a fan of dying, either.”

Gaius scoffed. “And yet you keep throwing yourself at death’s doorway.” She grinned at him sheepishly.

While she was perfectly aware of what had happened to her, that she had been conscious for almost the entire experience, she could not have them know that. It would only bring them more pain, and judging by the relief on their faces they’d had enough. With that in mind, she looked up at Gaius.

“What happened?” She paused, looking down at the sweaty bed for effect. I hope I don’t have to clean this. “The last thing I remember is drinking the wine…”

* * *

 

Arthur watched from the battlements as Bayard’s host left the walls of Camelot. The treaty was still in tact, once Gaius had convinced his father that the poison had been the work of the sorcerer, not Bayard. Now both Bayard and Uther were united against magic. Arthur found himself wondering if that was a good or bad thing. He took a deep breath, relishing the fresh air, thankful for Gaius on many counts, this one being that upon the king realizing that Bayard was not at fault, he released his son from the dungeon immediately.

Morgana stood beside him on the battlement, her hands on the stone in front of them. “Okay, let the bragging begin,” she chided. “How did you manage it?””

He shook his head as he replied with a shrug. “I’m not sure. All I do know is that I had help.” Morgana leaned in with interest. “Someone knew I was in trouble and they sent a light to guide the way. I think it was magic.” Arthur lowered his head. That light guiding him, the voice prodding him forward, both had made Arthur start to look at magic in a different light.

“Who?” Morgana asked, concern and curiosity mixed in her tone.

“I don’t know,” he said honestly. “But whoever it was, I’m only here because of them. They saved my life out there.”

Before Morgana left, she offered him a light smile. “I’m glad you’re back, Arthur.”

Uther stood but a few feet away, also watching as the blue and silver troupe left their city. “Arthur?” he asked, as he approached him, his gloved hand sliding along the stone. Arthur rose his eyes to meet his father’s, waiting. “The man you met in the forest, what did he tell you?”

Arthur looked at the knights leaving, shrugging as he spoke. “Not much, to be honest. He was too busy trying to get me killed.” Arthur paused. “It was strange though.””

Uther frowned. “In what way?”

Arthur looked over at his father. “I was at his mercy. He could’ve finished me off at any time, but he chose not to. He said it wasn’t my destiny to die at his hand.”

His father looked uncomfortable. “You must have been scared, son.”

“It had its moments,” Arthur admitted.

“Those who practice magic know only evil.” Uther stated. “They despise and seek to destroy goodness wherever they find it. Which is why he wanted you dead. He is evil, pure evil.” I’m not so sure that all those that practice magic are evil, father, Arthur thought quietly to himself. The experience definitely had opened his mind.

“It sounds as if you know him,” Arthur commented on his father’s words.

“I do,” his father confirmed. “To know the heart of one sorcerer is to know them all.” Uther turned to him. “You did the right thing, even though you were disobeying me.” Uther placed his hand on Arthur’s shoulder. “I’m proud of you Arthur, never forget that.”

* * *

 

Merilyn was getting the special treatment now that she was alive. Earlier, she had had the luck of having a bath thanks to Gwen, one that was warm and cozy, to help peel away the grime the sweat had left behind. It had been soothing, relieving some of the pain that still raked her body. She was on her second day of rest, but she was not glad to be confined to the physician’s chambers. Merilyn wanted to walk, wanted to see people out on the streets, wanted to breathe fresh air.

She also couldn’t wait to have a proper meal. Gaius had restricted her diet to bread and soup while her body repaired herself. Merilyn wanted to tear her teeth into a piece of meat, to enjoy a nice pint, but it seemed that both would have to wait, it seemed. With all the time she had, Merilyn had cleaned up her room, and even studied the book Gaius had given her. Now she dozed, in the comfort of her own bed.

As she slowly regained consciousness, she felt that now small connection to Arthur which alerted her to his presence in her room. Their connection wasn’t as strong as it had been when she was under the influence of the poison, but she had a general idea of where he was, or how he felt, every now and then. Now she sensed that he was content, relaxed. Merilyn opened her eyes, noticing the prince siting in a chair near her bed, nibbling on a small piece of cheese while reading one of her books. He was so caught up in it, he hadn’t realized she was awake until she spoke.

“Have you read Troilus and Criseyde before?” Arthur jumped in the chair.

“Bloody hell, Merilyn!”

She smiled over to him, humored that he was reading Chaucer’s romantic tragedy, instead of her more educational literature. “And no I haven’t,”” he replied.

“How long have you been sitting there, Arthur?” she asked.

He shrugged. “Maybe an hour or so. Gaius wouldn’t let me see you yesterday.” She looked towards her door, expecting it to be open, but was surprised to find it shut. “I brought you dinner for once,” he nodded to the plate on her bedside table. That explained where the cheese he was nibbling came from. “I didn’t want to wake you though.”

Merilyn sat up, picking up the goblet of water that sat next to the plate. “I didn’t want to leave without at least checking in on you though. So, I may have chosen a book to read.” He paused. “I didn’t know you knew Latin, Merilyn.”

Her eyebrow rose. “My mother taught me when I was little.” It was the truth, since one of the books on magic they had owned had been in Latin, it was necessary. That wasn’t something Arthur needed to know though. She nodded to the book in Arthur’s hands. “Do you like it so far?”

He frowned. “I’m not sure. So far it seems to be much too tragic for my liking.” Merilyn chuckled lightly, knowing that he definitely wouldn’t like the end then.

“You can borrow it if you’d like,” Merilyn offered, surprised to see Arthur smile at the mention of it.

“I think I might.” Arthur nodded, placing the book down as he stood. He strode over and sat beside her as she scooted over, his face suddenly serious.

“Merilyn?” She looked over to him. “Why did you drink the poison?” She had wondered how long it would take for them to get to this conversation.

“I couldn’t have let you die, now could I?” she joked. “Honestly, Arthur, you’re destined to do great things. You’ll be king one day. Your life is worth more than those of any of us that serve for you or your father, especially mine. I was glad to take that risk.”

Arthur frowned at her. “But at the cost of your life? Merilyn, we’re both humans, the only thing that separates us is my title.” And the fact that I have magic, perhaps.

“Perhaps, but I wasn’t going to let you die.”

“Nor I, you.” Arthur smiled down at her.

Merilyn looked at him. “Which brings me to another point, Arthur. You’re an idiot.”

“Wha—“ she pressed her finger to his lips.

“If you had died to save my life, then the whole purpose of me drinking that for you was null and void. You were an idiot to have thrown your life away so freely.”

Arthur sat up, turning towards her. “I would rather take that chance, and have my people see me for who I am than who my father wants me to be. I will be fair and just, but one man’s life won’t be worth more than another’s.” Merilyn felt a small bit of pride at his words.

“What was it like?” She asked him, as they both leaned up against the headboard of her bed.

Arthur seemed confused. “What was what like?”

“Going to find the flower. What was it like?”

He rose an eyebrow. “Honestly, it was scary.” Despite her knowing exactly what had happened, he went on to describe how his adventure had played out. As he spoke, she relaxed against the comfort of his shoulder, letting his voice wash over her. He didn’t spare one detail, even telling her of the light and the voice in his mind, two things she had been sure he would have left out, but didn’t. Arthur even told her how his mind was more open to the idea of magic, now having been saved by it. _You have no idea how many times you’ve been saved by it._

“It was still stupid,” she softly chided, masking a yawn with the back of her hand. “I never thought I’d be saved by such a prat.”

“Hey now…” Arthur smiled down at her goofily, nudging her head with his shoulder.

“In any case, I’m glad I’m with the living.” She felt a wave of emotion come from him through their small connection at her words, catching her off guard. Her eyes began to tear up, a small streak of water rolling from her cheek onto the sleeve of the prince’s tunic.

Arthur’s face grew serious as he looked at her. “I am, too.” His gaze upon her was intense, she wasn’t sure she had ever seen anyone look at her in such a way. Merilyn had caught an inkling of an idea that he found her interesting, that he liked being around her, when she had been lost to the poison and been linked to him through her magic. But this, this was unexpected, teetering on the barrier between the labels of friendship and something completely different. Then Arthur spoke, and interrupted her thoughts. “Merilyn, please try to stop this habit of yours of saving my life. It makes me look bad.” A small laugh escaped her lips, and she shook her head from her place on Arthur’s shoulder.

“Arthur,” She looked up at him, that intense stare causing an uncomfortable strain in her chest. Merilyn took a deep breath. “You did not need to save my life, but you did so anyways, and I am beyond grateful to you for that.” She leaned forward, looking into his eyes. “Thank you, Arthur, for giving me a chance to live again.” With a light smile, she took his hand that had been fidgeting with the bottom of his tunic, and calmly laced her fingers with his. “Thank you.”

That rush of emotion overwhelmed her again as it came in waves from Arthur as she settled against his shoulder once again, a yawn breaking free once more. “You should get some more rest, Lyn. I can go.”

His shoulder shook as her head moved, “No, stay. It’s fine.”

He leaned over and grabbed the book again, opening to the page he had left of at, as Merilyn began to relax against him.

“Did you just call me, Lyn?” Merilyn mumbled against his tunic.

He shrugged. “Is that a problem?”

Another gasp of air escaped her lips as she yawned one more time. “No. My friends used to call me that.”

“Then it’s good that we’re friends isn’t it?” A mumbled noise of approval was all he got before he continued to read where he had left off when Merilyn had first awoke. The only difference now being the comforting weight that was now against the side of his body as Merilyn fell into slumber once more. Occasionally he would look down to watch her in serene slumber, fingers still entwined in his, only bothering to leave once the candle had sputtered out from the drafty air.


	9. Lancelot - Pt. 1

**For those of you who are wondering, I’ve been giving thought to Merilyn would actually look like.**

**If you ever watched Legend of the Seeker (which, to be perfectly honest, did not do the books any justice whatsoever), but, if you watched that, I’ve pictured Merilyn looking similar to Kahlan, or the actress that played her—Bridget Regan. Now mix her looks with that of Eva Green (seriously, the armor style in 300 Rise of an Empire was to die for) and you have what I’ve imagined for Merilyn. I know they’re both brunettes, but picture the combo with black hair/blue eyes and you’re good.**

**Standard disclosure goes here. :D**

* * *

 

Two weeks had passed and they still had not talked about what had happened in her chambers, save for the occasional jest from Arthur in regards to her drooling on his shoulder. Things still went quite like they had before, she did her duties, and they talked and joked as they had before, as friends did and were supposed to. The only change was that of their new one-sided connection. Occasionally she would get glimpses of his feelings, or vague images of thoughts or what he was seeing. Most of it was harmless, though she was thankful that she hadn’t been entreated to more lascivious thoughts. Knowing her luck she wouldn’t have able to speak to him for a week with a straight face. But at least now things were friendlier between the two, and now he had started to treat her as more of an equal, or as much of an equal as she could be.

She sighed, basket in hand, as she strode away from the city and to the forest. It seemed as if the sun was bearing down on her, dizzying the air around her with its rays. Merilyn suddenly felt thankful for Elsi and her little experiments. The tunic and corset she wore this day were different than the norm, the tunic allowed her shoulders to breathe with the swooped neck Elsi had fashioned, with a front that tied over her corset. Her sleeves had an almost corset-like quality to them, as the opened in the middle, allowing for ties to go down her arm, allowing her loosen or tighten them to allow for air. The tunic as longer than normal though, going down to her thighs, and splitting into four different sections after her corset ended. It was almost like a skirt, save for her wearing her breeches beneath. Elsi seemed to want to doll her up in one way or another, but thankfully she had kept the fabric thin, and Merilyn relished the feel of the wind going through it. She was also happy to have had the foresight to keep her hair up; small braids worked across her scalp to the back of her head, where they all joined into one long braid that swung as she walked.

Finally, she stepped into the shade of the forest canopy, heading towards the clearing where Gaius had indicated the fungus he wanted would be located. After a decent amount of hiking, she found the glade, full of small blue wildflowers; the mushrooms scattered at the base of the trees nearby. Merilyn set about gathering the large fungi, humming quietly to herself as she did so.

A great screech tore through the air behind her, startling her and she quickly stood, turning to see what it was. To her shock a great beast galloped towards her; a mix of something between an eagle and a great lion. It’s body was massive, its wingspan long, and it screeched at her with what she would only call a blood thirsty glare. She took an involuntary step back, and then crouched to withdraw a dagger from her boot. As it had only been a trip to gather herbs, she had brought her old daggers with her, just in case, and she found herself grateful for doing so. As the creature thundered closer, she loosed a dagger towards its head, a shot that should have landed the blade square in the beast’s brow. Merilyn frowned as the blade shattered against the winged beast’s skull. _That shouldn’t have happened. Oh hell._

Realizing that trying to do the same with her remaining blade only would have resulted in the same outcome, Merilyn turned to run, hoping that she could find a spot to hide nearby, or at the very least she could outrun this beast. To her dismay, the toe of her boot struck a raised root as she had glanced back to find the beast, and she was sent sprawling on the forest floor. She quickly turned over, and began to crawl backwards, as quickly as her hands and legs could move her, but the creature still advanced. As a great claw came down to slash at her body, she closed her eyes in anticipation, hearing instead the yell of a man than the tearing of flesh.

She opened her eyes to find a tall, dark-haired man wielding a sword towards the great beast, swinging at it with all his might. Merilyn watched as she got to her feet, the man advancing against the beast, arching his sword as the beast reared at him. He attempted to stab at it, but his blade merely glanced off the beast’s feathered skin. Another swing resulted in his sword bursting into pieces, much like her dagger had, as his blade made contact with the creature’s flesh. He staggered back, and turned to her swiftly.

“Run!” the man yelled, grabbing her arm protectively as they ran, forcing her to keep up with his speed. They tore through the underbrush, keeping just ahead of the beast as it chased after them. Merilyn spotted an opportune spot for hiding as they ran, a spot the man in front of her seemed to see as well. They both vaulted over a fallen tree, and both ducked down behind it, and the beast lunged for them where it had last seen them. Not finding them, its lunge turned into flight as it wings beat at the air.

As soon as it was gone, Merilyn found herself panting as she caught her breath. “It’s gone.”

She looked over at the man beside her, he didn’t seem to be a knight, but he had acted as such. He was dressed plainly, with a now empty sheath hanging across his hip. “You saved my life. Thank you, sir.” He nodded, panting just as she was. “I’m Merilyn,” she offered her hand to him.

He shook it, returning the gesture. “Lancelot.” As he spoke, he seemed to weaken, and it was only then that she noticed his hand clutching his side. With a great sigh, his body relaxed into the fallen tree as he lost consciousness, and the hand fell away, revealing a wound she hadn’t noticed him receive. Merilyn quickly found her basket and returned to the man, wondering how she was going to manage bringing him back to the city. Placing her basket on the ground beside him, she pulled both of his arms to life him up, angling herself below him to take his weight over her shoulder. _I’m freaking insane. How am I going to get him back to town without crumpling in the process?_ While he was still a chunk, he proved to be a fairly easy weight to carry, as he slumped over her shoulder, his arms secured by her own right arm. She tottered slightly as she picked up the basket with the left, stubbornness prevailing at the thought of having to return to reclaim it.

By the time she reached the city gates, she found her task had been much more difficult than she had first thought. Merilyn’s shoulder strained under Lancelot’s weight, and as soon as she got to the gates, she almost dropped him. Two guards rushed to help her, taking him from her shoulders, and accompanying her to the physician’s chambers. She thanked the both of them as they left, Lancelot now secure in the same bed she had lain in two weeks prior when she had been poisoned.

Gaius shook his head in disapproval when she described what had happened. “You could have left the sodding mushrooms, girl.” He frowned at her, giving her a small potion to help with the pain, then returning his attention to the man she had brought before him.

Lancelot groaned as Gaius inspected the wound. “The wound itself is only superficial. He was lucky. The fever will soon pass.” Merilyn let out a small sigh of relief at the knowledge he had just given her. Her new found hero would live. “He should be fine by the morning.” Lancelot still groaned, and as Gaius turned away, Merilyn placed her hand on his brow, murmuring softly as her power raced through her. When she withdrew the man before her breathed deeply, now lost in heavy sleep.

* * *

 

Upon the report Sir Leon had given him, both Arthur and his father had ridden out to the outskirts of the village, knowing well it served best to stay out of sight. They both looked on as fire tore through a large building at the center of the village, and as its citizens scurried about to resolve the situation.

Uther looked on with concern. “What creature could have done this?”

Arthur simply shook his head, the sight of the fearful villagers disturbing him. “I do not know, father. We found no tracks leading in or out. What the villagers say must be true. It has wings. And…” He paused, uncomfortable.

“What?” Uther asked, glancing towards his son.

“And it took no livestock. Only people.” Arthur grimaced. “Whatever it is, it has a taste for human flesh.”

At this news, Uther’s expression turned fearful as he gave commands to the prince. “Post sentries in all the outlying villages. Put the lookouts on full alert. If this creature should make for Camelot, we must be ready.” Arthur nodded at the command, pulling the reins of his horse so that he could make for Camelot and issue the order. His father quickly followed.

There was no need to lead his horse to the castle, it knew the directions by heart, so the trip back gave Arthur a short moment to think to himself. He thought of the orders he would issue, what preparations he would make, and then he found his mind drifting to where it shouldn’t, to Merilyn.

What had happened two weeks ago had definitely caught him off guard, the peacefulness of having the woman against his side had been unexpected. And now, now it was all that he could do to not think of it. The cute little sighs that she would do randomly in her sleep, they way she would burrow into his shoulder when he had moved to turn a page, the way her fingers had clasped his during her slumber. It was new, it was endearing, and the memory of it had Arthur unsure what to do. They both acted as they did before, although now he saw her differently and treated her better as a result. He noticed when she was happy, when her braids changed, when she was feeling adventurous, which was normally displayed by some odd outfit most likely fashioned by Elsi that had a tendency to throw Arthur for a loop. The thought of Merilyn left his mind as soon as he reached the city gates and headed towards the barracks, readying himself for the orders he was about to issue.

* * *

 

Merilyn had left early that morning to attend to Arthur, to serve his breakfast and tend to his chambers, and then she returned to the physician’s chambers with a hearty plate of food for her and Lancelot. She found him in her room, perched at the window that overlooked the city. She set the plate down at the table as he climbed down.

“Food fit for a prince.” Lancelot looked at her with an odd glance. “No, seriously, it’s from the palace kitchens.” He was still bewildered. “I work in the palace, Lancelot. It does, from time to time, have its advantages.”

He nibbled on a piece of bread and glanced at her curiously. “I must thank you for bringing me here, Merilyn. Although I don’t know how you managed.”

She giggled. “Believe it or not, I carried you.” He gaped at her, his expression undignified.

“You didn’t!”

“I did. How else was I going to make sure you got here safely?” Her only response was a low grumble.

She saw him look over at the open chest nearby, a gauntlet clearly seen laying on top. “Well, thank you Merilyn.”

Merilyn shrugged. “You saved my life, I brought you to Gaius. I think it’s fairly even.”

He munched on his breakfast thoughtfully. “Not that I make a habit of seeing women’s chambers, but I do know that armor is not a typical item.” He cocked his head.

“The set was a gift,” she told him. “I couldn’t handle the clunky armor when I had to train with a knight once, so this is what I’ve got now.” Lancelot walked over and knelt at the trunk, running a hand over the workmanship.

“It’s definitely unique. I don’t think I’ve ever seen its like.”

“Nor I,” she admitted. “And I haven’t even gotten to wear it yet.” She joked.

Lancelot strode back over the table, and climbed back up to peak out the window once more. “Ever since I was a boy, I’ve dreamt of coming here. It’s my life’s ambition to join the knights of Camelot.” He peeked down at her. “I know what you’re thinking, I expect too much.” He stepped back down from the window, shrugging. “After all, who am I? They have their pick of the best and bravest in the land. How am I to compare myself to them?”

Merilyn looked over to him pointedly. After what she had seen, he was well within their caliber. “Lancelot.”

“Yes?”

She smiled at him. “You fought a winged beast thing. By yourself. They’re going to bloody love you.”

“They are?” He frowned.

She chuckled. “I’ve seen you in action. You could shame the great Arthur himself.”

Lancelot scoffed, embarrassed at her comment. “I hardly think so, Merilyn.”

Merilyn stood. “In fact, you know what I’m going to do? I’m going to talk to him right now.”

Shock appeared upon Lancelot’s face. “You know the prince.”

“Oh yes,” she replied, gesturing to the door. “Come on then.” Lancelot followed her eagerly.

* * *

 

Merilyn and Lancelot stood by while the watched a few nobles try out for Arthur. None of them lasted for very long and disappointment seemed apparent on Arthur’s face. They were now down to the last man.

“Right you slime infested warthog, this is it.” Arthur began, as he strode down the training field, pulling his gloves on as he did so. Merilyn could help but to giggle at the ridiculous name he had called the mad in front of him. He definitely likes making a show, that’s for sure.

“Your final test.” Arthur continued. “Pass this and you’re a knight of Camelot. Fail and you’re no one.” He glanced towards Merilyn and grinned at her, faltering slightly at the sight of Lancelot. “You face the most feared of all foes, the ultimate killing machine.” Arthur turned to the man being challenged. “You face me. Your task is to last one minute in free combat. Grimond, second son of Wessex,” he nodded to a nearby servant, who turned an hourglass. “Your time starts now.”

Lancelot drew close to Merilyn as they watched the two men ready themselves. “It doesn’t seem too difficult.”

“Oh, just you wait.” They watched as Grimond flourished two swords about with flair, showing off as he approached the prince.

Arthur merely smirked at him as Grimond swung at him, ducking easily below the swords, landing a swift elbow to Grimond’s stomach, and then his knee to the man’s brow. Grimond crumpled to the ground as Arthur looked down at him with frustration.

“He’s quick, a good fighter, but I bet I can match him,” Lancelot commented.

“You may have to prove that soon, if I do well in convincing Arthur to allow you to try.” Lancelot looked at her eagerly. “Take some time to venture the city, I’ve got duties to do. I’ll talk to you later.”

Merilyn walked over to Arthur and began to unfasten his armor for him. “I believe he was the quickest to go down, sire.” Arthur just shook his head as she unfastened the last piece. She had gotten fairly adept at putting on and removing his armor.

“Grimond’s the third to fail so far. How am I supposed to defend Camelot with some sod that can’t even hold a sword properly?”” Arthur unfastened his belt as they began to walk towards the castle, handing it and his sword to Merilyn.

“Well, I might be able to help you with that, sire.”

Arthur scoffed. “Merilyn, one, you’re a girl. Last time I checked, none of my knights were girls.” His grin told her he was messing with her. “Besides, since when have you the faintest idea of what it takes to become a knight. There’s courage, fortitude, discipline; just for starters.”

She mocked him. “So you think I couldn’t take you on?”

“I find that highly unlikely, Merilyn.” His arrogance was getting the best of him, she had nearly beaten him before when they had first met.

“I bet I would last at least a minute with you,” she pointed out. “Or at least longer than Grimond.”

He paused, looking at her. “Okay, if I take that bet, and win, what do I get?”

“What do you want, sire?” A mischevious gleam in his eye worried her.

Arthur shrugged playfully. “I think you owe me a talk, for one. We can go from there.” She frowned.

“I owe you a talk?” Arthur winced. “Fine. And if I win?”

“I’ll…give you a day off.”

“Really?” She doubted he was serious.

“Really, on my word as a knight,” Arthur agreed.

“Anyways,” Merilyn brought them back to the original subject as they neared the castle. “That’s not what I meant when I said I could help you out. I know someone you could use.”

“Yeah?” Arthur rose an eyebrow. “Would be that man that was doting on you at the practice field would it?”

“Doting on me? I mean, yeah, I do like the rugged kind, but come on.” She shook her head as she teased him. “He’s a friend and he’s interested in becoming a knight. Plus, he saved my life.”

“I don’t know how that’s a good thing, Merilyn,” he joked.

“He’s really good, honestly.”

Arthur turned to her. “That’s great but you’re forgetting the First Code of Camelot.”

Merilyn frowned. “The what?”

“The first code,” Arthur replied. “Only those of noble blood can serve as nights. So unless your friend is the son of a nobleman…”

“He is a nobleman,” Merilyn lied. Arthur gave her a look. “No really, he is.”

Arthur shrugged. “Okay then, bring him to the training ground tomorrow. And make sure he has his seal of nobility.” Oy.

She smiled at them before they parted ways. “Thanks, Arthur. You won’t regret it.” Merilyn rushed off to tell Lancelot the news, trying to figure out if she really wanted to win the fight with Arthur or not.

* * *

 

When she entered, Lancelot was seated with Gaius and they were both laughing. Merilyn wondered what they were talking about, but whatever it was was cut to a halt as Lancelot sprung to his feet when she entered the chambers.

“Well? Did you speak to him?” he asked her urgently.

“Yeah, I spoke with Arthur.” Lancelot rushed to her side.

“And?” Merilyn feigned playful disappointment and Lancelot took her seriously, frowning. She couldn’t hold it for very long though, her face lighting up into a wide grin. He watched her in confusion.

“He said he’d like to meet you.” She informed the man waiting anxiously before her.

Lancelot’s eyes grew wide and he drew her into a great hug, raising her off the floor. “Yes! Thank you!”

“Oof! Lemme go!” She squirmed playfully until Lancelot put her down. They both laughed. “It was no problem, Lancelot. But……..you’re not a nobleman, by any chance, are you?”

“Hmph!” Lancelot scoffed. “Good lord, no. Have you seen me?” He paused. “Why do you ask?”

Merilyn sighed. “There’s just this tiny problem.”

Gaius spoke up, telling the man what she was reluctant to. “The First Code of Camelot states that only those of noble blood can serve as a knight. Uther created the knights to protect this kingdom from those who wished to destroy it. He knew he would have to trust each of his knights with his life. So he chose them from the families that had sworn allegiance to him.”

Merilyn bowed her head. “The nobility.”

Gaius continued. “And thus the First Code of Camelot was born, and ever since that day, only the sons of noble families have served as knights.”

“It’s not sodding fair,” Merilyn commented.

“Fair or unfair, that’s how it is.” Gaius looked at the saddened Lancelot, whose head now hung in his hands. “Truly, I am sorry.”

After they had eaten, Lancelot had joined her in her chambers again, staring wistfully out her window once more. It was beginning to grow dark, so Merilyn began to light the candles about her room. While doing so she began to speak.

“Why do you want to be a knight so much?” she asked, watching as the wick of one candle caught fire.

She heard Lancelot sigh from behind her. “When I was but a boy, my village was attacked by raiders from the northern plains. They were slaughtered where they stood, my father, my mother. Everyone. I alone escaped.” Merilyn lit the last candle as he told his story, and turned to sit while he continued. “I vowed that day that never again would I be helpless in the face of tyranny. I made sword craft my life. Every waking hour since that day, I devoted to the art of combat, and once I was ready, I set forth for Camelot.” He climbed down and sat beside her, sulking. ““And now, it seems, my journey is an end, but not the end I had hoped for. Everything I’ve fought for seems wasted.”

Merilyn looked at the downtrodden man beside her, wistfully hoping for something she could do to help him. He was knight material. It seemed so silly that a rule about nobility would be all that kept him from it.

After a few moments, she stood. “I give you my word, whatever it takes, I will make this right.” And she left the sulking man as she made for the Hall of Records.

* * *

 

Geoffrey greeted her when she entered the hall, filled to the brim with shelves, books, and scrolls. She had grown to like the old man when she come down to do some light reading—from anything to do with herbs to magic to lore about the kingdom. This time she was interested in nobility. She eyed stacks upon stacks of books, squinting in the faint light to see the titles.

“Anything I can help you with, Merilyn?” the old scholar asked as she searched through the stacks.

“Do you have a book on nobility? I looking into several lines of families, and I’m curious as their lineage.” The old man nodded approvingly.

“That seems to be a popular topic these last few days, with the prince testing for knights and all. I believe,” he shuffled through a stack of books near his desk, settling upon a rather large tome. “Ah, yes. I have a record of the rights of nobility for every family here. About five people have looked at it just today. Would that prove useful?” Merilyn nodded, grabbing the hefty tome from Geoffrey’s hands.

“Thank you,” she told him, with a smile on her face, taking the tome to a nearby table.

Once she was assured that Geoffrey was back to his desk, she thumbed through the tome, looking for a lineage adequate to match Lancelot. She happened upon a line that was not well known, and that typically had men that had dark hair and green eyes. It will have to do. Merilyn glanced around warily once more and withdrew a piece of blank parchment from her jacket and laid it beside the page in the book.

“ _Ic us bisen hraed tan hwanon._ ” She whispered the spell and watched as the page copied over to her piece of parchment, only instead of the original, it now said:

_Lancelot, fifth son of Lord Eldred of Northumria._

Pleased with its appearance, she rolled it up and returned it home in her jacket, closing the book as she did so. Merilyn hefted the book back into her arms and returned to Geoffrey’s desk, setting it down near where he had it before.

She faked a frown. “I couldn’t find what I was looking for, but I need to go, I’m sure Gaius needs me.” Merilyn said what she needed to to keep the nice man from insisting he help her. She nodded to him respectfully, and then left to return to Lancelot.

* * *

 

Merilyn was nothing but smiles when she walked through the door. Lancelot was on the other side of the room, peeling an apple rather grumpily. When he looked up to her, she flourished the paper in her hands.

“What’s that?” Lancelot asked of her.

“This,” she pointed the rolled page in his direction. “This is your seal of nobility.”

Lancelot looked absolutely alarmed. “I don’t understand.”

Merilyn unrolled the parchment, faking an announcer’s speech. “Ladies and gentleman, I give you Lancelot, fifth son of Lord Eldred of Northumbria.”

His alarm increased, and Lancelot backed away from Merilyn. “No, Merilyn, no. That’s a lie.”

She bit her lip. Merilyn wanted to see her new friend’s dream of becoming a night come true. “Perhaps, but okay then. I guess you don’t want to be a knight, then?” She began to roll the parchment back up to return to her jacket.

Lancelot huffed at her, crossing his arms in dismay. “Of course I do!”

Merilyn threw her own arms up from her own frustration. “But what? The rules won’t allow it. The rules don’t allow for much at all. Hello? I’m a woman. Queen of things that rules down allow for. So you know what? Damn the bloody rules. The rules are wrong.”

“But it’s a lie,” Lancelot pointed out. “It’s against everything the knights stand for.”

Merilyn stayed persistent. “You have as much of a right to be a knight as any man, I know it, Lancelot. I’ve seen you in action.”

Lancelot stepped forward, hesitatingly taking the scroll from her hands. “But the rules, Merilyn…”

She shrugged. “So we bend them just a little, just enough to get your foot in the door. But after that,” she looked at him enthusiastically. “You’ll be judged on your merit alone. If you succeed, if they make you a knight, it will because you have earned it. Noble or not.”

Merilyn shook her head. “I can’t change how things work here, but maybe, just maybe you can.”

“You are an odd woman, Merilyn.” She rose an eyebrow. “But I can definitely say that I am proud to call you my friend.””

“You’ll do it then?” She asked, excitedly.

“Only if you’ll help me.”

* * *

 

Merilyn was still silently laughing to herself at the look of shock Gwen had given them at the door. Now Gwen was taking measurements for Lancelot, so that they could make him take the appearance of a knight. Gwen hadn’t needed much encouragement to play along, given how taken she was with him. Merilyn watched the two interact quietly from the corner, a cup of tea sitting at the base of her palm.

Lancelot cleared his throat uncomfortable as Gwen brought a measuring cloth about the width of his calf. “This is….uh….very kind of you..” he paused.

“Gwen,” Gwen looked up at him, offering him her name.

He nodded. “Gwen.”

“It’s short for Guinevere,” Gwen said as she moved up to measure the length of his arm.

His chuckle was nervous. “Then thank you, Guinevere.”

Gwen gave Lancelot an awkward smile, “Don’t thank me, thank Merilyn.” Merilyn couldn’t help but roll her eyes. These two were ridiculous. “Merilyn would do anything for anyone, wouldn’t you Merilyn?” Merilyn just shook her head.

“Sorry, can you raise your arms?” Lancelot complied, and Merilyn noticed his face turn slightly pink as Gwen’s arms wrapped around him. _I may have to do some matchmaking here._

Gwen continued. “I think it’s great that Merilyn’s got you this chance. We need men like you.””

“You do?” He was looking down upon Gwen in admiration. Merilyn had to stifle a snicker as they gazed at each other for a brief moment. She was definitely feeling out of place here.

Gwen realized what she was doing and began to ramble. “Oh! Not me, I mean, Camelot needs you. Camelot needs knights. Not just Arthur and his kind but ordinary people like you and me.”

Lancelot still smiled down at her. “Well, I’m not a knight yet, my lady.”

Gwen giggled. “And I’m not a lady.” They started to gaze again and Merilyn just chuckled, at that Gwen snapped out of it. ““O – Okay, we’re done. Um, I should have these ready in no time.” She gave Merilyn a stare that meant they definitely were going to have to talk about this. Merilyn just smiled in return, turning to leave the house with a little wave in her friend’s direction. Gwen stuck her hand out to him, “I was nice to meet you, Lancelot.”

Merilyn noticed from the corner of her eye that Lancelot took her hand, but instead of shaking it, he kissed it instead. _Yes, I’m definitely doing some kind of matchmaking if I can help it._

* * *

 

“She seems lovely,” Lancelot began, after a good couple of minutes of pure silence. Merilyn had wondered when he’d start up.

“Oh, yeah, she is.” Merilyn agreed. “She’s a wonderful woman. And the best seamstress in Camelot, I promise.” _Although Elsi is in all honesty, but hey, whatever I can say to make Gwen look good._

“Are you two…” he didn’t finish his sentence.

“We’re good friends, Lancelot, like you and I will be one day.” She gave him a playful smirk. “Do you want me to put in a good word for you?”

Lancelot became bashful, which seemed so odd on the rugged man. “I – I,” he stuttered.

“Consider it done,” she smiled at him.

* * *

 

It wasn’t long before Gwen was done with the tunic and chain-mail. She was quick to her word. In moments all three of them made their way to practice field. Arthur was training his knights in sword play, each one moving as fluidly as the next. Lancelot suddenly seemed nervous as Merilyn double checked his chain-mail.

Merilyn and Gwen stepped back, taking in the work Gwen had done. “Well, you certainly look the part,” Merilyn commented. Gwen nodded enthusiastically in agreement.

Lancelot tugged at the chain-mail around his neck uncomfortably. “I don’t bloody feel like it. Sorry, m’lady.” He nodded to Gwen in apology for his language and she just smiled.

Soon Arthur released his knights from their training, and began to approach the sword rack. Merilyn pushed at Lancelot, urging him forward. Gwen and Merilyn watched anxiously as Lancelot approached the prince, who had just slid his sword into the rack before him.

Arthur looked up at Lancelot as he noticed him approach, “Yes?”

Lancelot looked calmly at the prince, bowing. “I’m Lancelot, fifth son of Lord Eldred of Northumbria.” He made to give Arthur his scroll of nobility.

Arthur rose his eyebrow. “Lance-a-lot….my servant mentioned you. Have you got your seal?” Arthur made to grab the seal, but as he did so, he slapped Lancelot, who fell back in surprise. Arthur just shook his head, “Sluggish reactions. On the battlefield, you’d be dead by now. Come back when you’re ready.””

Lancelot gave him a frown as Arthur turned to walk away and pulled his sword from its sheath. “I’m ready now, sire.”

Arthur glanced back at Lancelot. “You are, are you? Then you can start by cleaning out the stables.” Damnit, Arthur, you prat.

Merilyn had done her best to assure Lancelot that this was just Arthur’s way of getting to know him, and of being a prat. Lancelot had gone to do as the prince requested, and Merilyn, after finishing her duties with Arthur, had returned to help Gaius in his chambers. Their conversation had proven enjoyable at first, that was, until Gaius forced the truth from her. Merilyn ended up telling Gaius everything, like always, and had received a good talking to. It was the same old speech— _Your magic need not be used for childish means._ This definitely didn’t seem childish to her.

Lancelot came in looking like crap, and like he was covered in it. “How’d it go?” She asked cheerily. The only reply she received was a groan.

* * *

 

As Arthur finished his routine with the guards, he went in search of Lancelot to test him. Merilyn had told him she had last seen then man at the stables, so he looked there first. They were clean, but the man was nowhere in sight. He heard the distinctive sound of someone sharpening a blade nearby and he followed the noise to its source, it led him straight to Lancelot.

Lancelot was unaware of him, so Arthur began his test, silently grabbing a nearby broom and tossing it at the man. This time his reflexes were quicker, and Lancelot caught the broom by its handle before it could hit him.

“Not bad,” Arthur commented, picking up his own broom and removing the bristles at its end. _Time to see if Merilyn was correct._

Lancelot bowed dutifully. “Would you like me sweep the guardhouse again, sire?” _Merilyn could learn a few things from this man it seems._

“It certainly does need sweeping,” Arthur agreed. “But first, I’d like you to kill me.”

Lancelot frowned, beginning to remove the bristles from his own broom as well. “Sire?”

“Come on,” Arthur prodded. “Don’t pretend you don’t want to. Hell, if I were you I would want to.” He watched as Lancelot stepped forward cautiously. Arthur motioned him forward.

Lancelot was quick to attack, and his skill was definitely up to par, matching blow for blow as Arthur blocked and swung with his own staff. It reminded him of when he and Merilyn had first fought, before she had become his servant. _That bet might actually prove difficult_ , he realized.

He chided the man in front of him. “Come on, Lancelot. Stop holding back!”

Lancelot moved quicker, and Arthur again matched blow for blow, becoming increasingly impressed by Lancelot’s skill. They circled each other, swinging, parrying, and the sort, until Arthur landed an opportune blow to Lancelot’s side, and Lancelot staggered backwards. Arthur tossed Lancelot his staff, indicating the fight was over.

“Congratulations, Lancelot. You just made basic training.” Arthur began to stride towards the castle when the bells stuck an alarm.

* * *

 

Merilyn helped a woman through the gate, she was badly injured and Merilyn could see blood on her temple. The woman sagged in relief and Merilyn brought her near to Gaius and helped her sit down. She nodded to the woman before she went to help Gaius. “You’re safe now, I promise.””

The streets teemed with people as they fled into the city. All Merilyn knew was that some villages had been attacked by the winged beast that she and Lancelot had happened upon in the forest. Gaius was tending to a laceration on a middle aged woman’s head.

“Will she be okay?” Merilyn asked as she stood by his side.

“In time, yes.” Gaius replied. These people were frightened.

Lancelot came running up to them from the gate. “What happened to these people?” He asked worriedly.

Gaius was the one to speak up. “Their village was attacked by a winged monster.” Lancelot looked to Merilyn knowingly.

* * *

 

Arthur stood by his father as they both worriedly watch the people flood the city. He wasn’t sure how they were going to handle this creature.

“I don’t know how we can track such a thing when it’s in the air,” he admitted to his father.

Uther sighed, shaking his head. “You don’t have to track it. First Greenswood, then Willowdale. The creature is obviously heading south, towards the mouth of the valley.”

Arthur shook his head as he realized his father’s point. “To Camelot.”

Uther looked at his son. “You must prepare your knights, Arthur. This city cannot fall.”

“Have faith, Father. We’ll be ready.”

* * *

 

Upon the break of dawn, Arthur strode out to speak to his knights. He noticed Lancelot nearby, listening in as he spoke.

“The beast,” Arthur began. “Is heading for Camelot. It’s fast and agile, but big enough to hit, and hit hard. Starting today your training routines will concentrate on an attack strategy. We don’t have much time.” He waved he hand to them, dismissing them.

As the knights dispersed, Lancelot approached him, bowing respectively. “Yes, Lancelot?” Arthur asked, although he had an inkling what Lancelot was doing here.

“Is there anything I can do, sire? It’s just,” Lancelot paused, looking nervously at Arthur. “I know that in the event of battle, only a knight may serve.”

Arthur nodded. “That is correct, and you are not yet a knight.” He gave the man a small grin. “And that’s exactly why I’m bringing your test forward. You’ll face me in the morning.” He watched, bemused, as Lancelot’s face lit up at the news.

Not an hour after the sun had risen on the following day, Lancelot and Arthur faced each other, geared in their armor as Arthur’s knights and a multitude of other people watched on. Arthur nodded towards Lancelot.

“Well, here we are. Your final challenge. Succeed and you join the elite. Fail and your journey ends here. Lancelot, fifth son of Lord Eldred of Northumbria.” Arthur turned, nodding to the servant to start the time. Both he and Lancelot slid on their helms.

Arthur started the fight, rushing at Lancelot with his blade ready, and Lancelot did well to parry. They traded blows, each blocking the others, each as skillful as the other as they swung their swords in the soldier’s dance. In an opportune moment, Arthur found Lancelot’s sword lowered and landed a swift punch at his helm, knocking the man back. Lancelot’s helm fell to the ground as the man collapsed, seemingly unconscious. Arthur stuck his sword in the ground and took his own helm off, staring down at the unconscious man.

“Shame,” Arthur commented as he leaned over to grab the flag at Lancelot’s waist, the marker that he had lost. In that instant, Arthur realized that it had been a ploy as Lancelot’s eyes opened and Arthur soon found his legs giving way underneath him. Lancelot stood, and pointed his sword at Arthur.

“Do you yield?” Lancelot asked. Guards rushed at him, unhanding his sword and restraining him. Arthur got up with purpose, taking the sword from its earthly sheath.

“On your knees!” Arthur ordered. Never had he been beaten in such a way. Although Lancelot didn’t know it, he would soon be kneeling before the king.

* * *

 

Arthur watched by Merilyn’s side as his father knighted Lancelot. He stole a glance to find her beaming at the man, and he couldn’t help but feel a stab of jealousy, wanting her to smile at him in such a way.

“Arise, Sir Lancelot, Knight of Camelot.” Uther said the ceremonial words as Lancelot rose to his feet, the room filling suddenly with applause.

“I’m glad he got this far,” Merilyn commented from his side after the applause died down. She looked up to him. “Thank you, Arthur.”

“I had nothing to do with it. He won, although admittedly he was a bit tricky.” Arthur paused. He knew the newly appointed knight had stayed with Merilyn and the physician during the last few nights, but he couldn’t help but wonder. “Merilyn, are you two….well…you know?”

Merilyn looked alarmed and he couldn’t help but feel relief at the reaction. “No, sire, we’re not. Just friends.” She suddenly seemed amused. “A bit like us, really. Jealous?”

“Shut it, Merilyn.” He heard her chuckle.

They both watched as Lancelot spoke with Uther, what about, neither could hear. Lancelot was obviously nervous before the king, but then again, other than Arthur, who wasn’t?

“I trust I’ll see you at the celebration tonight?” He asked, trying to sound as casual as he could.

Merilyn laughed again. “Don’t you need someone to keep your cup full?”

“Yes, but I didn’t say you couldn’t fill yours as well.” He smiled. “He’s your friend, you should be there. Besides, I doubt you can match us for pints anyways.” The only reply he got was a raised eyebrow.

* * *

 

Merilyn wore her other corset styled long outfit, this one styled as a dress, not a tunic. It too split into sections, and she wore it, albeit reluctantly, as Elsi had intended, with a pair of short leather breeches that only went past the curve of her rear. It was a deep blue, the corset itself gray. She had added the long boots that reached just over her knees in an attempt to cover some skin. It wasn’t extravagant, but it was definitely worthy of the celebration. Her hair fell around her face in curls, with two small braids tied in the back as the rest tumbled over her shoulders. She stepped out of her chambers and greeted Lancelot, who had promised to wait for her.

“I must say, Merilyn, you definitely clean up well.” Lancelot nodded, offering his arm to his friend.

“It’s a celebration, Lancelot, I cannot go looking plain.” She pointed out. “Besides, Gwen will have to dress up a bit too. You should be paying more attention to her, than to me.”

“Understood,” he smiled, and they walked to the banquet hall. Merilyn detached herself to go the servant’s route before he reached the doors, knowing he would be met with applause. She met up with Gaius as she brought a plate of fruit in and a large pitcher of some kind of alcohol—from the smell it wasn’t mead or wine. _Brandy, perhaps?_ They were breaking out the decent liquor for the celebration. She set the pitcher down on a nearby table, watching as Arthur and Lancelot sat on a table, drinking and laughing together.

“Look at him, Gaius. Does Lancelot not deserve this moment?” She motioned to the pair.

Gaius turned to her. “I never said he didn’t. But destiny and desserts are not the same thing. You played God, Merilyn. You set him upon a path of your choosing. Tonight, you may have brought him triumph, but who knows what the future may hold. You should be wary, Merilyn.””

Merilyn frowned at him. “Gaius, I don’t know what it said on your invitation, but I’m fairly sure on mine it said ‘ _Celebration_ ’?” Gaius laughed.

“Point taken.” He looked at her pointedly. “Don’t come back too late.” Merilyn smiled back at him as she found herself a glass of wine and stood by Gwen.

“Hello, Gwen.” Gwen jumped as Merilyn disturbed her attention. Merilyn noticed that Gwen had pulled out her nicest dress tonight. “You wouldn’t be dressing to impress anyone, would you?” Merilyn teased.

“Merilyn!” Gwen nudged her playfully.

Merilyn laughed, handing her the cup of wine she had. “You may need these more than I.” She huffed as she received another sharp poke to the ribs. “Hey now, I like my ribs as they are.” Gwen laughed happily, sipping on the wine Merilyn had given her, while Merilyn sought another cup to claim as her own.

Merilyn motioned towards Arthur and Lancelot as they perched on their table. “So, spill it, Gwen.”

“Spill what?” Gwen asked mockingly.

“You know exactly what I’m on about. What do you think of Lancelot?” Immediately Gwen began to enthuse about her new friend, listening in as she stole a quick glance towards Arthur, only to find his eyes on her already as he spoke. Merilyn couldn’t help but raise an eyebrow as she brought her drink to her lips

* * *

 

Arthur sat beside Lancelot on the table as the celebrations took place around them. They each helped themselves to some hearty mugs of mead, and he found both Merilyn and Gwen within their sights. Glancing over to Lancelot, he found him looking in much the same direction, but at Gwen, not Merilyn. This relaxed him, and he suddenly found himself liking Lancelot considerably more.

“Oy, here’s trouble.” Arthur commented as they looked upon the women in front of him. Merilyn was wearing an odd slitted dress, and he swore he could see skin that he hadn’t seen before. As Lancelot was now a friend of Merilyn’s this seemed like an opportune chance to ask questions.

“Tell me,” Arthur started. “Do you think her beautiful?”

Lancelot glanced at Arthur, confused. “Do you mean Gwen or Merilyn?”

Arthur nudged the man beside him. “I can already tell what you think of Gwen, Lancelot. It’s written all over your face. I meant Merilyn.”

Lancelot blushed slightly at his comment about Gwen. “I can see how many may find her beautiful, sire.” Lancelot paused, frowning slightly. “Why…do you?”

Arthur didn’t…couldn’t answer and Lancelot chuckled. “She’s interesting, that one. Places everyone else before herself.”

Arthur agreed, nodding. “You have no idea.” He proceeded to tell him of how they had first met, and how Merilyn had drank the poison for him. “I think that is part of what draws me to her.” He realized it was out of his mouth before he could stop it, and he glanced at Lancelot, who gave him a knowing look.

“I won’t say a word, sire.”

* * *

 

Merilyn and Gwen sipped at their drinks as more of the courtiers began to leave. It was primarily knights and servants now, plus the instrumentalists.

“You know what?” Merilyn said to Gwen, now that her chattering over Lancelot had died down. “I think our Lancelot might have eyes for you, Gwen.” She motioned to the man in question, and sure enough, he was staring at Gwen. Gwen’s face flushed.

“Don’t be silly.”

“What? So what if he did fancy you? Would that really be so bad?” Gwen’s silence only supported Merilyn’s point. “Thought so.” Gwen prodded her once more, making her spill a small drop of wine. Both women giggled.

Suddenly Arthur pounded his hand against the table he had been sitting on, drawing everyone’s attention to him, watching as he now stood on said table. “Ladies and gentlemen. Please join me in a toast to our new recruit.” He pulled Lancelot up to join him. “Our new knight of Camelot. Sir Lancelot.” Everyone in the hall applauded and cheered, drinking to Lancelot’s new title. A lively tune began to play.

Merilyn watched as Arthur jumped down off the table and strode towards her and Gwen. Gwen took her cue to leave, joining Lancelot where he sat, nodding to Arthur as she passed him. As Arthur reached her, he peeked into her goblet.

“Please tell me that’s not your first drink for tonight?” He asked playfully.

“I’m here first to serve, Arthur, not drink. Otherwise, you might not have any alcohol left after I’m done with it.” She retorted.

“Oh, come on, Merilyn. Tonight is a celebration, and, if you haven’t noticed,” Arthur motioned to the mingling of knights, servants, and courtiers alike. “It doesn’t matter your title on the night of such an event.” He grabbed two goblets from a passing tray and nodded for her to put hers down. “Drink this instead, you need to catch up.”

Merilyn sipped tentatively at the goblet, finding that it was, as she suspected, brandy. Arthur looked at her expectantly, probably wanting to see if she would cringe from the power of the alcohol. She smirked at him, and then threw the cup back, much to his surprise, downing the strong alcohol swiftly. Once she finished, Merilyn grinned at him. “Let’s see you match that, sire.” Arthur just gaped at her while she passed him to join Gwen and Lancelot at their table.

“No, you don’t,” Arthur commanded. “Let them talk.” He then followed suit with his brandy as she had hears, shuddering as it went down his throat. Merilyn had experience that he didn’t.

Some knights nearby had seen their exchange, and Merilyn soon found themselves goaded into a game to see who would drink tankards of ale followed by servings of brandy the quickest. A crowd gathered to watch the game, and she found herself amused to be playing such a thing with knights. This definitely wasn’t like a normal bout at the tavern. Only when she began to drink, did she realize that she was the only woman taking part, and that many a person was cheering her on.

Once her ale was done, she found herself matched with Lancelot, Arthur, and Sir Leon as they slammed their tankards down. Merilyn didn’t know it, but she was the first to pick her brandy up, and soon she had slammed that down as well. Cheers around her identified her as the winner, and she found herself surrounded by knights applauding her, some challenging her to attempt it again. The second go around, she won yet again, now realizing that her experience back home was now something she was actually being applauded for.

Gwen grabbed her as people began to dance, both women feeling particularly giddy as they felt the alcohol doing its work; the men still playing their game. They twirled around each other as the music played, neither knowing the stares they were receiving for such an act. They giggled together, and as the music changed, the beat grew more primal, and the way they danced together changed. Their bodies swayed with the music, hips moving as the beat allowed. Merilyn found herself quickly pulled away by Arthur.

“I cannot allow you to dance such a way in front of the other men,” he growled in her ear before he spun her around. “Do you not see how the men are looking at you?” His speech was thick from the alcohol. Merilyn giggled as she glanced around as he said this, noticing that many men were looking at her and Gwen with primal eyes, and she couldn’t help but let out a small “Sorry.” Gwen was already being led from the room by a staggering, but still well-mannered, Lancelot.

* * *

 

Merilyn danced slightly awestruck with Arthur, feeling odd at being pushed and pulled around so expertly. _I guess he can do more than just the soldier’s dance, then._ She felt herself stumble slightly, and Arthur stopped the dance, leading her away, his arm pressed to the small of her back. Merilyn watched as he indicated to a guard that he was done for the night, and that he would be escorting Merilyn back home. The guard nodded at the prince’s words.

As they walked the halls, however, Merilyn kept humming and twirling around Arthur, energetically skipping down the hall to the tune of the music that had been playing in the celebration. “Do you ever stop, Lyn?”

Dimples met her cheeks as she grinned back at Arthur, “This has reminded me so much of how it used to be back at home. I’m happy.”

“I’m glad.” Arthur grabbed her hand to slow her down to walk beside him. “Can I ask you something?”

“Of course,” Merilyn replied giddily.

“Do you think we could have that talk now, rather than later?”

“What about the bet?”

“Sod the bet, Lyn. I’m curious now, and I’d rather not wait.”

Blue eyes rolled in their sockets. “Impatient are we? Out with it then, _mi’lord_.”

“You know, sometimes I’m not entirely sure you have any respectful intent behind that word,” Arthur grasped her hand and pulled Merilyn to a stop beside him in the hall. “Are you okay with this? This odd relaxation between us? Don’t get me wrong, I’m rather okay with it, it’s just seemed…”

“Sudden?”

“Yeah. Sudden.”

Merilyn shrugged as they began walking again. _Can’t exactly tell him it’s because of our connection that started when I got poisoned._ “We did go through a bit of a traumatic experience. With me almost dying and all. Seems like things would change a bit after something like that.”

“So you don’t see anything wrong with it?”

A dark eyebrow on pale skin rose. “Do you? I’ve saved your life, you’ve saved mine. There’s a camaraderie there because of it. We haven’t crossed any lines by being friends.”

“I can’t say that I do this with my knights.” Arthur said, raising his hand before her, with her fingers still clasped in his, to make his point.

“Is that what this is about? Holding hands?” _If I wanted to make this awkward, I could bring up that kiss you planted on my head before you left to hunt down that flower. I don’t think you’re ready for that, Arthur._

“And falling asleep on me. Drooling on me, too, if I remember correctly. There also might have been some snoring.” _Sodding bastard._

“Oh, sod off, Arthur. Relax. We’re friends, just like Gwen and I are friends. You’ve seen how I’ve acted around her, yes? It’s not like I’ve been hanging out with her with the intent to jump her bones.”

An amused glint reached Arthur’s eyes. “Are you sure? Because the way you were dancing back there…”

His shoulder was met with a quick shove. “Arthur!”

“Okay! Okay! I just didn’t want things awkward between us. I like being relaxed like this with you, and I don’t want it ruined by some sense of romance.”

Those eyes rolled again, “I don’t think you’d have it in you to romance me, Arthur. I have a thing for the rough and rugged, remember.”

“I knew you thought I was attractive.” Another shove met his shoulder right before they got to the chambers she shared with the physician. Merilyn’s hand grasped the handle to the door before he stopped her, calm eyes looking down at her. “In all seriousness though, I enjoy what we have. And I’m glad that you’re happy here. Even if you have to clean up after me.”

“Thank you, Arthur. Goodnight,” she bid as she quickly disappeared into Gaius’ chambers.

“Goodnight, Lyn.” The reply was muffled through the door, and if she had been outside it to see Arthur off, she would have seen his serious expression lapse into something lighter and more adoring, something that would have definitely countered everything that had just been said in the castle hallway. But she didn’t see those bright blue eyes follow her as she went through the door and bid him goodnight, so the true emotions of the prince remained hidden.

 


	10. Lancelot - Pt. 2

**Standard Disclaimer here.**

* * *

 

Merilyn woke to the incessant pounding that was making itself ever apparent in her head. A groan that mimicked her own came from her right, where Lancelot lay on a cot nearby. Merilyn was out of practice, having not partaken in such tendencies since she had left Ealdor. Then, that amount of alcohol would have been trivial, but the night prior had been about celebration, and in part, showing Arthur that she wasn’t by any means a normal woman.

Slowly, Lancelot rose from the cot near her bed, his expression indicating that he heard the same relentless pounding in his head as she did hers.

“Why is the morning never as fun as the previous night when alcohol is involved?” he groaned, glancing in Merilyn’s direction. She could see bags under his eyes. “Why’d you come in so late last night?” Lancelot gave her a very knowing look.

She avoided his gaze. “Wouldn’t the better question be why didn’t you come in so late? What happened with Gwen?”

He shrugged, chuckling as moved to a chair, adjusting his clothes as he went. “I walked her home is all.” It was now his turn to avoid her eyes. “She is a very lovely woman.””

Merilyn shook her head. “No need to be worried, Lancelot. I’ll get it out of Gwen soon enough.” He looked up at her sharply, his cheeks turning pink.

“And I’ll be able to get news of your whereabouts last night from Arthur soon enough as well.” His retort made it Merilyn’s turn to turn a shade of red.

“How do you….” She began, shocked at what Lancelot had somehow known. He stopped her.

“It was something about what the prince said to me last night,” Lancelot explained. _What on earth did he say to you?_ He shrugged as he continued. “Plus, after the bit you and Gwen pulled, I would have been surprised if he hadn’t forced you to leave, much as I had to do with Gwen.” He shook his head disapprovingly. “She proved rather difficult when I escorted her home.”

Merilyn frowned at this, she had been certain that at least something, even it had been just a kiss, would have happened between the two.

“I walked her home, she kissed me, and then I returned here. That is all that happened, and all that I would have allowed to happen, considering how much she was uninhibited.” _Ah ha._

“Quite the gentleman aren’t you?” Merilyn through him a grin, re-braiding her hair while she spoke, not seeing the pointed look the man gave her as she secured her hair in a braided knot on her head.

Lancelot sighed after a few moments of silence. “Well?”

“Well, what?” Merilyn snapped, motioning for him to turn so that she could change into her normal garb.

He gave a noise of obvious exasperation. “I told you of my whereabouts, Merilyn. What of yours?”

“Well Arthur did walk me back from the celebration,” Merilyn started, lowering her voice to a whisper, as if to impart a secret, as she tucked her tunic into her breeches, and then worked her corset onto her torso.

“And?”

She shrugged. “We talked.”

“Oh, come on, Merilyn.” Annoyance leaked into the man’s tone from behind her.

“Fine. We came to a realization last night that we’d had enough of silly games, that enough was enough. The longing for each other was just too great that we just couldn’t wait any more. He took me so hard and fast against the chamber door that by the end I could see stars where there were none. I’m fairly certain I’ve got splinters on my arse. Care to check for me? I won’t be sitting right for a week.”

Bright splotches of pink were present on Lancelot’s cheeks as she turned to face him, causing a bark of laughter to escape her lips. “Merilyn!”

She only laughed harder. “That’s what he was moaning last night!” A frustrated groan came from the other side of the room. “Really. We just talked as he walked me back. We're friends, Lancelot. Not lovers. Seriously.” Merilyn took a glimpse of the daylight peaking through the window. “Speaking of the royal prat, don’t you have somewhere to be today, _Sir_ Lancelot?” He beamed at the title, nodding in answer to her query. They both stood, albeit with some difficulty, and strode to the door of her chamber.

“Good morning, you two,” Gaius greeted them as he carried two mugs over to them. Merilyn crinkled her nose at the stench that came from them. He noticed her disgust as he handed them each a mug. “Don’t look at it, don’t smell it. Just down it in one go.” Merilyn watched as Lancelot downed the contents of his own mug, while she hesitated, having already unwillingly sniffed at the cup. She cringed as whatever vile liquid this was went down her throat.

“Bloody hell, Gaius,” she commented as Lancelot groaned beside her.

Gaius chortled. “Better? Good.” His glance shifted to Lancelot. “Can’t have you nodding off first day on the job, Lancelot.”

Both Lancelot and Merilyn grinned. “That’s Sir Lancelot, if you don’t mind,” Merilyn added. The three of them laughed, but their small jovial moment was interrupted as guards burst through the entrance to the chamber.

“What are you doing?” Merilyn asked, confused.

The guards passed her and grabbed Lancelot. “King’s orders,” one of them answered gruffly as they began to escort Lancelot from the room. Her friend look back at her worriedly.

“Stop!” Merilyn exclaimed, not that it did much use. The guards continued out the door, leaving her and Gaius to themselves. The glance Gaius gave her was one that would have typically come with a “I told you so, Merilyn,” although he said nothing. Somehow Lancelot had been found out.

* * *

 

Arthur stood by as Lancelot was brought in to the court and thrown to his knees before Uther. Arthur felt at a loss, somehow his new knight was not even of noble blood, and he couldn’t help but feel anger slowly rise in his chest. His father would never allow such a man, despite his skill, to function as a knight of Camelot. Had Merilyn known? He would find out later.

Uther rose, nodding to Geoffrey who stood behind him. “Tell him what you told me.”

Geoffrey held the seal of nobility Lancelot had given Arthur in his hands. “These credentials are faked.” Arthur sighed. “The seal itself is faultless, forgery of the highest possible standard. But a forgery it must be.” Arthur silently cursed his father for having the records checked, he would now be out one extremely talented fighter. Geoffrey continued. “There is no record of a fifth son of Lord Eldred of Northumbria. There for he……”

Uther broke into Geoffrey’s statement. “…Lied. Do you deny it?” he asked of the man knelt before him. Lancelot painfully shook his head as he answered with a soft ““No, Sire.” _At least he’s honest._

“You have broken the First Code of Camelot.” Uther’s voice was hard. “You’ve brought shame upon yourself and upon us. You are not worthy of the knighthood bestowed upon you. You never were.” Arthur watched, unable to do anything for his new found friend, as his father motioned to the guards. “Get him out of my sight.”

Lancelot was escorted out of the room, being led as Arthur assumed to the dungeon, where he would await further judgment from the king. Chewing on his lip, Arthur strode in front of his father. “Sire.”

Uther looked up at him, an eyebrow raised. “Do you contest my judgment?”

Arthur shook his head, mustered up the courage to say what he thought he must. “No, father. His deception was inexcusable, but he meant no harm , Sire, I’m sure of it. He only wished to serve.” He felt a small shred of hope as he spoke, hoping that his father would suddenly see what he had seen in the man.

But Uther shook his head and began to step towards his throne. “The First Code is a sacred bond of trust. It is what binds the knights together. How can you trust anyone who has lied to you?”

Arthur felt that shred of hope disappear, now beginning to worry about how he would ready his knights for the inevitable attack that would be sure to come.

* * *

 

As soon as Merilyn heard that Lancelot’s papers had been found to be false, and that he had been arrested, she rushed to the dungeons. The guards nodded to her as she passed them. She could see her friend sitting dejectedly in the very same cell that Gwen had been thrown in when she had been accused of sorcery. _Are all of my friends destined to grace this cell with their presence at one point or another?_ Her stomach churned with the guilt she felt as she approached the loathsome iron bars that separated her from Lancelot.

He glanced up at her as her fingers wrapped around the iron bars. She sighed. “I don’t know what to say to you, Lancelot. It should be me in there, not you.”

Lancelot gave her a small smile that she did not feel worthy of. “You’re not to blame, Merilyn.”

She quickly shook her head. “But I am. I made you take the papers, I pushed you. I made you lie, Lancelot. And now you are here.”

“The choice was mine,” he said solemnly. “I am the one that acted upon this decision, that strode to Arthur to take his test, that lied before everyone. The lie came from my mouth not yours. My punishment is mine to bear, and mine to bear alone.”

A single tear fell from Merilyn’s eye. She was determined to find some way to stall Uther’s judgment, to get Lancelot from this cell, if not for her, then for Gwen. “I wish there was something I could do.”

“There is. You can stop blaming yourself, Merilyn.”

A weak attempt of a smile graced her mouth. “It’s Lyn. My friends call my Lyn.”

Merilyn rushed off, willing tears to not come to her eyes, as she went to see Arthur, who had summoned her.

* * *

 

As she returned to Gaius’ chambers, she had been lost to her own thoughts, trying to figure out how to help her friend. She didn’t even hear as Gaius called to her from across the chamber.

“Merilyn?” This time she heard, and glanced over to the old man.

“Whatever you do, Gaius, don’t say I told you so.” Her voice was soft, and worrisome.

Gaius turned a concerned eye towards her. “I have no wish to gloat, Merilyn. What’s done is done.” He paused, looking down at the book that lay open before him, motioning to her to come to him. “Here. Come and take a look at this.” Merilyn strode over to Gaius’ side, and looked down at a page that he covered with his hand, regarding him with uncertainty.

“I realized my mistake,” the physician continued. “I’ve been looking for the creature in the wrong places, in the records of all known living creatures in the kingdom. And then I thought, but what of the creatures only recorded in legend? In myth?” He withdrew his hand, allowing her to see the page. “Then I discovered this.

Merilyn gasped as she saw an intricate drawing of a beast with the body of a lion and the wings of an eagle. “That’s it! That’s the monster.””

As if her words had summoned a reaction, the warning bells began to toll, and she could hear screeches coming from the air. People screamed outside as Merilyn and Gaius looked down upon the courtyard, watching with wide eyes as the griffin swooped about threatening. Arthur and his knights began to cluster in the courtyard below. Without a further thought, Merilyn rushed to her room, sliding to a stop before the chest the lay open in the corner. _Rules be damned._

**

Arthur watched as people frantically ran about, searching for some kind of shelter to protect them from the winged beast that flew above the courtyard. He silently thanked Merilyn for having the unknown foresight to have helped him into his armor after Lancelot had been taken to the dungeon. Arthur had felt relief when she had assured him that she had not known of Lancelot’s transgression. Now, those thoughts were swept away from his mind as each screech came down to him as the monster flew about.

Arthur rushed to the middle of the courtyard. “On me! On me!” In moments, he was surrounded by knights as they joined him, shields, swords, and spears in hand. From the corner of his eye he could see guards ushering courtiers and townspeople from the area.

The knights flanked him on all sides, standing in the formation he had instructed them to do during training. All eyes were on the beast as he issued the next order. “Defense!”

All of the knights, himself included, knelt down, placing their black shields with the Pendragon crest emblazoned upon them protectively before their bodies, with their swords and spears readied at their sides. The beast hovered above them, offering an occasional screech, it’s wings stirring the air as a great wind formed with each flap.

In an instant, the beast swooped, its target centered on the formation of knights. Arthur felt himself tense up, readying himself for whatever the beast had in store. Everyone tumbled to the pavement of the courtyard as the beast knocked them down, arching back up to hover above them, screeching in a taunting manner. The fall had knocked the spear from Arthur’s hand, and he scrambled for it as he made it back to his feet. The knights around him seemed to be doing the same with their own weapons.

With a great thud, the beast landed before the group, a terrifying shriek coming from its beak as it began to pace before them, eyeing them hungrily. _It certainly seems larger once it’s on the ground_ , Arthur thought. The knights flanked to Arthur once more, and they steadily began to approach the beast, waiting upon Arthur’s word before they began their attack. He glanced to them before yelling “Charge!”

The knights rushed forward, circling the beast as they slowly cornered it in the courtyard. Its shrieks were deafening as it lunged about, causing knights on either side of Arthur to fall back from its reach as it snapped at them. Arthur took point, thrusting his spear at the neck of the beast, do his best to avoid its talons and beak. After a few thrusts, he finally found an opportunity to bring the creature down, its neck open to attack. As the spear thrust forward and hit the flesh of the creature’s skin, it burst, and Arthur found himself looking down shocked at what remained of it in his hands.

In his moment of surprise, the creature lunged at him, sending him backwards onto the courtyard ground. Arthur slowly began to inch backwards, searching for any means to prevent the beast from finding a means to kill him. A nearby guard threw him a torch, and Arthur hoped that it would be enough. Torch in hand, he made it to his feet once more, and began swinging the flames towards the monster, hoping they would frighten it into leaving. The fire only seemed to enrage it, to Arthur’s disappointment, and he found himself wondering what his life had come to as the beast reared on its hind legs, readying itself to send a deadly lunge in his direction.

Arthur just stood there, stunned, hardly hearing the shouts of his men. A swift whir of wind flew by his ear, and woke him from his trance. _What was that?_ Whatever it was, it had only missed his head by mere inches.

This time he heard the twang of a bow, and whir of an arrow through the air, and he looked on in awe as the arrow bounced off the space between the beasts eyes. The shot in any other instance would have been one to kill, but now it only annoyed the beast. Three more shots rang out in succession, each hitting the same area with such accurate precision, forcing the beast to begin to back away, each arrow clattering to the ground as it bounced from its target. One last shot, louder than the others, brought one last arrow to the beast as Arthur and his knights merely watched in awe as it splintered against the beast’s brow, spooking it. With one last shriek, the winged creature took flight. Arthur turned to see who had saved him, and was pleasantly surprised by who he saw.

* * *

 

Merilyn had rushed to put the gear on, finding it easy to do so under the pressure she was under. She didn’t think twice as she entwined her arms through the harness, securing it, and sheathing the two large blades as she went. The only thing she did not don was the helm, as she knew if the beast were to come for her, there was no use for it. A quick inspection informed her that everything was in its place and fastened securely, so she made a bolt for the door, securing the cord of her bow to the wood as she went, passing a shocked Gaius as she ran by him.

She saw Arthur and the knights charge the beast as she ran from the stair well, saw it lunge, bite, and swipe at any of those that neared it. Merilyn saw the wood of the spear in Arthur’s hands shatter as he sent a thrust at the griffin’s neck. A worried gasp escaped her as saw Arthur fall back, and then get up after a guard threw him a torch. What good it did, she didn’t know, but she readied her bow, knowing that if the creature were to lunge at the prince, she would be too far away to do anything with her blades.

The fire only served to upset the creature, and as it reared back, she watched as Arthur just stood there. _Move damn you._ Merilyn loosed her first volley, immediately reaching to her quiver for another in a quick movement. Her aim was true, but to her dismay, the arrow only clattered to the ground, only serving as a distraction for the creature. She let loose four arrows as speedily as her body would allow, each one hitting its mark with astounding accuracy, but each one falling to the ground to meet the one that had fallen before. The creature slowly backed from the group of knights, much to Merilyn’s pleasure.

She hooked one last arrow into her bow, murmuring softly under her breath to bring her power forth, losing the bow with more force than with her other shots. The arrow met the brow of the griffin and instead of bouncing off, it shattered from the force, breaking into splinters. The force of it must have startled the creature because at that moment, it gave one last screech, and then took flight. Keeping her eye on the beast as it flew away, Merilyn didn’t see Arthur glance back at her, a small smile on his face.

“Merilyn?” Arthur’s tone was somewhat shocked, but not in a bad sense. She looked down at him from where she stood on the steps as she undocked the cord from her bow and then placed it in her quiver. He and the knights said nothing as she walked down and past them, retrieving the arrows that had fallen. Not a mark was apparent on the ones that were salvageable, those were returned to the quiver. She picked up a few shards of the broken arrow and spear and turned to look back at Arthur.

“Merilyn,” this time he said her name more firmly, giving her a once over. It was the first time she had worn her armor, and she wasn’t quite sure what he made of it, but in any case he seemed uncomfortable. “While I appreciate your help, we had this under control.” He gestured to the knights around him. “Only the knights of Camelot may defend the walls of this city. By law, what you just did is punishable by a few nights in the dungeon, but since you saved our lives, I’ll let it go just this once.” The was a trace of a grin on his face, and she could see Sir Leon behind him smiling even wider; those words were just for appearances.

“Excuse me, sire, but it looked like you were about to meet your end. I’m sorry if my _help_ has inconvenienced you in any way.”” She gave him a pointed look, she had saved him and he knew it. Merilyn handed over the slivers of wood and metal. “In any case, I don’t think your weapons proved to be of any use, but I’m honestly not surprised.”

“What do you mean by that?” Arthur asked, as he looked at the shards in his hands.

Merilyn turned as they began to walk to the castle; Arthur would have to update his father on what had just happened. She continued as they walked together. “When Lancelot saved me in the forest, his sword broke upon contact with the creature’s skin.”

“That’s what Lancelot saved you from? Honestly, Merilyn, you need to be better about telling me these things.” Arthur chided as his father approached them. She backed off towards Gaius as they all entered the court.

“You said your knights were the best in the land. You proved that today.” Uther strode into the court with his son.

Merilyn watched as Arthur shook his head. “All I know is it’s still out there.”

Uther nodded. “Then let’s not wait for it. The kingdom has been menaced by this creature for too long. We finish this now.”

Gaius stepped forward hesitantly. “Sire, if I may.”

The king turned towards the physician. “Yes, Gaius?”

“I’ve been researching this creature, Sire. I believe it to be a griffin.” Gaius seemed nervous as he spoke.

Uther looked absolutely confused. “A griffin? What’s in a name?”

Gaius sighed, obviously unwilling to continue further, but he did so anyways. “The griffin is a creature of magic.”

The king’s expression immediately turned cold. “I don’t have time for this, physician.”

Gaius shook his head. “It is born of magic, Sire, and it can only be killed by magic.”

“You are obviously mistaken.” Uther’s voice shook with anger. “It’s a creature of flesh and blood like any other. Arthur proved that today.” Arthur glanced at her, as if he expected her to say something, and she shook her head. He could have the credit, he was the prince after all.

He strode closer to his father. “I’m not so sure, Father. I think there may be some truth in what he ways.”

Uther quickly turned to his son; Merilyn noticed Arthur flinch slightly. “What truth?”

Arthur nodded. “The griffin was unharmed, Sire. Our weapons seemed useless against it.” _It may have proven useful to have told your father that they broke against its flesh, not just that they were useless_ , Merilyn thought, knowing the king would reject the notion.

Uther scoffed. “Useless? I think not. No, it’s tasted out steel once, the next time will be its last. When will your knights be ready to ride?”

Arthur looked dejected. “An hour, maybe two.”

The king looked confident. “Good. We finish this tonight, then.”

* * *

 

“Is it true?” Merilyn asked as she and Gaius strode into the chamber. “The griffin can only by killed by magic?” She unfastened her harness, not needing her swords and quiver to get in the way of her sitting. Merilyn had no intention of removing her armor, despite Arthur’s truth that helping him could land her in serious trouble. She was lucky enough that the king had not sent her to the stocks for being dressed in armor and being so armed in the court.

Gaius nodded. “Yes, Merilyn, I’m certain of it. If Arthur rides out against it, he’ll die.” She chewed her lip, knowing that he would ride out regardless.

“Then he must be stopped. Uther must see reason, especially if his son is involved.” Merilyn resumed to chewing her lip, worry gripping her.

Gaius scoffed, “Where magic is concerned, our King is blind to such reason. And yes…” he looked at her purposely, “…magic is our only hope.”

_Is he suggesting…_. “You’re not suggesting that I…”

The physician broke into her words. “It’s your destiny, Merilyn. The true purpose of your magic.” _Of course, my magic is meant to save that pain in my backside._

She frowned. “But you saw that beast, Gaius. How can I go up against that thing?” Merilyn began to pace, a sore becoming evident on the inside of her lip.

“If you do not, Arthur will surely perish.” His words struck true, but she became even more frantic.

“There’s no sodding way, Gaius. My magic is not that powerful.” She shook her head. “There must be some other way.”

Gaius held her firmly by the shoulders. “This is the _only_ way.” His voice was so confident, he trusted her strength, and she felt her resolve grow within her as she looked up at this man, this father figure.

“Then we have two hours to find a means of killing it,” Merilyn said determinedly.

* * *

 

Arthur felt beyond frustrated, he needed more men, and he knew he had one, one with great skill, but one that lay just beyond his reach. He had to express that frustration, in one way or another, either by yelling at the man who had lied, or by helping him in some fashion. Or both.

He burst through the cell door and approached Lancelot. “I should have known,” Arthur seethed. “How could I have been so bloody stupid? You don’t sound like a knight, you don’t even look like a knight!”

Lancelot’s head hung with dejection. “I’m sorry, sire.”

Arthur softened a bit. “I’m sorry, too. Because damn it, Lancelot, you fight like a knight. And I need…” he paused, “…Camelot needs…”

Lancelot looked up at the prince. “The creature?”

Arthur shook his head. “We could not kill it. I’ve never faced its like.”

“I faced it myself.” Lancelot nodded in understanding. “Some days past, I struck it full on, but my sword shattered. I had wondered how it endured.””

“Merilyn told me as much.” Arthur sighed. “There are those that believe that this creature, this _griffin_ , is a creature of magic, and that only with magic can it be destroyed.”

An eye brow rose. “Do you believe this, sire?” Lancelot asked.

His shoulders rose in a shrug as he answered. “It doesn’t matter what I believe. The use of magic is utterly prohibited. The knights and I must prevail with steel and sinew alone.” Arthur’s voice had turned forlorn, though he had not intended it to. He only knew that going out to face that monster would mean nothing good for him and his men. Arthur turned back to Lancelot. “There is a horse waiting outside.””

Lancelot’s face brightened as he misinterpreted the prince’s words. “Thank you, sire,” he replied, bowing his head respectfully.

Arthur gave him a sympathetic look, the sight of which caused Lancelot’s new mood to falter. “Take it, and never return to this place.”

Lancelot shook his head frantically. “No, sire. Please! It’s not my freedom that I seek, I only wish to serve you with honour.”

Arthur’s head lowered, “I know.”

Lancelot strode forward. “Then let me ride with you, Sire,” he pleaded.

Arthur sighed as he sadly looked upon his friend. “I cannot. My father knows nothing of this. I am releasing you myself, but I can do no more. No go, please, before I change my mind.” Arthur stepped aside, willing Lancelot to pass him and leave, and after a brief glance, Lancelot followed his order.

* * *

 

Merilyn and Gaius leafed through page upon page in her book, searching for something that would allow her to kill the creature. Finally, Gaius paused on a page, inspecting the information therein.

“There,” Gaius pointed at the page. “You must do this for Arthur.”

Merilyn frowned, unsure of whether it was possible for her to do. “I’ve never cast a spell of enchantment this powerful before.”

Gaius looked on with understanding. “Nothing less will kill the creature. Here.” The old man handed her an old rusty dagger. “You must try. You have the power within you. I know you do.”

Merilyn held the rusty dagger in her hands, her confidence ebbing regardless of Gaius’ words. The physician gave her a reassuring nod as she checked the page again for the incantation. She drew a quick breath and focused on the dagger in her hand.

“ _Bregdan anweald gafeluec._ ”

Merilyn and Gaius looked to the blade expectantly, but nothing occurred. Her expression fell in disappointment.

Gaius reassured her. “Don’t worry, Merilyn, we have plenty of time.” _No, we have an hour. That’s less than plenty of time._

Merilyn muttered the incantation again, but to no effect. She continued repeating the process until frustration began to overwhelm her. She couldn’t fail now, it wasn’t acceptable, and yet here she couldn’t even do this simple, albeit powerful, enchantment. Merilyn collapsed on the stairs to her chamber, her head falling in her hands with exasperation.

Gaius watched as each attempt failed. “Don’t worry, Merilyn, I know you’re trying.”

Merilyn glanced up at him in dismay. “And I’m failing! If Arthur dies because I’m not good enough…”

“Merilyn!” Gaius scolded.

His scold was echoed as her name was shouted as the door swept open to allow Gwen entry.

“Merilyn! Lancelot is riding out to kill the griffin!” Her friend look terrified and frantic. _Oh, bloody hell!_

Merilyn shot to her feet, immediately grabbing for her harness. “He’s what?!” Merilyn exclaimed. Gwen instantly made to help her fasten it to her. As soon as it was done, Merilyn fled to the stables as fast as her two feet could take her.

She skidded to a halt beside Lancelot, who was readying a horse to ride out after Arthur. “I’m going with you.”

Lancelot looked up, obviously shocked to see her there. A small look of awe spread over his face as he noticed her attire, but it quickly disappeared. “No, Merilyn, you’re not.”

She huffed, her voice challenging. “Just you try and frelling stop me.”

Lancelot turned to her, crossing his arm. “Merilyn, you’re not a soldier.”

She shook away his words. _No, I’m much more than that._ “You said it yourself, Lancelot. Arthur needs all the help he can get. Now let’s go!”

Lancelot must have been able to tell that she was set in her resolve, because he only nodded. Merilyn let out a sharp whistle, and Eldane, a mare who had taken a liken to her when she was there to care for the horses, trotted over. There was not time to saddle her up, so Merilyn swiftly jumped up upon the horse’s bare back. She felt Eldane’s presence on the edge of her consciousness, something she was noting occurred only with animals she bonded with, and felt the horse acknowledge her. Merilyn looked back to Lancelot, who was now astride his horse holding his lance, and they set off to ride after Arthur.

* * *

 

Arthur’s knights followed him loyally into the dark, into the unknown, despite the ever present knowledge that death could soon follow. As they rode along the lane, Arthur’s horse gave a protestant whinny, and stopped. Noting the attitude, Arthur motioned for the knights to stop. Silence followed, only interrupted by the small snorts as the horses breathed in the night.

In a moment, Arthur could hear the small thuds as taloned feet hit the earth, and sure enough, when he looked up, the griffin was on the hill opposite of his group. The griffin reared, sending a shriek their way, a sound that unsettled Arthur’s nerves. He tentatively raised his sword, and with what courage he had left, he bellowed “For Camelot!” The yell marked a charge, and he and his knights rushed forward.

* * *

 

As Merilyn and Lancelot rode along the lane the guards had indicated Arthur had ridden down, they heard men screaming and shouting off in the distance. A quick glance between the two friends indicated they knew exactly what the cause was. Lancelot rushed forward in a gallop, with Merilyn following soon after as she pushed Eldane forward with her mind, despite the horse’s fear at the sounds.

When they reached the men, Merilyn could only see blood and armor strewn about. She immediately dismounted, giving approval for Eldane to gallop off towards the city once she did so. Lancelot glanced about as she checked the bodies; half of the men were dead, the rest unconscious. Luckily for her, Arthur was one of the unconscious. Lancelot and Merilyn both looked up as they heard a shriek. The griffin strode along the top of a nearby hill, looking down at them menacingly. Lancelot ran for his horse as the beast strode onto the lane nearby.

Merilyn watched as Lancelot galloped to the opposing end of the lane, lance in hand, and then he turned to face the griffin. _It’s now or never_ , Merilyn thought hastily as Lancelot began to gallop towards the griffin.

“ _Bregdan anweald gafeluec_.” Nothing happened, and her friend was still riding head on towards the beast.

“ _Bregdan anweald gafeluec._ ” Still nothing. Lancelot was almost upon it.

“ _Bregdan anweald gafeluec._ ” Finally, what looked like a bright blue flame lined Lancelot’s lance and Merilyn drew a sigh of relief as she saw its light. That relief quickly disappeared though.

As Lancelot rode to the beast, the griffin swiped at him. The man managed to dodge the swipe, but the talons tore into the lance shredding it into pieces. Merilyn’s heart fell at the sight, and she was suddenly afraid for her friend as he sat in the saddle, defenseless. The creature began to advance upon her friend, and she then felt that she was nothing else that she could do.

Merilyn ran forward, withdrawing her scimitars as she advanced upon the beast. In an instant the griffin’s eyes were upon her, and she could only hope that Lancelot had miraculously passed out, because if he were to see, she didn’t know what would happen.

Only a few yards separated her from the griffin, and it now advanced upon her as well. She muttered as she leapt towards the beast, “ _Bregdan anweald gafeluec._ ” From the corner of her eye, she could see that both of her blades had turned a bright, fiery blue. As the creature lunged to snap at her, she managed a roll under its head, sliding under it and striking out as she did so. Her blades me the flesh of the griffins neck and she felt the warm flood of blood leak down upon her. Merilyn inched out from under the dying beast just before it collapsed under its own weight, the light of life dimming in its eyes.

She panted as she tried to catch her breath up to adrenaline she was feeling. A quick wipe of her bloodied blades on a nearby cloak and Merilyn returned her scimitars home to their sheaths on her back. As she backed away from the body, she noticed Lancelot sit up in his saddle, and she heard the men around her begin to stir. She glanced up at Lancelot, not knowing what he saw, save for her bloodied appearance, but knowing at least that he should get the credit for this. Merilyn nodded to him, and then ran off into the night.

* * *

 

Arthur struggled to rouse himself. He could hear the screeching of the creature, the hooves of a horse as it galloped, he heard a surge of static energy and then the splintering of something. Moments later he heard a great thud and finally awoke. He stumbled to his feet and tried to gather what he could from his surroundings. Bodies were strewn everywhere, it was likely that some of his men were dead. Some of the live ones began to rouse as he had just done.

The prince looked to the lane, and shock overcame him as he saw the griffin’s body collapsed on the ground, a puddle of blood forming around it. He glanced around quickly to find who had done this and he saw a knight on a horse nearby. Arthur squinted, and as the knight raised his visor, he realized that it was not one of his knights—although he wished it was. It was Lancelot. Lancelot had killed the griffin.

“Lancelot?”

Lancelot nodded to him. “Sire.”

Arthur was jubilant. “You did it! You killed the griffin!”

Lancelot seemed a tad bit uncomfortable and Arthur and some of the other knights rushed to him, readying him to see the king. _Maybe now he can be a knight. He has more than proved himself._

* * *

 

How she had gotten past the guards in such a bloodied state, Merilyn didn’t know. Perhaps they knew she was going straight to the physicians and saw no need to stop her. She was glad for that though, as she had no readied explanation for her appearance if someone asked. Merilyn couldn’t help but chuckle at the look of absolute horror that spread across Gaius’ face when she reached the chamber.

“Holy fuck, Merilyn! Are you okay?” The physician made to rush for her, but she held a hand up to stop him, humored by the language that had just escaped his lips.

“I’m fine, Gaius.” Merilyn motioned to her body. “This is not my blood, it’s the griffin’s.”

Gaius’ look of horror switched to one that mixed between shock and happiness. “You killed it? The beast is dead?” She nodded a reply as he began to frown. “Merilyn? How do you plan on cleaning yourself up? That…” Gaius gestured to the blood that dripped from her armor and hair. “…will take forever to clean up.””

Merilyn rose an eyebrow, amused as she was already a step ahead of him. A quick mutter of spell was all she needed, and in a mere second, all traces of blood disappeared. “That takes care of that,” she said, as she quickly began to unfasten her armor. “I’ll wager Arthur will be back soon, along with Lancelot. I can’t be seen in this armor.” She would have no reasoning behind it if she kept it on.

* * *

 

Arthur strode into the court, where he saw his father pacing anxiously. As soon as the king saw his son, he rushed him into a hug. “You did it, my son, you did it!” his father exclaimed.

“Not I, Father,” Arthur shook his head, the small glimmer of a smile upon his face, wondering how his father would react. “It was Lancelot.” Arthur turned to watch as Lancelot entered the court, as he had instructed him to do, removing the gloves from his hands and offering a respectful bow to the king.

Uther’s voice turned cold. “What is he doing here?” _Oh hell._

“Father, I can explain,” Arthur urged.

“You! Wait outside!” Uther yelled, and then his father turned to him, and Arthur tensed himself up for the oral onslaught he was about to see. He watched Lancelot rush from the room wistfully, half wishing he could leave with him, but this was something he would have to endure if he were to ensure Lancelot’s position as a knight.

* * *

 

Merilyn rounded the corner, now in her typical garb, as she watched Lancelot leave the court nervously. She eyed the giant wooden doors, hearing the shouts of a heated argument between Arthur and his father.

Lancelot glanced up at the sound of her footsteps. “Out of your armor so soon?”

Her eyes looked back to the door. “I would have no explanation if I was seen in it at this time of night. And I would likely end up in the stocks for defying Camelot’s laws. _Only a knight may defend these walls._ ” Merilyn rolled her eyes, gesturing towards the door. “What are they doing?”

Lancelot gave her a knowing look. “They’re deciding my fate.”

Merilyn heard Arthur arguing as she pressed her ear to the door, despite the warning glance the nearby guard gave her.

“ _I confess it, father. I released him and I’ll take the consequences. But surely Lancelot’s actions change things?_ ” Arthur was defending Lancelot, she realized. She gave a soft smile to her friend as he paced anxiously.

Uther’s voice responded. “ _His actions change nothing. He broke the code!_ ” Merilyn sighed. _To hell with your code, Uther._

Arthur persisted. “ _He laid down his life for me! He served with honour._ ”

“ _I see you feel strongly about this, Arthur._ ” Uther’s voice softened slightly. “ _Under the circumstances? A pardon perhaps._ ”

“ _No, not good enough, Father._ ” Merilyn couldn’t help but feel proud as Arthur stood up for Lancelot. “ _You must restore Lancelot to his rightful place, as a knight of Camelot._ ”

Uther was adamant. “ _Never. The law is the law. The code bends for no man._ ” This frustrated Merilyn to no end. _Nor will it bend for any woman_ , she thought to herself.

“ _Then the code is wrong!_ ” Arthur’s voice was strong as he argued with his father. Merilyn shook her head as she withdrew from the door to face Lancelot.

She stilled his pacing. “They’ll restore your knighthood, they have to. You’ve done a great deed, you killed the griffin.””

Lancelot rose an eyebrow. “But it wasn’t I who killed it, Merilyn.” He grabbed her arm, leading her away from the guards. “It was you,” he whispered as soon as they out of earshot.

“That’s bloody ridiculous, Lancelot,” Merilyn glanced nervously about. He had seen what she had done, but she persisted. “Your lance hit the griffin, it must have.”

“Don’t be silly, Merilyn. You saw the lance shatter just as I did, despite the enchantment you must have put on it.” He crossed his arms across his chest. _Is he grinning?_ It wasn’t the reaction she had been expecting.

She faked a scoff. “What enchantment? You know just as I do that magic isn’t permitted here.”

Lancelot drew closer, his voice lowering. “ ‘ _Bregdan anweald_ ’ … I heard you, Merilyn. I saw you. Your blades, they glowed.” He shook his head. “And all of that blood. I’m amazed you’re clean of it.”

He seemed so casual. Merilyn thought her heart had stopped, her face began to tingle, and then she realized she had been holding her breath. Lancelot noticed her panicked look.

“It’s okay Merilyn. Don’t worry, your secret is safe with me. But I cannot take credit for what I did not do. There’ll be no more lies, no more deceit.”

Merilyn felt relief at his promise to her. Someone knew her secret, and that someone happened to be her friend. It was calming to know that, but she felt anxiety build up at his words that he would not take credit for it. “What are you going to do?”

“The only thing I can,” he replied, turning to the doors of the court and forcing them open.

* * *

 

Arthur spun around at the sound of the doors being forced open as the guards protested. Lancelot rushed through them, only to be held still by the guards that had accidentally let him by. The interruption was welcome in Arthur’s eyes; he was tired trying to make his father see reason.

“What is this?” Uther asked sternly.

Lancelot struggled in the hands of the guards. “Let me speak!” The guards began to drag the man from the court before the king paused their actions.

“Wait! I’ll hear him.” Arthur looked back to his father in surprise as the guards released Lancelot.

“Forgive me, sire,” Lancelot began, giving both Arthur and his father respectful nods. “I’ve come to bid you farewell.” Arthur frowned upon this decision.

His confusion was apparent on his face as he asked, “What is this, Lancelot?”

“I lied to you both and now there is conflict between you. I cannot bear that burden. As you should not bear mine.” Lancelot paused, drawing a quick breath. “I must start again, far from here. Then, maybe one day, fate shall grant me another chance to prove myself a worthy knight of Camelot.”

Arthur felt flustered. “But, Lancelot…you’ve…already proved that to us.”

“Then I must prove it to myself, sire,” Lancelot replied. He bowed to each in turn, “Your highness, Prince Arthur,” and then Arthur watched as Lancelot left the room, unsure of what had just occurred.

* * *

 

After morning had broke, Lancelot had made his goodbyes, and now Gaius and Merilyn watched as he galloped off from the city. Merilyn leaned against the stone of the battlements, sorry to see her new friend, the only other who knew of her magic apart from Gaius and Tom, leaving.

She sighed, “Perhaps, I should never have got involved.”

Gaius shook his head in reply. “No, Merilyn. I was wrong. Lancelot needed you and you needed him. It seems your destinies were entwined.”

“Perhaps,” she commented. “Do you think he will ever return?”

“When the time is right, he might, but that I cannot say for sure.”

“Until next time,” she murmured as Lancelot faded into the trees. Gaius left her to herself and she did not hear the guard approach her.

“Miss?” the guard asked tentatively. It caught her off guard. Since she had helped in the courtyard, it seemed everyone from the guards to the knights were beginning to address her differently. Merilyn wasn’t sure how to deal with it.

“Yes?” she replied, turning to the guard as he approached her.

“Prince Arthur requests your presence on the training field.” He nodded to her.

“I shall go right away, then. Thank you.” She made to pass him, to reach the stairs that led down to the ground.

“Miss? He requested you bring your …armor, …and weapons.” At this she paused, looking back to the guard.

“Are you sure?”

“Very sure, miss.”

* * *

 

As she donned her gear, Gaius stepped into her chamber, giving her a puzzled frown. “Is something happening that I’m not aware of?”

She glanced at him as she fastened a gauntlet to her arm. “For some reason, Arthur has requested my presence at the training grounds, with my armor.”

“I thought you had the day off,” Gaius commented, now helping her fasten her harness.

“As did I,” she replied, somewhat worriedly. “I’m not sure what he wants.” Merilyn quickly withdrew her daggers and scimitars from their respective boxes. Today she decided on actually wearing the belt Elsi had made for her, and placed her daggers in their sheaths at her hip. Double checking everything, she grinned at Gaius nervously as she placed her quiver in its place and walked out the door.

Helm in the crook of her arm, she walked as quickly as her legs would take her as she made her way through the city. She kept her head lowered, aware of the glances that many of the courtiers and town’s folk threw her way. Merilyn didn’t notice the small gathering of people that began to follow her until she made it to the city gates. She looked back warily, unsure of what was going on.

As she looked to the training field, Merilyn saw knights and guards alike lining the fence that surrounded it. Arthur stood in the middle, a mischievous grin on his face, wearing his chain-mail, his armor off to the side.

“Took you long enough, Merilyn,” he chided.

“I came as soon as I could, Sire.” Merilyn looked about awkwardly. “What’s going on?”

Arthur lowered his voice. “Well, despite us having had our…talk,” he began. Merilyn simply rolled her eyes. “I decided to still hold you true to your bet, so I’ve made a game of it.” Merilyn looked at him quickly, shock spreading across her face. How had she forgotten about the bet?

“You can’t be serious, Arthur.”

“I’m afraid he is, Merilyn.” Sir Leon approached, a humored smirk on his face. He raised his voice so all could hear. “If Prince Arthur wins this bet, Merilyn will be taking on more chores for a week, not just those that she does for the prince. She’ll be responsible for the upkeep of the armory, cleaning in the paddocks, and making sure we’re all very well fed. If she wins, however, she’ll get a few days off, and we get to lord it over the lovely prince here.” Everyone laughed in good humor.

“In front of all of these people though?” Merilyn was still unsure.

“Are you afraid I’ll win, Lyn?” Arthur laughed.

She scoffed. “No, m’lord, I’m just wary about kicking your royal ass.” Jovial laughter filled the crowd as she smirked at Arthur.

Sir Leon piped up again. “The contest will be comprised of three stages. The first is accuracy. You’ll be tested on your accuracy with a bow and with your throws with both daggers and spears. The second stage will be agility.” Sir Leon gestured toward a line of obstacles on the side of the field. “There we will gauge how quickly you work the course and how you react. The last stage, is one on one combat. That one, I think will be pretty obvious.” The knight chuckled. “The winner will be indicated on skill, but also on our vote.” He motioned to the knights and the crowd. “I’ll give you a moment to ready your bows.”

Merilyn expertly withdrew her own bow from her quiver as Arthur went to a rack nearby to retrieve his own. Hers was already tied and in her hands before he returned. Merilyn felt a small spark of excitement at the prospect of this fight. “I had actually forgotten about this, you know,” she commented as they both waited for Sir Leon to return.

“I had figured that,” Arthur chuckled, and then he turned suddenly serious. “Now, Merilyn, if I find that you hold back on any of this, it will be two weeks of extra chores, not just one. I want you to give your all.”

She smiled. “I had no intention of holding back, sire. None at all.”

“Good.”

Sir Leon returned, a servant at his side, holding a quiver of arrows. “You will use these, to be fair. The order will be alternated, starting with Arthur. Three shots each.”

Merilyn watched as the prince strode to the designated spot, and docked his own bow with one of the arrows provided. He aimed towards the target on the opposite side of the field and made his shot. The arrow struck close to the center of the target. He seemed pleased, the crowd applauded him, and Merilyn hid a smirk; one thing she had perfected over time was definitely archery. Hunting for yourself had a habit of doing that.

She deftly lifted an arrow from the quiver the servant held, offering him a smile. It was the same servant she had saved when Merilyn had first met Arthur. As she turned to take Arthur’s spot, she heard a low “good luck.” Merilyn didn’t take as long to aim as Arthur had. Her motion was fluid as she quickly drew the cord of her bow, and volleyed the arrow towards the target. The arrow hit the target dead center, and she heard gasps of surprise from all around her.

Merilyn turned and grinned at Arthur. “Don’t hold back, prince.”

Their next shots both met the center of the target, and in the third set, she had split his own arrow. Here she had won, and Arthur’s competitive nature sent a frown in her direction. Now it was time for daggers, but that contest happened just as the one before had, each making their targets. Here, it was agreed that they were matched. The obstacle course proved to be similar, each finishing in similar times, much to the shock of the crowd.

Now it was down to combat, and Arthur stood to the side as he was helped with his armor. All Merilyn had to do while she waited was gather her helm and reattach her harness from where she had set them aside. She heard shouts from the knights as they cheered her on, a fact that truly surprised her to no end.

Sir Leon stepped forward. “So it comes to this, the winner of this fight wins the challenge. Rules? There is but one. Anything goes, but no deathly blows. We don’t need either of you dead.” Merilyn and Arthur nodded in agreement.

They both stepped back and donned their helms. Merilyn was sure she looked a sight, and she couldn’t help but feel a twinge of embarrassment as she stood before the crowd. She took a deep breath, and looked at Arthur, seeing the glimmer of a excitement in his eyes through his helm before he brought his visor down. He picked up his shield and withdrew his sword while Merilyn mimicked his movements, removing the two scimitars from her back. She flourished them playfully, much to the appreciation of their audience.

Merilyn waited, moving slowly, knowing that he would be the first to attack, and sure enough, as he had done when they had fought with maces, he was the first to charge. She deftly dodged to the side, blocking his blows with her swords, her movements fluid as the blades blocked from over her shoulder. Merilyn spun, her blades darting out to make blows of her own, one bled met his sword while he ducked the other. They pushed at each other, blow after blow meeting steel and armor, cheers going up as each advanced on the other.

In one moment, she had disarmed him of his shield, but in return he had disarmed her of her swords in one quick motion. Her eyes darted as they clashed to the ground and she backed slowly away as he pointed his sword at her. Merilyn’s hands darted to her sides as he made what would have been a killing blow under normal circumstances and before he paused his blow, both of her daggers crossed before her to block the blow. The crowd cheered as she pushed him from her and spun low to kick his legs out from under him, kneeling over him, triumphant with both of her daggers paused.

“Do you yield?”

“Do I have to?” Arthur grumbled. “Is everyone trying to knock me on my back on this sodding field?”

Sir Leon stepped forward, applauding her as she sheathed her blades, “It seems that the prince gets some harassment,” he stated as they both helped Arthur to his feet. He pulled his helm from his face, and instead of being utterly pissed, as she had expected him to, he was grinning from ear to ear. Arthur strode over and raised her arm to the crowd, raising another chorus of cheers.

“Well done, Merilyn. You were bloody brilliant,” he said to her. “It’s a shame you aren’t a man, or a noble for that matter.”

Merilyn frowned at him. “What does that have anything to with this?”

He shrugged playfully. “You’ve got the skill of a knight, Merilyn. It’s a pleasant surprise.” He paused. “If I had my way, I’d at the very least make it legal for you to fight at my side.”

“That can be arranged,” both spun at the sound of the voice as Uther strode forward from the crowd, their cheers instantly silenced as the crowd bowed as the recognized the man. Merilyn didn’t see him stop in front of her as her head was bowed.

“Merilyn,” the king brought her attention to him. “I am not sure what started this game, but you have shown impressive skill. I am pleased to know that such an impressive fighter is also such a loyal servant.” Uther smiled at her and Merilyn felt shock course through her as he did so. “Effective immediately, you are hereby allowed to fight by my son’s side, whenever the need presents itself. You are not a knight of the realm, nor do you have the rights they hold, but you can help defend this land at the very least.”

She couldn’t help but gape at the king. “T – Thank you, your highness. It’s…It’s an honor.”

Uther looked over to his son, and gave him a humorous slap to the shoulder. “Now then, you might want to hone your skill if such a woman can defeat you.” He laughed.

“Of course, father,” Arthur replied through a tight-lipped smile.

The king turned to everyone at that. “Now that this is done, I do believe we all have our own things to do.” The crowd began to disperse, and servants began to deconstruct the obstacle course as the king turned to leave. Once he was gone, Merilyn found herself surrounded by knights, being overwhelmed with congratulatory slaps and jokes, before Arthur pulled her from them.

“Please leave my servant alone, men. Merilyn has a few tasks to attend to before she gets her time off.” The men laughed and began to head to the castle. “Do what you need with your weapons and armor,” he ordered to Merilyn, “And then see to bringing dinner to my chambers.” She nodded dutifully and began to follow the knights back into the city.

“Oh, and Merilyn?” She turned back to see a smile on his face. “Don’t forget your goblet.” Merilyn couldn’t help but smile as she knew exactly what he meant by that. It would be another night of just him and her.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	11. A Remedy - Part 1

**Standard disclaimer & all that junk.**

* * *

 

Gaius and Merilyn had been enjoying a nice breakfast together on her last day off when the guard had charged through the door, nearly busting it from its hinges, requesting Gaius’ presence in the lady Morgana’s chambers immediately. He made Merilyn stay behind so she wouldn’t have her day interrupted, but he knew as soon as he glanced her face as he left that she was already overcome with some kind of worry.

As he swept into Morgana’s chambers, he found Uther pacing to and fro before her bed. “She won’t wake, Gaius. She didn’t show up for breakfast, and her handmaiden came in in a fuss.” The king gestured towards the bed. “Please do something.”

Gaius nodded, rushing to the bed to begin checking her vitals. Her breathing was very light, almost too light for Gaius’ comfort. Morgana’s eyes would not dilate when he opened them, exposing them to the light. Several other factors of her health led him to become anxious, such as how her body didn’t respond to some of the usual remedies.

The physician spent the following two days trying to find some means of healing the woman. He was beginning to fear that somehow magic had a role to play in her malady. Gaius leaned over her, checking her vitals one last time, hesitant to give the king his findings.

“Her body seems to have closed down,” he commented in a solemn voice as he closed Morgana’s eyes while she lay in a state of unconsciousness.

“Why?” Uther asked. Gaius looked concernedly at the woman that lay before them. “You don’t have an answer, do you? Nothing you have tried so far has worked.” Gaius nodded slowly; the king was right. The few things he had tried hadn’t proved useful. It’s been nearly two days. And what do you know?”

Gaius drew in a sharp breath before he responded to the king’s query. “I fear…I fear, sire, that she may have some form of inflammation of the brain.””

Uther frowned at him. “What could cause such a thing?”

Gaius knelt over the bed, feeling the temperature of Morgana’s skin as he felt her brow with his palm. “An infection possibly. Rest assured, sire, I will do everything in my power to cure her.”

The king cast a worried glance down at his ward as he nodded at the physician’s words. Gaius feared that this illness could possibly be the work of magic, though he did not know how he would handle giving such news to the king. He needed more time to figure out her ailment.

* * *

 

Merilyn stood with Gwen as they waited for Gaius to be done attending to Morgana and answering the king’s questions. Gwen paced on the landing, wringing her hands as she worried for her mistress.

Morgana could not help but feel a spec of worry herself, Morgana had been kind to her while she was there, and that was not something that could be taken likely. The fact that Gaius had been able to help her so far had Merilyn worrying if this could be something more than a sickness. Both women turned as they heard steps making their way down the stairs. Gaius appeared, his face exhausted and anxious, the expression he held confirming Merilyn’’s fears. She knew the outcome long before Gwen rushed to the physician.

“Is she any better?” Gwen asked, hope obvious in her voice. Her expression fell as Gaius shook his head, and she looked back uneasily at Merilyn, before she made her way up the stairs. The physician descended down to the stairs, and Merilyn looked to him for more news.

“She’s all but dead, Merilyn.” Gaius sighed, the failure of this plight evident on his face.

Merilyn couldn’t stand to see him in such a manner. She shook her head. “No, Gaius, I have faith in you. You’re going to cure her.” She tried to keep the look of pity from her eyes, but Gaius caught it before it disappeared.

He rose a disdainful eyebrow at her. “Don’t you start, too. I’ve done everything with in my power to help her.”

Merilyn sunk her head. “I know Gaius, I know.” A brief silence settled between them. “I was wondering…” Merilyn started a little nervously.

“What?” Gaius asked.

“Maybe,” Merilyn paused her words as a guard passed them, and then looked around to ensure no one else could hear. “Maybe, I could help.””

Gaius immediately frowned, shaking his head at the idea. “If you’re suggesting magic…” He let out an exasperated sigh. “Have you forgotten what happened with Gwen’s father?” Merilyn merely nodded as the physician continued. “This is not a magical illness, it must be cured conventional means.” His words were intoned in such a way that he seemed offended that she might want to help, that perhaps what he was doing was not enough. What if it isn’t enough? Merilyn dared not speak her mind though, else she set off his anger even further. “We’ll keep trying. See if you can find me some fresh rosemary.” Merilyn nodded at Gaius’ request, but still felt as if she needed to contribute.

Merilyn chewed on her lip before she turned to go, but tongue loosed her concerns before her brain could stop it. “But there must be something I can do?”

“Just get me the rosemary,” Gaius stated, looking at her a bit agitatedly. “And yarrow.”

With that she said no more, and headed to their chambers to retrieve her satchel to take with her to the woods.

* * *

 

Recent events were not making it easy on Arthur, not easy at all. He still had to recruit knights, train them, and take care of his courtly duties as well as his ones in the town. On top of this, the past few days were particularly tense with Morgana’s health being questionable. Uther was beyond tense, allowing the state of his ward to effect all else, sending the castle into an anxious state. Because of this, Arthur took care of some of his father’s duties as well, listening to the complaints of courtiers and peasants alike, signing in new taxes or rebutting old ones.

The weight of it all was beginning to drag Arthur down, the result of it being that he had taken it out on Merilyn at last night’s dinner. He had let loose all of his worries and tensions out on her in an anxious fit, having not had any other means to release the weight that lay on his shoulders. Arthur had immediately regretted the outburst, and had understood when she had excused herself soon after. _Now I have one more thing to worry about. How do I make up for that?_ He found himself slightly thankful that his father had requested Merilyn be at Gaius’ call to aid in the healing of Morgana—he wasn’t quite ready to face her just yet.

Arthur had been resting in the barracks with his mean, enjoying a small lunch, when the guard had come to gain his attention, stating some man was in the courtyard requesting his presence. It was likely just some small thing, some merchant looking to get the backing of the royal family, or a peasant wanting help outside the hours when such things were discussed. _Best make this quick._

As soon as he stepped outside, he noticed a man in a humble, ragged outfit, his face marred with a scar of some misdeed in the past. Arthur assumed this was the visitor. “What’s your business here?” he asked.

“My name is Edwin Muirden,” the hooded man spoke, giving a respectful nod to the prince. “and I have a remedy to cure all ills.”

Arthur rose a hesitant eyebrow, immediately thinking of Morgana. “Is that so?”

Edwin nodded. “I beg an audience with the King.”

As much as Arthur wished to grant him this access, it was not his place to do so. “I am sorry, but our court has a physician. I’m sorry that you have wasted your time.” Arthur turned to head back inside before the man spoke once more.

After he had made a few steps away from the man, Edwin spoke up, causing Arthur to pause. “I hear the Lady Morgana is gravely ill.”

Arthur turned, frowning back at the robed man. “That is no concern of yours,” he stated, in a harsh tone.

“Perhaps,” Edwin nodded. “But I may be able to help her.”

Arthur shook his head. “Our physician has the matter in hand.” He made a point to make sure Edwin knew his words were final, and the man bowed respectfully in return.

As Arthur walked back to the barracks entrance he heard Edwin speak once more. “I’ll be at the inn, sire. In case you change your mind.”

* * *

 

Merlin had done her deed for Gaius quicker than she could have hoped, and found herself at Arthur’s door with his dinner. Given the outburst he had had the night before, she was unsure how it would go tonight. Balancing the plate and goblet, she managed to open the door to Arthur’s chambers.

He sat in front of the fire, his knuckles clinched together before him, seemingly unaware of Merilyn’s presence. Merilyn strode quietly over to the table and set his plate and goblet down, glancing sidelong towards Arthur as she did so. She quickly filled his goblet and placed the pitcher nearby, and then went about to make sure the room was in order. Arthur stayed quiet as she worked, apparently lost in whatever musings his mind had led him to, no doubt having something to do with the stressfulness that was Morgana’s sickness.

Merilyn had finished her duties, and was just about to leave the room, figuring she could have another servant come by once he was done with his dinner, so that she could go and see how Gwen was faring, when finally Arthur spoke up.

Her fingers had just touched the door. “Don’t go, Lyn.” The sudden utterance broke into the silence, and Merilyn jumped slightly from not expecting it. She turned to find Arthur looking back at her with sorrowful eyes.

“I’m…” Arthur started. “I’m sorry about last night. All of this, it’s just too much.” His shoulders seemed to slump as he spoke, his head falling to his hand for support. “If it were just Morgana ill, or just my father agitated, then perhaps I could deal with it. But everything is just too stressful at the moment.”

Merilyn strode over to him slowly, smiling softly at him, despite him being unable to see it. She placed her hand consolingly on his shoulder. “There’s nothing to be sorry for, sire. They’re your family, and when something is out of place when it comes to family, something as this is to be expected. Your outburst,” Arthur raised his head to look up at her, “was one of frustration, stress, and most of all, grief. Though you and Morgana seem to have a playful rivalry, you care for her, and you do not wish to see her harmed. It’s natural to worry.” Another smile graced her lips.

“So we’re okay?” Arthur asked, seemingly oddly relieved as he rose from his seat, and made the short strides necessary to reach the table.

“We’re fine, sire. Now sit,” Merilyn practically ordered him to the food in front of him, and sat down next to him.

“I have faith that Gaius will help her,” she stated, trying to sound confident, but faltering slightly.

“Gaius is a man of many skills, I’ll give him that, but I’ve never seen a cure of his take this long.” Arthur pushed his food around his plate a bit. “I’ll admit, I’m afraid that there may be more to this than meets the eye, or that perhaps age is catching up with the physician.””

Merilyn fidgeted, knowing that was the time where she should have come to Gaius’ defense, in fact, it seemed Arthur was expecting some kind of reaction from her as well. “I’ve wondered if there’s more too it as well.” _Like if it’s magic._ “It will be alright though, I know it will be. Morgana will be absolutely okay when all is said in done.”

“How long until we can check on her?” Arthur asked.

Merilyn sighed, shrugging her shoulders. “His latest remedy would be complete by morning in any normal situation, we should know by then if it works.”

“Stay until then? I dare say I won’t be sleeping a wink with all of these nerves.” Merilyn nodded, getting up to take her spot by the fire as he finished up his meal.

* * *

 

By the time the sun broke its first tendrils of light into the sky, Arthur was already up and about. He had managed a couple hours of sleep, but no more. He realized, after he had dressed of course, that Merilyn was still dozing in front of his fire, wrapped up in the blanket he had drawn over her before attempting his own sleep. Arthur toyed with the idea of waking her, but then content look on her face stilled his motions, and he quietly slipped from the room to make way to Morgana’’s chambers.

He was already pacing in front of the door by the time Gaius and his father arrived. Within moments both he and his father stood at the foot of the bed as they watched the physician begin his routine.

Arthur’s heart fell when he saw the desperate look on Gaius’ face after he finished his observations and turned towards the king. “I cannot preserve her life for much longer, sire. She has hours, maybe less.”

The pain on Uther’s face mimicked his own. “We cannot let her die!” Arthur blurted out before his mind caught up with his mouth.

Uther shook his head in grief. “Arthur, please.”

Arthur shook his head. “No, there’s a man,” he insisted. “He came to the castle yesterday. He claimed he had a cure for her.”

“That’s ridiculous,” Uther chided. “He doesn’t even know what’s wrong with her.”

Arthur, however, was determined. “That doesn’t matter, father. He claimed he has a remedy that can cure all ills.” As the words escaped his lips, Arthur felt guilty as a mix of confusion and disbelief swept over the physician’s face.

“Impossible,” remarked Gaius.

Arthur wasn’t going to let anything stand in the way of healing the ward. “Well, for Morgana’s sake, surely we can at least hear him out. I mean, what’ve we got to lose?” He turned towards the king. “Please,” he pleaded.

Gaius shook his head, stepping towards the king. “He’s probably some charlatan hoping for a quick shilling.”

“I don’t care!” Arthur blurted once more, his emotions for the ward taking control of him, fear of her death seizing his mind. She was as a sister to him, and if it meant putting his faith in some charlatan’s tricks, then so be it. His face turned red as he projected his yell towards Gaius and the king. “If she is about to die, what harm can it do? Give him his shilling. If there is some minuscule chance that he can save her life, then why not offer him the chance?””

Despite the heaviness of the situation, Uther paused, glancing up at the physician, his oldest of friends, who bore an expression of wary displeasure. The king sighed silently to himself, knowing that allowing for this random man to care for his ward would like tarnish his companionship with the man, but for Morgana, he would do anything. Uther looked back at his son calmly, only nodding after a quiet moment passed. “Then send for him.”

In moments, Arthur had ordered a guard to rush for the man, and he was soon to be accompanied by Uther and Gaius to the throne room. Upon entry, they found the scarred man waiting calmly in the center of the stone room, gripping tightly a parchment that Arthur could only assume was his physician’s license. Edwin offered it quickly to the king’s hands as he bowed in front of him.

“Edwin Muirden, Sire,” the scarred man introduced himself as he looked up at the king while he kneeled before him. “Physician, and loyal servant.”

Uther accepted the proof of his education while offering a low, “Welcome to Camelot,” as he strode around Edwin to reach his throne, both Arthur and Gaius following silently behind him.

* * *

 

As Gaius followed the prince and king into the court, he noted the sandy-haired man that stood in the center of the chamber, and how quickly he was to kneel before Uther. As the king passed him by, Gaius was allowed a clearer view of the man’s appearance. Scars swept up what visible part of his neck there was, and covered over half of the young man’’s face. A small hint of recognition swept up Gaius’ spine as he looked upon the distorted skin that formed those scars, but he could not place where he had seen the man before.

As Edwin still knelt while the king passed him by, inspecting his physician’s papers, Gaius strode forward to get a better look at him.

“Have we met before?” Gaius asked cautiously.

Edwin rose slowly, his tattered robes swinging with his movement. He scoffed before he looked confidently at Gaius. “I doubt you forget such a face, sir.”

Gaius nodded in understanding, though unable to shake the idea that he somehow knew this man. The old physician instead wanted to immediately ask him of this remedy he had spoken to Arthur of. However, Uther was the first to question Edwin of this.

“Do you really believe you have a remedy?” Uther questioned the young man, his hope evident on his tired, aged face.

Edwin turned from Gaius to face the king, and nodded slowly in response to his query. “There are not many ills that I have not seen and successfully treated, sire. So when I heard of the lady’s sickness, I felt honor bound to offer my services.” With this, he turned to Gaius once more.

Gaius noted Merilyn standing quietly nearby, having arrived with some affects for the prince as well as toting a small satchel Gaius knew was for his medicinal herbs. He nodded to her slightly before he continued his own query of the curious young man. “You say you have a cure for all? An antidote for everything?”

“Yes,” Edwin nodded slowly. “Although, it is not quite as simple as that.”

Gaius shook his head. “I would not expect it to be.” The scarred man rose an eyebrow at his response.

Uther rolled the scroll within his hands and handed it back to Edwin, nodding to Gaius as he did so. “Gaius is the court physician, and a trusted friend.”

The young man’s face brightened with recognition at this new information. “You are indeed a legend, sir,” he stated, bowing his head quickly in respect. “I am beside myself in delight in meeting you.”

This situation was growing curiouser and curiouser for Gaius. Edwin obviously knew of him, and what he did as a profession, yet Gaius could not place him. _Have I really grown that old?_

“I am curious to know what has affected her,” Edwin commented, accepting his physician’s papers from the king, swiftly concealing them within his robes as he spoke.

“An infection of the brain,” Gaius answered.

“And your treatment?” _Am I to be quizzed by this boy?_

Gaius sighed. “Yarrow.”

Edwin nodded. “Yes, yes.”

“Rosemary to stimulate cerebral circulation,” Gaius continued as Uther, Arthur, and Merilyn watched on quietly near the king’s throne.

Edwin paused, a small frown upon his face. “Interesting…” he mumbled quietly, although not so quietly that Arthur could not hear.

Arthur’s brow raised, suspicious. “Why? What would you suggest?”

Edwin reeled. “No, no, no, sire. That’s all fine, perfectly well done. That is…” The young paused, hesitant.

“What?” Arthur insisted.

“That is, if that is the correct diagnosis, sire.” Gaius felt stricken, never before had his actions been questioned. And he knew, without a doubt, that his diagnosis was the only correct one if all things were going naturally. If magic were involved, then perhaps he could be mistaken, but he could not sense magic in Morgana’s ill state.

“And what would your diagnosis be?” Uther stepped forward.

“Well,” Edwin began, letting loose an uncomfortable sigh, shaking his head as he did so. For a fraction of a second, he looked at Gaius with an apologetic look in his eye, but it was gone before Gaius realized what it was. “Without examining the patient, sire, I cannot be sure.”

Arthur looked to his father as the king deliberated this silently. “He should examine her,” the prince insisted, to which the king only nodded.

Edwin hesitated only slightly before motioning towards the door. “I would need my equipment.”

“Of course,” Uther nodded. “You can have use of one of the guest chambers.”

“And,” Arthur added, looking back at Merilyn momentarily, “you can consider my servant at your disposal.” Merilyn frowned only slightly, before looking over to Gaius with a questioning look on her face, as if asking permission. Whether or not she wanted the task was not up to either of them, and Gaius knew it. He nodded slightly to her.

“Then I shall start immediately,” Edwin stated, bowing respectfully to Arthur and Uther in turn before beckoning Merilyn to follow him as he strode out the door. Gaius looked on as the young woman jogged to catch up with Edwin, unable to shake the sense that something was wrong.

* * *

 

Merilyn rushed to follow after this Edwin, the physician that Arthur had been so insistent on. His robes billowed around his quick steps as he led her down to the tavern in the lower part of the city, where his equipment was kept handy.

She was quick to pick up the trunk he had managed to bring with him, suddenly wishing she had arranged for a cart of sorts. Merilyn was going to have to carry this overburdened trunk all the way back to the castle, all the while listening to this man’s utterances of “We must hurry, woman,” and “Time is of the essence.” What she would give to make him stop talking, but Merilyn stayed quiet, knowing full well that if she were to anger him, it would not only bring down a livid Arthur on her back, but could also mean the difference between life or death for Morgana. She would not be the one to stand between the Lady and life. Morgana was one of the few women of the castle, Gwen aside, that she could actually stand to be around. Seeing her dead would serve no purpose.

Eventually he sped up ahead of her, leaving Merilyn to her own thoughts as she lugged the trunk towards the guest quarters. By the time she had reached the small room that had been given to Edwin, he had already unpacked an array of odd instruments, medicines, and powders onto the main table. With a tired sigh, she slid the weight of the trunk onto a smaller table nearby, and curiously eyed the mixture of items Edwin had lain out.

He must have caught her glances, because he suddenly spoke, causing her to jump slightly in shock as the room had been quiet save for the soft sounds of their breathing. “Yes,” Edwin spoke as if he was continuing a previous conversation, one that Merilyn was sure she was not a part of, but stayed quiet nonetheless. “This was all originally designed for alchemy.”

She quirked an eyebrow as he siphoned a small amount of white powder into a glass phial. “For making gold?” Her mother had always told her such things were possible as a child. Only now, now that she was surrounded by Gaius’ knowledgeable books on a daily basis, did she actually believe it was possible. Merilyn began to look at the odd devices with renewed attention, if only to try to figure out some way with which these devices could help create gold.

Edwin paused his ministrations, “You have an interest in science?”

Merilyn only shrugged as she looked up at him from the device before her. “Well, Gaius always says that science is the root of knowledge, and I do always love to know as much as I can.”

A look of approval swept over the scarred man’s face. “It has the answers to everything.”

Merilyn moved along the table, pausing as she picked up a small, gold device, inspecting it as she spoke. “Perhaps, but it can’t explain everything. It can’t explain love.””

She heard a small scoff at that. “Such is generally on the minds of women,” Edwin simply stated, going back to his work and completely missing the warning glare she shot at him for mere seconds. “So you’re in love then?”

“No,” Merilyn shook her head, placing the device down on the table. “I merely meant feelings, emotions,” she paused before continuing, “not just things that mere women trifle with.”

This provoked a small laugh from Edwin’s side of the table. “You seem too bright to be just a servant.”

“You should tell the prince that sometime, just to see what happens.” They both laughed at the comment while Merilyn picked up an ornate wooden box. Its patterns puzzled her; she could have sworn they formed magical symbols, but her not-so-extensive experience with the world of magic left her doubtful. She continued to study it until Edwin noticed what she had picked up this time, immediately snatching it from her fingers.

“Yes, that we will need.” He hurriedly put the box on top of a stack of items for her to carry. “Now, we must make haste. It wouldn’t do to reach the Lady Morgana too late.”

Merilyn only nodded, and dutifully followed after him with the pile of items in tow, wondering only momentarily what he would be able to do that Gaius couldn’t, and then chastising herself for such a thought.

After crossing the courtyard, it was only moments until they reached Morgana’s chambers, where Arthur, Uther, and Gaius stood worriedly waiting. Merilyn was the first to enter as Edwin kept the door open for her, indicating where in the room he wished for her to place his equipment. As she strode to the table he had pointed to, she passed Arthur, who seemed to be giving her an incredibly grateful look, which given his normal attitude, she simply attributed to his worry for the ward. After putting Edwin’s items on the table, she retreated to Gaius’ side.

“Sire,” Edwin began, addressing the king as he strode towards him. “If you could have everyone leave the room. I require peace and privacy.”” Merilyn frowned at this. Gaius never made people leave the room, no matter the illness, especially something as grave as this, lest it be someone he truly cared for to have their privacy. She wondered if anyone else might’ve become suspicious, but the looks on everyone else’s face said otherwise. Merilyn couldn’t help but to chew her lip nervously.

“Certainly,” the king allowed, nodding to the young physician’s request. Edwin walked over to his equipment and only nodded to Merilyn as she stared at him, still slightly suspicious. Only then did she realize that she was the only one other than Gaius to have not left yet, and knowing her prince and his current state of worry, she quickly rushed to leave the room, if for nothing more than to save herself from a scolding. Gaius, however, stayed put, which caused Merilyn to pause once more.

* * *

 

“That includes you, Gaius,” Edwin commented, turning back to the old man before he opened his items.

Gaius stalled, suspicion not far from that which Merilyn felt, creeping up his neck. “But I’m eager to learn from your methods, young man.”

Edwin’s voice was firm, his words quick to the point. “Now is not the time for giving instruction. I will need all my concentration.” A minute moment of silence followed as the men stared at each other.

“Gaius!” Uther’s voice bellowed from the hall, beckoning the old physician. Gaius looked to the door only to see the stern look of his old friend, of his king and only then did he obey, striding hesitantly to the door where he motioned Merilyn to follow him.

* * *

 

Gwen had only just heard from her father that a new physician was going to attempt to tend to Morgana. She felt both worried and calmed by the idea. Gwen was worried if only because she had trusted her life to Gaius time and time again, and she felt uneasy allowing her Lady’s life to be held in the hands of a complete stranger, but she was also calmed, as all attempts made by Gaius had since failed to recover Morgana’s health.

She went up the stairs towards Morgana’s room, seeing Merilyn’s back retreat around the corner of the hallways outside her room. As she entered, she saw an oddly robed man kneeling before Morgana’s bed. This must be the physician, she thought, but why is there no one else in the room? Gwen watched quietly as he tilted Morgana’s head to the side, inspecting her ear. As she leaned to get a better look at what he was doing, the man quickly turned towards her, causing her to flinch only slightly.

“Why are you spying on me?”

“I wasn’t,” Gwen muttered, noting a small piece of cloth and a pair of tweezers in the man’s hands. Odd. “I’m her maidservant,” Gwen clarified.

The physician nodded, accepting her answer. “Then bring me some water, if you please.”

Gwen frowned. “But someone should be here with her…”

The man immediately grew defensive, and his tone grew tense. “Do you want to be responsible for her death?”

She paused, taking in a sharp breath and shaking her head. “No, but…”

“Then you will bring me some water,” he insisted. “Now, or she may die.”

It seemed that things would grow even more tense if she were to stay, despite her worry for Morgana, so she only nodded, following this man’s orders and leaving the room to go fetch some water, wondering how she could tell Merilyn of this man’s suspicious actions. Gwen only hoped that somehow, even if this man struck her as untrustworthy, that he would at least save the Lady’s life.

* * *

 

Merilyn stood quietly by Gaius’ side, anxious for some kind of news. She didn’t know if she should feel guilty or not, considering the hope they were placing in Edwin. If he failed, then Morgana would die, and Gaius would have been right all along. But if the new physician were able to save her, while it would mean Morgana would be alive, it would place doubt in Gaius’ ability as a physician. The twisting in her stomach matched her inner turmoil; she did not want to betray her loyalty to Gaius, but she also did now want Morgana to die.

It felt as if the air around her was getting thicker and thicker as she stood with the men at the base of the stairs, tension radiating off each in waves. Gaius was wearing his token frown as he would normally if he felt something was out of place; Uther was simply glaring at the floor, refusing to look at anyone. And Arthur, well Arthur had taken up his anxious pacing, his hands fidgeting around, moving from his hips to his hair and back again as he strode to and fro.

The silence was broken as they heard foot falls begin to descend the staircase. Arthur looked up at her at that moment, worry shining in his eyes, and she gave him a soft smile, trying to convey every amount of sympathy she could in that moment. Their eyes broke and moved towards the stairs as Edwin appeared.

“Good news, your majesty. You will be glad to hear it is not an inflammation of the brain,” Edwin finished with a small smile.

Merilyn felt Gaius start beside her as everyone else let loose sighs of relief. She placed a comforting hand on his shoulder as Uther began to speak.

“What is it then?” Uther asked.

“It is a cerebral hemorrhage.” Everyone frowned at Edwin’s reply.

“Hemorrhage?” Gaius asked, shock lacing his voice. “I don’t think so.”

Merilyn watched as Edwin withdrew a small piece of cloth, stained with red, from his pocket. He shot Gaius a strange glance. “I found this trace of blood in her ear.”

The king sucked in his breath in concern, “God in heaven.” Gaius gave Merilyn a wary glance. This wasn’t going to be good.

Edwin turned back to the king. “The severity depends upon the site and volume of the bleed. If not treated, it can lead to coma, and eventually death.”

Uther shifted his gaze to Gaius, “How could you have missed this?”

Gaius shook his head, “I didn’t see any blood, sire.”

Edwin only nodded. “Just thank the fates that you didn’t administer more rosemary to stimulate the circulation. Can you imagine what that might have done?”

Uther looked confused and glanced at Gaius for an explanation. Gaius hesitated, and then spoke, defeated. “It may have increased the bleed.”

Uther’s eyes widened, and Merilyn felt a pang of pity for her guardian for having to admit this mistake. But Gaius has never been wrong yet. Not when it comes to ailments and medicine. Something didn’t feel right.

The king looked to the new physician, hope bright in his eyes. “Is there a cure?”

Edwin gave them all a triumphant grin, and gestured towards the stairs. “See for yourself, sire.”

Uther and Arther were quick to ascend the spiraling stair case, with Edwin close on their heels and Gaius and Merilyn not far behind them. They entered Morgana’s chambers to find the ward sitting up in her bed, looking utterly exhausted, but alive nonetheless.

“Morgana!” Uther exclaimed as he rushed to her bedside. “This is truly a miracle.” The king embraced her as well as he could from the side of the bed. “I thought…” He glanced around the room to everyone before looking back at Morgana. “I really thought……” The king was jubilant, and from the looks of everyone else in the room, so was everyone else, save for Gaius. He still wore the same frown he had had downstairs.

Morgana smiled a sweet smile at her king, “Oh, you won’t get rid of me that easily.” It was good to see her joking.

“What exactly did he give you?” Gaius asked as Uther left her bed to thank Edwin.

“I have no idea,” she replied, moving to get out of the bed. _She really must be feeling better_. “But thank heaven he did.””

* * *

 

Once everyone had the chance to offer their congratulations to Morgana on her newly acquired health, they all began to leave the room to allow her some rest. Something about all of this did not seem right with Gaius, and as soon as Edwin left the room, he made to follow him.

He caught up with him in a corridor a good distance from the room. “Edwin?” The young physician paused and turned towards him as he approached. “I want to offer you my congratulations.”

Edwin smiled and gave him a respectful nod. “Thank you.”

Gaius faked amazement, shaking his head. “She was all but dead and you brought her back to life. How exactly did you do that?”

Edwin merely shrugged as he spoke, “I have developed an elixir for the treatment of just such an ailment.” _Hmph_ , Gaius thought, _no such thing exists._

“If you have the time, I’d love to know the ingredients.”

Edwin scowled. “It is not yet perfected. You must give me more time before I make it public,” he then turned to leave Gaius in the hallway, but Gaius wasn’t quite done yet.

“The injury to your face…” Edwin’s steps stilled before he turned to face Gaius once more.

“It happened when I was very young,” was all Edwin offered as an explanation.

Gaius nodded. “Perhaps it was I that treated you for it?”

Edwin’s voice grew agitated, “I told you before, we’ve never met.” The agitation clued Gaius in. This boy was hiding something; not quite telling the entire truth. An inkling of an idea told him the records might prove otherwise.

“Ah, yes, of course,” Gaius allowed. “Well, I’ll leave you to your work.” And with that, he turned and left Edwin to himself as he strode along his own path, only one thing in mind.

* * *

 

As soon as she left Gwen’s chambers, Merilyn rushed to the lower city, seeking out her friend to tell her the news. When she arrived at the house, she found Tom outside with his forge, banging his hammer across the steel of a newly formed sword. He glanced up, gave her a nod and then glanced towards the house, to which she only nodded, silently thanking him.

She entered swiftly only to find a near lethargic Gwen sitting at their dining table, a cup of tea before her as she stared forward at the wall. “Gwen?”

Gwen startled from her reverie to see Merilyn before her. Confusion spread across her face. “Merilyn? I thought you were with Gaius, helping Morgana.” Shock spread across her features. “Dear God, she hasn’t….” Gwen’s sentence trailed off and her body began to shake.

Thankfully Merilyn was quick to respond, rounding to Gwen’s side of the pond and wrapping her friend up in her arms. “No, love, she’s awake. I merely came to tell you that she’’s going to be okay.” Gwen sagged with relief at the news and she looked up at Merilyn, offering her a soft “I’m sorry.””

Merilyn smiled warmly at her. “Don’t you worry. Now come along, I’m sure she wants to see you.”

* * *

 

Arthur was unsure if he could attribute Morgana’s well-being to a miracle, or to the genius that was Edwin Muiden. It seemed as though all tension had left him, he was relaxed, and for once, he was worry free. Seeing his father in such a chipper mood helped as well, as well as seeing Morgana up and about since the events of that morning. He stood behind his assigned spot in the Council chamber, waiting for Edwin to arrive for his reward.

Finally, the physician appeared before them in his plain robes, and Uther offered the man a not-so-common warm smile.

“I would like to thank you, physician, for the care you have taken with my ward. You saved her life, and in return you have my gratitude,” Uther stated.

Edwin nodded, offering a low bow, “Thank you, sire.”

Uther beckoned him from the bow, “I dare say this warrants a reward.”

To this, however, Edwin shook his head in refusal. “I desire nothing more than the good health of my patient, sire.” I _have a new found respect for this man,_ Arthur thought.

“There must be something that I can do for you,” the king insisted, but again, the physician shook his head at the offer.

“No, sire, but thank you. I will wait until the Lady Morgana is fully recovered, and then I will be on my way.” _Father is not going to have that._

“Oh please,” Uther began. “Why don’t you stay awhile? You could live here in the palace.”

At this, Edwin faltered. “No.” He shook his head, a bit more hesitantly this time. _The offer to work for a king isn’t something you take lightly, eh?_ “I feel I would be trespassing, and you already have a court physician.” Those words did not match his eyes however. Arthur could see a greedy glint to them.

The king simply smiled as Arthur watched on, his voice kind as he ensured the physician before them. “I’m sure Gaius would be grateful for your help.”

Edwin took in a deep breath. _Even now he hesitates?_ Arthur stared at the man in disbelief. _Here, the savior of the king’s ward is hesitating at a chance that any other soul would be clamoring for. Why does he hesitate?_ Finally, Edwin spoke once more. “It is a kind offer, sire, but…”

Uther simply waved a hand dismissively, “Think about it. Dine with me this evening, and give me your decision on the matter then.”

Edwin nodded respectfully as he spoke, “To dine with Your Majesty would be reward in itself.” With that, he gave them each in turn a bow, and then turned and left the room.

Arthur wondered but for a moment what would come of their dinner, and what that would mean for Gaius, and, as a result, what it could mean for Merilyn.

* * *

 

While Arthur had been in the council chamber with his father as the king tried to convince Edwin of staying at the castle, Gaius had been heading down to the hall of records to see an old friend, intent to find some shred of evidence that this Edwin was not quite who he said he was.

Dust unsettled from nearby shelves and scrolls of aged parchment as he entered the chamber. The soft sound of his foot falls stirred the man who sat before him from his silent speculation of a particular set of tomes. Speculative turned towards Gaius’ entry and a soft smile graced the old man’s face. “Gaius!”

Gaius nodded at Geoffrey, the court record keeper, a man he had known for what seemed like ages. They had experienced many a misfortune under the rule of their king, but both served loyally Uther’s rule. _Dear friend, please forgive me for what I’m about to ask._ “Geoffrey, I am here to ask a favor of you.”

Geoffrey looked at him curiously as he stood from the table he had been positioned at when Gaius entered. “Well, anything for an old friend. What can I help you with, Gaius?”

He took a deep breath before he asked his favor, “I wish to see the court records from the time of the Great Purge.”

Instantly Geoffrey began to frown, “What possible need can you have for those?”

“I fear that the past may have come back to haunt us,” Gaius admitted.

The frown stayed struck upon the record keeper’s face. “All the more reason to keep the records hidden, Gaius.”

Gaius nodded in agreement. “I know that neither of us want to remember that time, but this is a matter of great urgency.” He wished silently that his old friend would simply go with him on this, but the continued use of that frown told him otherwise.

“The records are sealed, they cannot be opened,” Geoffrey said, refusing Gaius this request. “The king has strictly forbidden it.”

Gaius sighed, recognizing defeat, but giving it one last try despite knowing that he wouldn’t receive what he has asked for. “Geoffrey, I beg of you, please…”

Geoffrey cut him short, “I’m sorry, Gaius. This time you ask too much, even for me.” As he finished speaking, he gave Gaius a dismissive nod, and turned back to his work. Gaius was going to have to find another way of getting this information.

__


	12. A Remedy - Part 2

**So, finally, a chapter. :)**

**I didn’t mean to leave this story hanging for so long though. L For that I apologize. My AO3 readers don’t realize - I had meant to get this all up to par and back up for constant back in late 2014. Yes, I know. I’m a terrible, terrible person.**

**With that in mind, however, all chapters up to this one have been edited! Woot! Some minor changes have happened.**

**For the readers from before I did some editing - there were some things that needed to get re-written due to the plot I’ve got going for this:**

**1\. Merilyn does not know that it was Arthur that paid for the armor. She suspects that there was help, but Tom merely brushed it off as a payment of sorts for saving both him and Gwen (Tom knows that Merilyn has magic.)**

**2\. I’ve slowed things down between Merilyn and Arthur. It was honestly going a bit too quickly to work with the story that has been planned out, so I ironed out those areas (soooorrry!). I will make up for it, I promise. We’re going for the slow burn.**

**Disclaimer: I don’t own Merlin, sadly enough. :/**

* * *

 

Merilyn paced, unsure, from one wall of her room to the next. She was utterly confused as to what to do—Arthur had released her services for the day to serve Edwin, but now that Morgana was cured, that service seemed moot. But Arthur hadn’t requested her to his chambers or sent her away to muck the horse stall. She hadn’t seen Gaius in what seemed like hours or else she would have offered to do some menial task for him, but the lack of the physician’s presence made that a difficult thing to offer. She paused her pacing, her hands clasping open and closed at her sides, itching to do something. _Perhaps Edwin has need of some help. In any case, I can see if there’s anything special to this cure of his._ With the thought, her feet turned towards the door, and in mere moments she found herself in front of the wooden entrance to Edwin’s guest chambers, suddenly uncertain with her choice.

Despite this hesitance, however, she raised her hand and lightly knocked upon the door. “Edwin?” She turned her ear towards the door, listening for proof of life past its barrier. Nothing stirred to offer her any evidence of movement within. Merilyn sighed, frustration overwhelming her at the lack of something to do. _Maybe if I wait, Edwin will come around and will have something for me to do._ With the thought, she turned and leaned against the door, deciding to wait until the physician returned

Minutes passed, and soon the half hour mark passed as well, to find Merilyn tapping her foot anxiously as she leaned against the chamber door. Edwin had not shown up, and she was still lack for something to occupy her time. Her mind had wandered from one needless thought to another until she finally found herself filled to the brim with curiosity concerning the instruments she had seen when she had attended to him in his chambers before. With a glance to the ends of the hall to confirm no one was heading her way, she quickly opened the door to Edwin’s chambers.

Her boots padded softly against the stone floor as she strode over to the long table topped with intricate instruments. Gold, bronze, and silver gleams of light reached her eye as she glanced over the array of tools, noting a jar or two of unknown powders, as well as the ornate box she had seen the last time she had been here. As she walked along the table, her fingers skimmed along the various surfaces she found there until finally she reached the small wooden box. Her movement paused as she stopped to pick up the box, eyeing the magical inscription that was inlaid in its top. _How curious…._

“ _Bebeode pe arisan ealdu,_ ” Merilyn murmured as she read the inscription, only to feel her magic flash from inside. Movement stirred from inside the box. Her breath stilled as she slowly popped the latch to open the wooden lid. As the lid rose, power that wasn’t her own began to itch against her awareness. Inside, black beetles scurried within the box, innocent to the eye, but her instincts told her otherwise. Whatever these beetles were, there was something dark about them.

“Very good,” a male voice said from behind her, startling her, as she had not heard the creak of the door when it had opened. She swiftly turned around as she shut the box, knocking over a bottle of opened powder as she did so. It was none other than Edwin. Merilyn shifted awkwardly on her feet as she held out the box for Edwin to take. Beady eyes looked at her as he grasped the box in his hands, opening the lid from beside her. The beetles were moving.

A gnarled hand waved over the beetles. “ _Swefn_.” At the utterance of the word, the insects stilled instantly. Edwin looked up at Merilyn. “So, you have magic.”

Dark waves of hair bounced on her shoulder as she quickly shook her head. “It wasn’t me, I did nothing.”

A sardonic brown rose in her direction. “But you said the words.”

A huff of air escaped her lips. “All that proves is that I can read.”

“That you can read druid symbol-age. Don’t take me for a fool, girl.” He looked down at the stilled beetles. “How else would you have brought them back to life? Only magic can do such a thing.” He gestured to the box. “These little angels are how I saved the Lady Morgana. They repaired the damage to her brain and saved her life. Magic can be a force for good.”

“Yes, I know.” Merilyn assented, as Edwin placed the now closed box on the table.

“Then why do you fear it?”

Frustrated shoulders sagged. “Because I live in Camelot. Uther has banned magic, and I am not keen on losing what I have established here. Magic is not permitted, so I follow to that as best as I can.”

A look of disbelief crept onto Edwin’s face. “So should I have let Morgana die?”

“Of course not.”

Edwin gestured to her and to himself. “People like us, Merilyn, we have a gift. Am I to believe that you don’t think that it should be used to make this world a better place?”

“I’ve not said that it couldn’t been used for good.” She glanced down at the table, looking at the fine blue powder she had spilled. “It’s just that Uther sees it all as a force for evil, no matter the intent.” She began to scoop the powder to the edge of the table, so that she could return it to its bottle.

“Don’t waste your time trying to clean that up,” Edwin said as he walked back towards her. “ _Feormian daerst renian_.” In but a moment, the powder swirled through the air in a blue cloud and was soon deposited back into the bottle. Those beady eyes looked back to her. “Why waste such talent? There is so much that I could teach you.”

The temptation to have such an ally was a large one. Thoughts swirled behind Merilyn’s eyes as stared at the bottle. “ _Raedan asce geatan,_ ” she murmured, her magic raising the bottle to pour over the nearby bowl, the blue powder escaping and swirling as it poured.

“What do you use this for?” Edwin asked, eyes never leaving her face.

She sighed. “Gaius doesn’t like me to.”

“Gaius?” Edwin scoffed. “A gift such as this should be nurtured, practiced, and enjoyed. It has been years since I’ve seen one of your age to be able to do such enchantments, simple they may be. For one so young, with such power in your veins, you need someone to help you, encourage you as you evolve into something greater.”

Calculating eyes traced the scars on his face as the rose to meet the man’s eyes. “Perhaps.”

“Imagine what we could achieve, if we shared our knowledge, our power.” _And that’s what he wants? Not to teach, but to claim my power as his own?_

Merilyn let loose a weary breath and took a step away from Edwin. She had much to think on. Here was a man who had knowledge dangling from her grasp, who was playing with magics that were obviously dark, and was succeeding in casting doubt upon Gaius. “I should be getting back to my duties if you have no need of me here,” Merilyn uttered as she turned to head to the door.

A bony hand met her shoulder, and Merilyn fought not to cringe. “Of course. But you must promise to keep this secret between us.”

“Of course.” As soon as the hand left her shoulder, she was quickly out the door.

* * *

 

_*Thud, thud, thud*_

The door shook slightly at each hit, the sound of the beats on the door causing Gaius to look up from his desk. “Come in.”

Red robes followed as Geoffrey entered the physician’s chambers, carrying a large tome covered in a protective cloth. A tired face looked down at Gaius, worry present in his old friend’s eyes.

“Gaius,” Geoffrey began, “You’ve been a dear friend to me over the years, and you’ve don’t me many a kindness. I found it difficult to deny you such a request.” A weary sigh followed the old man’s words as he laid the tome upon Gaius’ desk.

“The records?”

The red robe swayed as old shoulders shrugged. “I know you wouldn’t have asked unless it were important.”

The physician nodded, glancing up to his friend eagerly. “You must believe me, Geoffrey, there is a great deal at stake here.”

Geoffrey laid a hand upon the tome, anxious eyes looking down at him imploringly. “If Uther were to discover that I released this from the records, he would kill the both of us.”

“I know, dear friend, I know. It is for his sake that I made the request. Trust me, please.”

The record-keeper nodded hesitantly, and removed his hand from the dusty tome. “I’m hesitant to play part in this, but I will place my trust in you, Gaius.”

“Thank you.”

As Geoffrey left the chamber, Gaius unwrapped the protective cloth from the tome, and opened it with great care.

* * *

 

Hours upon hours later, Gaius finally found what he was looking for, the memory now incredibly fresh upon his mind. He had left him chambers immediately, making his way towards the guest rooms that Edwin had been placed in.

He could have bothered to knock, but his irritation was too great, so he simply entered. “Edwin,” Gaius began as he swept into the room. “You scar has healed remarkably well.” Edwin blanched as he glared up at Gaius, boosting Gaius’ confidence in the matter. “I had often wondered what happened to that poor young boy from so long ago.”

Irritation sparked in Edwin’s eyes as he spoke, “I told you that we’ve not met before.”

Gaius nodded. “You told me that, yes. I didn’t realize who you were until I checked the records. You used your mother’s maiden name. You are Gregor and Jaden’s son.” Gaius had to fight to keep the small smirk from appearing on his face.

“They were friends of yours.”

A scoff escaped the physician’s lips. “They were sorcerers.”

All pretense fell from the younger man’s face. “They practiced magic. And so did so many others then, Gaius.”

“Uther will be furious once he finds out who you truly are,” Gaius said, attempting to use his most intimidating tone.

Edwin simply smiled at him. “Fine. Fine. Shall we go to tell him, now?” The man gestured at the door. “Yes, let’s go and tell him everything. I’m sure he would love to know all about Merilyn, would he not?” A blonde brow rose menacingly towards Gaius.

“Merilyn?” At the mention of the young woman, Gaius’ resolve began to crumble.

“Are you going to tell me that you did now know that she was a sorceress? You are, after all, her guardian, are you not?” Edwin took a step forward towards the old man. “I wonder what Uther will do. Have her burnt? Have her tortured? Dismembered piece by piece? And what of you? What implications would that bring upon you?”

“You would betray another with magic?” Gaius’ tone was that of disbelief.

“That didn’t stop you, did it? When you turned a blind eye and let my parents die at Uther’s hand!” The younger man shouted at Gaius, spittle flying from his lips in his sudden rage. “At least Merilyn doesn’t have a child to try to rescue them from the flames!”

“So you’re here for your revenge?”

“And I have waited such a long time,” Edwin growled.

Gaius step forward, mere inches from Edwin. “You think I would sacrifice the King to save Merilyn?”

“Do you think me daft, old man? I know you would save the girl in a heartbeat. Think about, yeah? If I so much as hear a whisper that you have told another person, including the girl, I will not hesitate to go straight to the King.”

The door to the chamber then creaked, and in came Merilyn, her timing excellent as always. Her imploring eyes looked to Gaius as she slowly strode into the room. She motioned to Edwin with the satchel in her hand. “I got the provisions you asked for.”

Edwin took the bag from her hands, but her focus had remained on Gaius, worry flashing across her face as Edwin turned away from her. “Ah yes, thank you , Merilyn. Gaius, here, was just reminiscing about old times, right?”

“Yes,” Gaius nodded slowly.

“And now it is time for me to go back to work. Merilyn, feel free to escort dear Gaius here out.”

Merilyn quickly strode to the door and held it for Gaius, following him out the door into the hallway. She glanced back as the door closed and then began walking with him through the castle.

“I don’t know what it is, Gaius, but there’s something strange about that man.” She looked over at him, eyes on his face, seeing something there that prompted her. “Is there something wrong Gaius?”

“No, no. Merilyn, it’s fine.”

“But you are looking into him, aren’t you Gaius? Are you sure everything is alright?”

Gaius leveled a stern glance her direction.

“If you’re sure…” Gaius only nodded. “Then I best get on with my errands.”

“Of course you must,” Gaius agreed, somewhat bitterly.

Merilyn hesitated before turning from him. “Do I need to get you anything?”

“No. Just do what Edwin asks, Merilyn. Please.”

* * *

 

Arthur paced in his room, thinking back on what had just happened in the council chambers. His mind was conflicted. On one hand, Gaius was a loyal physician, guardian to Merilyn, and was always there when you needed him. On the other, it seemed as of late that he was failing in his duties, if what Edwin had brought forth was any indication.

What troubled him was that it had not seemed as if Gaius had failed up until this point. And now, due to one failing, more issues were being brought to light by the opposing Edwin. It sounded as if Edwin would soon take Gaius’ place, and a small part of Arthur was saddened for it.

* * *

 

 _I am too old for this_ , Gaius thought as he carried the torch down the stairs, fire light licking the walls of the barely used tunnel. His bones creaked with each step, and each one he passed, he grew slower and more hesitant. He had not been down here in years.

Once the stairs opened up into the cave, Gaius stood carefully on the ledge, raising the torch to bring more light into the darkness. “Hello?” his voice wafted into the air. “It’s me, Gaius.”

The great boom of leathery wings responded, the metal of the chains clinking together as the dragon landed before him. “How old a man can become and yet change so little.”

A gray brow rose, “You have not changed either, Kilgharrah.”

Mist escaped the golden snout as the dragon snorted. “Twenty years, almost a lifetime to make the short journey back to where you started.”

Gaius shook his head. “I am not hear for myself.”

“No, you are here for the girl.”

Shocked eyes looked back the dragon. “You know of Merilyn?”

An expression that could only be described as disdain flashed across the dragon’s face. “You have struggled against her destiny, but you can no more prevent it than she can.”

“So, it is true then?”

A throaty chuckle caused the air to stir. “Oh yes. She and the young Pendragon will one day unite the land of Albion and bring to it peace.”

“But she is in danger,” Gaius said, shakily.

Another snort met the air. “No, it is my jailer who stands in peril.”

A frown wrinkled the skin on the old man’s face. “Must Uther be sacrificed for her?”

Kilgharrah looked across the expanse at Gaius. “Their time cannot come until his has ended.”

“But is that time now?” _I do not miss the riddles of dragons._

A scaly head cocked to the side, amusement sparkling in the dragon’s eyes. “That is of your own choosing.”

Gaius stubbornly replied, “I will not choose between them.”

“Then turn a blind eye.” The dragon responded, turning to fly back into his cave. “That is, after all, your talent, is it not?”

Grumpily making his way to the base of the stairs, Gaius found himself in no better position than when he had thought to come down here. Wearily he began his slow ascent back to the surface.

* * *

 

Arthur hesitated at the door, staring into the grains of wood, hesitant to do what his father had asked of him. What will Merilyn think?

He drew in a shuddering breath, and knocked softly against the partially open door of the physician’s chambers. He looked on with a stony expression as Gaius glanced worriedly up at him from his desk.

“Gaius, my father needs to speak with you.”

The old man sighed as he nodded. “When?”

“Immediately.”

Joints popped as Gaius pushed himself out of the chair and made to stand in front of the prince, his expression resigned. “Then lead the way.”

Neither man spoke as Arthur led Gaius to the council chambers. _What could I say?_ The minutes dragged on, with nothing but the sound of their footsteps as company. _Why does it feel like I’m bringing a man to his execution?_

Guards opened the doors as both men approached, Gaius following along until he stood before the king. Arthur stepped of to the side to see how things would proceed.

Gaius bowed before his father, his expression one of worry and exhaustion. “Sire, are you unwell? Is there something that I can help you with?”

Uther shook his head, his brow leaning against his hand. “No, Gaius. This is not an ailment that you can treat me for. You’ve been a loyal servant for many a year. I look on you as a dear friend.”

The physician nodded. “I look you in much the same way, sire.”

Uther gestured to Arthur, “You’ve been here since Arthur’s birth. And all that entailed. I am attempting to do what I believe best for you.”

Arthur looked on in sympathy as Gaius responded, “I’m afraid I don’t understand, Sire.”

The king fidgeted with his hands, before slowly looking up at the old man. “I’ll give you a generous allowance and that you’re well looked after.”

Shocked eyes looked on. “You’re retiring me?”

A reluctant sigh escaped Arthur’s father’s lips. “I don’t want you to worry, Gaius. I’ll continue to house you until more suitable accommodation can be found.”

Anger flashed across Gaius’ face but for an instant. “Because I made one mistake? I promise you, Sire, It was not a mistake. It was…”

“Yes, Gaius?” Edwin finally spoke up from across the chamber. Arthur had honestly forgotten that the man was even in the room.

“It was unfortunate,” the king said. “And I accept that.”

Arthur noticed the tension between Edwin and Gaius, both glaring at the other. _What is between these two?_

“May I ask who is to be the next court physician?” Bitterness was laced into Gaius’ voice.

Uther quickly rose his hands in a soothing gesture. “None of this was Edwin’s idea. He initially turned down the offer.”

“Yes, I’m sure.”

“It has not been an easy decision, Gaius, I promise you.” Shoulders shrugged. “But…he’s younger, he has newer ideas.”

A worrisome resignation crept across the old man’s face. “Of course.”

“Why are you so opposed to his appointment, Gaius?” the king asked. _This is something I would like to know as well._

“Sire…”

Edwin immediately interrupted. “If you have anything to say, Gaius, you should say it now.”

The tension between the two rose, but Gaius said nothing.

Arthur stood helplessly by as his father continued to poke the wound that he’d brought upon the old man. “This is difficult for both of us.”

Gaius bowed, and respectfully, though somewhat dejectedly responded, “I thank you for your patronage, Sire. It has been an honor and a pleasure to serve your family for all of these long years.”

* * *

 

Word quickly swept through the castle, and Merilyn caught the whispers while helping in the kitchen. Distraught, she immediate stopped what she was doing and tore through the halls to get back to the physician’s chambers as quickly as she could. She rushed through the door to find Gaius packing up his belongings into a nearby chest.

“Please tell me you’re not packing.” Her voice was pleading as she reached out to touch the shoulder of the man who had done so much for her. “Please.”

Gaius sighed and looked up at her, not pausing his actions, but continuing to stuff as much as he could into a nearby bag, as the chest was close to filled. “Of course, I am, Merilyn.”

“No.” Merilyn grabbed the bag and grasped it to her chest. “No, you can’t, Gaius. This isn’t right. Uther cannot do this to you. You tried to save Morgana.”

His expression was subdued as he patted her shoulder. “It is not Uther who is to blame.”

“No, it’s that damn Edwin. Please, Gaius, we’ve got to work something out.”

Gray hair swayed as the old man shook his head in disagreement. “No, Merilyn. You mustn’t do anything.”

Merilyn took a step back from him as he made to grab for the bag again. “I can’t just stand by and do nothing. I can’t watch you leave.”

“We don’t get choices in matters such as these.” Gaius quickly grasped the bag and tore it from her grip. “The King may have been right. Perhaps it is time that I stepped down.” He made to approach his belongings once more.

“Damnit, Gaius, no!”

“I cannot stay where there no longer use for me.”

“But you cannot leave!” Merilyn forced him to turn from the table and threw herself into his arms, hiding the tears that threatened to escape in the hollow of his neck. “You’re all I have here.”

Frail arms embraced her, folding her into a hug. “It’s for the best, Merilyn. And do not say such things. You have Gwen and Tom, you have many a person in the castle that care about your wellbeing. Even Arthur.”

“But if you must go, then I will follow.”

Bony fingers dug into the black waves of hair that fell down the young woman’s back as Gaius leaned back to look at her face. “Merilyn, you are as dear as a daughter to me. I never expected to be so blessed so late in life.”

A tear tracked down the smooth skin of her cheek as it felt as if her heart was being wrenched from her. “And you are more like a father to me than anyone has ever been to me.”

Gaius caressed her cheek, removing the tear that stained it. “Then, as a father, I must ask that you remain her. Camelot is where you belong.”

“But…”  
“No buts, dear. You must promise me. You will stay, and you will live here. Follow your destiny, child, and do not waste your gifts.”

A sob caused her to shake as she stepped away from Gaius’ embrace. “My gifts are nothing without your knowledge, without your guidance.”

Gaius shook his head. “You have such a life before you, Merilyn. If I have had a part to play in that, then I am satisfied.”

“But there is still so much to learn.”

“And you will find a way, child.” His face grew somber as he went back to packing. “I’m sorry. I’m afraid I’m leaving tonight, and there’s nothing that can persuade me otherwise.”

More tears streaked Merilyn’s face as she watched as he folded robe upon robe, stacked books into chests to be sent along later, every movement bringing more evidence to the fact that he was in fact leaving. She sat at the bottom of the stairs before her room and silently watched as her guardian finished up his packing with the fading light of the day. It was only when Gaius turned to her, his bags in hand, and offered a soft “Goodbye, Merilyn” that she truly broke down.

* * *

 

He stared into the fire for what seemed like hours. Thoughts of if this was the right decision swirling about his head now that he had the time to stop, put aside his anger, and truly think on the matter. His mind kept drifting back to Merilyn, back to the look on her face when he left, and as he looked into the crackling embers he realized, he would do whatever was needed to ensure that she got to live in a Camelot worth of her.

* * *

 

Graying robes swept behind him as he purposefully strode into Edwin’s chambers. “I will not allow you to kill Uther.”

Edwin scoffed as he watch the old man near him. “You’ve not had the problem of letting people die before.”

“I did it before because it was the right thing to do. Your parents practiced dark magics and put everyone at risk, just like you.”

Edwin smirked maniacally at Gaius. “And just how do you intend to stop me?”

Bony hands motioned towards the younger man, intent in Gaius’ mind to do whatever was necessary. “ _Wace ierlic._ ” The words flowed from his mouth like they did so many years ago, but much to Gaius’ confusion, nothing happened.

The scarred man cackled gleefuly at him. “Age does not suit you, Gaius. I think you meant: _vaki ierlt._ ” _Ah, yes, that._ Edwin’s incantation threw Gaius’ body to the pillar that stood behind him, causing Gaius to groan in pain as bones met the hard stone surface. Edwin paced before him, glaring down at his slumped body. “Have you forgotten everything? You do a great disservice in the memory of the old ways. But that’s fine, old man. Because I have a cure. _Forbaerne yfel_.” Fire sparked across the stone floor of the chamber, encircling Gaius’ weak body, trapping him against the pillar as the flames licked through the air.

* * *

 

Hard taps on the stone followed her as she rushed through the falls. She had to get to Edwin. The king had the same illness that had struck Morgana just days before, and Merilyn knew that the only cure was in Edwin’s hands. Something wasn’t right. That dark magic tickled at her awareness as she slid to a stop before Edwin’s door, hearing a shout from inside.

She burst through the door, only to find Edwin staring on as Gaius was encircled in flames. Merilyn could smell the charring of his robes and burnt smell of skin and hair. It was Gaius that was yelling, and it was Edwin who had so obviously put him there. Rage sparked within her.

“What do you think you’re doing?” she roared at Edwin, only to be rewarded with a taunting smirk.

“He was trying to kill the King. I couldn’t let him!” She heard Gaius’ voice shout from the flaming circle. Her focus honed in on Edwin’s opposing form in front of her, her power sparking inside of her.

“Oh come now, Merilyn. You are too much for this old man to handle. I can rule this kingdom now.” He strode toward her. “And with you by my side, we can be all-powerful.”

“Release him.” She pointed to Gauis’ writhing figure. “Now.”

“Your loss, Merilyn.”

She felt it before the power flew from him. Not wanting him to get ahead, Merilyn but flicked a wrist at him and he was thrown back to the wall. His magic hit an ax on the wall, and soon had it flying toward her. Another wave of her hand and the ax clattered to the floor before it could get to her, the sound of it grating against the stone. Bright blue eyes glared at Edwin as he writhed against the wall.

“We could’ve been powerful, you and I,” he moaned.

Gold flashed across blue as Merilyn drew on the flames surrounding Gaius and stared menacingly up at Edwin, the flames twisting into a vortex as she drew them towards her hand. “You don’t deserve it.” Pushing her hand toward Edwin, the flames jumped forward, leaving the circle he had spelled around the old man and leaping to eat at the already scarred skin. Yellows, oranges, and reds alike flickered on Edwin’s body as they flowed around him, sucking his life away as the ate at him. Soon, all that was left was a pile of ash, and of that pile, Merilyn simply made it vanish into thin air.

She turned to Gaius, prone on the floor, groaning as he tried to sit up. Blisters and scorch marks marred his skin and his robe was essentially in taters. “Gaius? Stop moving.” He stilled long enough for her to do her work, her hands dancing through the air in front of him as gold light flowed from her fingers. “ _Purhhaelan. Gebatan._ ” When the magic receded, the blisters and charred skin were gone, and his robe in one piece again.

“How?” the physician’s voice landing somewhere between disturbed and in awe.

Merilyn shrugged. “Instinct. Come on, we need to get to the king.” Feminine hands grasped his arms as she helped him stand. “I knew you couldn’t stay away.”

* * *

 

Merilyn and Gaius stood in the kings chambers, looking on as he fitfully slumbered in his bed.

“How am I supposed to get the beetle out before it kills him?” Merilyn asked, staring down at the box she held in her hands.

Gaius looked at her somberly, “It can only be magic.”

Wide eyes looked back at her guardian. “We can’t do that. He’d kill us.”

A comforting hand heated her shoulder. “We have no other choice, Merilyn. There are times when magic is necessary, and this is one of those times.”

She shook her head, “But I don’t know how, Gaius.”

“If what you did back there is any indication, I’m sure you’ll figure it out.” A lone gray eyebrow rose, challenging her. “Use your instinct.”

Pulling a deep breath in, Merilyn placed the box on the bedside table before sitting down on the edge of the king’s bed. _May he never know that I did this_ , she silently wished as she leaned over and gently placed her hands on either side of Uther’s head. Focusing, she called on her magic, trying to bring forth the instinct that had come forth when she had been furious earlier. _Think of Arthur. How devastated he will be to find his father dead. Come on Merilyn, do this._ With that the power rushed through her and she found herself muttering a soft incantation. “ _Bebeode pe arisan ealdu. Ablinnen._ ” The power surged from her own body into Uther’s, her fingertips the gateway it flowed through. She held her breath, hoping against all hope that it had worked.

“What’s happening?” Gaius asked, and as soon as the words left his lips, she felt the insect drop into her hand.

A relieved breath escaped her lips as she rose from the bed, opening her hand for Gaius to see.

“You’re a genius, Merilyn.”

* * *

 

Merilyn stood in their chambers, slowly unpacking the items Gaius had stowed away, knowing that he was away speaking with the king. Several things needed to be worked out, as it seemed that Edwin had adjusted many medications and potions for many of the nobles while he had the chance to do so, so Gaius was having to take care of some minor poisonings, sicknesses, and other such things. But at least he’s not leaving, she thought to herself, returning some of the tomes to their shelves as she hummed quietly.

“Now there’s a smile I haven’t seen in few days.”

The dimples on her cheeks deepened as she turned to see Arthur leaning in the doorway, his arms crossed against his chest, his hip burrowing in the the stone. Blue eyes sparkled at her as he watched her.

“Well now there is reason to smile, sire. This all could have ended so badly.”

Arthur nodded, “Are you done in here?”

She glanced around. “It’s nothing that can’t be done later.”

“Good, I wouldn’t want for you to be late. Come on.” With that, Arthur walked back out into the hallway.

“What for?”

“You’ll see.”

* * *

 

“I, my family, and my kingdom are deeply indebted to you. And in honour of this, I not only reinstate you as court physician, but henceforth, you are a freeman of Camelot.” Uther’s voice boomed through the chamber, and Merilyn’s heart leapt in her chest. Her eyes moved over to look at Arthur standing beside her to find that he was already looking at her, grinning.

Applause filled the council chamber as congratulations were offered, but all Merilyn could do was smile at Arthur.

“Really?”

“The king said it. So, yeah, really.”

And her smile only grew wider.

 

 

 

* * *

 

_So yay! New Chapter! I love your reviews…you know they keep me going._

_A few things though:_

    1. _Please. Do. Not. Kill. Me._



_We all know what happens in the next episode, so….uh yeah….no spoilers…._

  1. _I was thinking in the shower (which is kind of why my showers end up being 30 minutes long….yikes) and I had this crazy idea pop in my head. It involves taking Merilyn (so yes, Merlin, but MY fem Merlin), once this story is said and done of course, and throwing her into some crossover fics. I have half a mind to make her meet a certain someone, with a certain blue box, and have her getting stuck in certain parts of time. (Bahaha, vagueness ftw). Would that be something that people would be interested in seeing/reading?_
  2. _Also, I’ve never had a beta before, but I’m definitely interested….I may need someone to tell me how/when/what……..etc._



_Love ya’ll! *Insert southern twang here*_

 


	13. Frustration

**I’ll take betas. Harass me if you want in on it.**

**Here’s a short chapter for tonight. I wanted to get something out. So it’s not my average 6-9k word count. But I hope you still enjoy it. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don’t own Merlin. If I did Colin would use his real accent. Because daaaamn.**

* * *

 

Frustration was the theme of the day.

It had begun alright, she supposed. As she had begun everyday, she rose at the same time as Gaius, being quick to clean around their chambers and grab something quick to eat before offering a quick “Have a great day!” to her guardian. She then ran about the palace, grabbing Arthur’s weaponry and armor, retrieving breakfast from the kitchens, sorting out linens to replace the grimy ones on the prince’s bed, tidying up his room while snagging berries from his breakfast platter, and organizing all such manner of things before the prince’s shaggy hair made an appearance above his covers. Then there was, of course, the mutterings that came with every morning, the teasing that followed the prince until he had fully awoken, the blushing that followed the quick turn around to avoid ogling the prince’s skin as he changed for the morning. But after that smooth avoidance, because, really, there were boundaries, and with enough taut, damp, muscled skin even her restraint would give out (Arthur or no); that was when things went south.

And that could be taken in more than one way, and if she was going to blame anyone, it was going to be Arthur.

When normally she would leave for the morning to do the duties asked of her from Arthur, Gaius, and various other people from around the castle, instead Arthur stopped her. He had told her she had new tasks to take on, and that she was to follow. She’d found it odd when he’d bypassed his armor, because morning was normally when he went to train with the men, and odder still when he asked her to go and change into clothes that she wouldn’t mind getting dirty. So change she did, putting on an old tunic with her older corset, a worn pair of leather leggings, and boots whose day had come and gone years ago. She had rushed down the stairs, tying her hair back in a leather thong as she went, only to find not just Arthur waiting in the court yard, but the knights as well. The look she had seen in Arthur’s eyes could be explained as none other that glee as he told that if she were to fight alongside his men, then she would get to train with them, too.

Apparently training wasn’t all fun and games. It wasn’t just playing with wooden swords, or doing drills, no; training also meant running. Lots and lots of running paired with these odd little exercises that made hers muscles scream at her, pushing herself off the ground, doing odd moves to improve her agility. If this is what she’d known what she was getting into when she’d gotten into that bet with Arthur…she’d still probably do everything the same. Who was she kidding? She was a woman, in the middle of an order where women weren’t allowed, and she was getting the chance to fight alongside them, so she’d take what she could get. It was a struggle though, trying to keep up with men who had been doing this day in and day out for years. She didn’t have the same background, didn’t grow up with the training to become a knight, but here she was, pushing herself to match them move for move. As her muscles grew sorer and stiffer, and after the shock of it all had worn away, it didn’t seem that bad. It was almost fun.

Well, that is, until Sir Leon thought it would be a fantastic idea to remove his tunic. Apparently training meant you’d become sweaty, which made Merilyn glad that she’d worn her worst clothing, but honestly, did it have to mean that every man out there had to take their tunic off? So, of course, Merilyn had become vexed when she looked up to figure out the next exercise only to come face to face with a gaggle of sweaty, well-toned men. Even though they had been in the open air, it had been difficult for Merilyn to breathe, both from the exhaustion from working her body in such a way, and from the way her chest had seemed to wrench the very air from her every time she glimpsed the moving lines of muscles with each move they did. It was a very brutal reminder of how certain parts of her anatomy had been remiss in any activities since leaving Ealdor, and if the throbbing and thrumming of her skin was any indication, her body definitely was giving her the signals that something needed to be done, and soon.

After their last set of exercises, instead of moving on to something combat-related, no, they moved on to more sodding running. And this time, it had been through the frelling forest! Not only had she had to focus on keeping her limbs moving, and make sure that her attention wasn’t drawn to the well-shaped posteriors of the men that surrounded her, she also had to make sure that no roots, or holes, in the forest floor attacked her feet. It had been difficult. Every time her attention strayed she had ended up stumbling, which either would result in one of the men catching her before she fell (and also resulted in her firmly reminding herself that Sir Mercer was married, damnit) or would end in Arthur shouting at her for her clumsiness. It was a failure, either way, since both happened, repeatedly. Her sigh of relief when Arthur called the order to stop at the watering hole, had quickly turned into one of exasperation once some of the men had jumped into the water. Her eyes had gone up skyward, offering a hasty plead of “ _Why ME?_ ” before thankfully the prince had released them for the day. Well, the knights had been released for the day, she, on the other hand, had been given a two-hour break to recuperate before she and Arthur were to go hunting. She had eyed the water wistfully, jealous of the relieved faces of the men that had dipped in the water, but had quickly beaten a hasty retreat as soon as one of them had risen to offer her a hand into the water.

Arthur had asked why she hadn’t gotten into the water, to which she had simply waved him off as she turned to leave. “Nope! I’ll see you in two hours!” And despite the agony in her muscles, she broke into a run back to the castle with whispers of “What’s got her in a twist?” following her as she left the clearing.

Sharing chambers with Gaius, on occasion, had its benefits. As soon as she had returned, she’d had privacy to quickly clean, take care of the agony her body was reminding her of (Gaius having potions was a mercy), and to eat a quick meal. When she’d sat down, it had been with immense satisfaction to finally have time to herself. And, well, time to herself gave her an opportunity to rid the tension she’d gotten courtesy of her muscled companions, not that they need ever find out that seeing them in such a state had set her off.

Finally relaxed, she had realized that she still had an hour and half before she was to meet Arthur again, so she had pulled out her tome to begin some studying for the day. She had had some down time, so she’d made use of it by getting in lost in the chapters regarding transformations of objects and living things. Using the remainder of her lunch as something to practice on, she had started with the basics of transforming inanimate objects. So her grape had become a date, her date had become an apple, the apple a spoon, and the spoon into the strangest smelling box she’d ever seen. The next step had directed her to turn said box back into the object it had first come from, and that quickly turned into a fruitless forty minutes of trying to turn a metallic-smelling wooden box into a grape.

Needless to say, when she left the castle for the second time that day, she was nearly in as much of a fit of irritation as she’d been when she’d gone back in, stomping past Arthur towards the forest with bow and daggers in tow. Eventually her temper had evened out, but hadn’t prevented her from stumbling about as she typically wouldn’t do, causing her to repeatedly have to apologize to Arthur for scaring off the animals. They had finally tracked down a deer, and Merilyn had finally felt at ease, when a scream had ripped through the trees, spooking the deer, and right before Merilyn had shot her arrow, too. At that point, Merilyn couldn’t have cared who was screaming, she just wanted to shoot something, so she had quickly stomped after the running prince, wishing that something would at least go her way that day.

The twang of Arthur’s cross bow had caused her to speed up, dropping the conies as she saw bandits begin to approach the prince. A quick release from her bow landed an arrow in the neck of one of the men, right when he was in mid-swing in an aim to Arthur’s back. Arthur made quick work of a guy with an obscene amount of facial hair, knocking the hilt of his sword into the man’s face to daze him, and quickly sweeping the sword to inflict a mortal blow. After the body struck the ground, four more men advanced on the prince; while Merilyn used her bow to rap the back of her current assailant’s head, swing him about to lock him in range within the arch and string of her bow, and using the advantage to thrust a dagger to his throat.

After doing a quick wipe to clean the wood and blade of the blood, she had quickly looked around, noting the four remaining bandits, Arthur’s precarious position, and the way the overly-dressed-for-this-part-of-the-forest nobles were huddled in safety. It had taken a second for her to realize that four men would be too much for the prince to take on at once, so in her typical fashion, she came in to save the day. Well, she didn’t move, not really. She just caused a branch, albeit a rather large one, to happen to fall and crush two of the remaining men. _If anyone asked me, it fell. Oversized…squirrel? Maybe I shouldn’t answer questions after a day like today, yeah?_

Arthur’s sword had left a rather nasty gash that there was definitely no coming back from, and, after silently admitting defeat, the last bandit retreated like there was a fire to his back.

She had turned back to Arthur to find him squinting up at the tree, befuddlement obvious on his face. “A stroke of luck?”

The over-sized golden cloak had followed the fragile-looking girl as she had approached the prince, who had turned to her asking if she was okay. Merilyn had watched from the side, hoping that soon she’d be released for the day and could escape to her chambers to not leave again until the following morning, as the hood of her golden cloak had been removed, revealing fair skin, rosy cheeks, and all that other nonsense that nobility obviously preferred for their women. She was delicate, with strands of gold woven through her hair to match her gown. Merilyn had looked on with a feeling akin to bitterness as the daintiest of hands met Arthur’s as the girl introduced herself as Sophia, as a rather besotted Arthur had placed his lips on those fragile looking hands. It was something out of a story book - dashing prince beats away the thieves and rescues the princess - and it was enough to have reminded Merilyn of how incredibly thankful she was to not be a princess. More pleasantries had been murmured she was sure, assurances of safety, that no one else would dare attack someone of her beauty in the kingdom of Camelot, that she and her father should go to see the king. A lot of it she had missed, or admittedly, had intentionally ignored, as soon as they had begun their trek back to the castle.

And now here they were, standing in the throne room with everyone in the world assembled, waiting on baited breath to hear whatever story would spill from the lips of this fragile being.

_Yep, it’s been a frustrating day. That’s exactly what I’m feeling. Frustration._ _I'd rather not talk about it if that's okay._ _I might punch something._

 

* * *

 

**:D**

 


	14. The Gates of Avalon - Pt. 1

**Disclaimer: I don’t own Merlin. If I did, clothing would be optional.**

* * *

 

Beams of sunlight struck the far side of the room as they shone through the muted colors of the windows, creeping steadily from floor to the stone of the wall as evening drew closer. Merilyn eyed them warily, hoping that with each progression of light, that it would soon mean that she would be one step closer to locking herself away with nothing but a good spot of tea to keep her company. But between that time and now, she pitied the poor soul that decided to cross her path. Murmuring echoed off the council chamber walls, bringing her attention back to the meeting of the court. She stood there with her back against the smooth surface of one of the pillars in the room, a hand supporting her head as fingers rubbed soothing circles into her temple as she attempted to rid herself of the tensions of the day. It felt as if the room was buzzing around her, but in her state, it was hard to tell if it was due to the courtiers and their quiet gossiping or if it were due to the pounding in her skull. As the nobleman they had saved from earlier that afternoon strode forward, the murmuring died down, leaving Merilyn to think that the buzzing was all in her head.

The man supported himself with an intricate staff, vines adorning the wood, winding up the staff to meet at a blue crystal at the top. Merilyn pondered the use of such a staff, _if it were merely for walking, then why would the woman have it as well?_ There were times when she thought she was the only one who noticed such things. For all they knew, magic could be right under their noses, herself excluded, of course. The king leaned forward in his seat in interest, and the prince fidgeted with the hem of his tunic from Merilyn’s side. All eyes were on the man and woman.

An aged hand motioned between the two. “My name is Aulfric, Sire, heir to Tir-Mor. This is my daughter, Sophia.”

 _Ah, yes. Sophia._ Maybe she was just bitter from how the day had gone, or maybe it was just the prince’s typical reaction to a pretty woman (the past couple of months had been evidence enough of how easily taken he could be with a woman). Or, perhaps, it was the fact that those princely eyes had not turned to her in such a way, not that she expected it outright (there were many boundaries they couldn’t cross, both as friends and with her service to him). So, there was a touch of bitterness that Merilyn felt when she looked at Sophia. It struck against her nerves at how fair this woman was, not a mark on her skin, not a hair out of place, and even her robes were impeccable. It wasn’t fair. None of it was.

The grating tone of the king broke her reverie, well, at least, the tone was less grating than usual. Though, if you asked her, his tone was always grating. Merilyn had missed a part of the conversation, and tried to catch up. _They were attacked by raiders? Is that what the old man mumbled?_

“These are dangerous times,” the king noted. “What will you do?”

“We intend to travel west to Caerleon to where we have family, and I hope, a new life.” Aulfric nodded, solemnly.

A quiet second passed as the king observed them, eyes alighting on what Merilyn assumed were the robes of the man, then upon Sophia, and then turning to look at his son. A small nod was all the indication she picked up on before Uther proceeded with his offer. “You must stay here a while, take a break from your troublesome journey. A noble family such as yours is always welcome within the halls of Camelot. Our home is yours.”

Aulfric bowed quickly, accepting the king's offer, and Sophia was soon to follow with a regal curtsy. Rosy cheeks dimpled at the prince as Sophia turned to leave the room, and that forsaken buzzing returned to Merilyn’s head.

* * *

 

Arthur had barely spoken. No quips regarding her attitude for the day, no listing of things that she would need to handle before the night’s end. Not even a request for mead or wine, something that was a constant for the prince each afternoon as he leafed through warrants, levies, taxes, requests, and the sort. But this afternoon, hardly a word had been uttered. His mind was elsewhere, his demeanor almost twitchy as he quickly paced down the hallway. She, ever dutiful, was on his heels. Once they entered his chambers, she was quick to begin mentally creating a list of what needed to be done - she needed to gather the plates from Arthur’s lunch, wipe down the table, gather his clothes to be laundered. Her list was quickly growing as she looked about the room, only to be interrupted as Arthur flung his sword belt on his bed with an agitated huff. He looked up at her with something akin to anxiety in his eyes.

“Make sure to put her in a decent room. A comfortable one, the cleanest one we have.” _Ah, so he’s worried about miss noble lady._ She mentally rolled her eyes, as she began to clear his table of the remnants of his lunch.

“All of the rooms are clean, sire,” she said, as she picked up one of the plates, the bones of a chicken thigh scattered on its edge with the royal seal peaking through. “Except for maybe yours. But that will be remedied soon enough. You know, the room next to yours is empty. And clean.”

“Oh, the room next door is fine. Excellent, even.” His tone seemed almost excited at the mention of it, which meant she could tease him for his fancy, much as she would for any women he passed in the town. That, at the very least, meant a semblance of normalcy that she could stick to. Merilyn glanced up, a feminine brow raising up as she smirked at him. Arthur managed to peer over at her to catch her amused expression. “Oh, shut up, Merilyn.”

The smirk that graced her lips evolved into a full grin. “I didn’t even say anything,” a small chuckle accompanied her reply as the stack of plates grew higher. She wondered at how the prince could put away so much food.

“You didn’t have to,” Arthur shook his head as he pulled a jacket on, eyeing it over as if it would reveal some answer. “I want to make it absolutely clear that my intentions toward Sophia are completely honorable.” He paused as he looked down at the jacket, before quickly taking it off and glancing up at his servant, his brow furrowing. “Put her in one of the rooms on the other side of the castle. They’re much warmer than over here. It’ll be much more comfortable, I’m sure.” His worried mumbling was almost muffled as he bent to search through more jackets and coats, before deciding on the durable, brown leather jacket he tended to favor when they went on their hunts.

Merilyn nodded as she continued about her tasks. “Of course, sire,” she agreed, her lips twitching as she found humor in Arthur’s behavior. _He’s acting like Gwen._ “She seems a very nice lady, very fair, and very…pretty.” _For a noblewoman,_ Merilyn’s mind couldn’t help but to add that last part.

“She’s beautiful,” Arthur’s voice uttered.

“That is what I said, is it not?” Not. “In any case, if your intentions are honorable…”

Arthur’s head shot up with an aghast expression, as if he was surprised he would mention that his intentions were anything but. “I assure you, my intentions are most definitely honorable. What do you take me for, Merilyn?” _A fool, on occasion._

She held up a hand in a placating gesture. “I only mean to point out that, if you mean to be honorable, then what issue is there for her to stay next door?”

Blue eyes blinked at her. “There isn’t one.”

Her brow arched once more. “Exactly.”

Arthur suddenly grinned brightly at her. “You’ve convinced me,” he said as he straightened out the edges of his jacket. “Put her in the room next to mine.”

Shaking her head, Merilyn grabbed the clothes to be laundered in one hand, balancing the plates in the other, turning to leave so that she might return them to the servant’s stations in the palace. “Of course, sire.”

* * *

 

Once her duties for Arthur were finished for the day, she found herself waiting patiently near the doors of the dining chamber, watching as Aulfric and his daughter finished their meal with the king, the prince, and Morgana. A lot could be said for watching people, you could glean much from their mannerisms, from how they interacted with others, to the fidgeting movements around their own persons. Uther, ever the one to be kingly, was respecting yet commanding, all his manners at the table performed with poise, questions directed towards political ideas, the latest raids, and other such things. Aulfric, hands that shook slightly with age, was less regal, but every bit as respectful, and political, as the king. Morgana was every bit the cold shoulder at the table, not taking part in the conversation, gripping her utensils tightly, with eyes attempting to burn a hole through the head of Sophia. Sophia, of course, was the opposite, smiling sweetly, nodding when necessary, portraying a welcoming sense of warmth, though with a clinched jaw, as though there was something underlying the pleasantries she was offering. And then there was Arthur, following alongside his father with the same manners and poise, nodding when necessary to be in the conversation, but his face was relaxed, and his eyes were constantly on Sophia, enough to a point that the steely glare of Morgana’s would occasionally alight on the prince and would quickly be followed by a frown.

As the meal dwindled, so did the conversation, and soon they began to rise from the table and turn towards Merilyn. Her eyes quickly fell from her observations, so as not to be rude, and she simply waited until Sophia and her father approached the great wooden doors that led to the room. With a deferential bow, she quietly requested them to follow her, and they were soon on their way to the guest chambers that were nearest to the prince. She was quick to give them each a quick tour of the rooms, leaving Aulfric in his own as she led the lady to her own, extra blankets wrapped up under her arm as she walked down the hall.

Merilyn was first to open the door, motioning Sophia in with her free hand. She deposited the blankets she’d brought with her at the foot of the bed, and turned to stoke the fire that looked to have been recently lit. She drew the curtains around the windows, to keep the morning sun from peaking through, as well as to cut down the drafts that would find their way into the room. The buzzing in her head, accompanied from the pains of the day, reminded her to make this as short of an interaction as she could. Eyeing the room briefly, to ensure everything was where it should be, from curtains to the chamber pot in the corner, Merilyn turned to Sophia, eyes alighting on the young girls face before quickly looking away. “If you need anything please let me know,” Merilyn softly muttered, before turning swiftly to leave the room.

“She cannot stay here,” a feminine voice uttered in the hallway behind her, startling Merilyn briefly as she shut the door to the guest rooms. Turning, she found Morgana sporting the same cold expression as she had during dinner.

“Would you rather I moved her to the other side of the castle?”

A thin brow rose on Morgana’s forehead. “No, Merilyn. I meant that she cannot stay here at the castle.”

“If you don’t mind my asking, milady, why not?” Merilyn asked, following Morgana to the stairs at the end of the hall.

An exasperated sigh came from her right. “I don’t think I can rightly put it into words. Something just doesn’t seem right with them.” So I’m not the only one.

“I’m sorry, Morgana,” Merilyn shrugged. “The king said that she and her father are welcome during their stay. Is there something wrong?”

“Of course not, Merilyn. I’m just worrying. You may go.”

With a deferential bow, Merilyn left.

* * *

 

It was with a weary countenance that Merilyn strode into the chambers she shared with Gaius, the potion from earlier that day having worn off, leaving her with aching muscles to go with the constant pounding in her temples. Scents of mint and lavender wafted in front of her as a steaming mug appeared in front of her face. Tired fingers grasped the mug, silently thanking the physician as she carefully took a sip of the calming brew, sighing as the warmth lingered in her throat.

“You looked like you needed it earlier,” Gaius said. “Rough day?”

“That doesn’t even begin to explain it,” Merilyn replied, rolling her shoulder to work out some of the tension there.

The physician eyed her shoulder as she stretched. “Sore?” At her nod, he turned to his work table, and began collecting herbs into a small glass flask. “Go and relax,” he motioned to the door of her room. “I’ll mix something together for you to help with the pain.” The old man turned to his table, adding fluids to the flask, watching as they mixed to a light blue, listening as the wooden door to Merilyn’s chambers creaked as it shut behind her. Within a matter of minutes, the fluid was bubbling merrily away above the small fire on his workbench. All he had to do was wait until it turned a darker shade of blue before he could take it to his ward. As the brew was nearing its end, a squeak heralded the entrance of Morgana, rushing in with the blue fabric of her dress flowing after her. He quickly moved the flask off the heat and turned to greet her.

Blue eyes looked at him worriedly as he turned, “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to disturb you, Gaius.”

He looked down at her warmly, reaching out to embrace her. “It’s nothing, dear. My favorite patient is always welcome. After the dealings we had with Edwin, you need not be so hesitant.”

A grimace reached her cheeks at the mention. “I do hope you hold no reservations due to that.”

With a quick shake of his head, the physician calmed her. “Of course not, child. Such events were between the kind and myself. The past is behind us. You needn’t worry yourself.”

The grimace disappeared, but worry still stayed ever present on her face. “Now come, Morgana, you must tell me why it is you are in my chambers. I apologize for the mess. Most of it is Merilyn’s. If I had known you would be visiting, I would have her clean up around here.” Morgana’s eyes darted behind him.

“It’s not that,” she began, hesitatingly. A feminine hand gestured to his workbench. “It’s just…your table is on fire.”

“Oh?” Brown robes swished around him as he confirmed that, yes, his bench was on fire. It seemed that the fuel for the fire he had lit to heat the potion had leaked on the bench, spreading flames to a nearby rag. He swiftly grasped it with his tongs as Morgana brought by a bowl of water, in which he quickly dropped the rag to douse the flame. “Thank you, my dear. So what brings you here?”

A second passed as Morgana took a deep breath. “I’ve had another dream. A disturbing one.”

“Do go on.”

“I saw Arthur lying under the water, drowning, and there was a woman standing above him, her hand above the water, her face expressionless as she watched him die. And she’s here. Here in Camelot.” There was a sense of urgency to her voice.

Gaius paused before he spoke. “The mind plays tricks, child. It borrows from our everyday lives and plays out its own fantasy.” _If I were to tell her the truth of it, it would end badly._

Morgana scoffed, frustration flashing across her face. “I had this dream before she came to Camelot, Gaius, before I ever met her.”

The physician laid a consoling hand on her shoulder. “You must be mistaken.”

“No, I know what I saw,” Morgana paced in front of Gaius. “It was so real, every detail exact. I saw the life fade from him, Gaius. She’s going to kill him. I know it.”

Gaius worriedly shook his head, “I’m sorry, Morgana, but these are just dreams and nothing more. Have you been taking the sleeping draught I brewed for you?”

The girl’s shoulders slumped in defeat. “Yes, but it has not helped.”

Gaius, having already suspected the answer, turned to his stores of already made potions, extracting a small vial of a brew that would help aid her anxieties and induce sleep. “Here,” he said, handing over the small vial, “this will help you reach a deeper sleep. You’ve nothing to fear.”

Morgana took the vial, obviously chewing on a corner of her lip as she grasped it between her fingers. “Thank you, Gaius.”

“Think nothing of it, but Morgana,” his voice was laced with concern as he spoke. “Do not bother Uther about this. He will only worry.”

* * *

 

Her blond hair looked soft, waving in the wind and creating a stark contrast with the trees. How he wished it were proper to allow him to run his fingers through it, to run the pads of his fingers down the smooth, fair skin of her cheek, to see if he could illicit a blush from that skin. He imagined running the pad of his thumb across those plumped, rosy lips, before dipping down to see if they tasted as good as they looked. But, none of that was proper, so he could only look, but not touch. Arthur had wanted to bring her out to see one of his favorite spots at the river, wanting to share its beauty with her, to see if she would enjoy it as much as he did. His memory of getting her out into the forest was spotty at best, the last thing he remembered being leaving the castle’s walls. He knew they had talked, at least, he had hoped they had, as all he remembered were murmurings with her voice and glints of gold. There was the distinct sensation of having almost been shot, but he could hardly remember his anger as he looked at Sophia. There might have been mention of returning to the castle, but everything in his mind was _Sophia, Sophia, Sophia. Protect…love…forever._

If you’d asked him how he ended up back at the castle, watching the gold of a cloak rush up the stairs into the castle, he wouldn’t have known how to answer you. All he knew was that he needed more, to be close to this golden goddess, to breathe her air, to be as close as he possibly could. Thoughts of her plagued his mind as one foot followed the other as he ascended the stairs, causing him to ignore the tingling at the base of his neck.

* * *

 

It was a new day, but as she picked the bits of rotten vegetables from her hair, the frustration from the previous day was quickly morphing into irritation. She had done what any friend had done when Arthur asked her to cover for him, but that had meant lying to the king in order to do so. Suffice it to say, it hadn’t gone well. Arthur had gone out, come back a bit dazed, and Merilyn hand landed herself in the stocks, and had reacquainted herself with her dislike of over-ripened vegetables.

An aged gray brow rose as she entered the chambers, “Have you been playing with your food again?”

She rolled her eyes, leaning over to get as much of her hair as she could into the water, picking out bits of tomato or onion as she undid her braid. “I was put in the stocks.”

“Willingly?”

“Does anyone go willingly?”

“What’d you do this time?” Gaius asked, bringing over a bucket of water to help her rinse out her hair. The water in the bowl was beginning to smell similar to the vegetable soup that the kitchen made so often.

She huffed as the cool water ran across her scalp, “It’s nothing, really. It wasn’t even my fault. It was Arthur’s."

“Really?”

“Yep.” She ran her fingers through her hair, hunting for any remaining scraps of food, and finding none. “He wanted to get out of patrol with Uther, and I may have agreed to cover for him.”

“And Arthur was prepared to let you do this?”

“Of course. I offered. He couldn’t order me to do such a thing, but I did it as a friend would.” She shrugged, using the remaining clean water to clean her face, neck and arms. A glance to her attire, followed quickly by a murmured enchantment, rid her clothes of all stains and remnants of food. She found herself wanting to find a way to do that particular spell without ruining her hair, as it would certainly make cleaning up easier. She looked up to find Gaius frowning at her.

“What made him neglect his duties? He’s not one to ignore the tasks his father sets for him. It must’ve been something terribly important. Is there another beast loose?”

“You won’t believe me,” Merilyn shook her head as she squeezed the water from the strands of her hair. “It was for Sophia.”

The frown only deepened further. “The girl from the forest?”

“The very one. Arthur seems besotted with her. And he seems to be the only one.”

“Morgana has had a few things to say regarding the girl. They’ve only just met.”

Interest sparked in Merilyn’s eyes, “She spoke to you as well? Hmph.” She simply shrugged. “If this is who Arthur decides to chase after this month, then what are we to do? Though, I’ve not yet seen him make such an effort before. Perhaps it must have been love at first sight.”

“Perhaps…”

* * *

 

It had been a mistake and she knew it, staying up so late in the light of the flickering flames, studying further transformations. She’d managed to get a stone bowl to turn into a dagger, the dagger into an arrow, and the arrow into a chalice filled with water, though she hadn’t trusted her abilities enough to drink said water. And now, this morning, she had awoken in a hurry, already an hour behind, rushing to go about her tasks as quickly as she could lest she get the prince’s wrath. But when she got to his chambers, there was no grouchy man, no, instead it was empty. And as she finished her tasks, with breakfast and armor laid out for the prince, said man came rushing in, dressed in…well those weren’t the clothes he would normally wear under his armor. A small niggling shred of dread began to creep up her spine. _Not again._

“You’re dressed!”

“Would you rather I not be?” Arthur teased, sitting down and taking a quick bite of the eggs on his plate.

Merilyn sputtered. “Sire, you’re not dressed for your gear. Have you not decided to change?”

“Nothing really gets past you, does it Merilyn?” He spoke around another mouthful of eggs.

Feminine hands waved frantically at the armor. “But you’re supposed to be present for the knighthood of one of your men this morning! Surely you’re not going to miss that?”

She’d expected indignant anger, not the careless shrug she received in return. “I’m skipping it today.”

“You cannot be serious.”

A lone eyebrow rose over a rueful glare. “When have I ever not been serious?”

A huff escaped her lips. “But won’t the king mind?”

As the prince to a drink of the water before him, as sly grin peaked at above his goblet. “That’s what you are here for isn’t it? Thanks for yesterday. I heard you ended up in the stocks.”

“And if it’s all the same to you, I’d rather not repeat the visit so soon.”

“Oh come now, Merilyn. If it’s any consolation, it was well worth it.”

“Really?”

A dreamy expression crossed the prince’s face. “She’s amazing. Please, Merilyn, I must see her again.” His eyes stared up at her as he chewed, pleading at her.

“For you sire, anything.” Merilyn’s eyes rose in an upward direction, as if pleading to the heavens would help her.

* * *

 

Turns out pleading to the heaven’s didn’t work. And the word for today? Vexation, with a side of pent up hostility.

 

* * *

 

**So yeah, this week wasn’t super productive with the writing. There was my birthday, plus liquor, plus the hell that was work, so it only got done a little bit of a time. Thank goodness for Sundays!**

 

 

**So a question was posed by HaileyBird15 as to references for the armor and helm, and here’s what I have for you.**

**I had pictured something like this for the helm: https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/da/85/4e/da854e451425882aee9ee997381b72f0.jpg**  
**With the sides closer to the chin, and the entire thing a lot less....pointy. Plus the vine design throughout, with the metal over her brown being just looping, viney, metal.**

 **As for the armor, a mix of the following:**  
**http://media.tumblr.com/bd720344324feddc7d3709b163d63c47/tumblr_inline_mwik296x1q1rhlhi0.jpg (minus all of the skulls. and replace the plates of the armor with bits of metal/lyrium or hard leather).**  
**http://fc04.deviantart.net/fs70/i/2014/087/2/2/celtic_female_armor_and_clothes___last_wip_by_deakath-d7btx9s.jpg**

**I liked the idea of a lot of leather, but bits of metal there for protection. Hope that gives you more of a visual. :)**

**As for the day to day wear, it’s rather similar to what Kahlan wore in Legend of the Seeker (not the Mother Confessor robes): http://www.sword-of-truth.com/sot/images/episode_stills/211/LOTS%20Production%20211%20Image%202%20-%20Kahlan%20-%20LOTS2_6750.jpg So that kind of style, with leather pants, and a different kind of fabric. It’s generally what I had in mind.**

**:D**

 


	15. The Gates of Avalon - Pt. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies for the super long wait on this. Life caught up with me. I promise to be better about this!!!

_Love…Protect…Cherish. An eternal heart. For her. For Always. Sophia. Love… Protect…Cherish…_

His mind seemed as if it were stuck in a haze. If he had known any better, he’d say it was as if he were stuck in a dream, but even dreams had more sense than this, didn’t they? He tried to remember the last time he had trained, or that he had spoken with his father, or that he had teased his friends, but no, all that his mind would supply was _Sophia. Beautiful, wondrous Sophia_. Arthur struggled to fight the pull, but his thoughts disappeared like tendrils of smoke drifting into the wind as he slunk back into the hazy fog that was his mind, the force pulling him back in too strong to fight.

_Love…Protect…Cherish._

* * *

 

 

If there was a dry piece of her hair left, she was sure that it would have been standing on end, the power around her was so charged. But no, every last strand was drenched in one type of juicy filth or the other - whether it be from the grungy sweat from the morning’s training with the knights (imagine her surprise at being told she would train with or without the prince) or the remains of rotting produce from her brief visit to the stocks. _Never…again,_ Merilyn thought grouchily to herself, holding her breath against the stench that was most definitely coming from her person. She didn’t care what sob story the prince came up with next, but there was no way she was going to take the fall for him again, prince or no. It wasn’t just the nastiness of the situation - being covered with filth wasn’t ideal but she could deal with that. No, it was the jesting from the knights as they passed by on their way to and from the bath house, taunting her with the mere thoughts of being clean when she was the furthest from it. On top of that, quite frankly, she wasn’t a fan of being seen as an idiot, as in both instances her excuses for the missing prince had revolved entirely around her supposed inability to keep up with her master’s duties. _So the next time that prat decides to run off from his responsibilities, I swear he won’t even see it coming._

As soon as she got through the door to her shared chambers, Merilyn immediately began mumbling spell after spell to clean herself as she dipped her hair directly into the nearby pail of freezing water. _What I wouldn’t give for a nice hot bath,_ she thought as she ran her fingers through the strands, the though further riling up her ire against the prince.

“Surely not again, Merilyn?” the physician queried from somewhere at the far side of the room.

“You would think,” she began, picking what she hoped was a tomato from her hair, “that pelting a person with rotted vegetables and fruit would grow old after a while. But, apparently, everyone loves it. It never fails. Every time I’m in the stocks, there’s a crowd fully equipped with baskets filled the brim with some rot or another. Do you think they keep baskets to the side, wasting precious foods just at the thought that they could use it against me?”

She heard a huff from behind her. “It’s the scraps, Merilyn, and if you’d keep from landing yourself in the stocks in the first place, it wouldn’t even be an issue. I’d heard that Arthur wasn’t at the knighting ceremony.” A rag appeared in her vision, being placed next to the pail.

Merilyn flipped her hair back, using the rag to collect the extra water. She shrugged as she responded, “yeah, he wanted to spend what time he could with Sophia.”

Gaius shook his head in disapproval. “You shouldn’t have done that. I fear that Sophia may not be all that she appears.”

“Oh, I’m getting that. Definitely getting that. I swear the next time that ponce wants me to help him…” She frowned, a lone brow rising as she turned to glance at Gaius, “wait…what about Sophia?”

The old man took a seat at the table and motioned for her to do as well. “Have you heard or read anything on seers?”

She shrugged as she took her seat, continuing to use the rag to sop up the remaining water on her hair. “A little here and there. Sometimes they have visions, sometimes dreams. The tome has mentioned occasionally that sometimes what they ‘see’ is more feeling than anything else, like feeling what others feel; whereas others see prophecies, and those visions are what could come to pass. Seems a tad unreliable, honestly. How are you to tell what is dream and what is prophecy? And are those prophecies set in stone or can they be changed?” Gaius simply stared at her, her expression either in surprise or in speculation. Merilyn really couldn’t tell which. “What? You gave me the book. Did you actually expect me not to read it?”

He simply shook his head. “It’s said that it is an innate ability. Those who have the skill were born with it, and it’s not something that can be learned, so Seers were typically well sought after. Before the purge, of course. They themselves aren’t always aware of what they see.”

Merilyn chewed thoughtfully on a chunk of bread that had been left sitting out on the table, and despite the stale taste, her stomach gurgled in appreciation. “While the topic is rather enthralling, what brought this up?”

The old man leaned forward onto the table, his hands grasped together, and an expression of seriousness on his face. “Now, this doesn’t not leave this room, Merilyn.” The young woman nodded. “The night before Sophia and Aulfric arrived in Camelot, Morgana had a dream. And Sophia was in it.”

Merilyn stopped chewing. “Really? Before they arrived in Camelot?”

Gaius nodded. “I’ve been watching the Lady Morgana ever since she was a young child. She’s always comes to me with complaints of terrible nightmares and strange dreams. Though I’ve tried to convince myself otherwise, I realized that some of the things she had described to me had come to pass exactly as she had envisioned. I’ve kept this from Uther, of course. The gift of prophecy is too close to the work of magic. I hate to think how he would’ve reacted to have found out that his own ward had some magical ability.”

“So you think that Morgana is a Seer, then?”

He grimaced and looked at her solemnly. “I don’t think it, child, I fear it. If her dream is accurate, then Sophia will murder the prince.”

Her eyes rounded with the shock she experienced from his words, but then it passed, and Merilyn simply shrugged. “That’s assuming that her dreams were more than just that, dreams. Couldn’t the woman that Morgana saw just looked similar to Sophia? I mean, don’t get me wrong here, Sophia isn’t exactly on the list of people I adore right now, and as much as I would like to assume the worst of her, I don’t think I could do that based on just a dream that Morgana had that may or may not be prophetic.”

“And I get that, Merilyn, I do, but there’s more. Aulfric caught me in their quarters earlier.” The young woman smirked back at the physician. “Don’t give me that look, I was trying to find some kind of evidence to disprove Morgana’s claims. Instead I found runes from the old language inscribed on one of their staffs and when Aulfric caught me, his eyes turned to a bright red in his anger. Not gold, like your own, but red.”

“Red? Gaius, who do you think they are?”

Worry made itself apparent in his tone. “It’s not whom they are that worries me, it’s what they may want with Arthur.”

Merilyn pushed herself up from the table with a sense of urgency, dropping the rag next to the bucket as she turned towards the door. “Then let’s figure out what that is.”

 

* * *

 

 

How he had gotten back to the palace, he wasn’t sure. The day kept appearing to suddenly jump from one part to the next, with nothing in between but the dreamy daze where he was constantly focused Sophia. _Sophia_. It was as if nothing else mattered, and that nothing else would ever matter again. He couldn’t be separated from her and wouldn’t dream of it, and yet there were tiny thoughts that fought to get past the haze that wanted to know what the hell was going on.

Soft fingers traced his chin and he looked down. _Oh yes, the beautiful Sophia._

“Our love is strong, is it not?” her sweet voice asked of him, tinkling lightly through the fog. “I couldn’t bear it if we were to be parted.”

His voice escaped so softly from his lips that even he had a hard time hearing it, or believing that the words wear actually falling through his lips. “I would never let that happen.” His fingers grasped hers, brushing against the blonde stubble of his cheek.

Sophia’s eyes seemed to look frantically up at him, her hold strong on his hand, her pulse fluttering against his face. “You may not have a choice. There are some here that will force us apart.”

“No one can come between us.” Arthur hazily brought her hand to his lips, turning it lightly against the flesh of his lips as he trailed soft kisses against her fingers, her hand, and eventually, her wrist. _Sophia_. He leaned his head into her hand as it cupped his jaw once more, breathing in the enthralling scent of her skin, which only seemed to cause the haze to thicken.

“Because we are in love?” the tinkling voice asked of him.

“Because we are in love,” he affirmed, whispering the promise into her skin.

The fragrance overwhelmed him, the sensation of her skin on his only made the mantra in his mind grow stronger. _Love…protect…cherish._ He dimly noted her nodding urgently, so focused he was on the contact of his hand on hers, and the scent that enveloped him. “Then you must seek permission for us to get married. So that we can be together.”

In the haze Arthur felt himself nod in agreement. “Until death do us part.”

“Yes, Arthur,” she responded, the silken skin of her lips just barely touching his as she lightly kissed him. “ _Tuce hwon fre’ure, artur.”_ So deep into the haze was he that he couldn’t rightly react to the kiss, and he barely even noticed that language that spilled from her mouth.

_‘What kind of language is that?’,_ one of those tiny thoughts that fought to escape the boundary of the haze, was all that passed through his mind before he dipped into the dreamlike state once more.

 

* * *

 

She had been on her way to check on the prince for the last time that night when she had come around the corner to Arthur’s chamber and had seen Sophia and Aulfric conversing in hushed whispers outside his door. The buzzing she had dealt with the day prior came back swiftly, causing her suspicions to increase drastically. As Aulfric turned to leave, her decision had been made for her. She had to find out what was going on.

It took every bit of her focus to stay cloaked as she followed the old man out of the castle and into the forest. The mage had silenced the sound of her boots and willed herself transparent, to reduce the risk of raising any suspicions as she was trailed so closely behind Aulfric. Even then, it took a tremendous amount of care to ensure that she didn’t trip or startle any wildlife or do any other thing that would give her position away as she crept as best as she could through the forest. Merilyn made note to pay better attention the next time she was to train with the men.

Exhaustion began to war at her mind, her magic protesting it’s use for so long, when Aulfric finally stopped his trek, stepping onto the sandy shores of a great lake. A soft sigh of relief escaped Merilyn’s lips as she released her magic, crouching quietly at the roots of a nearby tree, allowing her body the reprieve it wanted as she leaned against the trunk. Keeping to the shadows under the leafy cover of the great oak, she peeked around its trunk to watch Aulfric. The pale moon sparkled on the dark water, its light alighting everything in a grayish hue, casting shadows from the old man’s cloak and staff into sharp relief. A soft wind swept across the water and the branches of nearby trees swayed lightly in the breeze of the night. Some of the wind seemingly wrapped itself around the old man, almost in welcome, and his robes fluttered around him. The spark of magic not her own tickled against her skin, causing Merilyn to stiffen against the bark of the oak, adrenaline waring with her exhaustion as she tried to stay alert.

His booming voice permeated the night air, shocking her in its suddenness. “I seek audience with the Sidhe elders! _Do tiag-sa  ar ibairt do denam!”_ Small sparks of light immediately flashed into existence, appearing to float over the lake. They fluttered through the air and Merilyn could almost see… _are those wings?_  A flash of gold permeated her sight, the telltale sign of her magic, and time seemed to slow down and her eyes were able to focus. _Those ARE wings._ Pallid translucent wings flittered behind small elf-like bodies that were ashen green in appearance. Fierce expressions graced the faces of each and every flickering fairy, enough to cause unease to join Merilyn’s adrenaline fueled alertness as the buzzing sensation that had been plaguing her around Aulfric and Sophia grew to insurmountable proportions. Her head felt as if it were close to splitting as the throbbing of the headache she had had the day prior made itself known once more.

Aulfric’s voice interrupted the stillness of the night once again, “I come before you to plead for the chance to win entry back into Avalon and to earn back the life of immortality.”

An older looking fairy hovered before the old man, his sinister voice causing shivers to run down Merilyn’s spine. “Your punishment for killing another Sidhe is a mortal body and a mortal life. You will never again be allowed admittance into Avalon.”

Aulfric appeared to lean wearily against his staff. “The crime was mine, not my daughter’s.”

“The gates of Avalon remain closed to your child. Unless you offer up the soul of a mortal prince, then they will never open for her. This is the price she must pay to atone for your sins.”

The old man’s head bowed in reverence before the fairy, his voice pleading. “That is all I ask for, that my daughter have an immortal life is all that I desire. You have my vow that you will get the soul of the greatest prince there has ever been. Arthur Pendragon!”

As the fairies disappeared into the crisp night air, Merilyn’s heart pounded as astonishment coursed through her, seeming to sear in her blood as it followed the unease that coursed through her. _Perhaps Gaius was right_ , she thought, her attention waning as her worries plagued her mind, accidentally snapping a twig under her foot and pulling her from her reverie. Aulfric quickly turned towards the sound, towards Merilyn, and it was by a stroke of luck that she willed herself hidden once more, the pull of her magic adding to the throbbing in her head. After a few moments of silence, Merilyn staying shrouded in her magic in the shadow of the oak, Aulfric seemed to decide that the sound was nothing and began to trek back in the direction of the city. Merilyn stayed put for but a minute more, her mind racing as to what she was going to do with this new information.

 

* * *

 

“A lake?” Gaius asked, his back to the girl as he searched through shelf upon shelf of books. “Avalon. That must have been what you saw. It has to be.”

“What’s…” Merilyn began to ask.

Gaius was already pulling a tome from its dusty home and leafing through its pages. “It’s the land of eternal youth. Mortals are only supposed to glimpse it in the moment before death. That you were able to see it at all is a miracle in itself. What I would have given to have seen that.” The rustling of paper as he looked through the tome accompanied his steps back down to the table.

Merilyn looked at the physician warily as she rubbed her neck, “I’m not so sure about that, Gaius. My head is still throbbing from all of that magic.”

The physician nodded in sympathy, and glanced down to the vial he had placed in front of her when she had first returned. “That should help your pains.” She nodded in thanks before taking notice of his urgent expression, curiosity sparking in the old man’s eyes. “But what did it look like?”

“Gaius. Does it truly matter right now? I promise I’ll write out a full description of it for you later, but we really need to focus on figuring out what to do. They’re going to sacrifice Arthur and we not even sure what they are yet.”

“Actually, we do” Gaius replied, sitting down with the old book at his table, pointing to the writing on the page before him. Merilyn peeked over his shoulder. “The runes on Aulfric’s staff? They were written in Ogham, one of the old languages. ‘ _Abas ocus bithe. Duthectad bithlane.’_  It means ‘to hold life and death in your hands.’ I would say that, based off the writing on his staff and what you saw at the lake, I’m now certain that we’re dealing with the Sidhe.”

The young woman sighed. “That doesn’t exactly sound like a good thing.”

Gaius nodded in agreement. “That’s because they’re masters of enchantment. And not exactly known for their niceties.”

“And to get Arthur’s soul, they must have him under an enchantment. How else would he be so enthralled?”

Worried eyes met her own. “I’m afraid Morgana’s dream is coming true.”

 

* * *

 

_Mine. Love. Protect. Cherish._

That luxurious scent had him enthralled as Arthur took a deep breath, his nose trailing across the bared skin of her bosom, his lips and hands quickly following his ascent up her body. A nipple puckered under the tracing of his fingers, goosebumps speckled the flesh as his tongue darted out to taste. The skin against his mouth seemed to sizzle, driving him to try to taste as much of her as he could possibly bear. 

_Mine. My Sophia._

The haze enveloped him, her tinkling voiced muttering incomprehensible syllables as his arm wrapped around her, bringing her body as close to his as humanly possible, the flesh of her breasts sliding enticingly across the muscles of his chest as she moved against him. Red eyes met red, skin met skin, and mouth met mouth. 

_Love. Protect_. 

Tingling shot down the line of his spine with each thrust, her warmth enveloping him in such a way that he’d thought as if he’d never felt this way before, and virginal he was not. She was tight around him, each movement causing pleasure to shoot through him, in time with the tingling that danced along his spine and along his skin. The haze beckoned to him, entrancing his mind in a show of sparkling light in his mind. _Come_ , the tinkling voice said within his mind, inviting him to finish in his pleasure, _and let us be bound forever_.

And with a great shudder, grasping at the flesh before him as the haze overtook his mind, it was over.

 

* * *

 

              The buzzing was unbearable, almost to the point that it felt that the magic within her was causing her bones to rattle, if such a thing were possible. Her skin itched all over, and the sensation caused her anxiety to run rampant within her as she rushed through the castle, strands fluttering around her face at the speed at which she sprinted. _Marriage?_ The thought alone was enough to cause her to pause, but that was a though for later times and she knew that this was just the next step in the sidhe’s plan. _If they can get him to leave, they’ll have him. They must be trying to find a way to bind him. To get his soul. But how?_ Her thoughts raced as quickly as she did, until she finally slid to a stop before the prince’s chamber, and burst through its doors.

     The sight before her caused her breath to still as gleaming red eyes turned her way, a repugnant smirk flashing across Sophia’s face as her hips ground against the body below her, waves of magic rolling off of her with each bout of motion, her thighs clenching as she moved. And Arthur? Deft hands were grasping at her skin, meeting her thrust for thrust, his expression distant as he gazed blankly at Sophia.

           “Stop!” Merilyn shouted, thrusting her magic towards Sophia, but it simply rolled off of her, hitting a barrier around the sidhe. A manic grin reached Sophia’s lips as she glared at Merilyn, and sped up her tempo. Arthur seemed unaware of Merilyn as she threw volley upon volley of magic at the barrier - fire, sparks, energy, everything she could conjure without muttering a spell - in hopes of stopping the binding, as this was surely the last step of the sidhe’s magic. This was how they would get his soul. But the magic simple vanished into nothingness as soon as it hit the boundary around Sophia, sapping the energy from Merilyn as she fought it. And then, a stuttered groan escaped from the lips of the prince, and a wave of intense magic struck out from the pair, the signaling of the sidhe’s binding, causing Merilyn to crumple to the stone floor.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't kill me. Please.


End file.
